Setting Sun
by ChocoMuffs
Summary: 17yrs passed since BD & Nessie's finally gettin wat she always wanted: to go to high school like her parents. What about Jacob? & if smthing does spark between them, will they be able to deal with the bumps that come with their vamp/wolf relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Please this is my first FanFic. Tell me what you think. Be honest. I know nothing is happening in the story right now, just thought i should introduce everything first. Anyway. hope you enjoy!**

Renesmee POV

Okay so turning 17 tomorrow still feels kinda weird, but I'm so glad that I am finally looking almost like my age, I'm not growing super fast any more and the best part is that mom and dad are finally going to let me go to High School! I seriously can't wait. Being home schooled for the past years have been awesome, no doubt about that, everyone taught me what they knew best. But I just feel like I want to have a bit of normalcy in my life, what with vampire coven for a family and a werewolf best friend, I need more…let's say, exposure.

We're still living at Forks, Washington, people finally accepted that the Cullen family are always going to be beautiful no matter how old they get, so no one really asked questions or felt weird that mom and dad and everyone else didn't age (well physically at least) I guess since I'm growing, it's all the proof they need that we're just another normal family that_ just_ happen to look amazingly young and beautiful all the time. But we all know that sooner or later we had to move, but they all promised me that I would graduate from Forks High School same way that mom and dad did.

SO I'm starting my senior year, but the school year already started and I am soo nervous of showing up in school tomorrow as the new student. Everyone knows about me and has seen me here and there but no one really got to know me. But it's not like I have no friends. I have Jacob Black, my constant companion and the whole pack down at La Push.

Okay, I'm going to stop thinking about all this, the more I think about it the more anxious and nervous I get.

I finally got out of bed and put on a pair of skinny, dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt and went down stairs.

"You're finally up! It's about time. Why did you have to be the one that needed sleep in this house? It's so boring when you're asleep!" Alice walked me into the living room where everyone has sitting around doing whatever they do when I'm not around.

"Good morning sweetie. Are you all rested?" Dad got up from his place in front of his piano and kissed me on the forehead. Mom came up to me and kissed me too, "Do you want breakfast. I can whip something up for you?"

"Thanks mom, but I'm not so hungry right now, maybe later."

I went and sat down on the piano and started playing the first thing that came to mind, a melody my dad used to play for me when I was younger, I didn't even have to concentrate to play it, I knew it so well. Dad sat next to me and mom went into the kitchen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to my playing, everything loved it when my daddy and I played music.

"So kiddo, you ready for school tomorrow?" Emmett was the first to talk when I stopped playing.

I looked up at him with a nervous smile, "Yeah sure," I said uncertain.

"You like you wanna throw up," Emmett laughed, "something wrong? Feeling a little nervous maybe?" he kept laughing.

Rosalie hit him on the head, "Way to be mature Emmett, and leave the girl alone." She turned to me and winked, "so Nessie, what you planning on doing today?"

"Oh OH! Back off Rose!" Alice jumped out of Jaspers lap and put her arm around my shoulders, "We have to go shopping! She's going to school tomorrow and she has to buy new clothes!"

This is going to be painful, "Aunt Alice, do you mind if I don't come this time. We already went shopping for 'school' 5 times already and besides you have better taste then I do."

"Are you sure, it might be fun," she looked at me with pouted lips and big puppy eyes, the whole works.

But I looked away, "Yeah I'm sure. I just wanna hung out here today, and maybe go out somewhere and hang out with Jake or something. I need to relax."

"We understand sweetie," my dad kissed the top of my head; "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, especially if it's shopping." He looked up at Alice, "Back off Alice and leave my daughter alone."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I guess she gets that from her mom."

Now that that's settled, I felt a bit more relaxed, knowing that I have no plans today, that I could go to my room and stay in bed is if I wanted to.

Mom poked her head out of the kitchen door, "Renesmee, sweetie, I know you said you weren't hungry but I made some pancakes," she smiled at me, "and of course fresh blood," she added after looking at my disappointed expression and the thought of fresh blood just brightened my day.

"Thanks mom, I started to feel kinda hungry anyway," I walked past her and into the kitchen, "what kinda blood is it?"

"Dear's blood sweetie. Now sit down and eat."

That afternoon Jake came over and we hung out in room and he was just as nervous about me going to school as I was.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm going to be fine? It's only high school, mom went through it, and dad went through it, multiple times. Everyone goes through high school and so did you!"

"I'm just saying," he raised his hands like he was surrendering to the police or something; "you just have to be very careful around the people in school. It's going to be a little hard to keep your strength on check. And you must always remember not to '_talk_' to people by touching them. You have to be careful, and you can't go…."

"…_around drinking blood and doing anything out of the ordinary._" I turned around from my computer and looked at Jake sitting on my bed, "I know! You've been telling me this for a month now. I think I got the gist of what you're saying."

He looked me straight in the eye and smiled, "I know I might be a worst best friend sometimes, but I'm just worried," he got up off my bed and came and sat down next to me on the floor. We were so close I could feel his heat vibrating off his body and warming mine, "What ya doing anyway? You've been using the computer for hours."

"Just surfing. Nothing special," I closed my laptop and pushed it away, "What you wanna do?"

"Don't know. Claire is back and she's hanging out at Emily's house with the rest of them. Wanna go there? Or we could just go watch a movie or something. Anything really, it's not like I have a schedule planned out or anything." He lay back next to me and stretched out; he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You seem tired. What's up? I thought you're life right now is boring, what's keeping out awake?"

His eyes were still closed but he smiled, "Nothing, I'm just relaxing. So decide what you wanna do."

"Let's go down to La Push. I really want to see Claire. It's been like 2 years since she's been down here."

Jake got up and pulled me with him, "Okay, let's go. I know that she's been dying to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter hope you enjoy!**

Renesmee POV

"OH MY GOD!! You finally made it down here! I've been waiting for a week!"

The moment I walked into the Emily's door I saw something run across the room and jump on me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Claire," I hugged her back, "I missed you too and I'm sorry I didn't come any sooner. Aunt Alice was torturing me with shopping."

Jacob was still holing the house door open, "Come on, get in. you can start your gossip when we're actually in the house," he pushed me teasingly.

Claire let go of me and grabbed my hand and walked to the living room, where most of the pack where sitting.

Sam was sitting on one of the couches with his arms around Emily.

They both looked up and smiled at me and Claire. Who would have known that a vampire girl like me would have be best friends with a werewolf girl like her?

"How are you Reneemee? It's been a long time since we've seen you?" Emily got up and hugged me, "I missed you and Claire has been begging to see you since she came."

"Yeah she annoyed the heck out of me," Quil walked into the living room and stood next to Claire with his arm around her shoulder. Even though Quil was teasing her, you couldn't help but notice the love they had for one another. It's the same way I always see my dad looking at my mom and vise versa. It's the kind of love that doesn't need to be pointed out because it's just radiating from them.

"Ya ya. Don't act like you didn't miss her too," right behind Quil, Paul walked in, "Trust me, this guy," he pointed his finger at Quil, "missed you just as much as we did."

Paul walked past Jacob and gave me a hug, "Where have you been?"

"I've got 2 words for you. Alice. Shopping." I ticked off the words with my fingers.

"Enough said," Paul laughed, "With what I heard from Jacob, Alice is a serious shopper."

"Trust me, you have no idea," we all burst out laughing, although it wasn't really funny. I guess we all just missed being around each other. The last time I came down to La Push, was about 2 months ago because of all the High School preparations, on controlling myself for more than a couple of hours.

I spent the rest of the day over at Emily's house. I can't remember laughing this much. Clair told me all about her graduation and how Quil stood out like a sore thumb in the crowed and how she couldn't wait to start college studying Environmental Studies, which I could to admit, sounds pretty cool!

"Okay, I have something I need to tell all of you," Emily looked at all of us with a huge smile, she looked at Sam and back at us, "I wanted wait for the right moment to tell you but I guess now is as good as any," we were all confused as to what she was referring to, but I had I feeling it was something huge, something huge and good because I noticed how Sam couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face and the way he looked at his wife was how a worshiper would look up to his goddess, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was quiet for about a second, then a burst of congratulations and 'Oh my god's from Claire and me filled the room.

"How long have you known?" I asked when we all sat back down.

"A couple of weeks," Sam answered.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" who else but Paul would ask that question. We all looked at him like he just grew a huge red nose and burst out laughing, "What? What's so funny?"

"Man, you're…. such an …..idiot! You should have….. paid more attention…. in our bio lessons! You can't ….determine….. the sex of the …..child now. It's only a …..fetus right now!" Jacob said in between his laughs.

"Hey," I slapped him on his arm, "be nice." Although I was also laughing just a minute ago but I felt guilty for laughing.

"Hey you were laughing too," Jacob rubbed his arm, even though I didn't really hit him that hard, looking at me like I really did hurt him.

"Yeah, but I didn't tease anyone," I smiled.

He put his arm around me and kissed me on top of my head, "Yeah, you're right," He looked at Paul, "Sorry, didn't mean to tease you. But you're still an idiot!"

I loved being here. Jacob and Paul always remind me of the relationship my dad has with Emmett. They're always goofying around and teasing each other and you could see that the brotherly bond between them.

When Jacob and I were about to leave, Claire got up, "Can I borrow you for a couple of minutes. I wanna talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," I got up and followed her outside and we walked to 'our place'.

A couple of years ago when Claire finally found out about the whole vampire and werewolf thing, we used to always come to this place when we wanted to talk about things that we didn't want anyone else to hear. We knew how fair the pack could hear when they were in their human form, so we always to walk a bit further than that, so that they won't be able to hear us.

"What's up? This must me big, if you're dragging me out here."

"Yes, it's big and I need to talk to you about it. It's been eating me the whole time."

"Oooh! This must be good!"

When we got to the right place she turned around and looked at me, "Quil and I did it."

"What?" I didn't know what else to say, I thought I heard it wrong, "I'm confused. What exactly did you and Quil….?" I didn't need to finish my question because it finally hit me. "NO WAY!! When??"

Her cheeks turned red under her dark skin and she looked down at her feet, "After I graduated. We didn't really plan it or anything. It just sorta happened."

"And now you tell me," I was shocked but at the same time completely excited because everyone can see that Claire and Quil were made for each other, "Now I want details. Sit your tushy down and tell me what happened."

We both sat down on the forest floor facing each other, the same way we used to sit when we were kids and telling each other out secrets or planning out next adventure.

"Okay, the whole tension between us started when he first came over and for some reason I just felt more attracted to him. I knew I loved him for years now but that day I started feeling more physical, if you know what I mean," she looked at me with a grin.

"Yeah I'm guessing I know what you mean." I've never felt that sort of attraction to someone so I always loved it when Claire told me about Quil and herself, it always made me feel like one day I'll find my own love.

"Okay, anyway, I started having dreams and all about us making out and everything and whenever we started to get to the next level I would wake up. So that got on my nerves. And every time I was around him, I started feeling all tingly and everything. Anyway, I could feel that he was feeling the tension or the change too, bit after graduation, I guess we couldn't stand it anymore. Besides, I'm 18, so it's not like I'm a kid or anything."

"_Wow_, thanks for making me feel like a _kid_ Claire," I smiled.

"No, you know you're different. And besides I didn't say being 17 makes you a kid. Anyway, so since then we can't keep our hands off each other"

"Okay," I laughed, "now that's just too much information. But I'm happy for you. Really. I can't wait to find something like that."

She looked at me with an awkward, knowing look and she was about to say something but I could tell she changed her mind last minute.

"Don't worry Nessie. You'll find him, whoever he is."

"Yeah yeah. So I've heard from you, my mom, both my aunts and Grandma. But so far so bad."

We were silent for a couple of minutes then she broke it with, "Oh! Heard you're starting school tomorrow. That should be exciting!"

That instantly brightened my mood and I stopped thinking about find love and starting thinking about my big day, "Yeah, I seriously can't wait! I'm feeling kind of scared but well I'm guessing it's natural, right?" all the worry and butterflies started again.

"Don't worry. It's totally normal to be scared! But Nessie, seriously," she looked at me like I was crazy, "you're a vamp-i-re! Nothing is going to happen to you!"

"It's not going to make a difference whether I'm a vampire or not. I'm going to have to act like a FULL human tomorrow. I'm just worried that I might get carried away and do something wrong." I looked down at my hands, knowing that I could do so much damage with them if I wanted to.

Claire put her hands on mine, the contrast was huge, just like the difference between our lives, vampire/werewolf but yet we're best friends.

"Don't worry Ness. You're an amazing person, and you're not going to do anything wrong. Now stop worrying so much and just have fun. Enjoy it! I bet you're going to ace all the classes anyway, so just try to relax and have fun."

She always knew how to make me feel better and a smile slowly spread across my face.

"Now, that's the Ness I know. Come on, we better head back before they come and look for us."

"Thanks Claire." When we got up, I hugged her and then we both head back toward Emily and Sam's house. And waiting outside ready to take ma home was Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! it really made me what to write more and more and more and more - well you get the hint - anyway, i hope you like this chapter too. please R&R!!**

**ENJOY!**

Renesmee POV

I change my mind. I want to go back home, into my bed and hide under my blanket. This was a totally a bad idea, the new sports car dad offered to get me for my 17th birthday is looking better and better.

I woke up today feeling like I'm going to throw up my insides, I changed my clothes a million times before I ended up wearing what I started with, white skinny jeans and a red shirt and a back vest that Alice got be on one of our 'school' shopping days and black uggs.

I couldn't swallow my breakfast because it felt like sand going down my throat. And the more everyone kept saying "Don't worry you're going to have fun" "Everything is going to be okay just don't forget to be more careful" "Why are you so worried? If someone annoys you, just hit them" that coming from Emmett, always finding something funny in very situation.

Everyone encouraged me and practically threw me out of the house when Jacob finally came to pick me up. Mom and dad kissed me good bye and everyone else hugged me and wished me luck.

"Jacob, take me home, I don't want to go to school anymore. You guys were right when I first came up with this idea, it's too dangerous." I kept staring at the other students walking from their car and meeting up with friends and laughing, and going into the building or just hanging outside and talking. I wanted to be part of them, I wanted to wake up every morning having to go to school and just be around more people, I wanted it so badly but at the same time I was scared shitless.

"Oh come on Nessie," Jacob got out of his car and walked to my said and opened the door, "you're going to be fine. And you really wanted to come to school, now get your ass out of the car and stuck up all your fears." He unbuckled my car seat, not like I was in any danger of getting hurt in an accident, and he pulled me out of the car. I stood next to the car door while he took out my bag from the back seat. "Now Nessie, just relax. Everyone is going to love you here, trust me," he gave me huge smile and pecked me on the cheek. He handed me my bag and grabbed my hand and we both headed to the reception area so that I could get my schedule, "Just relax."

When we walked into the reception it was exactly how my mom described it when she used to tell me stories about when she and dad went to this school. It was full of plants and I remember my mom saying that her first thought was 'Like there weren't enough plants outside' and that made me smile and relax, knowing that my mom went through this whole thing just like me.

I squeezed Jacob hand a bit harder and he squeezed back.

When I saw the women behind the desk I was about to burst out in laughter but I held myself with all my strength. I can't believe she's still her. The same over weight women, with big red hair and big glasses.

Ms. Cope was sitting behind the only occupied desk and when we stood in front of her desk she instantly looked up.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Umm, Hi. I'm a new student. My name is Renesmee Cullen." I didn't know what else to say, do I carry on and tell her to give me my schedule, do I wait and she'll just give it to me?

"Oh my gosh! You're Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter! Oh my gosh," she took off her glasses and cleaned them with the sweater she was wear, then she put it back on and just looked at me for a few seconds, "Oh my gosh," okay, now she's over doing it, if she says oh my gosh one more time, "you're so beautiful, so much like your father. But you have your mother's beauty too. Her eyes, her brown eyes." Okay I'm starting to like her again; she seems to like my parents, which means she can't be all bad. But I remembered what dad told me about her and how she used to have a major crush on him. EW! But that doesn't make the fact she liked him less funny!

"Thank you," I looked up at Jacob and pleading for help with my eyes.

"Um excuse me, but do you mind telling us where she should be right now, I think the classes are about to start any minute now," Jacob said, trying very hard to not laugh at Ms. Copes reaction to me.

"Oh yeah, I'm very sorry," she finally took her eyes off me and started looking for my timetable and other things that I'm going to need, "Oh, I remember when you're mother walked in here, it seems like it was only last year," she sighed, but at least she finally found my paper work, "Okay sweetie, this is you're schedule and this is a slip that all your teachers have to sign at the beginning or at the end of class, either way, but make sure they all sign it and when the day is over come back to me and hand it back to me, okay?" she looked around her desk looking for something else, "Oh, and here's a map to all the buildings and where all the classes are, do you want me to mark the routes for you, or are you going to manage?"

I would have said anything to get out of here, "Umm, I'll manage. Thank you."

She handed me everything, "Well, hope you have a nice day deary. And if you need anything come and see me and I'll help you out."

"Thank you," finally that's all done.

Jacob and I walked out of the reception and headed to his car, "Okay, see, it wasn't that bad." He smiled at me when we got to the car.

"Wasn't that bad? She said '_oh my gosh_' three times. I was about to run out of that place if she said it one more time," I signed and looked down at my uggs that are already getting dirty.

Jacob put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so that I would be looking at him, "Look her Nessie. You are a beautiful person okay inside and out, you're parents are Bella and Edward Cullen, and you're a hybrid. And you're best friends with a werewolf. How amazing do you want to be before you realize how beyond amazing you are?" he smiled and pecked me on the cheek, "And know everyone will want to be your friend because they think you're dating an older man," he laughed, looking around at the people that saw him kiss me but weren't close enough to hear what he said.

We both laughed, I can't believe I'm worried so much, if I found it really hard to focus then I just won't come anymore, it's that simple, well that's what I kept telling myself.

"Thanks Jake," I pulled my bag on my shoulder, "I guess I better go. Don't forget to pick me up," I called back as I walked away.

"Never Ness. Never."

Rosalie told me all about the school campus, so I mostly knew were to go, and I knew where most of the classes were. So I walked straight to my first class. English.

I was walking behind three unidentified students who still had their huge coats on, so I couldn't say whether they are girls or boys but they ended up entering the same class that I had. And it seemed like I was the last person because no one was behind me and the corridors were deserted.

I took a deep breath and tried to get used to the smell of all their bloods and I wasn't that bothered by it because I got used to being around Grandpa Charlie and all the other humans and werewolves. I'm not saying they don't smell amazing, but I grew to resist.

And I thought the worst part was over, I was not tempted to bite on anyone or have a nervous break down or anything and I felt a bit more confident.

So I opened the door and walked in, and just like that, all my confidence went down the drain.

Every eye in the room turned and looked at me. EVERY SINGLE EYE! Do I look that much of a freak show? I could feel my cheeks burning up, which meant, not only was I the center of attention – which I completely disliked – I was also blushing like a complete idiot.

I tried not looking at the crowd of students and I walked straight to the teacher, who from the name plate on his desk, identified him as Mr. Meyer.

"Good morning," see looked at me with a smile, "You must be the new student."

"Yes Sir," _sir_? Oh god, I might as well kill myself now, if that was possible, "I was told to give you this," I handed the slip and he looked down at it and smiled.

"Uh yes, thank you, you can have it back at the end of the lesson," he put the slip on his desk and looked back at me, "Now, if you don't mind, you may take a seat." He gave me the book list for this year and gestured with his hand to the rest of the room, the part that was trying to avoid.

And just like I thought, every one was staring, _everyone! _There were a couple of empty seats but they were all at the back of the class, which I didn't mind.

As I walked past the students, some of them started whispering and others turned around to look at me, but I didn't really register any of their faces.

But a set to crystal blue eyes caught my attention.

A boy with amazing brilliant blue eyes was also looking at me. He had scruffy jet back hair and wore black thick rimmed glasses. But his eyes really caught my attention.

He didn't seem like the kind of person who would ogle at other people because in his eyes I saw that he felt sorry for me, not in a bad way but in the situation that I was in. But isn't it normal for everyone to be curious of the '_new kid'_?

I could see that he wasn't staring at me the same way everyone else was, like I was an alien. He was just looking at me, with no special interest or anything.

When our eyes met, he smiled and then went back to reading the comic book he was reading before I interrupted.

I went and sat down at the empty desk, three chairs behind the boy with crystal eyes. I felt a bit better knowing that not all the students here are staring at me like I'm a new trinket.

I smiled and looked down at this year's book list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks once again for all the reviews. they really do put a smile on my face and make me want to write more. So i hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy and please don't forget to tell me what you think!!**

Renesmee POV

So my first 3 hours weren't that bad. My second hour and third hour were pretty much the same as English. Everyone started at me in trigonometry and in music.

Trig wasn't that bad. When I was being home studied Emmett was in charge of studying trig with me and he pretty much covered everything I ever need to know in my life that has anything to do with trig. So the work wasn't that hard but the staring was starting to get on my nerves.

No one came up to me when I walked from English to trig and from trig to music but that didn't really mean anything. My mom told me all about how students in high school might react to me, the same way they reacted to my father. She said people used to stay clear of my father and aunts and uncles because they looked like Greek gods and people were just really intimidated by them, but when people got to know them, everyone loved them.

I didn't like the idea of people being intimidated by me but it's like I can ask them to accept me and be my friends from day one because to be honest if I was a normal human and someone like – a hybrid vampire/human – walked into my class, I would feel kind of intimidated and freaked out myself. I just kept thinking about the boy in crystal eyes. I wish I could be his friend.

In music everything changed.

Our music instructor told us in order to be in this class we had to either know how to play an instrument beyond the basics or he had to be able to sing. The whole of the third hour Music lesson was kind of like an audition of who had enough talent to be in this class.

Mr. Hands was the kind of teacher who always had a stern expression on his face, like he was sucking on a lemon. And he had a thick German accent that made it really hard to understand, but if you asked him to repeat himself, he would explode.

Mr. Hands called each student in alphabetical order referring to their last name, which meant that it didn't take long for my name to come up.

But before I had to perform, two boys called Johnny Cast and Andrew Berg came up. Johnny played the saxophone and he was really good, and Andrew Berg played the acoustic guitar. Then Andrew's twin sister Ariel played the violin, the piece she played wasn't that complicated and her brother was obviously more talented then her but I think Mr. Hands liked what he heard.

Then it was my turn. "Ms. Renesmee Cullen, may you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, "Hi, my name is Nessie Cullen and this is my first year in Forks High School and I play the piano."

"Very well Ms Cullen," he wrote something on this clip board then took up at me, "there is a piano over there," he pointed at the left corner at the end of the room, "go play us something."

I walked to the piano and I could see that it has not been played in a long time. It covered with dust but and when I open lid that covered the keys, I saw that the keys at least weren't that dirty. I made myself comfortable and placed both my hands on the keys and closed my eyes and tried to think of something to play.

I thought of parents and how much I loved them. I thought of my vampire family and how much I need them in my life. I thought about my werewolf friends and how much they make me laugh. But then a thought came to my mind of the person I loved first. The person that I adored before I was even born.

My mother. I remember being inside her and feeling her love and without even thinking about it I played her song.

The lullaby my dad wrote for her when she was till human, a music piece inspired by a simple four letter word but whose power is eternal. I played music inspired by love. Love between my father and mother.

I forgot where I was. I closed my eyes and just imagined my parents sitting next to me, and I felt their happiness sink into my skin and the love they had for me sink into my heart.

The music filled the room, no one in the room dared make a sound, and they all listened. Even though I wasn't thinking about my audience I could feel them all relax, absorb the music and trying to think or something that describes it.

When I finished playing, I slowly opened my eyes, and stood up and walked back toward the other students. No one said anything, they all – like always – just stared.

"That was magnificent!" Mr. Hands, for the first time since I came into this room, smiled, "who wrote this piece?"

I guess he thought someone famous like Mozart or Beethoven wrote this piece, he didn't know that it was written by someone far more amazing then them, "My father wrote this."

"Really?" I wasn't surprised that he was shocked, "does he play professionally?"

"Umm, no. That was just something he wrote for my mother a long time a go." I felt embarrassed talking about this. I just sat down before he could ask me any more questions.

"Very well," he looked back at his clip board and continued calling out names of students to go next.

The people who really stood out were Schuyler Frey who played the harp and she was amazing at it, I never met a person who played the harp, Rob Neil who also played the guitar, and Tony Night who could sing his ass off! He had such an awesome voice! The kind of voice you hear from cute-alternative-rock-band-leader-singers.

A couple more students came up and did what they did best but at the end of class Mr. Hands called out the name of the students that passed and are now part of the AP music class.

"Okay, listen up because I will not repeat myself. Berg, Berg, Cast, Cullen, Frey, Neil and Night. Congratulations, you're now all part of AP Music," he looked down at his list, "Oh and I almost forgot, Marsh, you're in to. Now you may leave, the lesson is over and if any of you want to talk to me, I'll be in my office" Then he left the room.

I liked all the people who got past the whole audition, expect for Britney Marsh. She had the attitude of superiority and I hated that. Her musical talent was singing but her voice wasn't anywhere close to Tony Night's voice but I guess it was good. But I just really didn't like the way she looked at other people, like they were dirt and she was a diamond.

Everyone turned around and congratulated their friends and since I still didn't have friends, I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when the girl called Schuyler called my name. I turned around and looked and saw her standing up and waving Johnny and Tony.

"Wait up Renesmee."

As she got up, she tied her long red hair in a messy bun and walked towards me, "You were awesome!" she smiled at me and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Schuyler, I played the harp."

"Oh hi," I shock her hand, "yeah, you were amazing."

We both walked out of class and were headed to lunch in the building next to the one we were in. She seemed like such a nice person, her green eyes were open and honest and her mouth was stretched out into a smile.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk Renesmee," she laughed.

"Call me Nessie," I smiled, "But you really were amazing."

"Thanks," she was looking for something in her bag, "my mom taught me, she used to play it when she was my age."

When we exited the building she pulled out lip moisturizer and dabbed some on her lips, "what some? I hate it when my lips get dry," she stretched her mouth so that she could add enough on her lips.

"No thanks."

"Okay," she dumped it back in her bag, "Okay here we are, Lunch," she looked back at me before she pushed open the double doors, "I hope you're ready."

I felt my face fall and at the same time I heard Schuyler laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! hope you like it too. I got carried away, i was planning on only writing chapter 4 but i guess the characters came to life. :D I've written more chapters but i just want to see what you guys think so far, so i would love some feedback. ENJOY!**

Renesmee POV

Everything when quiet, for about a whole minute, everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. FOR ONE WHOLE MINUTE! Absolute silence.

There was only one head that wasn't turned to me, a head full of scruffy black hair and when he noticed that his friends are were on his table suddenly stopped talking, he looked up from his comic book and looked around, confused. Then he saw me standing beside the double doors of the hall, for a second he just looked at me but then he smiled, the same shy smile I saw in class.

Then when the minute was over, everyone went back to what they were doing and the noise filled up the whole hall.

"O-kay," Schuyler looked at me, "now that that's over, come with me, I would like you to meet some people."

I followed to around the tables, until we stopped in front the table where the boy with crystal eyes was sitting and that's when I noticed that his friends were Johnny Cast and Tony Night. How did they get here before us? I guess we came the long way or something.

"Hey guys, this is Nessie," Schuyler smiled, "Nessie, you already know Johnny and Tony, but this is Oliver." She pointed at him and now he finally has a name. Oliver. That's a nice name.

Johnny smiled, "Hey, you were awesome in class, rockin' on the piano," his smile was so genuine that it squinted his light hazel eyes, he brushed away this long blond bangs out of his eyes, "and it's rad that your dad wrote that piece."

"Thanks," I felt so good to finally have people to talk to in this school, and they were actually really cool people, most of the people where were really shallow but this group of friends seemed like the kind of people who didn't really care about what other people said about them, which is perfect for me.

"Hey sit down Nessie," Tony pointed at the chair right in front of him and Schuyler sat down next between me and Johnny.

Tony had the rock-star hair do, long bangs and all and he had really kind green eyes and his hair was dark too, but not as dark as Oliver's.

"So guys what you been up to?" Schuyler took out her lunch and started eating her sandwich.

"Oh nothing, Johnny and I were just talking about music class and well, Oliver….was…well, being Oliver," Tony laughed.

"Oh shut up. Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I'm not listening," Oliver rolled up his comic and hit Tony on the head.

"Hey," we all laughed and the expression on Tony's face.

Oliver looked across the table at me, "Hi, I'm Oliver, I was in you English class."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So do you read comics?" he waved the rolled up comic in his hand.

"Oh not this! Oliver, don't scare her off ," Schuyler threw a small grape on him.

And of course everyone laughed. The way that they all seem carefree and happy reminds me of hanging out with the Pack. Just laughing and talking about anything.

It's was great how they didn't care about what other people thought about them because I could catch some conversation in the lunch hall where people were talking about 'the new addition'. And I can't believe the things some guys were saying, as if I would do of those things with them!

I could also hear some of the girls talking about how strange, annoying, ugly and a hundred other things about me. But I didn't care, because as far as I know, I made friends with the best people in this school.

During lunch, we talked about everything, but mostly they were just asking me a lot of questions about myself.

"So why were you home schooled?" Tony was picking at his apple.

"My parent's just thought that was best for me. And I guess they're right, but I just really wanted to have a normal senior year, and I lived in New Hampshire for a couple of years with my parents when they were studying, and when they finished their PhDs we came back, so I've only been back here for about 7 years" I decided from the beginning that I would be as honest with them as I could.

"So your parents taught you everything."

"Well not really, my aunts and uncles and my grand parents chipped in and helped with my education and so did my best friend."

They asked me a million other questions about my life.

"Dr. Cullen is you grand father right?" Schuyler asked

"Well, my dad is also a doctor, so it depends on which doctor Cullen you're talking about," I answered

"Well they're both amazingly cute," she laughed, "I remember when I broke my leg once and my mom had to get me to the hospital; she almost had a heart attack when she saw your grand father, it was hilarious. Of course I was still a kid so I didn't bask in his beauty."

I couldn't help but laugh whenever anyone said that my family was beyond beauty. Of course I thought my family was beautiful but I guess since I'm not human I don't get the full effect of their beauty. To me, their beauty is loving and caring but to humans it's luring. It's one of the many things that come with being a vampire and since I'm half vampire, people either fall for my beauty and take the risk of getting closer and being my friend or they would shy away from me because they can tell that I am too beautiful to be normal.

And for the time being I'm really happy that Schuyler, Johnny, Tony and Oliver decided to be my friends.

The Lunch hour went by fast. All five of us left the lunch hall together and when we were out of the building Schuyler stopped and turned to me, "What do you have next?"

"Study Hall," having photographic memory really came in handy.

"Oh, I have that too," Tony stopped walking and turned to look at me, "We can go together if you'd like."

"Sure," I walked toward him, "See you Schuyler," I waved at herm she smiled and walked in the other direction with Johnny and Oliver.

"So how do you feel about your day so far?" Tony looked at me from the side and then looked ahead, "havin' fun?"

"Well it started off really bad but it's gotten better," I signed, finally relaxing and getting used to the idea of me being in high school.

"Yeah, Ollie told us about English this morning, that must have been tough," he nudged me with his shoulder, "But don't worry, we got your back down."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I started to think that there was something wrong with me or something."

We stopped in front of the doors of the building with the huge number 3 written on it. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with you," Tony frowned, he opened the door for me and then he came in, "it's just the people here, well most of the people. This is Forks and nothing really exciting ever happens so when new people show up, everyone kinda goes crazy. Don't worry about it, it will all settle down in a week or so."

"But everyone already knows me, it's not I'm completely new. My parents have lived here for a long time and I've been here for 7 years. I might have not been in school but people have seen me around with my family. And everyone knows both my grand fathers."

"Yeah I know, but the other thing about Forks is that it's boring, so whenever anything at all happens people make a big deal out of it," he looked at but both of us kept walking, "I remember seeing you with one of your aunts, I think her name is Alice," I nodded, "yeah, I saw you guys shopping. And I've also seen you a lot with your parents and last year whenever I went down to First Beach with Johnny Ollie and Sky, we remember seeing you with your La Push friends, especially this one guy you always hang out with."

"His name's Jacob. He's one of my best friends," I looked at Tony, trying to see what he sees when he looks at me, "why do you remember all this?"

"Well the guys and I always wanted to come up and talk to you, but you have to admit, you and your friends and family kinda look intimidating and we didn't know what to say to you, Sky really wanted to be you to be our friend, she got sick of being the only girl between us 3 guys," he laughed, "and she always told us that you seemed like a cool person, and I guess she's right," he pushed me lightly and I kept my strength in check and made sure that I actually moved from his push, to be as human as I can, "okay, we're here," he open the doors to the library, "welcome to study hall."

It wasn't one of those huge libraries with millions and millions of books, it was a nice and cozy school library that wasn't too small but wasn't too big. The couches scattered around the library were maroon and the tables the chairs and shelves were all dark wood. The colors made the place really warm and welcoming.

"What you think?" Tony said, leading the way to one of the couches.

"My parents never mentioned a library when they told me about the school," I said wondering why they didn't.

"Oh, this library is new, well not really. They did this about 8 years ago. But there was a library but it was really small and I guess no one really bothered to go there. The furniture and stuff is all new, we've had it for 2 years now, and this would be the third. So this library is relatively new and I guess that's why you didn't know about it," he dumped his bag on the floor besides a couch and sat down, he looked up at me and smiled, "okay, so, this is the best couch in the whole library and I'll tell you why," he pointed to the top of the opposite wall and half hidden from the book shelves was a stained glass window where you could see the rain showering the outside world.

I stared at the colors and at the drops of rain on the window; I could make out every single drop just as clear as if I was standing right in front of it.

"I guess I'm going to have to agree with you," I also put down my bag and sat down on the couch and it was the perfect kind for a library, and just like I thought, it was really comfortable and cozy, the only thing missing is a nice fire place, not that I needed the heat, but it would just make the place seem a lot of library-like.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. After study hall I had Biology and it was easy enough. It was all about ecology and cycles, nothing I don't know, so that was boring. But Britney Marsh was in that class and she kept throwing daggers with her eyes aiming at me. I tried not to catch her eye and whenever I did, I could see that she hated me, and I don't even know what I did wrong. And it's not like I think she's the most horrible person in this school, but it seems that she thinks I _am_.

After Biology, for my last hour of the day, I had gym. I can't believe that I'm going to have gym everyday just like my mom did. So this time, 18 years ago my mom was doing what I was doing right now, which was changing my clothes and getting ready for gym.

My dad told me to not try my best and to miss a couple of shots or points - depends on what I'm playing – and to not compete. So that's exactly what I did. Schuyler and I were picked by the same team and today we were going to play volleyball. I did what I had to do. I missed a couple of shots; I took care not to hit the ball to hard. Everything that I've been told for the past couple of months.

Gym went by without me hurting anyone or doing anything out of the ordinary, so I'd say, that went well.

I changed back to my normal clothes and I was walking out with Schuyler when I saw Jake standing next to his car, I felt relief. Finally seeing a familiar face and I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

"See ya Schuyler, my ride is here," I waved and walked toward Jake.

Jake was just looking around at all the students, most of which were staring at him but then looked away when their eyes met his.

I laughed to myself, Jake will always be Jake. And it was like he felt me approaching him or that he heard me laugh, his head snapped at my direction and instantly a huge goofy smile spread across his face.

I started walking faster and when I finally got to him and flung myself at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Man, if I'm going to get a hug like this out of you every time I pick you up from school then I'll be a very happy man," he laughed but hugged me back, he lifted me and gace a huge bear hug.

"I missed you Jake," I took a deep breath, smelling the familiar smell of wood and forest; "I've had the longest day."

Jake put me down and looked at my face, "I bet you have," he took my bad off my shoulder and put in on the back seat, "now let's go home and tell me all about it one the way."

He helped me into the car and kissed me on my forehead before he shut the door and walked to his side of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, NEW CHAPTER! Hope you like it!! Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
**

**Roxymar**:_ I know what you mean about missing Jacob. i miss him too! :D_

**Romance4ever**: _Thanks! and the characters kind of kind of just came to live on their own. believe it or not, i didn't plan any of this. it just sorta happened. but i'm really glad you like it!_

**Soophie**:_ I'm glad you liked it! and i hope i don't disappoint you with this!_

**TwilightFreak00**: _THANK YOU!!_

Renesmee POV

"Wake up sleepy head," I heard my mother's voice, but I was too tired to tell where it was coming from. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

I saw my mom sitting on the side of my bed with a warm smile and my dad was standing right behind her, "Umm, hi mom," I smiled, "hey dad," I sat up and it finally hit me that I was in my room and the last thing I remember was being in Jacob's car in the school parking lot, "What happened? Last I remember I was with Jake."

My dad chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "You fell asleep darling, I guess your first day really look a lot out of you."

My mom leaned in and kissed me too, "And honey, you look kind of pale. Do you want to have a bite to eat?" I could tell that she's worried.

"Mom, I'm half vampire, I'll always be pale," I laughed and hugged her, I loved it that my parents cared about me soo much, unconditional love was everywhere in this household, "but I am kind of hungry."

"Okay, get up and wash up, your father and I will be waiting in the kitchen, we want to hear all about your first day," she got up and took my fathers hand and they both left my room.

When they closed the door, I pushed the blanket away and went into my bathroom and cleaned up, changed my clothes and headed down stairs.

The house was empty and completely quiet. Where was everyone? Maybe they went out hunting or something, Emmett always liked going when there was at least some sunlight around, he said it freaked out the bears a lot more which made them fight better. Only Emmett would play around with his food, I smiled; just thinking about Emmett made me want to laugh.

I headed toward the kitchen and when I opened the doors, all I absorb was a bunch of people shouting 'HAPPY BRITHDAY!'

I stood at the door for a couple of minutes to take in some faces to people. I could see Alice at the side with a huge smile and clapping her hands, Jasper with his arm around her also smiling, Rosalie was standing next to Emmett who had a huge grin on his face, next to them were Carlisle and Esme and Charlie. Mom and dad were standing right in the center, their arms around each other, and they both had the same expression on their faces, and I knew that if they were human and if they could cry, they would be. There would be tears running down their faces, tears parents have when they realize that their baby isn't a baby anymore.

Of course, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily were there too. They all had huge smiles on their face, except Leah, but well that's just Leah, I'm just happy that she even bothered to come, not that I was expecting them to do anything like this. I thought if they were going to wish me a happy birthday it would have been this morning and since no one said anything, I didn't really think about it.

"Oh my god guys!" I walked to my parents and hugged them both, "I love you."

"Hey, I want a hug too," Alice jumped up from behind me and I turned around and gave her what she wanted, "Thank you Aunt Alice! I didn't even know you guys were even planning on doing something like this," I let her go, "I thought everyone was so worried about me going to school that well, I thought, well I thought that it didn't matter if I had a cake or all this."

Rosalie walked to me and put her hand on my cheek, she brushed away a stray lock of hair from my face, "Of course it matters Renesmee, it's your 17th birthday," she's always been the one who spoils me the most, "and besides, your dad baked the cake," she looked at my dad and laughed at something she remembered.

"What's so funny," I looked at her and my dad, who was also smiling, "hey! Come on! What's so funny?"

"Well," my mom put her arms around me and walked me to the table set in the middle of the kitchen, "you're dad wasn't exactly the only one who baked a cake."

And when I saw what was on the table, I knew exactly what she meant. There were four different cakes on the table. There was one shaped as a shopping bag, with pink icing and colorful sprinkles decorating the bag and I'm guessing this one is from Alice. The one next to it was of a delicate Rose; it looked soo beautiful that I knew I was going to feel guilty eating it and this I know is from Rosalie. The on next to that I noticed right away as being one of Emily's famous strawberry cakes that she knows I love. But the last one was the most beautiful and I knew right away that it was from my parents.

It was a chocolate, heart shaped cake. It had swirls of caramel all over the heart and I knew the reason behind the choice of color. It was the only external difference between my parents and I. The color of our eyes. The chocolate of the cake was the exact brown color of my eyes and the caramel was the exact color of theirs. And in the center of the heart, written in white in my father's writing was the reminder of their love that I had hanging around my neck, "_More Than My Own Life_". And in the same white color I noticed the amazing slender vine pattern around the shape of the heart, the same pattern on my locket.

I felt the tears run down my face and I looked around at all the people that I love. They were all looking at me, smiling, looking at my reaction.

"Oh look at her!" Emmett boomed, he walked across the room and ruffled my hair, "she's 17 now!"

I couldn't help but laugh and hug him, "I love ya Uncle Emmett!"

"Well, I love ya too kid!" he hugged me back.

For the rest of the day, everyone was just relaxing and talking. Jacob never left my side and I told him all about my day in school.

I went around to everyone hugging them and thanking them for all they did for me today, what with the whole preparation for my first day of high school and now this party.

Of course there was way too much since none of my vampire family ate anything and I wasn't a huge fan of food either but I ate a piece from all the cakes, but I wasn't that worried about left over because I knew there wasn't going to be any since the whole Pack is here.

When I finished thanking everyone and everything settled down, Jacob pulled me to the side, "Hey I have a surprise for you," he looked at me with his huge goofy smile.

"Another one?! I thought the whole party was the surprise," what else is there?

"Well, a birthday is not a birthday without presents, and besides I'm dying to show it you. Please."

The way he looked at me was so intense, like he wanted to say more but held back. I slid my hand in his, "Lead the way."

We walked out of the house and went to the, some what, backyard. We walked to where there was a small river that separated our house to the Forrest, where we usually go to hunt.

But there was a new addition that I did not expect. I held my breath, afraid that if I exhaled I would blow the whole thing away.

A few feet away from the river was a white grand piano; the most beautiful piano ever. It had carvings of flowers and vines and leaves on all sides. And the legs were wrapped in actual vines and that made it look like the piano was part of nature, like it was born between flowering and grass. And the carvings on the piano made it look like the actual vines and flowers that were wrapped around its legs were a part of it and that they extended all over the instrument. And its matching bench looked just as exquisite.

Scattered around the piano where columns. Some where broken and some where tall and attached, they were all in keeping with nature, with plants growing around it and wrapped all over it, but the whole thing looked like a scene from a fairy tale, a picture in a text book of a scene you would expect to see in the 1700s. It was soo beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off it.

Jacob's smooth quiet voice broke the silence, "I remember you saying something about wanting to play outside, I told your family about it, they all helped."

I can see what part each of them did. My dad must have bought the piano, Jacob carved the patterns on it, Esme worked her magic and transformed this place into heaven, Rosalie planted extra flowers here and there, just the right amount to make it perfect. And god knows what Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett did but I don't really mind, I loved it.

I walked towards it wanting to be near it, to touch it. I sat on the bench, I couldn't help but run my hand along it before sitting down, and I wanted to memorize it. When I sat down and looked at the piano, I knew what my mom's contribution to my present. Right across the place where music sheets where supposed to be place, an inscription was carved, the thing that my mom keeps reminding me everyday, "_more than my own life_", the reminder of how much I'm loved.

I didn't notice that Jacob followed me, but I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Do you like it?"

What kind of question is that? I looked up at him, "no," I looked back at the piano, "I love it."

I stood up and hugged him, I closed my eyes and I let the tears run down my face for the second time today.

And when I looked up toward the house I noticed my whole vampire family looking at me. Esme in Carlisle's arms, looking so happy she would be crying if she could. Rosalie in Emmett's arms, both of them smiling. Alice chuckling in Jasper's arms and my parents holding each other like they where one person, their love for one another has always made me want to smile.

"Well, at least she's better with presents the Bella was," always Emmett.

Everyone started laughing when my mom threw a rock in Emmett's direction and she didn't miss. I let go of Jacob and ran into my father's open arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I new Chapter! I'm trying to write at least one chapter a day but well who knows! Anyway, I hope you like this too!**

**Roxymar: **_I'm happy you liked the gifts! I was feeling kind of worried what it won't come out right. But there are more gift from the Pack!_

**TheRugMaster: **_I love it that you love it! and no, it's not even close to finishing. And my summary of the story is kinda weak but you'll know what I mean later on!_

**Evernightforcast: **_Well i had the flu for a couple of days and that's when i started to write this whole thing, and i wrote the last chapter when i started to feel better, so i guess that's why it was the best! :D_

**Slicvic: **_I mentioned in the first chapter that people just gave up on the mystery of why the Cullens are always soo beautiful and young and if i say anymore, i might ruin some parts of the story. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! :) evil laugh_

**Romance4ever: **_THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! the reviews really do want to make me write more! As for the four cakes, that happened to me in real life. when all my friends wanted to bake me a cake and then they all ended up baking one in their own style! just thought i should add that, to show how much Nessie is loved by all! And as for the presents, I LOVE PRESENTS! and yeah, i love putting a lot of thought into the presents i give to my friends. and i just thought since Nessie loves music just like her AMAZING father, i thought it would be really cool if she got a piano. it's kind of her beauty transformed into a piano. this is how i see it: Nessie is beautiful, one of a kind, easy to love and accept, and she is full of love. and i feel the piano reflects that: the piano is beautiful, one of a kind, and when you hear the sound it makes, you can't but love it, and of course it is full of love because Jacob carved the flowers, Edward bought it, Bella carved the inscription, Esme worked her magic,ETC. everyone did something out of love!_

Renesmee POV

We spent the rest of the day outside. I was sitting in front of my new piano with my parents in either side, and everyone else was sitting on the grass around us.

The pack had already left, after wishing me a happy birthday again and getting either a hug or a kiss from each. So right now I'm surrounded by my vampire family and Jacob – who has always been an exception.

"So sweetie, you didn't tell us about your day in school," my mom said while she was playing around with my hair.

"Yeah, Nessie, tell us all about it, did you hit anyone?" Rosalie slapped Emmett, but he just laughed, "Hey, I was just joking!"

I turned around facing them all, "School was great. Although it started off kind of weird, everyone kept staring and I could hear some of them talking about me," I looked at my dad and smiled, "I guess now I know how it was like for you."

"Darling, if you feel like you can't handle it, then you don't have to go. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," I knew my dad was only worried but I wasn't going to give up on high school, after all it only started bad, it turned out really fun.

"No dad," I pecked him on the cheek, "I said that it_ started_ bad but it turned out amazing," I told them all about music class and about how I played mom's lullaby and how everyone loved it.

"My music teacher actually thought it was written by a great ancient musician and when I told him that you wrote it dad, he thought you played professionally. Everyone loved it," I put my arms around my dad and hugged him.

"Well I'm not surprised Nessie," he kissed my head, "after all, your mother was my inspiration," I looked up at him and I could see him looking at my mom the same way he always looks at her, no matter how long they've been together, when you look at them looking at each other, it's always like they just fell in love.

My mom put her hand on one side of my fathers face, "I love you," she looked down at me, "both of you."

"Okay, okay, we get it, you guys love each other," Alice interrupted, "tell us what happened next!"

I went back to telling them about Schuyler, Johnny, Tony and Oliver and how we spent all of Lunch together. I told them about the new library Tony showed me and the amazing stained glass window that was half hidden behind the shelves. And of course I told them about Britney Marsh.

"Oh don't worry about her, I remember this girl named Lauren, she used to hate your mom," Alice said after hearing about how Britney was always looking at me like I killed her cat or something, "she was just jealous that everyone loved your mom and that your mom got Edward," she laughed.

"Oh Alice shut up," my mom chuckled, "Nessie, honey. Just don't pay attention to her. It's just that you're new in the school and she's just intimidated, that's all. Sooner or later, she'll just get over it."

My dad got up and pulled me with him, "Come on Nessie, you had a long day. You need some rest, after all tomorrow is going to be your second day of school and I bet it's going to be a lot better."

Everyone else got up off the ground and patted the bits and pieces off their clothes.

"I'll take her," Jacob came toward me and took my hand.

"You know, I don't have to be escorted everywhere I go," I complained but I still took his hand.

"Yeah I know, but I missed you today,"

"I missed you too," I leaned into his side and he led the way into the house and up to my room.

When we both got into the room I closed the door and went to my dresser while Jacob went and sat on my bed.

I picked out a random shirt and some short shorts that I wear when ever I'm going to sleep and went straight to the bathroom to get changed and get ready for bed.

When I came out, Jacob was laying on my bed with his knees bent and feet on the floor, since he was still wearing his shoes. I walked across the room and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I was curious because he was just staring at the ceiling but not really looking at it and since we came into the room, he hadn't said a single word.

He looked at me and smiled, but the smile was forced and I could tell, "Oh nothing. It's just that you're 17 now and you're going to school," he sighed, "you've just grown up a lot." I guess my expression conveyed that I was confused, "You know when you're having so much fun," he tried to explain, "like, for a whole month, you just had a lot of things to do to keep you busy and all of a sudden someone points out the date and you suddenly feel blown away by the information. And when you realize how much time had past, you kinda don't believe it," he looked really frustrated trying to explain what was going on in his head.

"I get what you mean," and I did. He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

We both just stared at the ceiling, not saying anything. I don't know why but with Jacob there never was ever a moment when we were just silent that I was uncomfortable. Even our silence bought comfort to both of us.

I heard him take in a deep breath then slowly exhaling it, "So Nessie, I better go. You have to get some rest," he stretched out and got up, he kissed me on both my cheeks and walked to my door, "Good night Ness. Sweet dreams." And he shut the door and left.

I guess that's my queue to go to sleep. I pulled the blanket half way off my bed and jumped in, and quickly pulled the blanket around me like a cocoon. I loved the detergent my mom used to wash my covers and pillows, they smelled like wild flowers. And that smell helped me drift slowly into sleep.

The sound of whispers woke me up. At first I thought I was just dreaming but then I recognized my parents' voices and Jacob's coming from down stairs. I looked at my bed side clock and it read 5:30 AM.

I got up out of bed and walked to my door and very slowly opened it only slightly so that the sounds would be carried into my room more clearly, and with my extra hearing their voices sounded like I was sitting right next to them.

"But she's 17 now, what's the problem?" Jacob sounded really angry.

"She just started High School. She needs a normal experience, she needs to be a normal 17 year old and not a 17 year old stuck in all this chaos," my dad answered calmly, "you know that just as much as I do."

"And besides Jacob," my mom's voice sounded soft and warm, "has she shown any signs at all?"

"No, but maybe when I tell her, she might," Jacob signed, "I've wait for 17 years Edward. Don't you understand?"

"Trust me Jacob, I understand and I know what you're going through. But that does not mean I am going to allow you to force it on my daughter. I understand the depth of imprinting, more than anyone in my family. So I understand what you're going through."

"Then you must know how much it hurts to be around her knowing how much I love her and not being able to do anything about it," Jacob voice sounded really worn out, like he hasn't slept for weeks, he sighed, "I know it's hard for you to think about this when it includes Nessie, but I need her. And she's old enough and she might be 17 years old but you know how advanced she is. She could talk and read fully before she even turned one."

"Jake, you know we're not trying to hurt you. You must know that I won't do anything to hurt you, but this is Renesmee we're talking about. You saw how excited she was just about going to _High School_; you think she could handle being imprinted, on top of all the stuff going on in her life?" now my mom's voice started to sound sad, like she was giving away something she held precious.

But what I didn't get was what they were talking about. What's imprinting? And what did

Jacob mean it was hard to be around me? Am I hurting him? Am I doing something wrong?

"Bella, I know you're not trying to hurt me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not hurting inside," Jacob signed and I heard the couch he was sitting on make a straining sound and I could picture him leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Jacob, I know how much this is hurting you, I can see it in your head. And believe me I understand,"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Jacob shouted but was still whispering, "The things going on in my head are not my feelings, they're just my thoughts. Feelings go way deeper than that. I need to tell her."

"Jacob, what brought this on? You were fine this morning?" my mom sounded really concerned.

"Well then, you should have seen the way people looked at her today in school. Especially the _male_ population! It just got on my nerves. And I realized that it's all fine and dandy when I'm the only one thinking about being with her but it's a whole lot different with other guys do it. She already made THREE GUY FRIENDS! How long do you think before one of them asks her out? Or better yet, how long do you think one of those jerks in school will try something with her. Like you said, she was very excited about high school, and ass wholes like the ones I saw today are just as much part of high school as homework."

"Breathe Jacob, breathe. You're vibrating. Do you wanna walk and cool down?" my mom asked concerned, "Edward, what do you think?"

"Well I know that what Jacob is saying is all true and everything, but I say we give it a couple more weeks and see how it goes," his voice became softer, "Jacob, I just really want her to have a bit of normalcy in her life. Just a little. So please hold on for a couple more weeks then we'll see what really needs to be done."

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything, if it get to hard, then I don't care and if I see that she has feelings for me, then I'm telling her," I heard Jacob get up and walk out of the house before my parents had a chance to say anything else.

"Oh Edward, I really wish everything gets sorted out in the end," my mom signed and I knew that she would be in my father's arms.

"Don't worry love, everything will be okay," then he started humming her lullaby.

"Hhhmmmm, I can't get enough of that, even though I don't sleep anymore," I heard a kiss, "I love you"

"Forever."

I slowly closed my door. Okay that was either an extremely weird dream, and I'll just wake up tomorrow and just forget about it, or that there is something my parents and Jacob are not telling me.

Either way, I wanted to find out what it all means and since it's all centered on imprinting, I want to find out what that is. And I know just the person who can help me.

--

**I hope you enjoyed that, and I don't want to sound mean or anything but i haven't been getting a lot of reveiws and I'm not sure if all you guys like it. so please if you do: TELL ME! **

**and if you don't then just tell me why. because I really would love to learn from ym mistakes (well other than my spelling!)**

**THANK YOU!! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like this chapter too! I've had this constant head ache the whole day today and so if it's not my best work, but i hope you like it! ENJOY! and don't forget to Review!**

**Romance4ever:** _I'm SOO excited about the movie too! I seriously can't wait!!_

**Roxymar:** _THANKS!! but after reading the books as much as i have and reading everything Stephenie Meyer wrote about the characters, i like to feel like i know the character a little. LOL! but i wish i could know them the way Stephenie knows them! LOL!_

**Reader13: **_OMG! i'm a Harry Potter fan too. but i didn't have harry potter in mind when i thought up Oliver. but of course everyone has their own imagination. that's the beauty of READING!!_

Renesmee POV

When I finally got ready for school and went down stairs, I made sure that all I was thinking about was school, after all if daddy was listening into my thoughts, me thinking about school I completely normal

When I finally got ready for school and went down stairs, I made sure that all I was thinking about was school, after all if daddy was listening into my thoughts, me _thinking _about school would be completely normal.

I walked into the kitchen and like always mom had breakfast out and ready for me, my dad was just helping her wash up and Jacob was just sitting at one of the stools around the kitchen bar table.

"Good morning Nessie," Jacob smiled and got up and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and forced myself to just think about school.

"Hey Jacob," I hugged him back, "Morning mom. Morning dad."

"You seem better today," my mom put a plate of eggs and a cup of warm blood and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Yeah, I feel tons better. Just really excited about school," _Schuyler, Tony, Johnny, Oliver, Schuyler, Tony, Johnny, Oliver_.

"Yeah, you seem to really liked your friends Nessie, you're really looking forward to seeing them today," my dad kissed me good morning and smiled, "I'm really happy you made such good friends."

"Yeah me too," I drank the cup of blood at one go, "Come on Jake, lets go," I got up and pulled Jacob off the stool.

"Hey hold up a sec," Jacob chuckled, "Don't you wanna eat? Breakfast_ is_ the most important meal of the day."

"I'm not hungry, let's just go."

"It's okay Jacob," my dad wrapped his arms around my mom and laughed, "take her to school before she bursts."

"Love ya dad!" I shouted out as I pulled Jacob out of the house.

When we finally left the house, I felt my muscles relax and little more but I still tried not to think about anything other than school.

"Why are_ you_ in such a hurry?" Jacob said, still laughing at my eagerness to leave as he turned on the ignition of the car.

"Umm, nothing. I'm just really excited about going to school again."

"I bet you are."

The further away we got from home the less tense I got. When we drove for about 15 minutes I thought it would be safe to start thinking about what happened yesterday.

So from yesterday's conversation, I know that in some way in am hurting Jacob and that he wants to tell me something about imprinting that my parents are not allowing him to. But the thing that really bothered me from yesterday was the sound of Jacob's voice, he sounded so tired and in pain. But how come, he seems fine today. He smiled like he always smiles and he laughed like he always laughs and he also kissed me. If I was hurting him, won't the right thing to do is to stay away from me? Okay, I'm not even going to think about the idea of not being able to see Jacob again, too painful.

I turned around in my seat and looked at him. He seemed okay, he was whistling some random tune, he didn't seem to be in pain. Did I imagine that part?

"Why you lookin' at me like that? Do I have something on my face," he looked at his reflection on the side mirrors of the car.

"No, you look great," I smiled, I must have imagined the whole thing, he seemed to at ease. "Are you blushing?" I laughed.

"Well yeah, you said I looked great. It's not everyday that I look _great_, I mostly look 'okay' or 'good'. I'm rarely great!" he laughed.

"Stop teasing me," I slapped his shoulder, "Are we there yet?" clearly we weren't, I've already memorized the path to school, but I just wanted to change the subject.

"Almost," he looked back at the road and started whistling.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you leave yesterday night? You know, when you left my room, did you go home?"

"Umm," he looked a bit uncomfortable, "no, I hung out with your parents for a while."

At least I wasn't imagining the whole thing. "Why do you ask? Did you want something?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering what you guys do when I go to bed," I smiled.

"Oh okay. But that was not all we did," he looked at me with a fake 'evil' smile, "we were plotting for world domination. But don't tell you're parents I told you that."

"Yeah right!" now I was really laughing, "for some reason, I just can't picture my MOM plotting to dominate the world!"

"That's what you think," he winked, "anyway, enough of that. It's time for school."

And he was right, I could hear the students walking toward the parking lot, and walking around with their friends before school started and talking about things like homework or plans for the weekend.

Five minutes later, Jacob's VW bug drove into the school parking lot and parked in one of the spaces. He got out of the car and walked to my side while I was unbuckling myself – stupid seatbelt! – And he opened my door. When I got out, I turned around to get my bag from the back seat, I stretched out and I barely got hold of it and when I wanted to get out, the hem of my shirt got caught on something.

"Jake I need some help; I think my shirt got caught on something." I tried to pull myself out, but knew that if I pulled any harder I would rip the silk material.

"Yeah sure. Hold on a sec," I could feel his warm legs press against mine and as he put on of his arm over me, I felt his chest press on to my back, and his heat was like electricity, moving from his body and coming into mine. Slowly with his careful hands, unhooked my shirt from whatever that caught it, "there," he kissed my neck and moved away and out of the car.

Okay, I have to admit, I really liked having him that close, and the smell of his breath was just…….delicious and hot on my throat. Wait! Stop! What am I thinking? This is Jake! Jake my best friend! The same Jake I've known all my life, since I was born! No, I can't think that way about him, he's just my friend. And that's that.

I got out of the car and examined my shirt, "Um, thanks." I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, I see Schuyler. I better go," I stretched out on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, "see you later Jake. And don't forget to pick me up," I laughed as I walked away.

"You know me better than that, I'll never forget you Ness!" he called out.

"What was that about?" Schuyler asked when I got to her.

"Oh nothing, that's just Jake," a waved good bye to him and turned to look at Schuyler and she had a huge grin on her face, "So, how are you?"

"Only Jake uh?" she said, the huge grin still plastered on her face, "yeah right! I saw you guy all over each other in the car just a second ago!"

"Oh, he was just helping me with my shirt. It got caught on something and he was just unhooking it," I answered back honestly.

"Really?" I could tell she didn't believe me, so I turned on her and did what my mom calls "dazzling people", the skill my mom told me, my dad was a pro at.

"It's the truth Sky," I looked at her with my big brown eyes, "we're just friends."

"Umm……o-okay," she blinked a couple of time, "I believe you, I guess," she looked away, "man, you have just as much power as your grandfather has when it comes to people."

"It runs in the family," I couldn't help but laugh.

"You bet it does," we both looked at each other then abruptly burst out laughing.

"Hey my ladies!" Johnny called from behind us, he walked toward us and put his arms around both our shoulders, "What's so funny?" he looked at me and frowned, "and by the why, you're freezing."

I was suddenly brought back to reality, for a second I forgot I was half vampire. Laughing with Schuyler like we did made me feel more human – well, full human – then ever.

I casually shrugged off his arm, "Umm, I'm just cold, that's all. And I heard it was going to snow in a week or so," I said hoping my attempt of changing the conversation will work.

"Oh hell ya! My mom told me that it's going to snow soon!" he pus his arm on my shoulder again but didn't complain about the coolness, he pulled me and Schuyler closer and shouted, "SNOW FIGHT!"

Schuyler and I both pushed him away and started laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt a little. Everyone that was walking by looked at us like we were a bunch of crazy people but the best part, none of us cared.

"Hey!" Johnny started grabbing us so that he could give us a bear hug but both Schuyler and I dodged his stretched out arms, "Where's the love?"

I couldn't stop laughing.

Johnny reminded me so much of Emmett and how goofy he is. And I just noticed how big and muscular Johnny was. The only difference is that Johnny had blonde hair and his eyes were a bit darker then Emmett's usual light amber eyes. But Johnny was also muscular and big but not exactly as big as Emmett but close enough. He had a body built for a football jock.

"Hey guys," Tony's voice just came out of now where, "Johnny leave the ladies alone," he hit Johnny on the head, "Come on; we're going to be late for class," he laughed quietly.

"But where's Ollie?" Schuyler looked around.

"Oh yeah, he said he had something to do before his English class. May I add, this is Oliver," he laughed, "it always seems like he's in another world. Anyway," he stood next to me and extended his arm, like gentlemen used to do in the 18th century, "may I escort you to class, me lady."

"You may," I laughed, I curtseyed, playing along with his game, "Sir." And I took his arm.

"May I escort _you_ to class Lady Sky," Johnny did the same for Schuyler, she laughed but accepted.

"Yes, fine Sir"

I loved my friends.

English class was better than yesterday, mainly because this time Oliver sat next to me at the back of the class, and it turned out that he's also read all the books that were on our list. So, both of us were sort of ahead of the class and we both finished our work earlier then everyone else. It took me just a few minutes but I acted like I was doing some work because no human would be able to finish a whole essay in only 5 minutes. But other than that, Oliver and I kept talking about what kind of books we like reading (classics for me and comics for him), what kind of movies we love watching (horror or romance for me and anime for him), he laughed at how different and opposite my movie choices were.

"I just didn't see you are a horror kind of person. Romance okay, I get that. But horror? Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, but the real reason was because '_traditionally_' my family and my best friends are supposed to be characters from horror movies, _I'm_ supposed to be a character from a horror movie and watching that kind of movies, sometimes it just makes me laugh as how off humans really are, but at the same time, I know they're right, that vampires and werewolves are dangerous, well, we could be dangerous. It just reminds me of how hard my family worked to be who they are, to be good when they could have just given up and listened to their natural instincts. It makes me appreciate who I am more. I don't even know how to explain it to myself. But of course I didn't say any of that to Oliver, instead, I looked him in the eye and whispered, "I just love vampires and werewolves."

Oliver just stared at me with his clear blue eyes wide behind his glasses and I just realized that while we were talking, we moved closer and our faces were only inches away.

I quickly moved away and sat facing the front of the class. What if he noticed something? How sweet my breath is. How pale my skin is. How unnaturally good looking I am – well for humans – just like my parents. What if he starts asking questions about my family? Oh my god! I was just starting to have fun in school, why did I have to let my guard down? Dad warned me about this. What am I supposed to do?

I glanced at Oliver, making sure that he was okay. I was relieved to see him fully recovered but our eyes met and he smiled. His shy smile and I didn't know what to do, so I smiled back and pretended that I was paying attention to what Mr. Meyer was saying.

When the lesson finished, I was thinking about the assignment that was due next week. We had to pick out an author from the 1800s and write about them and why we like their work and I was looking forward in working with Carlisle on this, I was too deep in my thoughts to notice Oliver waiting for me at the front of my desk looking down at me.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Hey, it something wrong?"

"Oh no," I guess he laughed at my expression, "but did you know that you pack slower than my grandmother."

"Oh," relief flooded through me and before that moment I didn't even now I was holding my breath, "I was just thinking about our assignment."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom with him.

"So, what you doing this weekend?" he asked me once we left the classroom.

The question totally took me by surprise; I didn't realize they wanted to hang out with me outside of school. I understand them wanting to be my friend in school but I never imagined that they would like me just as much as I liked them, so the invitation really blew me away.

"Umm, Nessie, are you okay?" he stopped walking and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just a little surprised."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything. If you have something planned then it's okay, it's just that me and Sky and the guys wanted to hang out and if you can't…….."

"No, no. Go back a step," I laughed, where did he get all that from, "I have no plans this weekend and I would love to hang out with you and everyone else."

He signed, "That's great. But I'm sorry to ruin this moment but if we don't go to class now, we're going to be seriously late."

The second he said that, the second bell rang and that indicated that we are officially late for class. And it's only my second day of school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. and i'm the process on writing the 10th. And i know that right now, everything in the story is kind of moving slow, bt i just want you guys to get the hang of what goes no in school before i start writing a bit faster. And right now, i'm writing notes about the WEEKEND plans!!**

**'.letters.X: **_THANKS!! i'm really happy that you like it!_

**Roxymar: **_I'm excited about the weekend too!! Can't wait to see how jacob reacts!! and it's soo cool that you're a harry potter fan too!!_

**Romace4ever: **_as for Oliver having other motives, i guess you'll just have to wait and see *evil laugh*_

Renesmee POV

I was soo excited about my plans for the weekend – even though I don't know exactly where we're going – that Trig went by fast with no complication. My. Owen didn't pick me to answer any of his questions and I finished my work faster than usual. And when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, I packed as fast as I was allowed to and went straight to my favorite lesson.

When I walked into the class, Schuyler, Johnny and Tony were already there and were busy playing their instrument. I walked straight to Schuyler, "Hey, what you doing?" I put my bag down and pulled a chair next to her.

She looked up from the blank music sheet, "Oh, hey Nessie," she smiled, "What took you soo long?"

"But I'm not late," I looked at my watch, confused.

"Yeah I know, but most people would want any excuse to leave whatever lesson they were at to be in music," she pointed at Johnny and Tony, "we always tell our Spanish teacher that Mr. Hands would explode if we're not 5 minutes early," she laughed, "Oh, which reminds me, Oliver told me that you said you could come out with us this weekend."

"Oh yeah. I'm really excited," I clapped my hands, "so where are we going?"

"It's nothing special, but there is this place at First beach. When we were kids, Tony, Johnny, Ollie and I always used to go there and just hang out. You know, so it's not something huge," she looked embarrassed, I guess my excitement made her feel guilty that we weren't doing something different.

"Oh Schuyler," I hugged her, "that's going to be so much fun! I seriously can't wait!"

"Are you serious?" she asked, not sure I was telling the truth, "I mean, it's not something amazing, it's just going to First Beach."

"No, I love it!" the fact that they are letting me in to a place of their childhood and accepting me so much that they have invited me to do with them what was kind of a ritual for them. I couldn't have found a better way to spend the weekend.

"O-kay," Schuyler blew her bangs away from her face, "other than you getting completely excited over something as simple as a beach," she laughed, "I think you should start our assignment."

"And care to enlighten me on that?" I teased.

"Well, we're supposed to compose a whole new music piece, and its due in a week," she pointed at her blank music sheet, "and as you can tell, I haven't gotten that far," she looked at the sheet, frustrated, "no matter how I start, it just seems like I can't find the perfect middle and ending, it's frustrating as hell!"

"Don't worry Sky, you'll get it," and grabbed my bag and I walked to the far end of the room where the piano sat, waiting to be played.

I just sat on the piano bench for 5 minutes trying to think of something that could inspire me, then I heard footsteps walking towards me but I didn't look behind me because I knew that it was Tony, from his scent.

"Hey," he sat next to me on the bench with on leg of either side so he would face me, "why aren't you playing. I was kinda looking forward to hear to play again," he smiled. And like an idiot, I couldn't stop from blushing.

"So, that's the blush Ollie was talking about," he slowly brushed his finger on one of my cheeks making me blush even more, I causally moved my face.

"So why aren't you playing anything?" I said begging that he would just stop staring at me the way he is.

"Well I was," he answered and I was grateful that he went back to being laid back and casual, "but nothing good was coming out of these hands," he wiggled his finger.

"Well, did you get _anything_ done?" I laughed.

"Nope. I hate working on deadlines. Especially when it comes to music but well life's tough," he looked at my music sheet, "speaking of not doing work, why haven't you written anything?"

"Well, I need something to inspire me. I can't just start playing about nothing," I turned to my piano, "like this piece was written from inspiration. It's something I wrote ages ago.

I placed my fingers on the keys, and like a blind person, I moved my hand up and down and keys, memorizing even dent. Then I started playing, and the best thing about having a very good memory is that I can actually remember how I felt when I first wrote this piece of music, and I let that feeling flood within me.

The music piece was slow, like the wind brushing the flowers and grass. Every notes moved into the next, blending together, just like the different colors of flowers that just seemed to intermingle together. And the music also had a love story, a story my father told me. Of a vampire who fell in love with a human and brought her here, a place he once thought was the only beautiful thing where in the place that he lived, that was before he saw her. He brought his love to show her who he really is, walking in afraid of rejection and the pain it is going to cause him but walking out with his frozen heart beating.

The last note slowly dissolved and the story finished.

Tony just sat there, looking at the keys, "That was…….wow!" he looked at me, "what inspired to you write this? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's this place my dad showed me, it's a meadow. It's this place he found," I looked back at the keys and smiled, "it's also the place where my parents both found out that they loved each other."

We just sat there, silent, while all the other students were playing there instrument and constructing their own master piece.

"Your parents seem like really cool people," he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I think they are," I sighed, "I love them," but the word '_love_' really doesn't cover it. Not if you are going to live for eternity, '_love_' just seemed so average because now a days everyone misuses the word '_love_'.

"I could tell," he laughed, "from the moment you played the first piece, the one your dad wrote. I knew you loved your parents."

"You sure do notice a lot, for a rocker," I laughed.

"Hey," he nudged me, "I play the acoustic. BIG difference."

"Yeah, if you say so," I laughed.

"So you coming to First beach with us this Saturday?" he smiled.

"Smooth change of subject," I pushed him playfully, "and yeah, I'm coming."

"Cool."

"Hey Nessie, Tony," Schuyler called, "it's lunch. Let go." She was standing by the classroom door.

"Yeah come on dudes," Johnny was rubbing his stomach, "I'm as hungry as ever! I didn't have breakfast. So move your asses!"

"Lets just hope, for your sake," Tony laughed, "that the lunch today is good."

The four of us walked to lunch and when we walked into the lunch hall, Oliver was already sitting at the same table we were at yesterday and he had a pile of books next to him.

"What's with the books?" Tony asked.

"The library is better stocked this year and I just had study hall," he answered with his mouth full of his jam sandwich.

"And you planning on finishing all the books before our first month is over," Schuyler laughed, "Oh my God! Look at Johnny!"

She pointed at Johnny standing in the line behind a couple of students and shouting out for them to hurry up. We all laughed, I didn't realize how hungry he was.

"Oh come on! Just pick one already!" we heard him shout at a freshmen girl, who just left her tray and fled. And that just made us laugh even more.

"Poor girl," Tony said holding his sides, "no one should be between Johnny and his food!"

For the rest of lunch, we were all making fun of Johnny and how he scared the crap out of the freshmen girl.

"Well I was hungry and she didn't know which apple to take," he held out both his hands like a scale, "red apple A or red apple B. It's like, THEY ARE ALL THE SAME!"

Just like yesterday I was surprised when lunch was over. I went to study hall with Tony again and I got out my blank music sheet trying to at least start to write something. Biology was just as uneventful, the only good this is that Britney's death glares became less, from a hundred times per lesson, it went down to fifty times per lesson, but I really didn't care. And in gym, we were still stuck with volley ball.

And just liked yesterday, Jacob was waiting for me in the parking lot. But his back was facing me, I walked slowly towards him and wrapped my arms around him, "Missed you."

He turned around in my arms, he had a huge grin on, "Miss ya too Ness!" he hugged me back.

One our way home I told him about my music assignment, "I'm so stuck; I don't know what to write about."

"Don't worry; it will get to you sooner or later," he laughed, "oh yeah, I forget to tell you. Yesterday, since I dragged you out from your party; you didn't get a chance to open up the other presents you got!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot," I looked at him and smiled, "and did I tell you before, that I love my new piano."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "only a hundred times. But don't worry, it never gets old."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! TENTH CHAPTER!! Hope you like it! and i was wondering if you would want me to write this chapter in Jacob's point of view too? and you'll understand what i mean when you read it!**

**Romance4ever:** _i'm really happy you liked it! and the First beach trip is going to be awesome!_

**Murfangel01:**_ THANKS! really puts a smile on my face! and i love the Pack too much so i couldn't not include them! LOL!_

**Roxymar:** _THANK YOU SOO MUCH! i feel like i'm saying that a lot! but i mean every single one of my 'thank you's LOL! and the First beach visit is going to on to remember! :D_

**musiccfreakk44:** _i'm glad you like it!! hope you'll stick around to find out what happens next! LOL!_

**Curious88:** _i can't write anything that doesn't include romance! so yeah! there is going to be a lot of that coming up!! come to think about it, it's not very far before romance sparks!  
_

Renesmee POV

When I got home, everyone was sitting in the living room.

Alice and Rosalie were discussing what accessories to order online. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess but with their own set of rules. Carlisle was looking through an architecture book with Esme. My dad had his arms around my mom and they were just sitting on the coach talking.

"Hello honey," Esme got up and kissed me on both cheeks and hugged me, "it seems like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Grandma," I laughed, "you saw me yesterday. My birthday, remember."

"Yes I remember, but I just missed you," she kissed me again and held me at arms length and just looked at me, "you're beautiful."

"So are you," I kissed her. She hugged me one more time and then went back and sat next to Carlisle.

"So sweetie, you must be hungry," my mom got up and took my bag, "do you eat anything at all in school?"

"No, I'm just never hungry there," I shrugged.

"Okay, then off to the kitchen," she pushed me toward the kitchen and I could hear my father chuckling, but he was following us anyway, "we have to put some food in you."

I spent most of that day sitting in the kitchen with mom, dad, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper went to get some house supplies and Jacob went back to La Push to sleep for a while before he came over again.

Everyone just asked me about my second day and whether it was better than yesterday. And I answered them.

The day was slow nothing exciting but it was nice to have a bit of my old life, when I didn't go to school or worry about going to school, to just hang out and just not think about tomorrow.

"Oh guess what?" I remembered about my plans for the weekend.

"What? Did something happen?" my dad asked with a crocked smile on his face, and right then I knew he already knew what I was going to say.

"My friends from school invited to me to go out with them this weekend. We're going down to First beach," I laughed; I couldn't hold back how excited I was.

"Oh honey, that's so great," my mom hugged me, "you're friends must really like you. We told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Of course there was nothing to worry about," Rosalie, brushed my hair away from my eyes, "she's the most beautiful person. Inside and out. Why wouldn't they love her?!"

"Thank Aunt Rose," I looked down and blushed.

"Uhh," my dad signed, "just like your mother. Never could take a compliment," he looked at my mother and kissed her and whispered, "I love you."

The conversation subject was mostly about this weekend and it mostly just included me, Alice and Rosalie, we were deciding on what I should wear, not that I was really the kind of girl who cared but I still didn't like looking like a slob. We decided to go with casual skinny blue denim jeans and a grey shirt and a striped yellow and grey hoodie.

By 11pm Jacob, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle were all back and I started to feel a bit woozy.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Yeah sure honey," mom and dad got up and kissed me good night, "Sweet dreams."

Everyone wished me a good night and eventually, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The rest of the school week went pretty much the same as the second day. Everyone finally stopped pointing and staring at me and starting talking about whatever they were talking about before I showed up. Music class was still the best class, and most of the students were almost finished with their music piece that we are supposed to have done by Tuesday, and I finally found inspiration to help be write my piece and my inspiration turned out to be my new friends.

My music piece had a classical part, which represented Schuyler and her harp. A lively, fast part which represented Tony and his rock 'n roll style. A part that had a touch of slow jazz which represented Johnny, but that piece was also low, which represented his masculinity. And the final part was a combination of all them of, kind of a neutral feel, and that represented Oliver.

Britney Marsh stopped staring at me but she still continued talking about me like I wasn't just a few seats a way from her, but maybe I wasn't even supposed to hear what she was saying, it's not like she knew I had super sensitive hearing.

All my study halls were spent in the library with Tony, sometimes I would actually be doing work but since I worked really fast, most of the time I just acted like I was doing something.

All my other classes were easy and nothing out of the ordinary happens and I love it. Oliver and I still sit by each other during English and we still talk when ever we finish our work.

And Lunch is always fun, most of the time is spent laughing but on Friday we talked about out plans for Saturday and were we should met. We decided to meet at First beach, which was fine with me, I could run there faster then they could drive.

So the day I was really looking forward to finally arrived, and it felt like it was taking it's time too.

When I woke up on Saturday I was to hyper to actually sit down and wait until it was noon, which was when we decided would be a good time to start going to First and Schuyler explained why.

"You see, Johnny here," she pointed at Johnny in Lunch yesterday, "is worst then a hibernating bear, and he won't wake up on weekends any time earlier then noon. So that's as early as we can get out of him."

I walked around in my room but after a few minutes of that, I couldn't handle being in my room.

I went down stairs not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I was wearing checkered pink and grey short shorts and a grey sleeveless shirt. When I got down, I noticed that the house was really quiet. Usually, everyone would be sitting in the living room or mom would be in the kitchen fixing some breakfast. But this morning, there was no smell of breakfast and there was absolutely no one home.

When I walked into the living room I Jacob stretched out on the couch.

"Hey, good morning, you're looking good today" he sat up and switched off the T.V.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled, "why are you awake so early, it's only 9 am."

"I couldn't sleep anymore," I smiled and sat next to him, "hey, where is everyone?"

"They went hunting late last night, they were planning on getting here before you got up, but I guess they didn't know you were getting up this early," he laughed and kissed my forehead, "you want something to eat?"

"It's okay, I just want a nice warm cup of B. I can get it myself," I got up, off the couch and he followed.

When we got into the kitchen, Jacob sat on the one the stools and I was about to open the freezer when I saw the note stuck on it, '_check in the microwave' _in my fathers writing. I walked to the microwave and there was another note '_Alice told us you might be needing this in the morning. All you need to do is heat it up_' and when I opened it, there was a cup of blood ready for me. I loved it when Alice saw things; it just made everything seem fun.

I heated up the cup and slowly started drinking it, "So what you doing today?" Jacob asked, and that's when I realized that I forgot to tell Jacob about my plans.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you," I took another sip of my warm drink, "I'm going out with my friends from school," he looked lost, "you know, Tony, Johnny, Schuyler and Oliver. I told you about them."

He just sat there, not saying anything and it looked like he was slowly absorbing what I just told him and I just stood there giving him all the time he needed.

"Wait a minute," he held his hand up, "you're going out with 3 boys?" he asked slowly, emphasizing every word and I think it was more for himself then for me.

"Well yeah, but Schuyler is there too, so it's not only three boys. It's three boys and a girl," I'm starting to feel confused myself, what was so wrong with him, "are you okay Jacob?"

He just sat there, his face had no expression, he was just staring at me, "Jacob, stop staring! What's wrong?"

His face finally formed an expression but what I didn't understand was why his expression was angry.

"What do you mean, am I okay? Of course I'm not okay!" he stood up and starting pacing and I could see his hands and arms vibrating, "you're going out with people who you hardly know and you just forgot to tell me!" he looked at me, "where are you going anyway?"

"Jacob, stop yelling at me. I'm not a child!"

"Not a child! Not a child! You're going out with three high school boys! Do you have any idea what high school boys think about most of the time?! Do you know what goes on in their thick heads EVERYDAY!"

"No, and I don't care! What's your problem! I thought you would be happy for me! Everyone else seems to be fine with it!"

"Everyone knows about this?" he started pacing again and his arms started to shake even more, "so your father and mother knew about this but neglected to tell me!"

"Stop pointing the finger at other people! I still don't understand your reaction!" now I started to feel really angry and frustrated! I thought he would be _happy_ for me, just like everyone else.

"I don't trust your _guy_ friends!" he stopped pacing and now he stood right in front of me and looking down at me, anger clear on his face, "which part of that don't you understand?!"

"I don't understand why you don't trust them! You haven't even met them! I don't understand why you're acting like this!"

"I don't have to meet them to know what and how they think! And you're not going, that's final," he shouted back at me.

"Why don't you trust me?! When will you stop treating me like a 5 year old and start realizing that I'm old enough to make my own decisions! When are you going to stop babying me??!!"

"Nessie, I said you're not to go. Discussion's over." I could see all his anger, his dislike, all on his face and I could hear the hate in his voice. And I still didn't understand why he was reacting this way, he was okay with me having friends, he was okay with the idea of my male friends, what I didn't understand is why he was so quick to judge my friends. The people I started to really love and who made me feel more human then ever.

I felt the tear run down my face, my voice was soft and quiet, "I really expected more from you," and I instantly saw Jacob's face fall, and he stopped shaking.

"Nessie," he whispered but didn't say anything else and neither did I because there were no words to say. All I did was put my hand on his face, and did something I hadn't done in more than 2 months and I showed him something I never thought I would ever show Jacob. I touched his face and showed him how he made me feel right this moment and how disappointed I was of him.

And without another word, I walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter is kind of sad! but it all just wrote itself. believe me when i say, i don't plan what i am going to write before hand, it just sort of happens.**

**anyway, so after reading the chapter, do you want me to write the whole 'fight' between Nessie and Jacob in his point of view, so you guys can see where he's coming from or do you want me to coninute and just move ahead with the First Beach trip. because Nessie is just as stuburn as her mom, and she's still going!**

**so you decide. and please say so as soon as possible so that i can write it, so you guys don't have to wait long!! anyway, i really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	11. Chapter 10 JAKE POV

**Okay, so since some readers said they wanted to get inside Jacob's head, I wrote this chapter. and i hope you guys will like it. But no worries, for the people who didn't want to read this chapter, i wrote the next one, but if you have the time, read this one. i for one, really like it.**

**Roxymar: **_THANK YOU! and i hope you enjoy this!_

**Romance4ever: **_i know you said i don't need to write this chapter, but it's okay, if you don't want to read it, i wrote the next chapter. LOL_

**Jill: **_THANKS! and if you don't feel the need to read Jake's POV, you can jump to the next chapter. But like i mentioned, i really like this chapter, so if you have the time, why not read it!!_

**Gabbycullen: **_Thank you! your review put a smile on my face! and since you said 'please' (LOL) i wrote this chapter! ENJOY!_

**I think this chapter is really worth the read, i really like it!**

Jacob POV

How do the Cullens do this everyday? Just sitting around doing nothing, it's exhausting. I flicked to the millionth channel when finally I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. Finally my Nessie's awake.

"Good morning," I looked at her and realized that she was still in her pajamas. If you asked me a second a go, if resister could get any harder than it already is, I might have answered 'yes'. But right now, seeing her in really short shorts and the tight sleeveless shirt she was wearing, resisting her just got harder.

"You look good today," I sat up and switched off the T.V., who needed T.V. anyway?

"Thanks," she smiled back. And every time I think her smile couldn't get any more beautiful, she proves me wrong.

"You're welcome," I then realized how early it was, "why are you up so early, it's only 9AM?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she smiled and came and sat next to me. I could smell her intoxicating scent, now that she's this close.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she looked confused.

I completely forgot that we were alone, in this big house, with no Cullens. Okay maybe I shouldn't think about it that way. Maybe I should think about it as….baby sitting.

Yeah, baby sitting a 17 year old, who is looking more and more beautiful everyday and who I love and can't wait to be with for the rest of my life, both physically and mentally.

Okay, maybe that was a bad idea too.

"They went hunting late last night, they were planning on getting here before you got up, but I guess they didn't know you were getting up this early," I laughed, trying to shake off what ever it is that's making life really hard for me right now.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead, it's totally normal to kiss someone's forehead, no harm done, "you want something to eat?" Any distraction right now would be welcome.

"It's okay, I just want a nice warm cup of B. I can get it myself," she got up, off the couch and all I could do was follow, I don't think I could bare sitting alone in the living room, knowing that she's awake and that I could be around her.

I saw her walk to the freezer then, without opening the door, she walked to the microwave, opened it, then closed it again and pushed the buttons to heat up her cut of blood.

Just looking at her move around. With her long red, brown, wavy hair cascading around her, and I loved the fact that it was really long, that it reached her waist. But at that moment, the fact that I was following her hair, I starting taking in the shape of her body, and the way her waist moved from side to side as she waited for the breakfast to heat. How beautiful and graceful her movements were.

Okay, I have to stop thinking about all this, it's not like I can do anything about my feelings; it's not like I can just grab and her and tell her I love her in a different way then she realized. I desperately needed a change of subject.

"So what you doing today?" I asked, anything would be better then the silence.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you," she took another sip of her drink and looked back at me, "I'm going out with my friends from school," what? Since when did Nessie like having a girl's night, she hated it when Alice and Rosalie treated her like a doll. Okay, I'm confused. So she continued, "You know, Tony, Johnny, Schuyler and Oliver. I told you about them."

Wait. What? She's going out with boys? 3 of them? When did this happen? Okay, I tried thinking about this at every angle, but everything I thought about was the same. Boys touching her, the way I want to. Boys telling her they are head over heals about her, the way I wanted to. Everything these boys could do, might take her away from me.

"Wait a minute," I held up my hand, trying to clarify what she said, "you're going out with 3 boys?" I said them slowly, playing around with the words.

"Well yeah, but Schuyler is there too, so it's not only three boys. It's three boys and a girl," she answered back sounding a bit unsure and confused, "are you okay Jacob?"

I just sat there, staring at her, staring at the one person I am supposed to be with. What the hell is going on, "Jacob, stop staring! What's wrong?"

Now I'm angry. I'm angry at those idiots who think they can just come into her life and just ruin everything. I've waited for SEVENTEEN YEARS! They've only had a week with her, not even a week, 5 days and now they think that can just take her from me.

"What do you mean, am I okay? Of course I'm not okay!" I stood up and started pacing, anything would be better than just sitting there and looking at her, "you're going out with people who you hardly know and you just forgot to tell me!" I looked at her, how could she forget to tell me, how could something like this like_ slip_ her mind, "where are you going anyway?"

"Jacob, stop yelling at me. I'm not a child!" she shouted back with almost as much force as I had.

"Not a child! Not a child! You're going out with three high school boys! Do you have any idea what high school boys think about most of the time?! Do you know what goes on in their thick heads EVERYDAY!" just the thought made me want to kill them. How can they think about her like that when I am not allowed to think about her like that and I'm the one who can't live without her? I'm the one she's supposed to be with. How dare they?

"No, and I don't care! What's your problem! I thought you would be happy for me! Everyone else seems to be fine with it!" Happy about it? What the hell, how can I be happy about it?

And did she say everyone knew about it?

"Everyone knows about this?" I asked, but I didn't wait for an answer because I already knew it. The more I think about it, the angrier and furious I get, "so your father and mother knew about this but neglected to tell me!"

How could they do this to me, I just saw them last night. How could they not tell me when they knew everything? When they knew that she was my life? Are they trying to punish me because I started to feel passion toward their daughter? But that's not fair! They knew this would happen some day!

"Stop pointing the finger at other people! I still don't understand your reaction!"

I stopped pacing, and looked down at her, and when I saw her face, the face of my love, I got even angrier, she was supposed to be mine "I don't trust your _guy_ friends! Which part of that don't you understand?!"

"I don't understand why you don't trust them! You haven't even met them! I don't understand why you're acting like this!"

Why doesn't she just understand? I can't stand her being alone with 3 boys I don't know, with only one girl on her side.

"I don't have to meet them to know what and how they think! And you're not going, that's final," I shouted, not being able to hold back my anger.

"Why don't you trust me?! When will you stop treating me like a 5 year old and start realizing that I'm old enough to make my own decisions! When are you going to stop babying me??!!"

If she had any idea how much I would love to stop treating her like a child, but right now it's the only thing that is keeping from grabbing her and kissing her with all my might and telling her I love her. Picturing her as a child and me as just a baby sitter is keeping me sane. But either way, whether that was the case or not, I don't want her near guys when she still doesn't know how I feel. It might be called cowardness but I'm not going to risk some high school boy who thinks he loves her, taking her away from me.

"Nessie, I said you're not to go. Discussion's over." I could feel the anger vibrating my whole body.

And just like that, my heart cracked. As I watched the tear run down her face. I felt all shred of anger being replaced with regret and sadness. "I really expected more from you," and that's when I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I've disappointed Nessie. I've disappointed the reason I live, the reason I breathe.

"Nessie," was all I could say. There were no words in this world that could describe how sorry I was.

She slowly raised her hand, but didn't say anything. She placed it one my face. And showed me how much I broke her heart and how much I let her down and disappointed her. She showed me what she thought of me right this moment.

Then her hand fell from my face and she walked away.

And that's when I felt my own tears run down my face. Tears of sadness, of longing, tears of love for her and hate for me. Tears of the feeling I've had to bottle inside me for the past couple week. Tears of frustrations. But most of all, they were tears of loss.

Because that's how I felt, I felt like I lost Nessie, that I lost my heart. That I lost my soul.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, the next chapter! hope you enjoy!! Please review!! :D**

Renesmee POV

I stayed in my room and under my blankets, even though I knew my parents have already been home for the past hour and I could hear them talking to Jacob, saying things like 'How could you?' 'What were you thinking?' 'I thought we already discussed this Jacob' 'Which part of _friends_ didn't you understand Jacob?' 'That is not an excuse Jacob. That is not even close to being good enough'

You could only guess which ones came from my mom and which ones came from my dad.

It was 11:30AM right now, and I was already dressed and ready to go, not matter what Jacob said. I am not a child and he can't boss me around and tell me what to do. I slid my window open and I was about to jump out.

"You know darling, you _can_ use the front door if you'd like," I turned around and saw my dad standing in my room and he closed the door behind him.

I walked towards him and fell into him waiting arms, "I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't know! I didn't mean to forget to tell him, it just sort of slipped my mind and I didn't want to fight with him," I felt the tears slowly running down my face, "but he made me feel so……disappointed."

"Its okay honey," he was slowly rubbing his hand up and down my back, trying to sooth me, and it worked, like always, "he was just worried, but he had no right to react the way he did."

"But I still want to go," I looked up at him; I could still feel the wetness of my eyes.

"Of course, you have to go," he brushed my tears away with his thumb and moved the hair that stuck on my face from the tears; "your mother and I _want_ you to go."

I hugged him again, "Thank you dad, I love you."

"I love you too, my daughter," I could feel the pride and the fatherhood in his voice, "okay honey, are you okay now?" I nodded.

He chuckled, "Okay, go wash your beautiful tears away, I'll wait for you. Then your mom and I and see you to the door."

I ran into my bathroom and washed my face; I checked my reflection and just brushed my hair away from my face. I wish I could cut my hair but everyone is just too scared to do it, although I keep pointing out that it still grows. When I was done fixing myself, I walked out and my dad was sitting on my bed, and he looked up at me.

"Beautiful, just like her mother," he sighed and smiled.

"And her father," I added. When he stood up, I hugged him and he led the way out of my room and down the stairs.

When I got downstairs, everyone was sitting in the living room watching T.V. or reading or just sitting around. Everyone was there, except for Jacob and I was too scared to ask where he might be. My mom smiled and got up off the couch and linked her arm through mine.

"Are you ready for your day?" she asked, playing with the tips of my hair that reached my waist.

"Yeah," I laughed, "they said we'd meet at First beach. So I'll just see them there."

"I bet you'll get there first even if you leave the house at 12:30," Emmett called out from behind the couch; god knows what he was doing.

"Yeah I know, but I want to run around a bit and just loosen up, I haven't been running in a long time."

"Yes, that's a great idea," my dad said, "and Emmett don't you think you ask Nessie about what you're doing?"

"Why what's he doing?" I asked looking at my dad confused.

Emmett's head popped up from behind the couch, "It's not like she'll mind. I'm her uncle!"

"What are you doing Uncle Emmett?" I walked toward him and around the couch and first thing I noticed was wrapping paper all over the floor. Then I realized what he was doing.

"You opened my gifts from the pack?" I was a little shocked, but mostly I was amused, because why would Emmett open up my gifts?

"Well Alice said that they got you a Nintendo Wii and I was just trying to find out which one it was, since she," he shot a glare at Alice sitting with Jasper, "won't tell me which one it is. I sorta opened them all."

I just stared at him for a few seconds then I couldn't help it, I started laughing soo hard, "You opened my present for a video game?!"

"It's not _just_ a video game! And do you have any idea how boring this place is when you're at school or asleep. I was going crazy! And Jasper is always stuck with Alice and your dad is always with you mom. I have no one to fight with or goof around with," and the way he said it was so sad, it was like he was whining.

"Uncle Emmett, I don't mind. You can use it if you like," I laughed but I couldn't help but hug him.

"See I told you so! This kid loves her uncle!"

"But do you mind if I have my other presents?"

"Sure, they're all yours."

There was a home made jumper with a heart in the middle. The heart was half colored in white and the other half colored in brown. And right under it, it said '_Different sides, Made for each other'_ and I knew that must have been from Emily.

There was also a thick, crimson red, leather book full of music paper and in the first page, I recognized the handwriting, it read "_to write magical music for all the things that inspire you in life_", it was from Claire. And the last present must have been the Nintendo Wii and I knew that it was from the boys of the pack.

"Honey, I think you should go, you can thank them on your way, if you'd like," my mom took the jumper and the book from my hands, "I'll put these it your room. Just go and have fun."

When I left the house I decided to go thank Emily and the Pack. Then I suddenly remembered that I wanted to have a talk with Claire.

I went by First beach and just like I thought, Schuyler and the guys still haven't made it. It took me a couple of seconds to get to Emily's house.

I knocked the door and Emily opened it, "Hi sweetie. Come on in," she moved away, letting me into the house.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for my present, it was lovely," I hugged her.

"Well I'm really glad you like it," she chuckled and kissed my head.

"Hey Nessie!" Claire came out of her room, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming over today," she hugged me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, and I wanted to thank you for the music book you got me, I really love it!"

"Well, that was the whole point," she chuckled, "what do you want to talk about?" she looked curious.

"Umm, can we go out and talk. I just need the fresh air to think straight," was feeling so nervous and I didn't even know why.

"Yeah sure," she grabbed my hand and walked to the door, "we'll be back in a minute Emily."

"Take your time honey," she called out when we were outside the house.

We walked into the Forrest to 'our' place.

"Okay what's wrong," she turned around and she looked worried, "I'm kind of freaking out here."

"Well I just wanted to ask you something?" I bit my lip, not sure if I want to know the answer. What if it's something bad?

"Well shoot before I explode!"

"Okay, just calm down," I took a deep breath and Claire did the same, "you see a couple days a go, it might have been yesterday but it just seems like yesterday was ages ago," she looked at me impatiently, "okay, anyway, so I was sleeping but then I hear whispers and so I woke up and when I opened the door, I heard my mom, dad and Jacob talking about me. At first I thought I was dreaming because Jacob was saying that I was causing him _pain_ and I didn't even know what I did wrong," as I was talking I could see Claire soaking it all in and the more I said the more she seemed to relax, "and well then they started talking about 'imprinting' and how Jacob wasn't supposed to tell me about it. But I don't understand. What is_ imprinting_? And what does it have to do with me? And why aren't my parents telling me about it if I was involved in it or something?" I looked at her and I felt so lost, "you know, I just feel completely lost. I don't know what it going on. And today morning I had this huge fight with Jake about me going out with my friends and he was all angry just because my friends are mostly boys," when I said that Claire burst out laughing, "what's so funny? I'm here telling you the crap that is going on and all you can do is laugh?" there better be a good explanation. Why would she laugh at something as serious as this?

"Calm down Nessie, don't bite me," she chuckled, "what Jacob is behaving it completely normal."

"What part of shouting at me about going out with my _friends_ is normal?"

"He's just jealous, that's all!" she was still smiling.

"Jealous of what? That I'm making other friends?" okay I don't see where this is going.

"Okay, I'll explain everything," and she did, she told me about imprinting and how Jacob imprinted on me from the first moment he saw me as a baby, the same way Quil imprinted on her. And how at first it was all about being the big brother, then the friend, then the best friend but now because I'm old enough the 'imprint' shifts and now Jacob sees me as a woman and he's man and with the whole thing between us, the connection and the pull he has for me is beyond love. She explained that is was normal for Jacob to feel threatened of other guys.

"But I don't get it, if we have such an amazing pull to one another, why haven't I been getting any feelings? Why don't I feel the same way he feels about me?"

"It's because you weren't aware of it," she smiled, "but answer me this, have you ever thought about being separated from Jacob, to not be able to see him ever again?"

"Well yeah, when I heard that I was hurting him, I thought he was going to leave," I remembered the way I felt.

"And what did you feel? Did you feel like you won't be able to handle it if he left? Did you feel sick, like you were going to throw up all your insides? Did you feel empty?"

I looked down at my hands, knowing what she was saying was true. Knowing that I couldn't live without Jacob, that if he did leave then it would be like my sun left and that I will always be stuck in darkness.

"Yes, I felt …….like……. I won't be able to …….live ……with out him," I said slowly, and as I said them, I knew my words were true.

"See, you had a connection to him, but because you didn't know what it was, you just assumed it was like loosing a brother or something. I remember feeling an invisible pull to Quil, even when I was a kid, I always felt safe with him, I always felt loved by him. And he was always there for me, and I could always count on finding comfort with him."

"But Jacob shouted at me today? If he loves me the way you say he does, how could be have done that?"

"Easy," she put her hand on mine, "he couldn't stand the idea of loosing you," she looked at me and I knew she was right, honesty painted her face, "Nessie sweetie. You're half vampire, which means you have got to be the hottest girl in school. All guys want to be with you and all girls want to be you. And to make things worst for Jacob, you made three guy friends. It's hard for him to see the love of his life, of his existence being talked about or looked at by other boys."

I tired to remember everything, I remember Jacob staring at the students who walked close to him or me, and I remembered how he always said that he would never forget me. And I started to remember the feel on his body when he was helping me when I shirt got stuck and how I felt safe and that would rather just stay with him all day.

"Nessie," she lifted my face so that I was looking at her, "why do you think Quil and I are always stuck to the hip. And Emily and Sam, why do you think they're soo happy. And Jared! They've all imprinted, Quil on me, Sam on Emily, it's all the same. First they thought it was rare for to imprint, or at least that's what it said in the legends, but almost have the half the pack are going through it."

"But why didn't my parents tell me? Why keep it a secret?" I felt the tears running down my face.

"Sweetie, don't cry," she whipped away my tears, "they didn't tell you because they wanted you to have a normal life, well as much as possible. And Nessie honey, how many parents would want their only daughter to actually date? Human or no human, all parents think the same. They love you soo much, they didn't want to make your life anymore complicated. And they were waiting for you to feel something towards Jacob. And so far all they can see is a love a sister would have for her brother. They didn't want to force the idea of 'imprinting' on you. They wanted you to grow your own feelings, those feelings may_ originate_ from the connection you have with him but it would have been without you knowing that he was ours from the moment he set eyes on you."

What she said made sense, and it fit with what I heard my parents say. And now that I have it pointed out for me, I felt the pull towards Jacob. The pull I've always had, ever since I can remember.

"Oh Claire," I signed, "What do I do now?"

"The only thing you can do. You have to talk to Jacob."

"But what if I don't feel the same kind of _force_ towards him? What if I hurt him?"

She laughed, "Don't worry Nessie. Everything will be just fine. Now that you know about it all, the next time you see him you'll feel what you are supposed to feel. Whether it's a force just as strong as Emily and Sam's or just the some tug. Either way, you'll know." She kissed me of the forehead.

"Oh!" I looked around, I can't believe I forgot.

"What's wrong?" she looked confused.

"Well, I have to go, to First beach I mean. It's where I'm meeting my friends," I got up and dusted my clothes.

"Well have fun, and don't worry so much."

I had a lot to think about. But for now, I'm going to just try to relax and enjoy the time I'm going to have with my friends. And when I got to First beach I saw four people sitting shoulder to shoulder.

A girl with long red hair, a boy with blond hair, a boy with brown hair and a boy with jet black hair. And when I saw them, I left a little of the weight lift from my shoulders.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay a lot of you guys were looking forward to this. the BEACH!! but most importantly, i hope you guys like it!!**

**Roxymar: **_THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! for everything!! and i love the fact Jacob's patients is totally on the low too!! :D well i hope you like this chapter!!_

**Wolfie1901: **_THANK YOU!! i'm really glad that you like it!! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! _

**ClamKidToTheRescue: **_Thanks! and that's why i loved that chapter! it taps into people's emotions! and i always thought a good author is a person who could make people cry, laugh, or feel scared or worried. so i know this is going to sound realy weird, but the fact that you cried, it made my day! i never ever thought i would be able to write something that powerful! *does it sound as weird as i think it does?*_

**Romance4ever: **_THANKYOUSOOMUCH!! i'm extatic that you like my work! and i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter with Jake's POV._****_and i'm really relived that Nessie knows about the whole imprinting thing too. and i just hope you like this chapter too! and i constantly up date because i know how it feels to have to wait for the next chapter. not knowing what is going to happen next!! and the story kind of has a life of it's own. when ever i stop writing, my head still continues to write the story! and like i said before, I never plan what is going to happen. i just sit on my computer and just let the story wirte itself! anyway, i know i'm writing too much! ENJOY!!_

**I really hope everyone likes this chapter. I was kind of struggling with it (just a little, LOL) but i hope it doesn't disappoint!! ENJOY! and don't forget to review!!  
**

Renesmee POV

I felt loosened up the closer I got to my new friends.

"Hey," Tony turned around, and got up, "it's about time you made it!"

"Why? Am I late?" I smiled and sat down next to Johnny, who was throwing small rocks into the water.

"Well….no," Tony sat back down, "but we were actually worried that you weren't going to make it."

"Don't listen to him," Johnny put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "_he_ was worried you won't come._ I_ knew you would."

Schuyler laughed, "Johnny, the concept of _whispering_, is so that _no_ one else can hear what you're saying!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Johnny got up with a baseball size rock in his hand and threw it as hard as he could.

"Anyway," Oliver spoke, after he stopped laughing at his friends, "Nessie, this is pretty much where we come whenever we have nothing else to do. We've been coming where since forever."

"Well, it is peaceful," I looked up at the sky; it was soo blue, like someone painted it. And the clouds looked so perfect like someone arranged it to be that way. And of course the sound of the water just made the whole thing come together, "I don't blame people for coming here."

We just sat there for a few minutes absorbing our surroundings but I guess Johnny got fed up, "come on, I wanna go to the water pool things! They always have awesome wild life in them!" he stretched his arm in front of me, "come on Nessie. Wanna go check it out?"

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Why not!"

"Okay, let's go, there's no saying 'no' to Johnny once he sets his mind on something," Schuyler got up. And so did Tony and Oliver.

Johnny ran ahead of us. He's always soo excited, just like a little boy when you give them soo many sweets, it's like he bottles up all his energy when he's sleeping and just goes on hyper mode from the moment he gets up till the moment he has to go to bed again.

Oliver was talking to Schuyler about some book they both read and so Tony ended up walking by me.

"So, having fun so far?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually I am. I've always loved coming here."

"With your boyfriend," he said, but it wasn't a question or an accusation, he said it like it was a fact.

"My what?" after what Claire told me today, I don't know what Jacob is to me right now. A friend? A boyfriend? A lover?

"I didn't mean to be rude," he looked at me, but kept walking, "I just assumed he was since, all the times I remember seeing you where, you're always with the same guy," he shrugged.

"Oh," I didn't realize how much I've been around Jacob. Now that everyone seems to point him out for me, like Schuyler and now Tony. It's like they all saw something that I couldn't see. Could they see that the way Jacob looked at me was more then friendship?

"But he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," I think. I just really needed to talk to Jacob; I wanted to know where we stand for one another.

"Oh. Well that's cool."

"Yeah I guess," I felt like crying again. Not knowing where Jacob is, not knowing if he'll ever talk to me. But the worst possibility, is what if I hurt him by not feeling the same way, would he leave me?

"So……did you find inspiration for your music piece?" he changed the subject. Like he knew that I didn't want to talk about my 'friend' anymore, "I heard you playing something in class a couple of times."

"Yeah I found inspiration," thinking about my music piece put a smile on my face.

"O-kay, are you going to tell me what it is?" he smiled.

"No," I answered back laughing, "you'll just have to wait and listen to it in class."

"Man! That unfair and harsh," he acted like he was upset, "come on. I won't tell anyone."

"Sorry," I was enjoying myself way too much to just give in and tell him, "You'll just have to wait till Monday."

"You're tough," he laughed, "you didn't even budge with the whining and begging thing. You're bullet proof!"

I laughed; he just did not know how true his joke was. How bullet proof I really am.

I looked around, but I couldn't see Schuyler, Oliver or Johnny. "Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Johnny and Oliver love going to the pools. I guess Schuyler is their victim this time."

I laughed, but I also felt kind of weird being alone with Tony outside of school. At the same time I felt excited because everything can happen but I also felt naked and bare, I don't know why but I felt whenever I was alone with someone, I felt like they can just see right through my skin and look at what is going on in my heart and my mind, like I become an open book for them to read.

I wrapped my arms around me, wanting to cover myself as much as I could.

"Are you cold?" Tony asked and he sounded worried.

"No, I'm fine," but he didn't listen to me, he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, and I tried to object, "No Tony its fine."

"Nessie, it's okay. It's only a jacket, and my mom always did say I needed more sun exposure," he chuckled.

I gave up and just let the jacket hang on my shoulders.

"So……what about your mom, what does she do?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Right now, she's not working and I'm really sure what her plans are,"

"But your dad's a doctor."

"Yeah, he works in at the same hospital my grandfather works at," just thinking about two male Cullens working in the same hospital was funny. I feel sorry for all the nurses that used to have crushes on Carlisle and now a younger Cullen is also working there and he too is not available. They must be going crazy there.

"What about your parents? What do they do?" I hated being the only one answering questions.

"Well, my mom is a kindergarten teacher and my dad owns a small fishing store," he laughed, "He's a _huge_ fisher." Just like Charlie, and I laughed too.

For a whole hour, Tony and I sat on the sand, just talking. About school, about our families. It turned out he had an older brother, Brain who goes to Washington State University and he also has a younger sister.

"How come you never mentioned them before? Is your sister in Forks High?"

"I never mentioned them because you didn't really ask," he smiled, "and no, she's still I the second grade, she's eight."

"For some reason, I just can't picture a little girl looking like you," I laughed.

He nudged me with his shoulder, "Well that's because we don't look the same. She has really light hair and dark eyes like my dad."

"So you look like your mom?"

"Yup. The hair, the eyes, the height and the fact I don't gain an ounce even when I stuff myself with junk food for a month," he laughed, "I got all the good stuff."

"I bet you did," he thought he was lucky because he got all the good stuff from his mom. Well I under if he would think super hearing, super speed, drinking blood are also good things to inherit from your parents? I laughed at how stupid that sounded.

"What so funny?" he looked at me with a smirk.

"Nothing. I just felt like laughing."

We wait there for another 15 minutes, when we heard Johnny, Oliver running toward us and Schuyler walking behind them.

When they got to us Johnny and Oliver bent down trying to catch their breath.

"You missed it guys……." Johnny started staying.

"Yeah! There was this little fish that was just swimming in one of the pools….." Oliver continued.

"And this bigger fish came out of nowhere and ate the little sucker," Johnny finished.

I saw Schuyler roll her eyes behind them, "yeah, whatever," she came and sat next to me, "What were you guys doing? Anything interesting happen?"

"We were just talking about random stuff," said Tony, but then he turned to the other boys and I heard him say, "now tell me exactly what happened with the fish. Was it gross?"

I looked at Schuyler and we both started laughing.

"Boys will be boys I guess," she said when we settled down, "so what were you and Tony doing?" she asked when the boys were deep in their own conversation.

"Nothing, really. We were just talking about family and stuff. I didn't know that he had siblings."

"Yeah he has a brother and a sister. His brother when to college with mine."

"Really? How come you guys don't tell me that you have brothers and sisters?"

"Well it's not something that we just say out of the blue," she smiled, "anyway, what do you wanna know?"

"Okay," I thought, "What's your brother's name? I know Tony's brother is Brain."

"Mine's Phillip, he's 21. The same age as Brain. My brother and Tony's brother were best friends, that's how Tony and I became friends."

"What about Oliver and Johnny?"

"Well Oliver's an only child and Tony and I met him in 1st grade or something. And it's the same with Johnny, he's an only child and we met him on the first day of school, in 1st grade too, when he made the teacher go crazy," she laughed at the memory.

And I couldn't help but smile, "what did he do, you know to make the teacher crazy?"

"Umm, if you haven't noticed," she pointed at Johnny, "he's kinda always hyper. He's always been that way. At first people though he was suck or something, but his parents made him take some tests and it turns out, he's as fit as a fiddle, he just has a lot of energy," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I should have guessed," I laughed too, because I could actually imagine a little Johnny, jumping around the class room and shouting out stupid things and just not sitting down for a minute.

We spent the whole day at the beach, just sitting around talking and laughing. They told me more stories of when they were kids.

"Ohmygod!" Schuyler laughed, "Guys we have to tell Nessie about Oliver and Pete!" she was laughing so hard I thought she might stop breathing or something.

"OH YEAH!!" Johnny shouted out with excitement, "Have to tell you this story," he looked at me.

"Whose Pete?" I looked at Oliver, but he was just smiling and looking out at the ocean and Tony was laughing so hard he couldn't say anything.

"Pete was Ollie's first pet," Johnny said with a huge smile on his face, "it was a snail."

"O-kay, so what happened?" I didn't see what's so funny with having a pet snail, I've heard or weirder pets.

"I'll tell you the story of Ollie and Pete," Schuyler said, since she's the only one now that stopped laughing, "you see, when we were, I think it was the 2nd grade, Oliver found a snail when we went hiking with our parents. He cried for hours begging his mom if he could keep it and that it wasn't fair to leave him behind. Anyway, his mom gave up thinking that the snail would dye sooner or later or just get lost somewhere. Anyway that whole day Oliver kept talking to that disgusting snail," she scrunched up her face, "so I refused to walk next to him and well Tony and Johnny thought it was cool. Anyway, he called the snail Pete. So the next day we had school, and Oliver refused to go to school without Pete. He cried like there was no tomorrow, his mom finally said he could take it to school as long as he doesn't get in trouble," she smiled, "anyway when he came to school be put the snail in his pocket but the teacher found out about Pete and of course none of the other kids in class wanted to sit next to him. Anyway the teacher look the snail from Ollie, promising that we will give it back and that he's just going to put in on the shelf at the back of the room. So at the end of the day Ollie asked the teacher for his snail back but when they checked the shelf, Pete wasn't there. Ollie threw a fit, he started crying and shouting and everything. When his mom finally came to pick him up, Ollie didn't want to leave without Pete. So our teacher and Ollie's mom searched the whole class room trying to find the stupid thing."

"Yeah and we helped," Tony interrupted, "it was hectic! Everyone came in to help find Oliver's snail. After an hour of searching, Schuyler came into the room, since she was too grossed out to help in the first place; she pointed at something on the ceiling and said "EWW! What's that??" or something along those lines, and everyone looked up at where she was pointing, and there it was. Pete had snailed his way on the wall and up to the ceiling. It was hilarious!" Tony started laughing.

"Well, Oliver still wanted his snail, so our teacher had to stand on the table and try to pull the snail off the ceiling. And a day later Pete died," Schuyler said, "I guess the snail couldn't handle that much excitement in his life."

I just looked at them for a minute, "Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent serious," Johnny said. And that's when I started laughing

"But it was a total you-had-to-be-there moment," Tony said.

"Okay people," Oliver said, "I would love to stay here all day while you guys make fun of my love of animals, but I think we should go," he said, but he was laughing too, "It's getting late and dark and cold."

"Yeah, he's right," Schuyler got up and brushed the sand off the pants, "let's go."

We all got up and I walked them to their car. "But how did you get here?" Tony asked.

Shit! I totally forgot about that, "Umm, I'm going to my friend's house. It's like 5 minutes away, so its okay."

"You sure? We could drop you if you'd like," Oliver asked.

"No, seriously, it's okay," I pushed him towards the car and opened the door, "it's seriously 5 minutes away."

"You're pushy," He teased but then laughed, "okay, if you say so."

"See you in school Nessie," Johnny hugged me and went into the car.

"Take care Ness," Schuyler called from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you in Monday, Nessie," Tony hugged me.

"Umm, yeah, see you guys on Monday," I said when Tony let me go.

I stood on the side as they pulled away, and I waved and when I couldn't see their head lights anymore, I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I stretched out my arms and legs and they felt kind of stiff from sitting down this whole time.

I wasn't in any hurry to get home, so I decided to walk to a while before I started running. I took one last look of the ocean and turned around to start walking home and that's when I saw him.

I saw a figure that was sitting on the edge of a small cliff that over looked First beach. That figure slowly stood up and was walking towards me. I felt my heart working twice as it normally does. Because I knew that figure, I've memorized the shape of it for as long as I could remember.

It was Jacob Black.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry i ended the last chapter the way i did, but i just couldn't resist it!! :D**

**anyway, i know this chapter is short but i hope you like it. i sometimes have a hard time expressing things when i want to write it down, so that's the main reason this chapter is short, there is soo much i wanted to say or describe, but i just couldn't find the right words. Anyway, i seriously hope i don't disappoint any of you readers. ENJOY! and don't forget to review!  
**

**ClamKidToTheRescue: **_i'm glad you don't find me weird! LOL! because i'm hoping you'll cry in this chaper too! LOL!_

**luvinmrcullen: **_I'm happy that you like what i'm writing. Puts a smile on my face!! READ ON!! :D_

**Roxymar:**_ i know, i know! it was totally mean to end the chapter like that, but i couldn't resist! well, i hope this doesn't disappoint you! and i hope the wait was worth it! _

**Romance4ever: **_THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked the snail story!!_

**TwilightFreak00:**_ Sorry, but no cliff diving! but i hope this chapter will make you feel better!_

**Wolfie1901: **_THANK YOU!! and i hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
_

Renesmee POV

I didn't know what to do. Do I smile, frown or just stand there? Well, I don't think I had the choice, because my facial muscles did not work, I just stood there.

And the moment I saw his face I knew how I felt about him, I only wished Claire had warned me.

He was all I could see, nothing else seemed to matter anymore and the events of today just washed away. The fight, the tears, the pain. Nothing seemed to matter, nothing else seemed to exist. I felt like I wanted to be in his arms, to feel his warmth, to hear his heart beat. I wanted to give him my heart, my life. And as I thought it, I knew it was true.

He finally stood in front of me, just staring at me and all I could do is stare back. I didn't know how to start. What to say first, that I knew about imprinting, that I wanted to be friends again, that I wanted to be more than friends? So many things were bouncing around in my head. But one thing was clear, I loved him.

After just standing there for a few minutes, he was the first to break the silence and I never realized how beautiful his voice was, "Nessie, I'm sooo sorry," he took a step a step closer.

"No Jake, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I need to explain myself," he started pacing, "I don't care what Edward and Bella are going to say," he whispered to himself.

"Jacob are you…….."

"Nessie, I love you," he said it so fast; at first I thought I heard it wrong, "I know this is going to sound strange, but I've imprinted on you. Imprinting is this whole werewolf thing, but that's not important. I love you."

"Jacob, slow down. What are you saying?" I didn't know what to believe, should I believe my heart, that's telling me that what he's saying is true, or should I believe my head, that's telling me that it's not possible for him to love me as much as I love him.

"What I'm saying is," his voice turned quiet, and he looked so tired, I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was okay. He stood still and looked at me straight in the eye, "that time always seems to stand still when I have you in my arms. And my life seems soo lonely without you. And everyday that we're together, I leave the world behind until your heart is the only thing I know. And for me, a perfect day, is every day spending my life with you, holding you, talking to you, just being around you. Today morning, I felt like I died," he looked in so much pain and slowly I felt the tears run down my face, "because I felt like I lost you, I saw the disappointment and the pain I caused you. I felt my heart shatter. I……I…..Nessie, I don't know how to explain how I feel about you. All I know is, I die each time you look away or walk away from me, you have no idea how hard it is to see you walk away from me when I drop you at school, even though I know I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours. My heart, my life will never be the same. If I lost you, I can't even think about it. I feel like I lost you, when I just finally found you," he covered his face with his hands.

"Jacob……."

"It's okay Nessie," his hand fell to his side, "I don't deserve you anyway. You don't have to explain," he placed his hand on the side of my face. I closed my eyes, absorbing the feel of his warm hand on my face, "I'll always love you."

When I opened my eyes and looked, I saw tears running down his face. And that's when I felt my own heart shatter. I wanted to tell him everything, I wanted to kiss him and touch him, and I wanted to be in his arms forever.

"Jacob," I sighed.

"It's okay, Ness. I know that I've lost you already. But I'll always wait for you," he smiled, but it was a sad smile, a broken smile, and tears still ran down his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in months, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and when I looked into his eyes, they looked empty, hollow. Like his pain drained the life out of him.

"Jacob, listen to me," I put hands on both sides of his face, "I love you."

More tears ran down his face, "no you don't. You can't love me," he shook his face, but was still looking at my face, like he was memorizing it, like he was never going to see it again. That's when I felt the sharp stab of worry piercing my heart.

"Jacob listen. I don't care what you think," I was almost shouting, because his eyes seemed soo distant, "I love you. End of discussion!"

"But it's wrong to love me," he just did not want to believe or accept what I was saying.

"If the right thing to do is leaving, then I'd rather be wrong. I'd rather be with you Jacob."

"But……"

"Shut up Jake! Open your eyes Jake!"

"But Ness, I hurt you. I don't deserve you. You'd be better off……"

I couldn't handle it anymore, I couldn't stand watching the person I love cry anymore, I couldn't stand watching the person I want to spent the rest of my life with not believe that I loved him too.

I almost knocked him over, I kissed him so hard. For a second he didn't move but then his arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. And our lips moved together. I could feel his hot lips on mine and his warm breath in my mouth. My hands moved into his hair, and I pulled his face closer to mine. I didn't want to let go, I didn't want him to stop kissing me.

I felt his hand moved down my back and up my shirt and the intensity of his hot hand grew and that made me want to be closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my body to his. Every curve of my body touched his. His chest pressed against mine. I slid my hands under his shirt and moved it up his strong chest, feeling every curve and dent and scar, memorizing everything about him, until I felt his beating heart under my hand.

My lips left his, but it didn't leave _him_. I kissed his neck, pulling on his hair, I kissed his collar bone. I felt his hands pulling me towards him.

"Oh Nessie," he moaned.

And that just about drove me crazy, and I pressed my lips back on his. I didn't want this feeling to stop. I felt like my body was melting into his, like everything starting in me, ended in him.

We both ended up breathless. I still had my legs wrapped around his waist and he still had his arms around me.

We both just stared at each other.

"Nessie……" but I placed a finger on his lips before he could say anything else.

"Save your breath, your heart has spoken," I smiled and kissed him on the lips, one short, sweet kiss, "you already have my life."

I felt my own tears run down my face at the same time Jacob's eyes started tearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before any of you guys ask me, i know that the summary says that this whole story is going to be whether or not Nessie will feel the same about Jake. and well now you clearly see that she does. But before you even ask me, i'm going to say that Setting Sun is not over. I told you guys i suck with summaries! so i hope you stick around and find out what happens next. Because even though Jake loves Nessie and Nessie loves Jake, the story is not even close to finishing. Because there's always going to be school on Monday.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, i am really sorry it took me forever to up date. my computer was acting funny, so i'm sorry. Well here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it! don't forget to review!  
**

**Wolfie1901: **_I'm really glad you liked it. and i'm sorry i had to end the chapter, but sooner or later a chapter has to end! anyway, i hope this makes up for the fact it took me forever to up date._

**Romance4ever:**_i'm happy you liked the chapter! and i watched the video when Bella meets the cullens too! and it was just amazing! so i get why that day must have been a great day! and Alice was sooo graceful and beautiful!. for me the 2 best characters are Alice and Emmett, just my opinion!_

**Luvinmrcullen:**_ I'm glad your not giving up on me! and sorry for the delay on up dating!_

**ClamkidToTheRescue: **_well i hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint!_

**Lourieloveseric: **_I'm glad you like my FanFic. as for my spelling, that's been my weakness since forever. i'm really bad at spelling. and as for grammer, i'm usually good at that but i never check my FanFic work twice, i just write it and then submit it because i'm always so excited about posting it. and what do you mean by "Beta"? but this is after all just something i like doing for fun! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Roxymar: **_I'm SOO HAPPY you liked the chapter! and one of the reasons why the FanFic is not over is because there is soo much more that could happen (like you said) and the story is just writing itself in my head! it's not even close to be over!_

**THIS IS FOR EVERY ONE: **_i know my spelling is really bad, it's my curse! but i hope it isn't that bad that you can't understand what i'm writing! and as for grammar or anything else, it's just that the minute i write the chapter, i post it straight away, i don't check it, and even if i do, sometimes i miss some mistakes. Anyway, hope that it's not as bad as i feel it is!__and just to point out, even though I've been in a British school my whole life, English still is my third language!__and plus, this whole FanFic is just something i do for fun. But if it's soo bad, please tell me!! :D_**  
**

Renesmee POV

Everything is finally feeling right. Sitting in Jacob's arms, watching everything slowly change from reds and oranges to navy blues and blacks. I felt like everything finally fell into place. Like finishing a puzzle, and finally finding the last piece.

I tilted my head and kissed Jacob on his jaw, but of course Jacob being Jacob, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed me on the lips. And just like before, I felt like I was sharing my soul with him. Sharing my life with him, when I remembered another piece of the puzzle that I completely forgot about.

"Daddy," I sighed and pushed away from Jacob.

"O-kay, not exactly what I was going for," Jacob chuckled, "but I've waited for months, I'll take anything."

I laughed and kissed him, one small, sweet kiss, "I was talking about the fact that we'll have to face my dad soon, like now."

"Oh," his face fell, "Do we have to tell him?" and he looked a bit worried.

"Why?" I laughed, "Too chicken to face 'the dad'."

He wrapped his arms around me and signed, "It's not that, it's just that I wasn't supposed to tell you about the whole imprinting thing. Not unless I saw that you had feeling for me, like now," he smiled and kissed my forehead, "it was your dad compromised."

"Well then, I'm happy to tell you, that you didn't break your promise. You didn't tell me about imprinting."

He looked at me, confused, "But I did, I told you about imprinting."

"Silly Jacob, you only told me what I already knew."

"You knew about imprinting," he was surprised and shocked, "how long?"

"Just today, I talked to Clair and she told me everything," I kissed him again, "but really, she didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. She put a name to it."

His smile was heart melting. He looked soo happy and the emptiness that I saw in his eyes before was completely gone. Now it's full of excitement, joy, warmth and the biggest emotion was love. His eyes were so full of love.

"So, are you saying you've always loved me?" he teased.

"Yes," I answered back, and all humor fell from his face. He looked at me completely serious, just staring at me and his eyes bore into mine.

"Do you really love me Nessie?"

"Yes Jacob Black. I love you."

And that's when we ended up where we started. Arms wrapped around each other, lips never leaving the other person. And every time Jacob moaned my name, it made me want to kiss him more and every time I moaned his, I could feel Jacobs hands becoming more urgent, like he wanted to feel all my body all at once, and I could feel his kisses becoming more intense, like he wanted to show me just how much he loved me. But just like last time, we had to stop since we both needed oxygen in our lungs.

After we both stopped panting, he brushed my hair away from my face, "Have I ever told you how much of a beauty you are?" he smiled.

"No," I smiled back.

"Your beauty is like the setting sun. It's when the sun looks its best, it's when it turns everything golden, makes everything rich with its ray," all I could do is star at him. I've never seen Jacob like this, so serious and speaking from the heart, he's always laughing, joking or thinking of a joke. Seeing him like that, it makes me love him even more than I do, and hearing him talk like that, makes my eyes water.

"I love you Jake," and I couldn't hold the tears back, slowly, they ran down my face.

He gently whipped away my tears with his finger, "I could never think of love without your name," he whispered in my ear.

We sat on the little cliff that over looked the ocean. We just enjoyed being in each others arms. But I knew that reality was going to find us sooner or later, and the sooner we walked to my father the better.

"Jacob," I looked up at him, "I really don't want to say this,"

"Then don't," he whined

I laughed, "But we have to go and talk to my dad."

"Okay, fine," he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "the sooner we get this over with, the longer I can spend my time with you," he got up and pulled me with him.

"That's my guy! Think positive," I kissed his jaw, "Come on let's go."

"Okay, but do you mind if I faze? Into a wolf I mean."

"No, of course I don't mind," I hugged him and he hugged me back, he kissed my head and then ran off into the forest, taking off his shirt while he ran and I tried not to get carried away about other situations in which he'll also be taking his shirt off and tried to focus on how to explain everything to my father.

When we got home, at first everything was silent. There was no one in the living room, the dinning room or the kitchen. Jacob and I were about to go up stairs and look for my parents, but before we could place one foot on the stairwell, Jacob flew – literally flew – from on side of the hall to the next.

It took me a while to absorb everything, then I realized that my father had just come running in from the sliding glass door in the living room - what we usually use for going hunting and coming back – and had ran straight into Jacob. I could hear his loud growl, like he was about to kill something, or someone.

Then out of now where, my mom, aunts, uncles and grand parents also showed up, all surrounding Jacob and Edward, most of them looking confused – Emmett, Alice, mom – some looking worried – Esme and Carlisle – and one looking really pissed - Rosalie. I for one was really confused. What the hell is going on?

I took one step forward, to help Jacob get up. I heard my father shout, "Don't go anywhere near this _dog_!"

"What's going on daddy? What did he do wrong?" I wanted answers because I have never seen my father this angry in my life.

"Edward, explain to me, why you just did that to Jacob?" My mother asked, just as unable to process her surroundings, "Why'd you just _attack_ Jacob?"

"Why don't you ask _him_," my dad yelled at my mom and then glared at Jacob, like he would love to break him into tiny little pieces.

My mom looked shocked, my dad never ever yelled at my mom, even when hell broke loose, he never raised his voice at her, "Edward Anthony Cullen," she sounded extremely angry, "don't you raise your voice at me! If you have a problem then just tell me what it is. But don't yell at me, I'm not a child."

I saw my father's face fall, his expression shifted from furious rage to sadness in less then a second. He turned around facing my mother and before I knew it, he had her in his arms.

"Sorry, love I didn't mean to yell at you," he looked at her, like she was holding his life in the palm of her hand, "will you forgive me?"

"Of course Edward," my mom kissed him, "but please explain to _all_ of us what is going on."

"Yeah come on Edward, I'm dying here! Is there going to be fight or what?" Emmett sounded exited, "ever since Bella hit him, I've been dying to try it out myself."

Rosalie slapped Emmett on his shoulder, "Behave."

My dad wrapped one arm around my mom's waist, "Jacob told Renesmee everything." Was all he said, but what I didn't expect was Jasper jumping on Jacob and grabbing him around the neck.

At first I couldn't move, no sound would come out, all I could manage was to whisper, "No," and I knew they all heard me but it doesn't mean they listened.

"HOW DARE YOU!! I THOUGHT MY BROTHER MADE IT CLEAR WHAT YOU CAN AND CAN NOT DO! This goes under the 'can not do' _dog_!"

"Jasper leave him," Alice voice was calm, she didn't look worried or pleased, she sounded neutral.

"But Alice," Jasper looked up at her but still held on to Jacob, "he broke the rules! Renesmee is my niece! I will not let him get away with this!"

"Oh, leave him alone Alice. If I'm not getting any action, at least I get to watch some," Emmett laughed, "no offence Jacob."

"Jasper, she's my niece too! Now let him GO!" Alice sounded firm. And of course Jasper let go, but didn't move far away from Jacob, keeping a close eye on him.

"Jacob, I'm going to give you 60 seconds to explain yourself," my father told him between clenched teeth, and he still had his arm around mom, like she was the only thing keeping him from killing Jacob.

"Umm……" Jacob looked worried, "I…I….well…..it started…..well."

I finally found my voice, "Dad, look," I thought of the momemt I heard them talking to Jacob in the living room at night, I thought of the conversation I had with Clair and I thought of how much I loved Jacob even before I found out about imprinting, I thought of the speech Jacob gave me and how he was willing to let me go if I didn't have feelings for him and I made it clear that Jacob was not the one who told me about imprinting. But most importantly I thought of what it would do to me if anyone hurt Jacob. I made sure to leave out the best part of what happened today because it's not something I'm willing to share with my father. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Oh, now I see," my father relaxed his grip on my mother and walked toward me and hugged me, "are you sure you feel that way? Are you 100% positive?" I nodded.

He sighed and turned around at Jacob, "I apologies Jacob, but you could see why I wanted to kill you. You should not have been thinking of my daughter in that way, when you knew I could be listening," I looked down at my feet only imagining the images my father saw in Jacob's head, "But I am sorry."

"It's okay Edward," Jacob smiled, "she's your daughter and I understand. I would have done the same. And sorry about…" he pointed at his head, referring to whatever he was thinking about that was about to turn my father into a murderer, "..umm.. You know."

"Apology accepted."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and of course who else break it then Emmett, "What? That's it?" he looked around disappointed, "What the hell! I was hoping for some action. At the very least one punch or a kick or something," he sighed and walked to the living room and dropped himself on the couch, "this is such bull."

Everyone relaxed, Jasper walked towards Alice and they both sat down on the floor beside Emmett, Rosalie sat down on the couch in Emmett's arms. Esme and Carlisle followed their children.

"Jacob," my father looked at him, "I said I understood, but there are still some rules you have you follow, that is if you value your limbs," he smiled.

My mom chuckled and pulled my father to the dinning room where we usually have our family discussions or meetings. Jacob and I followed.

"I'm soo sorry Jacob. I didn't know my dad would react that way," I whispered, even though I knew everyone could hear.

"It's okay Nessie; _I_ knew he was going to react like this. He is your father," he smiled, "and besides it comes with the territory. I love you, so that means I have to face your father." He kissed me on the forehead, "Don't worry."

Mom and dad sat next to each other and Jacob and I sat opposite them. I felt worried. Worried of the _new_ rules my father was going to set for me and Jacob. But Jacob seemed to be at ease, confident that nothing bad was going to happen and I tried to feed off his reassurance. But I knew my father more than he did.

"Okay," my father looked at my mom and then back at me and Jacob, "here are the rules."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, i'm sorry it took long. but my computer was acting up and a lot has happened to me in the past couple of days! Anyway i hope you enjoy this!! and thank you everyone who posted reviews! i love you all!! and i know i usually write each one of you an answer to your amazing reviews - and i did - but for some reason my computer decided to be a pain and rubbed it all out! I KNOW! IT IS SOO ANNOYING!! Anyway, so i'm sorry! anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Renesmee POV

"First of all, and this is mostly for you, since I know my daughter can control her thoughts," my father looked at Jacob, "Keep all your thoughts to yourself. In other words, don't think of anything you know I'll get angry at anywhere near me."

"Hey! You listen to your brother's thoughts, and he and Rose aren't exactly the non-physical type," Jacob protested.

"But none of _them_ are thinking of my daughter."

"Oh okay, I get what you mean," Jacob looked down at his hands then up again, "okay, I can do that. Next."

"Now this is actually the main rule."

"So there's only 2 rules?" I asked because 2 rules sounded way too easy.

"Yes, only 2 rules."

"Great, so what's the number 2?" Jacob smiled.

"No one must know you are together. So you can't go around kissing each other or…..well, let's just put it this way, no public display of affection."

Both Jacob and I just sat there. For a second I thought my father was joking, what does he mean no PDA? What the hell! So no one must know, why? I don't understand why! I can't tell my friends! This is soo unfair!

"What?" Jacob was the one to break the silence, "What do you mean we can't be together in public?"

"What Edward is saying," my mother said, "is that people mustn't know that you two are together, for obvious reasons."

"And what are those reasons?" at this point I couldn't even talk, so Jacob was doing all the talking for our side of the argument.

"Jake, everyone here thinks your, like in your late 20s," mom answered back in a calm voice, "what do you think people will say when they see you dating a 17 year old? And what would people think when they see that Edward and I are only with it/ they'll start to talk."

"I don't care what people will say! I've waited 17 years to get to where I am! I'm finally getting what I've wanted and now I can't even show the world that I have it. What kind of shitty rule is that?"

"Jake, don't you think people are noticing that we're not aging? Don't you think people noticed that Edward and I still look the same since we left High School almost 18 years ago? People are, and sooner or later we are going to have to move and when we do, you guys can be together. But while we are here, you have to keep your relationship a secret. But of course Jake, you can tell the Pack and everything, but just not anyone else outside our little world."

"But Bella, I want everyone to know that I have Nessie. That she's mine; I don't want to keep it a secret."

"Jacob," my dad answered this time, he didn't sound angry, he sounded like he understood what Jacob was going through, "we can't afford for people to get suspicious and start asking questions, because it's only a matter of time when people are going to see that there is something wrong with our family and we can't afford to draw any more attention to us. We are staying here so that Renesmee can have the High School education that she wanted. Next year, she'll be off to college and life will be different."

"Look Edward, I understand what you're saying, but people don't really notice me. People don't care if I'm with a 50 year old women or a 17 year old. No one cares."

"That may be right, but people notice Nessie, people notice my father and I at work."

"And Jacob, how can you say people don't notice you," my mom smiled, "you're huge! I bet everyone knows who you are at Nessie's school."

Jacob and I both knew that what my parents were saying was true, that people would ask questions, that people would point the finger and start talking and like my parents said, this family can't afford to have more attention drawn to it. And besides, we're going to move at the end of my school year, and that's when Jacob and I can be together, fully. I understood and I was willing to abide by the rules, but I was just waiting to see what Jacob was going to say.

5 minutes later Jacob finally relaxed again, "Okay, I guess. It's the right thing to do anyway," he looked at me and smiled, "what do you think Nessie?"

"I think we should do it. It'll only be for year," I smiled at him and then back to my parents, "We understand."

Both my parents sighed, "Good," my father got up and helping my mother to get up too, he looked at Jacob, "thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, no problem."

Jacob and I went to my room and I was looking forward to spending the night beside him, to put my head on his chest and hear his heart beat, but I guess today was really a long day and the minute my head touched my pillow I fell asleep.

------------

**okay so i know it's a short chapter and that's why i wrote the next one too! but please review each one seperatly and tell me what you think of each chapter. As for the rules, i know it's not what you guys expected but like i said before, i don't plan what i am going to write, so it kind of just wrote it self. but even as i read through it, i feel like the rules feel right. they isn't many but it's no where near being simple. imagine having to be around the person you love and not being able to show the world that that person is yours. Anyway, hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**


	17. Chapter 16

**And here's the next one! please don't forget to review!! ENJOY!**

Renesmee POV

When I woke up the next day, the person I saw standing by the wall size window looking out wasn't the person I expected. It wasn't Jacob. My mother was standing with her back facing me, looking up at the sun and just like the rest of my vampire family; she shined, just like a diamond.

"Good morning mommy," I smiled when she turned around and she smiled back.

She walked to my bed and kissed my forehead and sat down next to me, "Good morning sweetie."

"Umm, mom," I felt like there was something wrong, why else would she be in my room this early, "is something wrong?"

"Oh no honey," she laughed quietly, "there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you, about yesterday."

"Oh, o-kay," a second ago I felt like yesterday was a dream but the fact my mom brought it up, it made yesterday feel real. I smiled, "what about yesterday?"

"Well, do you have any questions? About the rules that were set or about your feelings?" she was playing with my hair when she talked.

"Well I do have a few questions," I looked a bit unsure. I didn't know whether I wanted to know the answers to them or not.

"It's okay honey, you can ask me anything," I guess she noticed the doubt in my voice.

"Well I was just wondering," I bit my lip, not sure if anyone was at home and if they were, would they be listening, but I was worried about one person in particular, "Umm, I was just wondering about Uncle Jasper."

"What about him?" she smiled.

"Well I know that he loves me and all, but why did he react that way? He reacted worst that daddy. I just don't understand why."

"Well, of course you know all about Jasper's emotion ability. He sensed all our emotion, and well I guess it over whelmed him," she laughed.

"What?"

"Sweetie, yesterday we were all really angry at Jacob because we thought he ruined the life that you wanted. We might have not acted on own emotions but that doesn't mean we didn't still want to hurt Jacob, it's just our instinct, to protect the ones we love," she kissed both my cheeks, "we all held back as much as we could, your father slipped for a moment when he jumped Jacob, but I calmed him down. But that does not mean he still didn't feel the hate. Even Emmett was angry, but of course he didn't show it, but he felt it. And so since Jasper could feel what all of us were feeling, on top of what he felt, it was really difficult for him to keep calm."

"Oh, okay. But _you_ didn't seem angry. Where you? And Aunt Rosalie didn't look angry."

"Nessie, of course I was angry, that's why I didn't really trust myself to talk or do anything yesterday. But unlike your aunts and uncles, I know Jacob, and I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you in anyway. And sweetie," she looked at me, "of course Rosalie was up set. But after years of practice, she learnt to control herself the same way Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle can. We all love you."

"Thanks mom," I hugged her back. "Thanks for explaining things to me."

"Any time Nessie."

She had her arms around me for a couple of minutes, and I loved being this close to her, breathing in her scent, and she has got to be the most beautiful person in the world. Then I remembered something else I wanted to ask her, and instantly I felt my cheeks blush.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you blushing?"

I felt a bit awkward asking her about my love life, well what little I have of it.

"Umm, I was just wondering," I couldn't look at her when I talked, remembering how close I wanted to be with Jacob, how I wanted to do everything with him, "umm…if….part of the rules you and dad set….umm…included how far me and Jacob can…..you know…..what the limit is…..for…"

"Oh sweetie," my mom laughed, and hugged me tighter for a minute then let go, but she was smiling, which was a good sign but that doesn't mean that I felt any more comfortable taking to my mom about all this, "Aren't you too young to think about all that? But I guess it's normal," she sighed, she looked down at me in her arms, her expression sad but she was still smiling, "you've grown up too fast if you ask me," she laughed.

She looked at me for a few second, "but to answer your question," she brushed my hair away from my face, "I trust you, and I trust Jacob. I'm not going to tell you to hide your feelings from Jacob," she laughed and this time she laughed a true happy laugh, "you are soo my daughter. I remember hassling you father about this exact same thing when I was your age."

"Okay, mom. Too much information," I smiled.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say, I understand what you mean and I'm not going to draw out a guideline for your life. But sweetie, giving yourself completely to someone is not something you should take lightly, even if you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with someone. It should still be something special," she kissed my forehead; "your father and I both trust you. We know you'll do whatever you see fit."

"Thanks mom."

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, where's Jacob?"

"He went back to La Push. He couldn't sleep here, having you in arms length," she chuckled.

"Oh, okay," I smiled; I couldn't believe that Jacob had to go all the way to La Push just so he could sleep. I felt like I could never get used to how mush I influence Jacob.

"Okay, honey. Now get up and wash up and come down for breakfast," she said getting up off my bed and walking toward the door.

As soon as she left, I jumped out of bed and headed towards my bathroom to wash up and change. As soon as I put on some random pants and any random shirt, I went down stairs.

"Good morning Nessie," Carlisle said as we walked up stairs, the same time I was walking down.

"Morning Granddad, where are you going?"

"Just going to read in my study," he smiled, "Why did you need something?"

"No, but it just seems like I never see you now a days," I felt like the more chaotic my life is becoming the less I see my amazing grandfather.

"Yes, it seems that way doesn't it," he laughed and hugged me, "but don't worry, we'll sit and talk soon."

And that reminded me of my English assignment, "Actually," I smiled, "I have this English assignment, we have to write about an author we really like and why we like them. And I was thinking of writing about some of the authors that you've met or at least were alive when you were," I laughed, because almost all the authors I can think of where alive when he was.

"That should be interesting," he chuckled, "and I hear you're a Jane Austen fan, just like your mother."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, we can talk about her I you like?"

"That would be great," I hugged him, "Thanks granddad."

"I love it when you call me that," he hugged me tight and then with a sigh he let me go, "you should go to your parents, I think your mom and fixing you some breakfast."

I kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, I'll see you soon Doctor Cullen," and I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh Nessie!" Rosalie called out the second I walked into the living room, "come sit by me. I haven't talked to you in ages," she patted the seat next to her and I did what she asked. "So sweetie, how is everything? How's school?"

"Oh it's okay," what else am I supposed to say, "music is kind of my favorite lesson and tomorrow we're going to have to play the piece we were supposed to have written. So that should be interesting."

"That sounds exciting. Did you finish writing your piece?"

"Yeah, I finished a couple of days ago, but I don't think its completely finished, but I guess it'll just come to me when I actually end up playing it in class."

"Good! I know you'll be great at it," she hugged me, "so what do you want to do today, you know, since tomorrow is Monday and all. Today is the last day of the weekend. Wanna go shopping?" I felt my insides wanting to be outsides, and that wasn't a feeling I wanted to have when I just woke up and with no food in my system.

"Umm, Aunt Rosalie, I was kinda hoping of spending Sunday with Jake, you know, just hang out at La Push with the pack and all. I haven't seen them since last week before I started school," I looked up at her, hoping my big eyes and pout would work their magic.

"Oh fine!" she sighed, and kissed my head, "go have your fun with your wolf."

"Thank you!!" I kissed her back, "so where is everyone?"

"Oh, Emmett when out hunting with - believe it or not - Esme. He always complains how she doesn't let him have _fun_ with he's hunting and now he's out hunting with her. I hope Esme teaches him a few lessons about being mature for once in his life. And well Carlisle is in his office. Your parents and Alice and Jasper are in the kitchen," she looked at me, "speaking of kitchens, you should be in one and eating some breakfast. Come on up you get," she pushed me off the couch.

I laughed at how Rosalie always sounded annoyed of Emmett yet everyone could see that she loved him.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom standing next to the microwave - I'm guessing heating up some blood for me – and dad was sitting on one of the stools reading the newspaper - which he stopped when I walked in – and Alice was sitting next to my dad talking to Jasper who was leaning against the bar table.

"Oh, good morning Nessie," Alice said when she saw me standing next to my father.

I kissed my father and said hello, "Good morning Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper," I walked toward them both and hugged them both.

"Good morning Renesmee," Jasper hugged me and kissed my head.

"Sweetie sit down next to your father and have your breakfast," my mom placed a plate of toast and jam and of course my favorite, a cup of warm blood.

"Mom, why do I have to eat human food, blood is just fine?" I whined, it's not I hate human food, I just preferred blood.

"Honey, you're half human, whether you like it or not you have to eat some human food," she said.

"And breakfast is the most important meal of the day," my dad continued, "and besides, it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed and took a bite from my toast, they're always right.

"Hey Nessie, do you want to go shopping today?" Alice asked, all chirped up and happy like she just won the lottery.

Jasper laughed and I guess he felt my emotion dampen with the idea of shopping the whole, and from the corner of my eye I could see my dad trying to hide a grin but failing, and I'm guessing he's hearing Jaspers mind on how I feel about it.

"Aunty Alice, I was hoping to spend my day with Jacob, and hang out with the pack," and I could have sworn that I saw my father stiffen, but just as I was about to turn around and make sure I saw right, he relaxed.

"It's okay, I guess," Alice interrupted my thoughts, "it's not like you ever liked shopping, I blame your mother," she shot a look at my mom, and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault, _my_ daughter would rather do something more useful with her time then _shop_," my mom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, there is nothing about going to La Push that is more important than buying a new pair of shoes," she chuckled, "anyway, eat your breakfast and go have your fun. But one of these days, you're going to beg me to tae you shopping."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," I laughed, betting against Alice was useless but I could never see myself begging her to take me shopping.

She jumped off the stood and took Jasper's hand, "Come on, Emmett and Esme came back. If you want we can go hunting now," and they walked out of the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 17

**OMG! i love you guys!! i got 12 reviews from the last chapter!! it really got me excited!! Anyway, I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it! so here's the next chapter and i hope you like this one too! i was planning on writing a longer on, but when i read that a lot of you guys wanted to read MORE i couldn't wait to post something for you guys! to here it is, and more it on it's way. I just finished my exams, so i'm going to have more free time on my hand, and the story is finally getting somwhere and there is a lot more to come**. **ENJOY!!**

**I love twilight: **_I'm really happy you like my story *HUGE SMILE* and i love romance too. and i just feel since Jake and Nessie just started the whole 'love' and 'couple' thing, that i should take it easy on them first. but i love romance too (especially the detailed ones! LOL) so i'm sooo going to add some in this story! no worries!_

**Wolfie1901: **_Once again, i'm really happy you enjoyed what i wrote! it means a lot to me!_

**Curious88: **_here's the up dated you ordered!! LOL! ENJOY!_

**LaurielovesEric: **_I'm glad you liked the chapter!! :D_

**Karen: **_THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! and know what you mean about the characters getting to know each other first and actually be in love before having sex, and i feel like that's how Jacob and Nessie's relationship is like. but sooner or later, something is bound to happen! LOL!_**  
**

**Blackwolfgirl87: **_THANK YOU!! ho__pe you like this chapter too!_

**Miss Apple Pie: **_first of all, i love you name! and i love apple pie! second, here's the next chapter you ordered! ENJOY!_

**Romance4ever: **_the reason, i feel, that Edward didn't push it with the rules, is because he trusts his daughter. as for them pushing it by livin in Forks and that something bad is going to happen, well i guess you'll have to wait and see! *evil laugh*_

**carpe-diem-1299: **_if you ever find a way to bring your fav books to life, please tell me! LOL!_

**Roxymarr: **_Thank you soo much! and as for the rules, i feel A) like Edward trusts Nessie B) Jacob respects Edward way too much to do something like that. anyway, i'm just glad you liked the chapters!! ENJOY THIS ONE!_

**Grace: **_I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!! i cannot believe you said my story sounded like Stephenie Meyer wrote it! your review just about had me shouting with happiness! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! and i really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! and i CANNOT believe Setting Sun is your 5th Fav story! I LOVE YOU!!_

**MatthewReilly4eva: **_Thank you! i'm glad you liked it soo much! and here's the up date!!_

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IF I GET MORE REVIEWS THEN I GOT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU POST 2 CHAPTERS NEXT TIME! anyway, just please review! i wanna know what you guys think!!**

Renesmee POV

When I finished my breakfast, I decided to take a nice long shower before calling Jacob to come pick me up, he needs all the rest he could get. And I've told him a million times that I could get to La Push by running a lot faster then he can with his car, but he always says that he likes driving me places, so running there is not an option.

I went up stairs and turned on the hot water tap and just let the hot water steam up the bathroom. I took off my clothes and just stood in front of my wall length mirror I had hung in my room, in my underwear and bra. I liked seeing a bit of my dad and a bit of my mom in me. I had my father's pale skin, his brownish redish hair, and his vampire beauty. But I also had my mother's warm brown eyes, her blushed cheeks and her curly hair. Even though my mom didn't have the blush or the brown eyes anymore, I still knew it was a part of her, when she was human, and when ever I see my reflection, I feel so close to her.

I finally got into the shower and leaving all my cloths on my bed. After an hour and a half, I felt all fresh and I smelt soo clean, I was satisfied. I took a deep breath and let it out, and it felt really good to feel relaxed and warm water always did that to me.

When I got out of the shower I realized that, once again, I forgot my towel in my room. I hated it when this happened to me. I looked around for something to dry myself with and I spotted the towel that I usually use to dry my hands and face with, it wasn't that big but it would still be able to cover most of my body. I wrapped it around me and left the bathroom.

When I walked into my room, I saw Jacob lying down on my bed with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling and whistling. And I felt my cheeks burn up, which meant I was blushing. And it was like he sensed how embarrassed I was, he sat up and looked at me, it took him a few seconds to register how I looked like. Wet long hair, tiny towel that just reached the bottom of my butt and that showed the top my breast and my bare shoulders and arms. Then I saw his eye almost pop out of their sockets. And I felt my blush spread all over my face.

"I forgot my towel," I pointed at the towel that I left on my bed, as if to prove what I said. What else was I supposed to say?

"Umm," he shook his head, as if trying to shake of a memory or a thought, "sure, sure…..I didn't mean to just barge in like this," he looked at my face, trying really hard not to look at my half naked body, and that just made me smile. "Bella called and said you wanted to hang out today. You know, down at La Push."

"Yeah I told her that," I walked slowly towards him, I wanted to test how much power I had over him, what was his limit, I tried to be as seductively as I could, taking slow steps, and not taking my eyes off his, "but I thought I should take shower. You know, to give you some more time to sleep," I took another 2 steps, "since you've been sooo tired lately."

I was about 3 feet away from him when he suddenly stood up and moved out of my way, I saw his face turn darker then it already was, which meant he was blushing, and I could hear his heart beating twice as fast and his breathing also doubled, but he looked away from me, trying to hind it.

I tried to hold myself together, but the fact that he had to move away from me so that he wouldn't do anything he knew my dad would kill him for just made me burst out laughing.

"Oh Jake…….you're so…..predictable…." I said while laughing.

He turned around with a smile, the fact that this was kind of like a test made him relax.

"Really you think that was funny?" he took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. The minute his shirt came off, I stopped laughing.

I never realized how beautiful his body was. He had a built, rugged body. I could see every curve and dent that out lined his upper body muscle. And his stomach was flat and strong, with three lines of muscle cross it, with one line down the center. It's what Quil calls a "six pack". And his arms were also wrapped with muscle. And when Jacob closed his hands into fists, like he was holding back on something, I could see the muscles in his arms flex. And I got the full blow of his beautiful skin color. It was a rich brown color, it wasn't too light or too dark, it was just perfect.

He walked slowly towards me, and I felt my heart start skipping beats because it was beating soo fast. I didn't know what to do. But I knew he was testing me too, the same way I teased him. I said the first thing that came to mind, because I knew that if he came any closer I might do something, I really was not ready to do.

"Jacob, if you come any closer, I'll drop my towel," I said it so fast, but I knew he heard me because the second I said it, he stopped and his face turned pale.

I took advantage of his pause and grabbed my clothes from my bed and ran into the bathroom to change. Man, that was close.

I took my time in the bathroom, trying to calm myself while I wore my clothes and then towel drying my hair and since I still wasn't calm enough, I used my hair dryer to completely dry my hair and since it was really long, it took about 15 minutes, which thank god, was enough. My heart rate went back to normal - well, at least back to _my_ normal heart beat – and my cheeks were back to their normal color.

When I got out of the bathroom, Jacob was sitting on my bed, with his shirt on – Thank God – and when I walked in, he looked up at me and smiled, "don't ever do that again, okay?" he laughed, "I almost had a heart attack!"

I laughed and sat next to him, "Well, it's the first thing that came to mind," I hugged him and too a deep breath, pulling in as much of his scent as I can, "I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "I miss you too."

I looked up at him and he kissed my lips, a short, sweet kiss.

"Come on, I bet Seth is bored out of his mind, waiting down stairs," Jacob chuckled and pulled me off the bed too.

"Seth's here?" I smiled, I missed Seth soo much, it feels like I haven't seen him in months, although I actually saw him on my birthday.

"Yeah, he's here. He missed everyone, so he decided to come along to pick you up."

Jacob and I both walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Seth shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, just because you're loosing, doesn't mean I'm cheating. LOSER!" Emmett shouted back.

Emmett and Seth were both playing some game in the Wii Nintendo I got for my birthday from the pack. I thought they were playing tennis but I couldn't be sure.

I looked up at Jacob and laughed, "Yeah right! 'Seth must be bored out of his mind'" I tried to mimic Jacob's voice, "he doesn't look bored to me."

Jacob laughed, "Yo Seth, you ready to go or are you going to stay here all day."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Seth put down his Wii stick thing and smiled at me, "Hey Nessie! How are ya?" he walked to me and gave a big bear hug.

"I'm good Seth! What you been up to?"

"Oh nothing, a bit of this a bit of that. And WSU is getting tougher and tougher, but it's cool!"

Seth has been going to Washington State University for the past 6 years. He got his bachelors degree in computer technology and now he's studying computer science and also continuing his computer technology degree.

"That's soo cool!"

"Sure, sure. Everything is cool, now can we please go," Jacob laughed, "you guys can catch up later."

"Hey, Jake, you takin' away my game buddy. I was finally starting to have a bit of fun," Emmett whined.

"As much as I'm flattered Emmett, I still have to go anyway," Seth smiled, "I'm supposed to be hanging out with my mom since I barely see her now a days, what with studying and all. But I'll come by soon."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," he sighed, but then he smiled and, "but next time you come up here, I'm going to kick your ass again!"

"Yeah, we'll see," Seth answered back as he walked to the front door with Jacob and me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay so i got 10 reviews for Chapter 17, which is close enough, but not more! but since i already wrote the next two chapters i thought i might as well post them both! I hope you guys like them! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! the reason why i want you guys to review because i want to know how many of you guys are reading my work and actually liking it! because if no one reviews and i end up thinking that no one actually enjoys reading Setting Sun, then what's the point of writing it. so don't forget to REVIEW and make me happy!!**

**Carpe-diem-1299: **_I'm really happy that you like my work! and i can't believe i'm good enough to write my own series! thank you soo much!! and don't worry, Setting Sun is nowhere close to the the end! i'm sure i'm even half way through! and THANK YOU for putting a smile on my face!!_

**ClamKidToTheRescue: **_THANKS! i really didn't know where the whole towel thing came from. it just popped in my head and then i just had to write it down!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**!**

**MatthewRielly4eva: **_here's the up date!! :D_

**Ginnyinvisble: **_I guess you'll just have to wait and read to see if anyone falls for Nessie! *evil grin*_

**Miss Apple Pie: **_THANK YOU!_

**Karen: **_THANK YOU SOO MUCH! i'm really happy that i made you laugh!! LOL! as for the whole Clair and Quil. i think Clair is around 20. because she's about 3 years older than Nessie. as for Quil not growing or growing. I think - and i'm not 100% sure, i'm just guessing here - that maybe the werewolves can kind of make their growth go back to normal when they want to but still stay as a werewolf - i'm not sure, but at least that's what i would like to think because Stephenie Meyer didn't really explain the whole werewolf side of the story - but anyway, since the pack grew really fast when they first became werewolves, i keep imagining them all looking like they're around their mid-twenties or late twenties. Anyway, i really don't have an exact answer to that since S.M. didn't saying anything about it, so everything i just said is all what I THINK. and it's kinda like Sam and Emily, S.M. never said what was going to happen when Emily gets old, so i'm just assuming that Sam and Emily lived happily ever after. you know what i mean._

**Jacob-rules: **_Yeah i have a spelling problem and i trust my computer way too much to point out my mistakes. Anyway, i love both Jacob and Edward. I always wanted Edward to end up with Bella but i also always wanted Jacob to imprint and fall in love too! and i felt miserable whenever Jacob was hurting! so i have strong feeling for Jacob but i didn't want him to end up with bella! and besides Nessie - I think - is a lot cooler! :P_

**LaurieloveEric: **_Thank you! i didn;t even know i had a style!! :D and i re-checked this chapter! i hope i didn;t miss anything out!! ENJOY!_

**Romance4ever: **_Yeah the whole towel thing was a good move!! And I missed Seth too!! and i felt like Seth was way too smart to not go to University! and of course Seth is still the person we all love!_

**TanyaGill: **_I tried to describe him as good as i could but i didn;t want to over do it! i'm glad you like it! hope you like this chapter too!! ENJOY!_

**DancinCats: **_you have no idea who much i love the fact that you love my story!! I hope this doesn;t let you down!! :P_

Renesmee POV

When we finally made it to La Push – 20 minutes after leaving the house – I got out of the car as fast as I could.

"Jake, you drive slower than ever! I could have gotten here in under a minute if I just ran." I leaned on the car when I got out, taking in deep breaths of the beautiful scent of La Push.

"Oh quite whining!" Jacob laughed; he shut his door and walked to my side of the car. He stood in front of me and placed his hands on either side of me, making escape impossible - not that I wanted to escape or anything – and he leaned in. I could feel his heat vibrating off his body and heating mine.

"We're alone now," he whispered in my ear and then he kissed it. Slowly he trailed his kisses down my neck and up again, until he got to my lips. The second his lips touched mine, I forgot everything again, I forgot our surroundings, and I shut out all the sounds around us, all I could feel or taste or hear was Jacob.

"Umm, I don't mean to stop your parade, but I'm trapped in the car," Seth called out from inside the car.

Jacob and I jumped away from each other; I think we got a bit carried away in our kiss that we literally forgot about everything else. I looked at Jacob with a cheesy smile and I realized he had the same cheesy smile on his face.

"Okay, now would be a good time for you to move Ness," Seth shouted from inside Jacob's VW, "I can't get out unless you move away from the door!"

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me away and a second later Seth squeezed out of the car, "Jacob dude! You need a bigger car! WITH FOUR DOORS! Damn!" he starting stretching out, "remind me next time to never get into your car," he cracked his back and sighed with relief, "that feels good. Anyway, _love birds_, we should go in before my mom goes crazy and starts calling everyone I know," he laughed and walked toward Jacob's house. Jacob was still holding my hand, and he followed Seth.

When we walked into the house, I saw Quil and Embry sitting in front of the television watching some truck show. Sue Clearwater was standing beside Billy Black talking about something that stopped when she saw Seth walked in.

"There you are," Sue called out from across the room when she saw Seth walk in, "what took you so long?"

"Well, if you're counting the last 5 minutes, I was stuck in the car while these 2 decided to make out," he pointed at me and Jacob and laughed. And Jacob's response was smacking Seth on the head.

"Now Seth, stop teasing them," Sue walked across the room, hugged Seth then came and hugged me, "how are you sweetie?"

"I'm great thanks, well the exception on Seth being my friend," I smiled.

Out of nowhere Clair popped out, "oh! You finally made it! I almost chewed off my fingers," she walked really fast across the room and grabbed my hand, she looked up at Jacob, "if you'll excuse us, there are some things we need to talk about," she looked at me, "like NOW!"

"Okay okay, chill out Clair," Jacob laughed, he bent down and kissed me, his lips lingered on my lips a little too long and that made it really hard for me to leave him, "I'll see you soon," he whispered, and I could feel his breath on my lips. And before I could say anything else Clair pulled me away.

"Yeah sure, she'll see you later! Geez, it's not like I'm kidnapping her or anything," she said impatiently.

When we left the house, I could still hear Quil, Embry and Seth making kissing noises at Jacob. Then I heard something break, and that ended the teasing. I wonder what Jacob did?

When Clair and I got as far away from the house as we could, she turned me around and look straight at my face, "Okay, so judging from the kiss earlier, I'm guessing you guys are in love," she smiled.

"Your _guess_ is correct," I blushed.

"So what did your parents say because I just can't picture Edward being all mellow about this?"

"Well yeah, he wasn't," I but down my lip, "he kind of attacked Jacob."

"What?" she laughed, "I wish I was there!"

"It was kind of scary. I've never seen my dad that angry."

"Well, you are his daughter. Anyway," she smiled, "how do you feel? And did Edward set any boundaries or something, because I remember my parents did, but it's not like I listened to them," she grinned.

I laughed, "That's just typical you, never following the rules. And yes, my, dad did set one main rule," she looked at me.

"Just one rule? That doesn't sound that bad."

"Well he said that we can't be together in public. Like you guys can know, but no one else can, at least not until next year."

"Why next year?" she looked confused, "What's the big difference between this year and the next?"

"Well, we're moving next year," I sighed.

"Oh," her face fell and it seemed impossible that a second ago she was laughing and smiling, "I totally forgot about that."

"Oh Clair," I hugged her, "don't feel sad now, we have a whole other year, and besides we could always visit each other."

"Yeah I guess your right, no point ruining everything now," she sighed and pulled away and whipped away the few tears that escaped, "but it makes sense that you guys will be leaving soon."

"Yeah I guess it does."

She shook her whole body, like trying to get rid of something, "okay, let's stop with this whole sad thing!" she smiled, "the important thing is that you're happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes of course I am!"

"Oh hold up a second," I raised her hand, she was frowning, "your dad didn't set a 'sex' rule or anything?"

"Umm…." I bit my lip again, even though I was talking to Clair and not my mom, sex still wasn't a topic I enjoyed talking about, "no, he didn't say anything about that."

"Are you effing serious!" she almost shouted with a huge smile on her face, "my parents practically wrote a book about not having sex with Quil, which of course I threw down the drain! But most importantly, I can't believe your parents didn't set a rule for that! You're one lucky hybrid! You know that!"

"Hey, hold up! Just because they didn't say I can't have sex doesn't mean I'm going to. I don't feel like I'm ready anyway. Although sometimes it's hard for me to remember that, but right now, I just want to _be_ with Jake. I love him more than anything but I just want to take it one step at a time."

Clair thought about it for a minute then smiled, "Yeah whatever, I still think you're one lucky vamp girl!" she laughed and I laughed with her, "is Jake showing any interest in sex?"

"Umm…not that I know of. He seems content with the kissing and holding hands and all," her question made me think, what if Jacob isn't okay with only holding hands and kissing? What if he wanted more? After all he's the one that waited 17 years to get to where we are now. Was he expecting more? "Well, at least I think he's okay, with the whole no sex thing."

"Don't worry about it soo much Nessie," Clair put her arm around my shoulder and we were both heading back to Jacob's house, "you guys have only been together for like a day. I don't think Jacob would be thinking about sex just yet. I was just thinking out loud."

"Yeah sure."

The rest of the day at Jacob's house went by fast. Like all the other times I spent with the pack, there was a lot of laughter and teasing – most of the teasing was aimed at Jacob and me this time – and of course there was a lot of food. But the best part of the day spent in doors were when Jacob would randomly kiss me, just short sweet kisses but every kiss would make by heart stop beating. And of course Jacob never left my side and he was always either holding my hand or he had his arm around my shoulders or he was twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers. Our bodies always had contact with one another. And after an hour or so of teasing, the Pack got used to me and Jacob being together and they just relaxed and stopped making kissing sounds whenever Jacob kissed me, it felt like Jacob and I had been in love since forever.

At around 5 pm Embry got up off the floor, "Hey Jake, I almost forgot to ask you, do you mind checking out my car. There's something wrong with it. I tired fixing it myself but no matter what I do, the engine still doesn't run as good, do you mind?"

"No of course not," Jacob smiled.

"Okay do you mind fixing it now? Because I really have to go."

"Yeah sure," Jacob then looked down at me, "do you mind coming along, or do you want to hang out here?"

I got up and pulled him with me, "No way. I'm coming with you." and he smiled.

Embry and I spent the next hour watching Jacob analyze the car and then start fixing it.

"Okay," Jacob pushed himself out from under the car, "all done. Try the car again Embry."

Embry went back into the car and turn it on, and the engine purred instead of roared, and he smiled, "Thanks Jake."

"Yeah no problem," Jacob smiled back and came and stood by me; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my close and kissed me.

"Anyway, I have to go. Sam is going to kill me if I'm late again," Embry called out from inside the car.

Both Jacob and I waved good bye as Embry pulled out his car from the garage and drove away.

When I looked up at Jacob I noticed that his face was almost covered with grease and dirt from the car, so were his hands.

"You're such a grease monkey," I laughed.

"Well, if I have to be covered in grease and dirt, so do you," he pulled even closer and placed his hands on both side of my face, one second he was laughing and the next, he was looking at my face like it was the only thing he could see.

"I know I'm as dirty as hell, but……" he didn't finish his sentence because my lips met his.

My hands went straight into his hair so that I could pull his face as close to mine as possible. His arms wrapped around my waist and one of his hands touched my bare skin at the small of my back, and he pulled my waist closer to his body. Our kisses got deeper and deeper until we both had to stop to breathe.

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, you're covered in grease too," he laughed, "It suites you," he kissed the tip of my nose, "we should properly go in and clean up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I whispered an inch away from his month, but I was looking straight into his eyes and I could see how much he didn't want to leave and much he wanted to still kiss me. We stood close together for a couple of seconds, then I turned around and was about to walk out of the garage.

But before I could take my second step away from Jacob I felt his hand grab my arm and he twirled me around and pulled me close to him, "Please, don't ever walk away from me," he said and the kissed my forehead.

When we walked into the house Seth walked out of the kitchen and when we saw the state we were in – all covered in grease – he raised one of his eyebrow and smiled, "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Jacob answered back and pulled me to the other end of the house.

We both went to his room and he closed the door when we both got in. He went through one of the drawers in his cupboard, "You'll need a shirt, you're kind of covered with grease from my…." He hesitated, "hands and all." And he pulled out a plain grey t-shirt that was obviously going to be huge on me, "umm..sorry, this is kind of the smallest thing I have," he laughed and handed me the shirt.

We went to the bathroom and washed our faces and hands, Jacob then left me alone so that I could change out of my dirty shirt, and he went back into his room to change everything he was wearing.

When we both changed we went back to the living room and hung out with Seth, Quil and Clair. Sue and Billy left to do whatever they do when they're not around us. Seth kept on complaining on how much his mother babied him when we came down for the weekend or holidays.

"She's driving me crazy!" he dropped himself on the couch.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's called 'caring'" Clair hit Seth on the head.

"What is up with you people and smacking me on the head!" he rubbed his head, "I'm loosing valuable brain cells."

"Yeah right! I didn't know you had any to begin with," Quil kissed Clair and starting laughing.

"Can you guys please, _please_ do your whole _couple_ stuff when you're _alone_!" Seth scrunched his face up, like he was sucking on a lemon.

"It's not our fault your making love to your books instead of actually having a life," Jacob answered back, he had one arm around shoulders and with his other hand he was tracing circles on my knee. I kissed his hand that was on my shoulder.

Long after the sun set, Jacob pulled me off the couch, "Come on, I think I should take you home now. It's almost 10 and you have school tomorrow."

"What are you, her dad?" Seth laughed, "some love! What are you going to tell her next, brush her teeth before going to bed?!"

I threw the remote at him and hit him right on the head, "Geez! Stop hitting my head!" he rubbed his head, but I knew it really didn't hurt him; he's a werewolf for God's sake.

"That's my girl," Jacob laughed and kissed me, not too short and not too long.

The whole drive home Jacob had one of his arms wrapped around me. Our bodies were pushed together and the heat coming off his body was soo relaxing. I felt like I was lying in my bathtub filled with hot water. I was already kind of drowsy and I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was Monday morning and when I got out of bed I noticed Jacob sleep on the floor, beside my bed.

-----------

**Before you do anything else, REVIEW WHAT YOU JUST READ!! :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! it's short but there is more to come! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Renesmee POV

I couldn't help to just stand over him and look at him. His face was relaxed, he looked like he was a teenager again. Usually he looked like he was in his twenties, maybe 25, but right now; he looked like he could be nineteen. His scruffy hair had come out of its usual messy bun and was covering most of the pillow he had his head on, and his hair was so beautiful and soo black, it looked like black silk. He had his shirt off – like almost 80% of the time – and all the muscles in his body were relaxed too and instead of seeing obvious dents and muscle bands, his arms and chest, was just smooth and silky.

I lay down in front of him and turned around to that I could see his beautiful face. I didn't want to make a sound; I didn't want him to wake up just yet because he just looked soo peaceful, so relaxed. I slowly moved a lock of his hair away from his face and slowly I traced the out lines on his features, his eyes, his nose, his jaw and finally his lips. I felt his heart rate increase and I knew that I had woken him up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I whispered.

He sighed, "It don't mind waking up everyday if you were always the first person I see," he smiled and he moved his head and closed the gap between our lips and kissed me. His arms pulled me closer and before I knew it, he was on top of me, his arms on either side of me, trying to keep as much of his weight off of me. My legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and my hands were in his hair, that for the first time wasn't tied.

His kisses became more passionate and more urgent. He kissed my lips, my eyes, my jaw, the space bellow my ear and down my neck and throat, across my collarbone and back up again. A part of me wanted him to continue, to go past my collarbone but another part me was glad that he knew where to stop. When his lips weren't on mine, I couldn't stop the few moans that escaped my lips or the couple of time that I said his name.

And like always, we had to stop, both out of breath. Jacob was still on top of me, my legs were still wrapped around his waist and my hands in his hair, but he looked down at me and smiled, "I'm thinking, we should stop. Because you have to be in school, and mainly because I'm starting to think about things that your dad told me not to."

"Oh," and I remember the conversation I had with Clair about how Jacob might want to have sex. I unwrapped my legs and dropped my hands and Jacob rolled off of me and was taking deep breaths next to me.

I quickly stood up and moved away from him, trying to arrange my thoughts, and no matter how much I wanted to push the question out of my head, it keeps coming up. Does Jacob want to have sex? Because when ever I think about it, the answer always turns out to be the same, yes he does. After all, he's waited 17 years to be with me, he's been my friend, my best friend and now he's a boyfriend, well more than a boyfriend but what if after waiting for soo long, what if he had always expected more when we got to this level.

I started pacing, trying to put some order in the chaos that was going on in my head.

"Hey, hey," Jacob stood in front of me and held me at arms length, his warm hands on both my shoulders, he looked at my face, "what's the matter? And if you bite your lip any harder, you're going to bite it off," he wasn't smiling, he just looked concerned. And I didn't even realize that I was biting my lip, "come on, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

I did what he told me, I took in a deep breath, held it in for a couple of seconds and then slowly let it out. I looked up at Jacob's face, he went back to looking like he was in his mid-twenties, I smiled as I remembered how he looked like when he was sleep.

"See, you feeling all better?" he smiled back, "Now tell me what the hell happened?"

"Umm…Jake, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me," I walked toward my bed and sat down and Jacob followed.

"Sure, what is it you want to ask?"

"Well, I was talking to Clair today," I couldn't look at him while talking, I kept fiddling with the corner of my blanket, "and well, she asked me about us."

Jacob laughed, "Well, that's Clair for ya."

"Yeah. Umm…..anyway, she asked about the rules that dad set for us."

"What, was she against them or something? Did she think Edward was going over board?" He smiled.

"Actually she was more interesting in the _lack_ of rules."

"What? What do you mean _lack_? She wanted Edward to set more rules?"

"Not really, she thought I was lucky that dad didn't include this one rule that she thought he would have set."

"And what's that?" he looked confused and a bit amused, "should I be worried? This is Clair we're talking about."

"Um…I don't know."

"So what's this rule your dad should have mentioned?"

"Umm……Clair expected my dad to set a sex rule for us," I said it soo fast, a part of me was hoping that Jacob wouldn't have heard it but the other part of me hoped that he did so that I wouldn't have to repeat it again.

Jacob just sat there for a minute, absorbing what I had just said.

"Oh, that rule," he finally said.

"Yeah, that rule," I still had the corner of my blanket in my hand, and I felt my face turn hot and I knew that right then I looked like a red tomato.

Jacob looked at me and lifted my face so that I would be looking at him, "Why? Are you worried about that lack of rule?" was he asking me if I was worried to have sex with him or if I was afraid to have sex with him. I really didn't know what to think.

"Umm….I'm not really worried, no. I was just wondering what you thought. Or if you have thought about……at all."

"Oh Nessie," he stood up and started pacing, which could be a good sign or a bad one. Good because he could be thinking of a way to tell me how much he loved me and that he could wait if I wanted to. Bad because he could me thinking about what a waste waiting for me all these years were, and how he would want some sort of refund.

I was about to say something, but Jacob stopped me by raising his finger, indicating that he was still thinking. After another minute of him pacing he sat back down.

"Okay, I need to know what exactly you're asking me. Are you asking me if I want to be with you in that way? Or are you asking me if I didn't love you enough to be intimate with you? or are you asking me a whole other question?"

"Umm…..could you answer all the questions you think I'm asking," I tried to smile but I was too anxious, so I'm not really sure how my supposed smile looked like.

"Okay. Question number one. Do you I love you enough to be intimate with you?" He looked down at me, with an intense look on his face, "of course I love you. I love you more than life and I would do anything for you. But I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Okay, question number two, Do I want to be intimate with you? of course I do," I almost choked, "but only when you're ready," he smiled, "did I miss any questions that you might be thinking?"

I looked up at him because he still didn't give me the answer that I was really looking for, "Are you disappointed that I'm not ready?"

"Oh Nessie," he sighed, "Of course I'm not disappointed. To be honest, I'm happy with where we are. Nessie, I've waited for 17 years! Just touching you and kissing you and having you in my arms is enough to set my heart jumping."

"But that's my point. You wait 17 years! I feel like maybe just kissing is not enough after waiting for soo long."

"Nessie kissing you is more than enough! Don't ever doubt that. Sometimes I feel like won't be able to make love to you if just by kissing you I feel like I'm going to explode."

I looked at his face, I looked into his eyes and I could tell he wasn't lying and that made me smile. Jacob didn't want a refund, he wasn't mad at me and most importantly, he still loved me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him; I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I place my hand on his temple and showed him.

I showed him how much he makes me happy, more than happy. How I won't ever be able to live without him. And how much kissing him intoxicates me too. I also showed him how I felt _when_ he kissed me, the passion, the fact that I didn't want him to ever stop, how I loved being in his arms, to be near him.

He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "Ditto."

----------

**REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey people!! here's the next chapter and i am sooo excited that this is the 20TH CHAPTER!! OMG! i can't believe i made it this far and it's not even half way through! and i am soo happy that all you guys enjoy reading my work!! LOVE YA GUYS! and i would also like to point out that right now, this story has 103 REVIEWS!! i hit 100! i never thought i would!! Anyway i really hope - from the bottom of my heart - that you guys enjoy this!!**

**jblover94: **_Here's the update!! LOL! and i'm really happy that you like my work! i hope you enjoy this!!_

**emazingd: **_I can't believe you stayed up that late to read this! that't just AWESOME but i hope you weren't tired for school, or work. Anyway, here's the next chapter and i really hope you like it!! ENJOY!_

**TheRugMaster: **_I'm glad you liked it! and i LOVE Seth! i couldn't go on without adding him into my story! he's soo funny! kinda like a little brother!_

**carpe-diem-1299: **_Yeah it would be totaly awkward talking about sex with the one you want to do it with! LOL! but it had to be done!! Anyway, so here's the next chapter! and at this point, i want Jacob too! :D_

**Karen: **_Jacob is just a huge sweet heart! And i'm really really really happy you like the story! and it's not even half way through! So the whole is getting deeper!! and you're welcome about the whole Quil and Claire thing! LOL! but i hope you liek this chapter too!_

**Roxymar: **_I'm really really really beyond happy that you like my work! and as for the sex scene, it depends, if you want me write an actual sex scene then i don't mind writing one, but if you'd prefer that i write it in the S.M. way then i don't mind doing that either. it's all about what you, the readers, want. or i could right 2 chapters, one with the S.M. way and one in the passionate way. Which do you prefer. but of course Nessie and Jacob and no where near having sex yet, maybe some very hot making out but not sex. but i still want to know what you think! and i hope this chapter will be worth the wait! ENJOY!_**  
**

**Wolfie1901: **_I'm really glad you love my story! and i love Seth! he adds such a nice humor to the whole thing! and you're reviews where really happy-making too!!_

**Juaniter Cullen: **_I love your review!! And here's the next chapter!_

**Romance4ever: **_Yeah, i'm really gald that the whole 'talk' between Jake and Nessie is done with! it would have been harder to talk about that later, well at least i think i would have been. Anyway, i'm just happy you liked the chapters! and i loved writing the whole garage scence! it was really fun! ENJOY this chapter!_**  
**

**Curious88: **_I'm happy you like my work! and you don't have to wait for long! the more reviews i get, the more i feel like writing because i feel like i have to give my readers something. so, as long as you review and tell me what you think, you won't have to wait long for the next update!! LOL! i hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others! ENJOY!_

**k-bugg: **_i'm happy you like my story! Enjoy the this update!_

**LaurieLovesErick: **_THANK YOU! and i just wanted to give Jacob and Nessie some peace of mind for a couple of chapters! but things are going to change soon!_**  
**

Renesmee POV

When I finally got dressed for school and escaped my mother's pleas for eating breakfast and my father's uncomfortable glances he kept shooting at Jacob and me – which just proved that he must have been listening to our conversation whether he wanted to or not – I was really happy to leave the house and go to school.

The drive to school started out fine, Jacob had his arm around my shoulders and I was leaning into him, but the closer we got to school the more people there seemed to be on the road, so Jacob had to use both his hands to drive and I had to sit on my side of the car. From the way Jacob was holding the steering wheel really tight I could tell that he wanted to put his arms around me just as much as I wanted to be _in_ his arms, but we didn't complain.

He asked me if there was anything special going on in school today and I told him about music and that I had to play the piece I wrote.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Jacob stopped the car as another car beat us to the parking lot, "Alice told me to tell you that in your Bio class today they're going to have some sort of blood testing, I forgot if she was talking about human or just the class cutting up some animal parts. Anyway, the point is, she said it would be better if you just ditched that lesson just so school wouldn't be harder than it already is. When do you have it anyway?"

"I've got it 5th hour," I answered back without even thinking about it. Well, I have study hall 4th hour, maybe I could just stay in the library.

"So it should be easy to ditch since it's almost at the end of the day, right?" he said while he parked his car in an empty space.

"Yeah sure, no one really asks," I hope they give me enough homework to keep me busy for 2 hours, or at least one hour. Jacob stopped the car.

When I got out of the car I turned around to get my bag from the back seat and when I turned towards the school I saw Tony walking towards me with a huge smile and I smiled back.

"Hey Ness," he said when he got to me.

"Hi Tony," I smiled. Then Jacob walked around the car and stood right next to me and folded his hands across his chest like some sort of body guard, "Oh, Tony, this is Jacob. Jacob this is Tony," I tried not to laugh because I knew Jacob hated Tony, I could tell from his expression.

Tony extended his hand and Jacob shook it, maybe too rough, "Hey man," Tony's way of greeting, and Jacob answered back with a nod.

"Anyway," Tony looked back at me, "are you ready for music 3rd hour? I seriously can't wait to hear your piece!"

"Yeah, I'm ready, it's kind of rough around the edges but it'll be okay," I was soo excited that I couldn't help not having a huge goofy grin on my face.

"Don't even act like you're not awesome on the piano, you rock that old thing," he nudged me playfully and I could have swore I heard Jacob growl, but it was too quiet for Tony to hear.

"Umm, Tony do you mind giving me and Jacob a sec, I'll be right with you in a minute," I smile, I tried so hard not to laugh, this must be eating Jacob up.

"Umm, yeah sure," Tony looked confused, he looked at me then at Jacob then back at me, "umm…..I'll just wait for you by my car."

"Thanks Tony," I said before he walked away and then I turned to Jacob, "Did you growl?" I smiled.

Jacob looked down at me and he looked angry, "Yeah I did, I don't like him."

"Jacob I didn't ask you to like him, he's just a friend. I have to have _some_ friends."

"But the way he looks at you," he shook his head, trying to shake away a thought, "it's just not a _friend_ kind of look."

"Jacob, I love you okay. There's no competition between you and any other person in the world."

Jacob looked down at me and smiled, his face seemed to relax, "I love you too," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I soo want to kiss you right now."

I could feel the blood rising to my face. I leaned toward Jacob's ear and covered my mouth with my hand, like I was telling him a secret; I kissed the space bellow his ear and whispered, "You have no idea," and kissed him again.

I took a step back and looked up at Jacob, "I'll see you later then," I laughed because Jacob still hadn't recovered from my kiss.

"Umm, yeah. I'll see you later."

"NESSIE! Come on!! Class is about to start," Tony shouted from where he stood with Schuyler, Oliver and Johnny.

Tony's voice brought Jacob back to reality, "Well, that's rude," he growled, but only I could hear.

"He's just human," I laughed and walked away, "don't forget to pick me up Jake."

"Never Ness!"

When I got to my friends, Johnny threw his arm over my shoulders, "Hey babe!"

"That's his word of the day, don't mind him," Schuyler laughed and pulled me away from Johnny, "so that guy is just a _friend_?" she whispered to my ear.

"Yeah, Jake is just a friend," I laughed, trying to hide the reason behind my blush.

"Well he looked more like a body guard to me," Tony said, "and man, did he have a hand shake, he almost broke my fingers," he flexed his fingers, to prove his point.

"Yeah, that just Jake, doesn't know his own strength," I laughed; I can't believe Jacob did the whole intimidating-hand-shake thing.

"I don't mind having body guards like _that_ around me," Schuyler smiled, "if I can mix business with pleasure."

"Hey, don't give our little Nessie any ideas now," Johnny covered my ears like I was a child and they just said something only 'grown ups' can hear.

"Oh stop it," I brushed away Johnny's hands off my ear and laughed, "If we don't hurry we're going to be late, come on Ollie," I walked toward Oliver and pulled him towards our English class.

"You're very pushing, you know that," Oliver laughed.

"Yeah girl! Show him whose boss," Schuyler shouted from behind us.

I waved at them but I was still pulling Oliver toward class, "See you guys!" I shouted back.

English class was like always, Mr. Meyer told us to write about the chapter he told us to read from an Emily Bronte book he assigned us – which of course I finished within 15 minutes – and he reminded us about our Author Essay that should be done by Wednesday.

But for some reason Oliver was very quiet, and he looked really sick, his face would turn pale for a second and he would be sweating like there was no tomorrow and then he would look normal again. He also looked like he wanted to throw up; it looked like he had a fever or something. I asked him a couple of time if he was okay but he kept saying that he was fine, that he just felt a little dizzy.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the lesson because whenever he wanted to talk back, he looked like he was about to throw up any second, so I tried to avoid talking to him.

When class was over, I packed my books and Oliver and I walked out of class together and before I had to walk the other direction to go to my trig class I turned to him.

"Oliver are you sure you're okay?" I was feeling a little worried; now he looked kind greenish pale.

He nodded.

"You know, you should go to the nurse. You should be at home," what was he thinking coming to school when he was clearly sick.

"Umm, its okay Nessie, I'll go to the nurse," he panted my shoulder, "you should go to class. See you at lunch." If he made it till lunch.

He turned away and headed to whatever class he had next.

As I walked to trig, I hoped that Oliver would feel better, I wondered if he got sick from our day on the beach, or if he got food poisoned or something, because he's definitely not okay.

Trig was soo boring today, Mr. Owen was just going through our entire homework assignment he gave us to do during the weekend. So for the whole hour I just zoned out, thinking about what everyone had planned in the music lesson. I kept imagining Schuyler with her long red hair, dressed in a 1800s ball gown, playing a beautiful angelic melody with her harp.

When the bell rang, no one waited for Mr. Owen to dismiss the class; everyone already had their books packed and practically ran out of the room. I guess I wasn't the only one who felt like trig wasn't exactly the most interesting lesson.

I packed my bag, but I wasn't in a hurry, I waited for the rest of the class to pass by me and leave the class before I left, I didn't want the stampede of students to run over me or anything.

And like last week, when I entered the class, everyone was already there adding some final touches to their music piece.

Schuyler looked busy with her harp and writing down last minute notes, Tony was adjusting his guitar with his voice and Johnny was cleaning his saxophone, they all looked soo busy and I didn't want to stop them from their work. I walked straight to the piano, sat down on the bench and closed my eyes.

I placed my hands on the keys and ran my hands across it, playing the piece I memorized, but I wasn't pressing down on the keys.

A few minutes later Mr. Hands walked in and went straight to his chair in the middle of the room, "Okay class, stop whatever you are doing and listen," he waited until everyone put down their instruments and turned to face him, "Good, good. So today is going to determine 50% of your first grade and your first grade is 33% of your final grade. So I hope you used your time wisely," he looked down at his clip board and looked back up, "Okay, back to business. Andrew you're up."

Andrew looked a bit nervous being the first one to go up but his playing was really good. He played a nice slow piece that I could see had a lot of emotion to it.

Next up was his sister, she started out okay with her violin piece but she messed up a bit in the middle which I think was a shame because I knew how much she worked on her piece and it would have actually been amazing, if she hadn't messed up.

Next up was Johnny and the best part about his work was that he was just having fun with it, he was relaxed and walked onto the stage like he was about to crack up with jokes. And of course his work was really fun to listen too; it had a lot of energy and life. And at the end of it Mr. Hands actually nodded before he wrote something on his board, instead of his usual sour expression.

"You are up Renesmee. Surprise me," he sounded bored

I turned around on my bench, instead of facing Mr. Hands and the center of the room where everyone played their piece; I turned and faced the piano.

I placed my hands on the keys and just like before I closed my eyes but this time I actually pressed down on the keys and let the music fill the room.

And it turned out exactly how I wanted it. I imagined Schuyler in her ball gown and her beautiful harp right by her side and I played the soft, glamorous, elegant start that represented her beauty. Then I pictured Tony and his care free, mellow way of life and how open hearted he is of everything, and I played the second part of my piece that represented Tony's large heart. And Tony's representation blended slowly into Johnny's part. When I was playing Johnny's part I pictured his laugh and his smile and how happy he always seems to be. He shined down on our small group; he was like our sun always making the worst days seem bright. His part represented what was inside his strong exterior. His lively representation slowed down and most of the low notes turned into a neutral pitch. The last part of my piece represented Oliver; it was a mixture of all three of them together. Because I felt even though Oliver might not be the most talkative person in the world, he still had a lot to say. His part also represented kindness because he was the first person I saw that put a smile on my face.

And before I knew it, the music I've been working on for the past couple of days came to an end.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled because I really loved how the piece turned out, I could actually feel each person when I played their part. I turned around, all the students were looking at me, Schuyler, Johnny and Tony were smiling and I smiled back at them.

Mr. Hands smiled too, he looked down at his clip board and scribbled something, "Schuyler, you're next."

Schuyler turned her seat so that she would be facing her harp and her fingers were like magic, moving cross the strings on the harp. And just like I imagined, her music piece was as rich, glamorous, magical and elegant as I knew she always could be. Her piece was calming, I closed my eyes and I could see ball rooms filled with couples. Ladies in beautiful satin gowns in all kinds light pinks, beige, light greens, rich colors. And I could see gentlemen in formal wear, that you'd expect to see an actor wear when performing one of Jane Austen's novels. And when Schuyler piece slowly ended, I wanted to hear more.

Everyone was silent, just absorbing what they just heard, then out of nowhere Mr. Hands said, "Extraordinary!"

Schuyler blushed and looked down at her hands, "Thanks Mr. Hands."

"I'm really impressed Ms. Frey," Mr. Hands looked down at his clip board and wrote something.

Rob Neil went on next, he played a piece on his guitar, and it wasn't what I expected from him. When he first auditioned for the class, his piece wasn't that good but this time it was obvious that he put a lot of work into his piece and I really enjoyed it. It had a classical rock feel to it, kind of like one of Elvis's songs.

Next was Tony, he sang and played his guitar this time and his song was so beautiful the words were breath taking. And it was the first time I every saw Tony actually say something that was from deep in his heart. And I instantly memorized the lyrics.

"_The deep, coarse purple lilac there  
Held back tight and topped with a cherry red blood rose_

_Nights spattered with sheeny stars and lustrous sweet wet grass  
Fields of nothing but the breeze of cosmic space that is hindered from up to down  
Days of long winded hours and mango trees, parrot seeds and warm, undisturbed siestas_

_"Only God knows how much I love you" she who stared at his magnified golden eyes shining bright like never before, slow pants of breath stand in the way of a revelation coming to an end  
Being born every day, like the rise of a phoenix from its ashes  
A snake shedding its skin  
A layered onion_

_All I want is to start a new revelation with you  
Where we could do all right from wrong from our past life  
I want to tell you all I never could, all I had held back with spite._

_A whirlpool of sensation sucked in and subsiding,  
Only love comes with time and of little time in this cosmic world would I want to spend with you again  
Hours passing like the breeze, with my head on your shoulder for a lifetime,  
I shall be pleased_

_For days, weeks and months of non-existence  
I'd sure be appeased to be entwined like roots under a tree  
You put a smile to my lips, color in my cheeks and blood to my heart_

_Stirring, twirling, so dizzy in red  
I'm living life in a red rose bud  
With new petals every where, you are my maze_

_Jungles of roaring lions  
Swinging monkeys  
Green leaves and ripe seeds_

_I'd spend an infinite amount of lifetimes where the honeycomb breeze brings you to me"_

It was so beautiful. The music was slow, but it wasn't sad…….. it was peaceful.

-----------------

**Please REVIEW and make me HAPPY!**

**And i want you to be honest: now the song Tony sang is actually a poem my amazing best friend, Anna wrote. Now, whenever i tell her that she's an amazing poet, she never believes me - even when i look at here straight in the eye and i look 100% serious, she just doesn't believe me - so can you please shed some light on her and tell me what you really honestly thought about the song - that is originally a poem!**

**Anyway REVIEW and tell me everything that's one your mind!!** **and the more reviews i get, the bigger the smile i end up with!! PLEASE MAKE ME SMILE!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello people! here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this!! and thank you for all your reviews!!  
**

**emazingd: **_I can't believe i'm 'dazzling' you!! LOL! and i told my friend about how much you liked her poem, and she ended up with a HUGE smile on her face for almost the entire day! THANKS!! as for not enough Jacob/Nessie, well, she has to go to school, right? well i just hope you like this chapter! and as for OUT-WRITING Stephenie Meyer (i personally don't think it's possible! LOL) but thank you SOOO MUCH! you have no idea how much i tmeans to me that you like my story this much! WELL, i seriously hope i don't disappoint you!!_

**twilightgirlz202: **_I'm smiling my ass off right now! thank you soo much! and i'm turing 18 on the 2nd of December. is that a bad thing? i mean, is it a bad thing that my writing shows that i'm young (well that depends on what you think young is, i guess). but yeah, i'm going to turn 18 on the 2nd! but please tell me if it's a bad thing that my writing is not like adult writing or however older people write!! But i'm really glad you enjoyed my story!_

**TanyaGill: **_THANK YOU! and that's what i keep telling my friend. I personally could never wirte a poem, to express myself in short lines and stanzas and all that, i tend to write a lot and get carried away when ever i write, so my poems would be 3 pages long or something. she has talent and i just wanted her to hear it from someone else because whenever i tell her that she just asnwers back with "Your my best friend, you're supposed to say i'm good at everything!" LOL! but thanks!!_

**Romance4ever: **_Thanks for the applause! and i love writing in detail, because most of the time i get carried away and i tend to write everything i think and everything that i see in my head, so i tend to cut in short whenever i post because i don't want to bore everyone with details! but thanks! I'M SOO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT!! and as for oliver being sick, i guess you'll have to read on and see!_

**Jae: **_I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!! and i'm really happy that you like my story! i hope you love this chapter too!!_

**Nessie0304: **_That's good! Everyone needs sleep! And i'm really glad you liked the chapter! enjoy this one too!_

**Fly95: **_Here's the up date and i'm SMILING from your review! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! i hope you enjoy!_

**When Night Calls: **_THANK YOU!! and it's great hearing from you again! And ENJOY this chapter!!_

**Curious88: **_THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! i love it that you enjoy reading what i write! it's really a gift! THANK YOU! and i totally hope you enjoy this chapter too and that it won't disappoint you!_

**Gabby and the: **_THANK YOU!!_

**sammexo: **_well, it's not even close to ending! and here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!_

**MatthewReilly4eva: **_THANK YOU AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_

**jblover94: **_THANK YOU and my friends says THANKS too!_

**bubblysoul411: **_Sorry that you found it boring, but thanks for being honest! i hope you enjoy this chapter more!!!_

**Karen: **_THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! and i'm happy that you liked the chapter! i hope you like this one too!_

**Violet King: **_THANK YOU! and hope you like this!!_

**Roxymar: **_my friends says THANK YOU!! and as for the whole 'golden eyes' thing, it was just what my friend wrote in her poem and i didn;t have the heart to change it. Nessie has Brown eyes and Tony has Green. but you can just imagine which ever eyes you want. it is closer to Nessie's. but yeah, so i guess it is Nessie's eyes! Sorry, i'm babbling! LOL! And yeah, i was thinking of writing an actual sex scence. it just seems more passionate, but i'll ask everyone and see what they think. thanks for being open minded!!_

**LaurielovesEric: **_I believe you when you say you love my story and i love the fact you point out my misstakes! it keeps me alert. but when i wrote the last chapter it wasn't how i usually write my chpater, which is all at one go. it took my a couple of hours - which many many breaks - to write the last chapter. i just felt really sick that day. anyway, i just hope you like this chapter! and THANK YOU SOO MUCh for point out my misstakes!!_

Renesmee POV

At lunch all we talked about was the music lesson. Of course everyone was blown away with Schuyler's piece and I don't think I've ever seen her blush as much as she did in that one hour. We also talked about Tony's song.

"Tony, I thought it was beautiful," I smiled at him, "I seriously didn't know you had it in you!"

"_Wow_, thanks Nessie," Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I'm sure he does. He's just fishing for more complements!" Johnny threw a ball of tin foil at Tony, "and besides, your piece was awesome too!"

"Thanks Johnny! Listening to you play today was so much fun," I laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm all about! Havin' FUN!" he shouted.

We all started laughing; Johnny just had that effect on people. When I finally settled down, I looked around the lunch room, "Hey guys. Do you know where Oliver is? It's been 15 minutes, I just think he should have been here by now," I felt like there was something wrong. Oliver was always the first to leave class, always the first face we saw when we enter the lunch hall. This just does not seem like him, being late.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day. He wasn't even in our Spanish lesson 2nd hour," Tony stood up and scanned the whole room.

"Okay," stood up and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, "I'm going to go look for him. I've got study hall next anyway, so I'll just go look around."

"Yeah, I'll come with," Tony stood up and walked around the table to me.

"Yeah sure," I smiled at him. I loved the way they all seemed to care about each other soo much.

"Hey Nessie, Tony, call me if you hear anything," Schuyler looked really anxious; "I'm not feeling so good about this."

"Yeah sure, no problem," I hugged her, then Tony and I walked out of the lunch room, "where do you think he might be?"

"I don't know, this year he's been totally obsessed with the library, on the computers doing some research or reading huge books about God knows what."

"We should go check there first then."

Tony and I spend that whole hour searching the entire school. Our first stop was the library and the librarian said that Oliver came in for a couple of minutes and then left. We talked to his Spanish teacher and she said pretty much the same thing. We checked the gym, the boys' bathrooms, the nurse – and she said she hadn't seen Oliver at all, all day - the lunch hall (twice), the library – a million times hoping that Oliver would show up. Finally we went to Ms Cope.

"But sweet hearts, Oliver Mills did not sign out and his mother did not pick him up. He must be around here somewhere." So going to her was a complete waist of time. We both left the office when the bell indicating the end of 4th hour rang.

"Hey, we should go to class," Tony was frowning, "I just don't know where on earth he could have gone to."

"Well, you can go to class; I'm not really feeling well. I'm going to the library," I tried to smile but I couldn't. I just felt really worried about Oliver and I felt like it was my fault because if I had really insisted on going to the nurse he might have been safe in her office or at home resting.

"But don't you have Biology?" Tony looked at me confused.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like going," and I seriously started to feel sick.

"Please don't tell me your going to be sick too," Tony placed his hand on my forehead, "But your freezing!"

I moved away as fast as I was allowed too, "Yeah, it's from walking outside soo much, anyway I better head to the library, and don't forget to tell Sky that we didn't find Oliver, she seemed really worried," and I walked away before he could say anything else.

I went straight to the library and without even thinking about it, I sat down on the couch Tony and I always sat on whenever we came here for Study Hall.

For about 15 minutes I just sat there thinking about Oliver. I so badly wanted to leave the school and follow Oliver's sent to his house and see if he was alright. I've never been sick before but he didn't look anywhere near healthy when I saw him this morning.

When the library doors opened, I was so surprised from the scent that filled up the room as the wind blew past the person.

I looked up, surprise clearly colored my face, "Oliver! Where have you been??!!" I almost forgot to run like a human because Oliver looked a lot worst then this morning. His face was now completely pale with a yellowish tint. And there were thick purplish circles around both his eyes, like someone had just punch him and his arms and hands were shaking.

"Oh My God Oliver! Are you okay?" that was the stupidest question I had ever asked a person.

"Umm….Nessie, I'm fine, I just feel kind of sore," he walked slowly to where I was sitting and dropped himself on the couch.

"Oliver, wait here okay! Don't go anywhere!" I kneeled down in front of him, making sure you could understand what I was saying, "Okay Oliver. Wait here."

The second he nodded, I practically flew out of the library and headed straight to the reception area.

"Hi Ms Cope, may I please use the phone?" I was in such a hurry I didn't feel like explaining.

She looked up at me, like she just realized I was there, "Oh Renesmee, how did you get here?"

"Umm I need to use the phone."

"Oh sweetie, go right ahead," and she placed a phone on the desk and pushed it towards me.

I dialed Jacob's number as fast as I could and if I pushed the numbers any harder I knew I would break it. After the third ring Jacob picked it up.

"Hello?" he sounded sleepy.

"Jake, I need you to come to school," I just hoped that he wouldn't ask me a million questions because I was worried that Oliver might leave the library.

"I'm on my way," this time he sounded wide awake and I could hear his foot steps and for the millionth time in my life I was thankful Jacob knew me soo well and in this case didn't ask me questions he knew I didn't feel like answering.

"Thanks Jacob."

"I love you," he said and shut the phone.

I gave Ms. Cope back the phone and ran back to the library and I felt relived to see Oliver still on the couch.

His eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly and his face seemed to relax. I sat next to him very carefully, not wanting to wake him up and waited for Jacob.

About 10 minutes later the library doors opened again and Jacob walked him. Just having him around me made me feel better. I got up and practically flung myself at him, "I'm soo happy to see you."

"Me too Ness," he kissed my head, "Now what's the problem," he looked serious.

"Here," I lead him to Oliver, "he's been sick since first hour. There's something wrong with him. He said that he was just feeling dizzy but well… right now I'm not even close to believing him."

I looked up at Jacob and he was just staring at Oliver. I didn't know if he looked shocked, scared, worried or something completely different. "Jake, are you okay?"

He blinked and then looked at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Isn't he one of your friends?"

"Yeah, he's Oliver. He was completely fine this weekend, but today morning he looked a little sick but right now he looks a hundred times worst. I didn't know what to do."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head, "It's a good thing you called. Okay, let's get him up and we'll drive him home."

"Do you know where he lives?" I looked up at Jacob.

"Sure, sure," he said, but he looked distracted and he was still staring at Oliver.

On the drive to Oliver's house Jacob asked me if I knew Oliver's last name, "It' Mills. His name is Oliver Mills."

"What about his middle name?" he asked while driving.

I was totally lost; I didn't know where all these questions were leading too, "No, I don't know his middle name. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

And for the rest of the ride, Jacob just drove and didn't say anything else.

When he got to Oliver's house, the minute Jacob's car stopped in the driveway the house door burst open and his mother almost ran out.

She looked soo much like Oliver. She had long jet black hair, pale skin and the same blue eyes. She had fuller lips and a small nose, but everything was just a feminine version of Oliver's features.

Jacob jumped out of the car and carried Oliver out.

"Oh My God! Is he okay?" his mother shouted the second she saw Oliver's limp, sleepy body in Jacob's arms.

"Yes Mrs. Mills. He's just asleep but he's very sick," Jacob answered back in a calm voice. I wanted to get out of the car and help but I didn't know what to do, how could I help?

"Can you please come in," Mrs. Mills led Jacob into the house and the door shut behind them, but I could still hear every little sound.

I heard them walking up some stairs and then down a very short corridor and then I heard a door squeak open and I'm guessing they just entered Oliver's room. I heard the sound of Oliver being placed on a bed or a couch.

"Didn't you know this was coming?" Jacob sounded a little angry, but he was whispering, "You should have known this was going to happen."

"I just thought…….I thought….." Mrs. Mills sounded sad, like she couldn't talk.

"Just because he looked like you doesn't mean he won't……." Jacob was so frustrated that he couldn't even finish what he was about to say. I could imagine him shaking a little and taking deep breaths to calm himself, "Anyway, what's done is done. Does he know anything about this?"

"No, I never thought he would have to."

"Oh _great_! Have you just not told him anything? Doesn't he know where he really comes from? Anything about his heritage? Does he even know his real last name, because I'm guessing Mills is your last name?"

"Yes, Mills's my name," Mrs. Mills answered back, and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Look Mrs. Mills, your son has to know about everything. I for one have never seen anything like this before, and I don't know how it works but maybe my father does. But I suggest that if you know anything about this whole thing, you should tell him."

I heard Mrs. Mills sniffle, "I don't know everything, but I'll tell him as much as I can."

I heard them walk out of the room and down the stairs and just before Mrs. Mills opened the door of the house, she said, "Say hello of Billy Black for me. Tell him Blackbear's wife says Hello."

And Jacob walked out of the house and straight into the car. I didn't know what to say, was I supposed to hear all that. Well I didn't care, I looked at Jacob, "Jake, what the hell is going on?"

---------------

**Now i hope you enjoyed that!! but i have a question for all of you!**

**One of Setting Sun's readers asked me a couple of chapters ago if i was going to write an "actual" sex scene with Nessie and Jacob or if i'm going to write it in the "Stephenie Meyer" way. and her opinion was, that i should write an actual sex scene because there is just too much passion between Jake and Nessie to just avoide. i for one, do not mind. i would loev you write something that you guys will enjoy. But bare in mind, that jacob and nessie and not even close to having sex, so we're takling about something that i am going to write in the future, but i just thought i should ask everyone so that i can just bare it in mind when i write, anyway so please tell me if you want me to write an actual scene or just write it the same way Stephenie Meyer writes it!**

**now all you have to do is..... REVIEW!!!! [please and thank you!]  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey people, here's the next chapter. And i would like to apologies in advance if this chapter isn't as good as my other chapters, i've been sick all day and i can't even think straight! but well, i hope it's better than i think it is!! ENJOY! And thank you fo all the reviews! i got 23 REVIEWS from the last chapter (KEEP IT UP!!) and the thing is, if i have to write an individual answer to each of you amazing people, then i'll have more review answers then the actual chapter, and like i said, i am soooo sick, my brain is not functioning proberly, but thank you so much. and as for the whole 'sex scene' thing, THANK YOU everyone for replying, it means a lot and now i know what my readers are looking for, but well, right now, since the sex scene is not even close, i'm just going to wait and see what happens when i actually come to that part. It all depends on how the whole story goes, and if i still don't know, then i'll just write 2 chapters. ANYWAY ENJOY!!**

Renesmee POV

"Jacob, come on! Tell me what's going on!" I almost shouted as Jacob drove his car out of Mrs. Mills's driveway.

"Nessie, not right now, I need to make a few calls," before I could say anything else, Jacob took out his cell phone and speed dialed someone's number.

One the fourth ring I heard Seth answer, "Yo, Sam's house. This is Seth."

"_Great_! Seth what are you doing there?" Jacob sounded frustrated.

"Nice to hear from you too Jake," Seth laughed.

"Where's Sam, I need to talk to him, it's important."

"Why? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Nessie?" Seth sounded serious, it always surprised me how much everyone cared about what happened to me, but right now the fact that they cared about me soo much just made me angry. One of my friends was sick and looked so pale that he could be dead and all everyone seems to think about was if I was okay!!

"No this is not about Ness, it's about that Oliver kid," Jacob signed.

"Oh shit! Sam told me about him. You guys were keeping a close eye on him. Did something happen? Did he change?" Seth went back to sounding excited.

When I heard Seth say that, everything seemed to just click into place. Oliver's a werewolf! No, this can't be happening; he's just a normal, 17 or 18 year old boy. Who's in High School, he's human, he just can't be a werewolf.

"Werewolf," I whispered before I could stop myself.

Jacob looked at me, "No, he's not a werewolf. He's something we thought was only a story. But yet again, for some reason, fictional characters seem to come to life around here."

"Hey! I'm still on the phone here!" Seth shouted, "What do you mean he's not a wolf? Is there anything else out there that……" he just stopped talking for about a whole minute, placing his own puzzle pieces together, "Oh no! I can't believe it! Are you serious Jake?"

"Seth, do I sound like I'm joking?" Jacob answered back.

I didn't know what to say, I was just frozen, trying to think of anything that would explain what was happening. I wanted to ask Jacob right now, but no sound came out. Why is this happening? Is it because of me? Oliver had been having a normal human life before I showed up. Did I ruin everything? Was this my fault?

"Look Seth, I need you to faze and tell anyone you can to meet us in the clearing, we're going to need to meet with everyone, call the Cullens too" he was about to switch off the phone but remembered something else, "Oh and Seth, bring my dad with you. We're all going to be needing another history lesson."

"Yeah sure, we're one our way. I'll see you in a few." And the line went dead.

"Jake what's going on?" I didn't know how my voice sounded; I had so many emotions going on inside me that I really don't know which the dominant was.

Jacob wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me toward him and kissed my head, "Don't worry Nessie, everything is going to be explained."

I pushed myself deeper into Jacob, wishing – like every other time I was in his arms – that we would just merge together and never have to leave each other. His presence, his love, made me feel better.

When we got to the clearing – since we were the only ones that came here by car – everyone was already there waiting.

The minute I stepped out of the car, my father and mother were stand right in front of me, "Are you okay sweetie?" my mother sounded concerned.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with Nessie. It's something different. It's something new," my father answered, he was looking at Jacob, going through his thoughts I bet, "this is just unbelievable. Truly."

"Well, everything seems to happen here," Jacob said, "I blame Bella," Jacob looked down at my mom and smiled.

"What do you mean Edward? What's going on?" my mom sounded just as confused as I felt.

"Love, I suggest we all go and listen to what Billy Black has to say, it might shed some light to your questions," he walked away, still holding my mothers hand and led her to where everyone else was standing. Jacob held my hand and followed my parents.

Everyone was either standing or sitting, but _everyone_ was surrounding Billy Black and at that moment I could imagine him being a tribe leader. Billy looked old, but not old in the way that everyone might think. He didn't have grey hair and weak eyes or anything. He looked old because he looked _wise_, like he knew the secrets of the world.

And the second he started talking, everyone fell silent.

"Okay everyone," Billy looked at everyone before he started to say anything else. And when I say everyone was there, I mean everyone. The whole Pack, all the elders of La Push, Claire was also there sitting beside Quil and of course, my entire family was there too.

"Now the legend I am about to tell you has been lost, and then found, changed and altered," Billy's voice had so much power, so much magic that even if I wanted to interrupt, I couldn't, "I myself never believed when my father told me about it.

"It took place about 50 years after our ancestors discovered their power to shape shift into wolves to protect their tribe. It was said that there was another kind of shape shifters. They could faze and change into four different animals. The horse, the wolf, the bear and the eagle.

These shape shifters could sprout wings and sour in the sky, could change into a mighty horse, they could change into wolves, just like us. They were just as mighty and powerful as our ancestors. Each animal represent something. The eagle was for wisdom. The wolf was for speed and agility. The bear was for protection and the horse was for strength.

"Of course no one has really seen them, but every now and then members of our tribe that were sent to hunt for food say that they saw glimpses of these creatures but everyone just dismissed them. Our tribe didn't want to believe that there might be something out there stronger then they are.

"Mothers and fathers started telling their children stories about these creatures, just to scare them and warn them to stay away from the surrounding forests.

"The story I was told was, that there was a tribe of people, no one knew their names or who they were. You might have come cross them in their human form but never realized who or what they really were. These people lived in the forest and lived off what the forest provided them, like animals. They hunted weaker animals, ate them raw. They lived the same way as the other animals did. It was said that because they lived so much like animals and abided by their rules of predator and prey, it was said that the spirits of the animals entered them, these group of people started shifting according to what they needed, whether it was wisdom, to be the eyes of their tribe and sore above to watch over their people. Or if it was strength, to fight those who were not wanted. Or speed to chase and kill enemies. Or to protect the ones they loved. The spirit of the four animals guided this tribe.

Then one day while some of the men in our tribe went out hunting, they found an injured man in the forest and brought him to our village to be treated. When the man was healed he thanked our elders and asked if there was anyway he could repay them for their kindness. They asked him which tribe he had come from? Where his family was? He answered that they had died and that he was – as far as he knew – the last of his kind. The elders then asked him what he meant by 'his kind'? He told them that he was a shape shifter that he could faze into the four mighty animals. At first our elders were shocked, they wanted to kill him and end his kind. But then one of the elders said, if he wanted to stay with them, he must forget _who_ he was and _what_ he was and become one of them, to faze only into the wolf and forget about the other animals. The man agreed, he decided it would be better to join them then be killed. Our elders told him not to tell anyone of his past and they welcomed him to their tribe. They asked him for his name and he said 'Blackbear'

"From that day, our people still spoke about these mysterious shape shifters but no one ever saw one again. Of course Blackbear married a woman from his new tribe and had children and their children had children and so on.

"Now, like I said, that was just a story people said when Blackbear first joined the tribe. Some people didn't believe it, some people did. Some people just said it because Blackbear never talked about his past. No one knew for sure.

"Now, Jacob told me Oliver's mother told him that she was the wife of the descendent of Blackbear, which means Oliver is Blackbear's son. Oliver Blackbear might be the last of his kind."

Everyone just sat there, just looking at Billy, trying to absorb yet another horror movie come to life. After about 15 minutes of silence, Emmett was the first to talk.

"Wait a sec. Are you saying that there's another kind of werewolf out there?"

"The Blackbear boy is not a werewolf; he is another kind of shape shifter," Billy answered back calmly, "and my guess, since the genetics of this type has skipped so many generations, it might be affecting Oliver the most. But that's when I could be wrong," Billy frowned, "you see, when the tribe told Blackbear that he must forget his past, that still doesn't change who he is. So his children might have had his kind of shape shifting ability but he might have told them to hide it too. So no one really knows when the whole thing started and when it all ended. All the Blackbear children might have had the ability to shift but they must have been warned to keep it to themselves and to never mention it. You see," Billy looked at all of us, "this is the hard part of stories and legends; you never know what exactly to believe."

"Well, right now, I won't be surprised if Harry Potter pops out of nowhere," Seth laughed, "what the hell, he can just come along and join the club."

"So, you're saying that this Oliver kid is the same Blackbear as the Blackbear you are talking about?" Jacob looked at his father.

"He is the descendent of that family, yes," Billy answered back.

"Wait," my mother said before Jacob could say anything else, "my daughter is friends with a shape shifter?"

"She becomes more like you _every day_," Emmett laughed, "making friends with monsters."

"He's not a monster," I whispered. The first thing I said since we came here. Everyone looked at me for a minute and then went back to discussing Oliver.

"What are we going to do about him?" Sam asked very seriously.

"He is apart of us," Billy looked at Sam, "but this time, we will not take away who he really is. He must be what he truly is. What he was meant to be."

"What, are we going to throw in the forest and let him live off raw animals and sore his wings like an eagle," Seth laughed, "and by the way, I totally think it's a rip off that he gets _four_ animals and we only get one."

"No," Sue Clearwater spoke for the first time, "he must be our eyes, our strength, our speed and our protector."

"What? We don't need protecting," Leah shouted out, "we have enough strength and speed and everything."

"Oh great, once again, Leah is thinking about herself, _surprise surprise_," Jared shot Leah a glare, "he needs our help. He must be going through hell not knowing what the hell is going in with him," Jared frowned, "poor kid."

"Yeah sure, that sounds cool," Seth sounded excited, "maybe he'll teach me how to sprout wings or something."

"Yeah right, a wolf with wings," Emmett laughed, "now, I've heard everything."

"Whatever, that would still be cool," Seth shrugged.

"Listen," Billy called out and everyone fell silent, "Oliver Blackbear might not become what he is supposed to be, I said that the spirits of the animals guided his ancestors, and not all of them could shift into all four animals. We can not be sure of anything not until we talk to the boy. And in order to talk to him, be must get better and in time I'm sure he will. He is one of us and I expect all of you," he looked at Leah, "to look out for him, at least until he gets used to what he is becoming."

Everyone nodded and Billy turned around and started talking to Sue, which I'm guessing meant that we could relax now.

Everyone settled down and started joking around and everything just went back to normal, like I was just spending another day with the pack, but this time my vampire family was also included.

I looked up at Jacob, who had his arms around me, "Jake, is Oliver hurting right now?"

Jacob kissed my forehead, "Well, I know it kind of hurt when I first changed. But the thing is, I never got sick and all yellow like Oliver. And I had a huge growth spurt before I changed, but your friend Oliver looks like a normal kid. So I'm not really sure, but I'm sure he's going to be fine."

I kissed Jacob and leaned into him, I felt like everything would be perfect as long as Jacob was by my side.

We spent the whole day at the clearing. Emmett and 'werewolf' Seth wrestled a couple of times. And everyone just seemed so good together, it was so nice to be surrounded by everyone you loved and not have to see a line separating the vampires from the werewolves.

But no matter how much I tried to think that Oliver was going to be okay, I couldn't help feeling anxious and worried about him. But worst of all, I couldn't help blaming myself for what is happening to him.

------------------

**Now please review and tell me what you think. The whole 4 animals shape shifting thing is something i read online about this actual tribe. They believe that their hunters had the ability to shift into different animals to pretect their people. they believed that the spirits of these four 'mighty animals' were the ones helping them and guiding them. i just thought it seemed to fix it with the story. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay so i know you guys properly hate me right now, and i'm sooo sorry for not up dating! i've just had a lot on my plate these past couple of days! anyway, i'm back and i have a lot to write about!! This chapter isn't that long but i hope you guys enjoy it!! LOVE YA!! and i hope you guys forgive me!! :D**

**Karen: **_I AM SOOOO SORRY for making you wait this long, but i really hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

**SlicVic: **_Thanks. but my friend didn;t help me actually write the story, i just borrowed her poem! but i'm really glad you liked it!!_

**Vampire Bunney: **_well, i'm really happy you read them all and enjoyed them! hope you enjoy this one too!!_

**ClamKidToTheRescue: **_I'M HAPPY YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!!_

**carpe-diem-1299: **_I'm glad you like it, but for me, i just see this story as a Jacob-Nessie story. all the other people involved are all connected to either Jacob or Nessie._

**Curious88: **_Thanks! and the whole animal thing, is actuall real. i read it somewhere about some tribe. And my annestors also believe in shape shifting._

**Grace: **_THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! being compared to Stephenie Meyer is amazing!!_

**Marley Lambert: **_I'm smiling like an idiot right now thanks to your review!! 2ND FAV! that's amazing!! and THANK YOU!! but i didn't understand whether you were asking to know my name or if you wanted me to know your name but either way, my name is 'Yousra' and it means "Wealth and Ease" in Arabic. hope that's what you were asking! hope you enjoy this chapter!! and BTW: I LOVE GOSSIP GIRL!!_

**LaurieLovesErick: **_I'm glad you liek conflict! but i'm more of a romance kinda person! LOL! but after there's a thin line between conflict and love. so no worries, there's going to be a lot of conflict on the way!_

**sammexo: **_Thanks, but i'm feeling all better now! i hope my writting skills didn't go away with my flu! anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Roxymar: **_thank you, and i guess i should get sick more often! but i hope my writing doesn't suck right now! anyway, i hope you enjoy! and i did some research for the last chapter and plus, my annestors kind of believe in shape shifters and all that, so got a little from there too! ENJOY!_

**LizzxoTwilight: **_I AM SOOO BEYOND HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY WORK! AND I HOPE YOU'RE ALL BETTER NOW! and it's soo cool that my Johnny reminds you of your John!! That's just super creppy in an awesome way!! and i'm really glad you like my work! as for Nessie and Claire, i always felt like they would make amazing friends!! LOL! and i guess they do! as for the whole tribe thing, i love reading about that kinda of stuff. and as for the "Today Morning" thing, i didn't realize i used it that much! SORRY! and i'm from Kuwait._

**Kyliez: **_Thanks! i hope you like this chapter! and Oliver is coming up next!!_

**Raistlan's Lover: **_I think i have BOD too! LOL! and the reason i started reading Twilight is because when Harry Potter ended i was all broken and sad inside and so after about a month or so, i decided to move on (LOL) and find some other book to read. i started reading a lot of one book novels but then i found twilight while browsing on Amazon and i brought it anf fell in love with it! LOL! So Twilight was kinda my rebound book when Harry Potter finished! but now, i'm kinda reading a lot of other series!!_

**Gabbyandthetwilightboys: **_I'm Glad you liked it! ENJOY this chapter!!_

**twilightgirlz202:**_ Thanks! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_

**TanyaGirl: **_THANK YOU AND ENJOY!_

**emazingd: **_THANK YOU!! and i'm all better now! and i hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**MatthewReily4eva: **_THANK YOU! and here's the up date!_**  
**

Renesmee POV

At around 11pm Jacob got up off the floor and pulled me with him. Everyone was still sitting around in the clearing, the only people that left were the elders and Leah and Sam and Emily.

"Come on Ness, you've got school tomorrow," he stretched his arms and yawned, "You should properly go to bed."

"Jake, I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow, I'd rather just go over to Oliver's house and see if he's feeling alright," I looked up at Jacob, "I don't think I'll ever feel okay if I don't help him with whatever he's going through." The image of the last time I saw Oliver popped up in my head; pale face, blood shot eyes with bruises around them. I knew that the only way to get rid of that picture is to see Oliver feeling better, preferably with his normal skin color and his blue eyes.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me, "You know, you're too nice for your own good," he laughed. He looked down at my face, and he looked at me the same way he always looks at me when he was about to kiss me. His expression was intense, like he was trying to memorize my face, every detail. He leaned down and his lips touched mine and like always, my hands automatically shot to his hair, and I pulled his face closer to mine, not wanting him to ever leave me. Everything around me just disappeared, the only things I could feel where Jacob's lips on mine and his hands moving at the small of my back.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was like electricity, Jacob and I shot away from each other and I turned around and saw my father standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Nessie, even if you're not going to school, you should still go to bed," my father didn't take his eyes off of Jacob and it looked like he was trying really hard not to hurt him, "you've had a long day and you should rest."

"Okay dad," I stepped away from Jacob and kissed my dad on the cheek and that seemed to make him relax.

He signed and looked down at me, "But do you mind sleeping in your _own_ house today? You haven't been there is ages," he smiled.

"Yeah sure. I guess everyone is kind of getting sick of me in the big house," I smiled at my father, "anyway, so I should go, I'm feeling a little tired anyway," I leaned up and kissed him again, "See ya soon dad!" I walked towards Jacob and held his outstretched arm, "I guess today I'll be sleeping in the cottage."

Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead, "You know, you should sleep there more often. It is your _actual_ home you know," he laughed.

And we both made our way to the cottage that my mom and dad spent most of their time in. I loved being there; the place just looked like something out of a fairy tale and one of the main reasons why I seem to spent most of my nights and days in the big house is because whenever I do sleep at the cottage Alice and Rosalie always find an excuse for calling me early in the morning or late at night to come over.

When we got there, Jacob and I went straight to my room, "Ness?" he said quietly while I was picking out something to wear to bed.

"Yeah," I was digging deep into one of the drawers trying to find my favorite grey shirt, so I didn't turn around to face Jacob.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he sounded unsure and that instantly caught my attention, I turned around and walked toward him.

I brushed my hands on his face and looked at him, "You can ask me anything you want Jake."

"Well, I was just wondering," he took my hands in his and stared at them while he was talking to me, "well….it just seems like you care a lot about Oliver…..and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing or anything…..it's just that…..I was wondering…do you like him, more than a friend? And if you do then it's totally fine, I'll understand."

When he finished talking he looked up at me, and his expression was heart breaking. I immediately knew why his expression looked familiar. He was looking at me the same way he looked at me when he thought he lost me down at La Push.

His eyes looked hallow again and that scared me, and his voice sounded strained, like he was forcing the words out of his mouth.

I sat down on my bed, right next to him and looked him straight in the eye because I wanted them to fill up again, I didn't want them to be hallowed and sad, like he lost something and I wanted to see them filled up with love and happiness. "Jacob Black stop trying to push me away. I love _you_ and only you. Oliver is just a friend that I'm worried about because I feel_ responsible_ for what's happening to him," he was about to interrupted me but I placed a finger in his lips, "no, shut up and listen to me. Jake, you are not in a competition okay. You are the only one in my life, you don't have to fight for me or prove to anyone that you love me. I don't want you to think about me loving someone else like I love you. Why don't you want to believe that? Why are you constantly finding someway of pushing me away from you and into the arms or love of someone else?"

"Nessie," Jacob signed, he still looked empty, "I feel like you're just telling me all this to make _me_ happy and I don't want that," I was about to interrupt but he stopped me, "no, it's my turn to talk. I feel like I'm forcing you to love me because Nessie you could do soo much better than me. You could love someone who is not as selfish as me."

"First of all Jake, I'm not sugar coating life for you so that you'd be happy, okay. I'm doing what I want to do. And why the hell are you selfish? And just for your own information, there is NO ONE out there that is as good for me as you, and stop thinking that there is," I was starting to get really angry, why does he not see how much I want to be with him and only him? Why does he have to question my feelings? Then a thought hit me so hard that I felt breathless and hurt and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise right over my heart, "Jake," I felt the tears building up in my eyes, "did you stop loving me? Is that it? Do you regret imprinting on me?"

"Oh My God Nessie," within seconds I was tight in his arms and he started kissing me hard. The more he kissed me the more tears ran down my face because I knew that I could not live without Jacob and now that I knew how it felt to have his arms around me and his lips on mine, I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive if we went back to being just friends.

"I'm soo sorry Nessie, I'm soo sorry," Jacob kept saying between each kiss, just like a prayer, "Please forgive me. Please Nessie, please."

I pulled away from him, trying to stop him from kissing me again because it hurt too much knowing that I might not be able to kiss him again, I wiped away my tears and looked at him, "So you don't love me anymore?"

"Of course not! I love you more than I love myself, more than anything in this world," and I could see my own tears on his face from our kiss.

"Than why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?" I didn't know how much of it was understandable because I started to really cry because I felt like my heart was being squeezed and stabbed.

"I just didn't want you to love me because you think you have to, because you don't _have_ to love me. I don't want to force you," he stood up and walked toward me and was about to hug me but I pushed away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I couldn't take it anymore, "of course I _HAVE_ TO LOVE YOU! Because if I don't then I'll die! Because if I don't I won't be able to breathe! I have to love you because that is to only thing that is even close enough to how I feel about you! I have to love you because I can't stand being without you. Because I can't imagine my life without you! I HAVE YOU LOVE YOU BECAUSE IT HURTS TOO MUCH TO HATE YOU!"

For about five minutes we just stood there, he didn't move any closer to me and I didn't move any closer to him. My tears were still running down my face, tears of frustration, sadness and love. Then Jacob slowly moved toward me, took hold of one of my hands and led me to my bed. He sat down and pulled me down on his lap. He looked at my face and I could only imagine how hideous I looked like, with my pouted lips from him kissing me earlier, and my swollen teary eyes and my face covered with tears.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I will forever love you," and he leaned in and kissed me but this time it was a soft sweet kiss.

My tears stopped and all I could think about was wanting Jacob to be mine forever. Our kisses deepened and slowly Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down and up on the bed so that my head would fall on one of my pillows.

Every where his body touched mine felt like fire. His lips on my lips, his hand under my shirt and moving up and down my back and stomach and his other hand pulling my leg around him and moving up and down my thigh.

Even though this was as far as we've ever gotten, I still wanted more, I wanted to feel like he belonged to me and I to him. I wanted more of my body to touch his.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and he didn't object and the fact that he was now shirtless and on top of me and our legs wrapped around each other it drove me crazy. Because of course I knew I loved him, I knew I couldn't live without him; our love when it came to understanding, adoring and fully worshiping each other was completely complete. But now, this was passion and physical and the more I felt his body touch mine, I wanted more of that side of our love, I wanted to explore it and I wanted him to love me in this way too. And having him being shirtless wasn't enough, it was all good for me but I wanted him to feel the same way I was feeling having his nude body press against mine. I tried to take off my own shirt but it was kind of difficult what with me wanting to kiss him and touch him and feel him all at the same time. And besides that, I was expecting Jacob to stop me and tell me that we're going too far or that we should stop before we do anything I might regret but instead he helped me.

He placed both his hands on either side of my waist and slowly moved his hands up my sides and pulling my shirt with his thumb. His hands slowly moved up my stomach and up past my breast. I stretched my hands over my head and his hands moved along my arms and he slowly pulled my shirt over my head. And at every push of my shirt, he burned a kiss on where I skin got exposed, starting from my waist, slowly trailing kisses up my stomach, then slowly getting closer to my breasts, then slowly up my throat and finally his lips landed on mine, finding it's home.

Jacob dropped my shirt on the floor, and his hands started to explore my body all over again, this time with a lot less difficulty.

I couldn't help moaning his name, or pulling him closer to me. I kept pushing my body to his and he kept pulling me deeper. We moved with union.

I didn't know how long we've been kissing – if that was really what it was – but before I knew it Jacob pulled me on top of him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know," he kissed me a short sweet kiss, "we should argue more often," he laughed.

"We weren't arguing," I smiled, "I was just pointing out how much of an idiot you are for thinking I loved someone else," I looked into his eyes and my smile grew bigger because his eyes were full again, just the way I love them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he smiled but he looked serious, "it's just that sometimes, after 17 years of just being your friend and not knowing how you'd react when you finally did find out, it's kinda hard to believe that you actually feel the same way."

I didn't know what to say because I could only imagine how hard this must have been for him because after all he was the one who had to wait and see, and there was always a chance that I might not want to be with him, it would be unbelievable for me too if I was in his shoes.

"I understand," I said softy, "and I'm sorry for exploding earlier," now I felt kind of embarrassed for shouting.

"It's okay Nessie, sometimes I need you to knock some sense into me," he smiled and kissed my forehead, "now, I really think you should sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow if you want to visit Oliver."

"Okay," I sighed and got off of Jacob and lay next to Jacob and he knew exactly what I wanted. He turned on his side facing my back and pulled me into him and I curled up and pulled my blanket over the both of us.

"Oh Nessie, one more thing," Jacob whispered in my ear, "if you dad asks, this was _all_ your idea. You know, just incase he tries to kill me or anything," he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yeah sure, if he tries to tare off one of your limbs, I'll try to remember to mention it."

"And Nessie, I love you."

"I love you too."

We just lay there in each other's arms, and I wasn't sure when exactly I fell asleep, all I knew was that ever since I realized how my I loved Jacob, not matter how bad everything in my life seemed to be, whenever I'm in his arms, everything seemed to just melt away.

-------------

**Okay so i know that this chapter might not have been an amazing chapter, but it just felt right! i really hope you guys enjoyed it! well Oliver is on his way! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	25. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! and I'm really happy that you guys aren't mad at me or anything!! *SMILING* anyway, so here's the next chapter!! OLIVER IS HERE!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because i really enjoyed writing it!!! and I've already wrote the next chapter but i won't post it up until i read all your feedback! and the good news is: that I'm back on my game and I'll be updating as often as i used to, so no worries! The bad news: i won't post the next chapter until i actually get some feeback from all you wonderful readers!!!! LOVE YA!! and it's crazy that some of you are grinning soo hard that you face hurt or screaming when you see the update email in your inbox or threatening to hurt me if i ended the story (that's scary but also crazy awesome). I feel like a celebrity or something!! LOL!  
**

**AND THE AWESOME NEWS IS: "SETTING SUN" JUST HIT 200 REVIEWS!! *I'm grinning like crazy*  
**

**As for the last chapter's scene with Nessie and Jacob, some of you awesome people are asking me if they had sex or not, well they didn't, they were just kissing REALLY passionately! LOL! and i know that it seems like they might be having sex soon, but they're not. They're just kissing! LOL! So don't worry, there's a lot more before i have to face with that part of the story!**

**Anyway, i know I'm getting carried away, so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**

Renesmee POV

"Are you sure Oliver is okay? I don't have to prepare for anything?" I asked Jacob for the millionth time on our ride over to Oliver's house.

"Yes Nessie, he's okay. Seth is with him right now," he smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Why's Seth with him? If everything is okay, then why's Seth there?" the closer we got the more worried I felt

"Well, you heard what my dad said yesterday, we all have to keep in eye on him and plus his mom didn't exactly have all the details to fill in Oliver with everything, so Seth is just there to help," he kissed my forehead, "Stop worrying we're almost there."

"Okay, fine," I cuddled closer to Jacob, letting his scent and warmth relax me.

We got there about 15 minutes later. Jacob and I walked to the front door and knocked 3 times before Seth opened the door.

"Well, you're getting comfortable," Jacob laughed, "Did you moved in already?"

"Oh shut up," Seth laughed and hugged me, "How ya doin' Nessie?"

"Okay, I guess. How's Oliver?" right then the last person I needed to be worrying about was myself, I wanted to focus on Oliver

"Oh, he's doing fine," Seth waved it off like the news of Oliver being fine was no big deal.

"What do you mean _fine_?" how can Oliver be fine. I was prepared for shouting and wails of pain, but not _fine_.

"Well," Seth moved away from the front door and let me and Jacob in and led the way to the living room, "he's not sick anymore. He's as healthy as a horse," he laughed, "well, technically since he can shift _into_ a horse, I'm guessing he's as healthy as one."

"Oh Seth come on!" Jacob sighed, "Nessie is really worried, stop with the jokes and say something useful."

"Ouch! Talk about feisty," Seth laughed, nothing in this world can dampen his mood, "but like I said Oliver is great, so far he can shift into a wolf and a horse, but not so much a bear or the whole sprouting wings thing, I guess it's harder than I thought."

"Where is he?" I really wanted to see him, the fact that Seth just told me that one of my friends is apparently healthy enough to change his form into a horse and a wolf wasn't enough, I needed to see him.

"Oh, he's out back," he pointed with his thumb to what I'm guessing was the back yard of the house, "you know, he's practicing and everything."

"Did you tell him all about the Cullens and vampires and werewolves and stuff?" Jacob asked, looking really serious, "because the last thing I want is him attacking one of them out of instinct and all."

"Oh but that's the great part," Seth looked really excited, the same way a four year old gets excited about trick or treating, "Billy said that these 'four mighty animals' warriors didn't really have an enemy unlike the werewolves, they don't really have that instinct to fight vampires_ unless_ they were putting their family in danger. Remember Billy said that the spirits helped them to survive and what these warriors really did was protect and help their tribe," he looked at Jacob, who still looked serious and not really interested, "_so-rry_! I'll spare you the history lesson, _man_ you're boring. Anyway, yeah, I told him about Nessie and the Cullens and what we – the werewolves – do and why you're stuck to Nessie's ass 24/7 and why, if he has any feeling for her, he might has well get over them now or dig soo deep into himself and bury them before you find out, well unless he wants to die at a young age. So yeah I covered everything," he sunk down in the couch he was sitting in and sighed, "satisfied?"

"Yup," he kissed my forehead and looked back at Seth, "you look tired man, how long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday, when you and Nessie left, Billy called me and told me that Oliver's mom called and said that Oliver had some question. Billy asked me to come over here and answer as much as I could. I haven't slept all night," Seth rubbed his eyes and yawned, "But I'd rather be here then at home where my mom would properly force feed me and ask me if I needed anything every second. It felt good to do something useful."

Jacob laughed, "Well, I feel for you man, but I for one, am glad my dad didn't call me yesterday. I had a good night," Jacob looked down at me and I could feel my cheeks warming up.

Seth looked at Jacob then down at me then back at Jacob, "Yeah, I'm sure you did have a good night," he laughed, "and according to our Nessie's blush, I'm guessing it was a _really_ good night."

"Stop it Seth," Jacob snapped at him.

"Ooo touchy, it must have been _great_!" Seth boomed.

"Oh shut up," I sighed, trying to hide my embarrassment, "I want to go see Oliver. Where is he?"

"Oh okay," Seth got up off the couch and Jacob and I followed.

Seth led us to the back of the house and to a pair of sliding double doors that opened to a huge field and the field was connected with the forest that surround the back of the house.

I saw a pile of cloths next to one of the closest trees to the house and assumed that they must be Oliver's, since Seth said that Oliver was practicing on his shape shifting.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around but I couldn't find any trace of Oliver, but I could smell something that I've never came across before. Something between musk and the usual scent of the forest but there was something different, the scent was kind of a sweet and sour.

"Yo Oliver," Seth shouted out toward to the trees, "Nessie is here to see you."

"Can he even hear us?" I whispered, trying to hear movement and trying to pin point what the scent was.

"Oh yeah," Seth said, "He can hear just as good as we can. But he's kinda like us. He can hear super good like you, only when he's in one of his forms. Just like werewolves, we can hear pretty well when we're in human form but we could hear just as good as vampires when we're in our wolf form. It's the same principle with him. But of course he gets to be four effing animals, while we're stuck with one," Seth frowned, "Still think that's totally a rip off."

"Still touching on that," Jacob laughed, "get over it."

Out of nowhere I heard hoofs. Horse hoofs hitting the ground and coming toward us and the closer it got the more excited I felt, "Hey guys, shut up, he's coming," I looked up at Jacob and smiled, "he's coming as a _horse_." And that shut the both of them.

From the sound of the horse's four legs, I could tell that it was coming really fast. Almost at fast as I could run or as Jacob could run when he's in his wolf form. "He's really fast," I whispered.

"Yeah, he and I actually raced. And he's just like us, super fast, super strength. Kinda got the whole package."

"Okay, now even I think it's unfair," Jacob chuckled.

"See, I told you! It's a total 'buy one and get three for free' kinda deal with him," Seth snorted.

I tried not to pay attention to what they were both talking about but I couldn't help but smile at Seth but that smile quickly got replaced by shock and amazement when I finally saw Oliver.

He was as big as Jacob when he was in his wolf form. Oliver was by far the biggest horse I've ever seen or dreamed about seeing in my whole life. And I bet if a human wanted to get on his back, they'll be needing a ladder to get up there. But beside from being enormous, Oliver looked strong and mighty. Oliver as horse looked like he could cause serious damage to anyone who dares to hurt his family and I could picture the old tribe, Oliver's ancestors, forming into these mighty horses for strength to fend off unwanted predators.

But on the other hand, Oliver also looked beautiful. He had the beauty that only horses can achieve; the elegance of his walk and the posture of his body made him look proud. Oliver looked like an enormous Draft Horse, but Oliver looked just a little leaner, making his legs look much longer and stronger, which I guess helps him with his running. His body was covered with the same jet black hair he usually had on his head as a human. And just like his human self, his horse form had the same crystal blue eyes that seemed to stand out from its black surroundings.

Oliver slowly walked the center of the field and just stood there, stopping his feet every once in a while – I guess it was a horse reflex – and he looked at me, with the same honest, open, nonjudgmental eyes. From the moment Oliver walked out of the fringe of the forest, both Jacob and Seth fell silent. Jacob looked just as amazed as I was and Seth just looked at Oliver smiling, the same way a teacher would after finally getting through to their student.

I slowly took a couple steps toward him and Jacob and Seth followed. I wanted to touch his fur and feel the softness of the black. When I got close enough to touch him, I stretched my hands out slowly and before I knew it Oliver the horse was gone and replacing him was Oliver the naked boy.

"What the hell?" Jacob looked confused and he pulled me into his arms and turned me around so that my face was buried in his chest. I could feel my cheeks burning up really fast with embarrassment. Naked Oliver was the last thing I wanted to see.

I could hear Seth laughing and Oliver telling him to shut up.

"Hey, why'd you faze like that? Right in front of Nessie? I know your ancestors were all for 'being one with nature' and all but come on," Jacob chuckled.

"It's not like I meant to do that Jacob," Oliver shot back, "I'm soo sorry Nessie, I really didn't mean to do that, it's just that.." he sounded worried and anxious.

"Umm, it's okay Ollie," I still had my face buried in Jacob and I really didn't want to turn around anytime soon, while he was still naked.

"Umm. Did I forget to mention it before," Seth was laughing soo hard that he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could talk, "Oliver here, has a problem with controlling his form when people are around him."

Both Jacob and Seth started laughing so hard and all I could do was wrap my arms around Jacob because I really didn't want to have to turn around, and I could hear Oliver getting up and walking towards his pile of clothes.

"Man! That was priceless!" Seth laughed.

"Sure, Sure, you had your fun," Jacob calmed down, "but if you do that again to Nessie, I'll have to hurt you."

"Yeah whatever, a joke isn't funny when done twice," Seth's face lighted up, "I should totally to this to Leah!" Both Jacob and Seth started laughing again.

Poor Oliver, but I couldn't help but smile when I pictured Leah standing in front of a suddenly naked Oliver.

-------------------------

**REVIEW!! [please and thank you!!]**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay thanks you guys soooo much for the reviews!! It's awesome!! Anyway so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!! and i'm really glad that all you guys found the last chapter funny (that's what i was aiming for and the fact that you guys laughed, just proves that i'm actually tapping into your emotions with my writing, which is AWESOME!!) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! And i know some of you like reading about Nessie and Jacob more and some of you prefer reading the conflict between Nessie and the guys from school or something that doesn't include romance, but this is a romantic story, the story of Nessie and Jacob. I'm trying to add a bit of both, so some of you guys didn't really like Chapter 23 (i think, the chapter with Nessie and Jacob) but, everything i wrote had to happen to get to where the story if going to be headed! Anyway, just thought i should point that out! Anyway, ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**On the Personal Note: I just applied to Penn State today for Fall 2009 and i'm crossing my fingers that i'd get in (decisions will be sent out the 1st of January) anyway, so i'm completely nervous!! WISH ME LUCK!! THANK YOU!! LOVA YA!!  
**

Renesmee POV

After Oliver got dressed and everything just settled down, we all just sat outside enjoying the rarely good weather in Forks.

Jacob was lying down with one of his arms behind his head and his other arm around my waist and I was leaning against his hard as stone stomach.

"So Oliver, care to explain why you can't hold your shape or whatever, when you're around people?" it just sounded really weird. I always thought that when Jacob turned into a werewolf, he kind of becomes that form, like he doesn't have to force it, that when he's in his wolf form it would be just as easy to stay a wolf as it is to stay a human, that the wolf form is a part of him.

"Well, it's not as easy to stay in my form as it is for Seth or Jacob to faze and stay as a wolf," he answered back, looking up at the sky.

"Why'd you say that? Do you know how hard it is for Jake to faze?" I had a thought but I didn't want to say it and then turn out to be wrong.

"Yeah I do actually, I know exactly how it feels," Oliver smiled at me.

"Well, you see Nessie. When he's in his wolf form, he can hear our thoughts, just like our normal pack does. But the difference is, he doesn't need to be in a pack. He's kind of neutral. He can hear both Jacob's pack and Sam's," Seth sounded like a teacher again and he answered back with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Jacob looked impressed, he looked at Oliver, "Okay man, I am officially impressed. The bond of a pack is really tight and strong and not anyone can find a whole in the tight circle of a pack," he looked down at me and smiled, "well, other than Edward. But I'm talking about my furry friends. It's never even heard of; a werewolf with no Pack yet could listen to any Pack. That's new, but I'm not completely surprised. Since you're not exactly a werewolf or anything," he laughed and held my hand to his lips and kissed it, "So I'm guessing that's how you explained everything soo quickly to him?" Jacob looked at Seth.

Seth smiled back, "Well, I told him the basics normally but when he formed into a wolf I thought it wouldn't hurt if I tried and see if it worked and it did. And he told me he also heard Sam's voice and I could also hear Sam's voice through Oliver's thoughts. So that's where I got the whole 'neutral' thing."

"Cool," Jacob closed his eyes but still had my hand up on his lips and every now and then he would kiss it.

"So Oliver, how are you feeling?" it's all good and fun with him fazing and everything but that doesn't mean it's mentally okay with everything that's happened to him.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me confused, "I'm okay," I stretched his arms and leaned back on the grass.

"Yeah I know you're physically okay, I'm talking about mentally," I sighed, "all this must be a lot of stuff to absorb in only a couple of hours."

"You know what," Oliver smiled at me, and he looked soo at peace, like nothing was bothering him, "I feel like I finally found my home. A place I belong. I know this must sound really cheesy, but even though have the ability to faze in freakin animals, I feel like its normal. Like I've always known something like this might happen. You know?"

"Well not really, since I was born the way I am, I didn't have to grow into it or anything, but I think I know the feeling of fitting it. But you seem to fit in at school, with Schuyler, Johnny and Tony," he always seemed so at ease around them, was it all an act? Was he hiding his feelings of being left out all this time?

"It's not that I don't fit in with our friends at school, but it just feeling like sometimes we're not on the same chapter yet alone the same page. I love them and all but being able to be who I really am is amazing.

"Oh God Nessie you have no idea," he sighed and he smiled at something he remembered, "When I'm in my wolf form, I feel so free, so open. I feel like I can do anything I want and when I want. I feel the soo connected with who I am. And when I'm in my horse form, I feel strong and brave, like I can face anything. And when I run, I feel like I'm flying. I can't imagine anything that can ever feel better," he closed his eyes, "in both cases; I can't describe how it truly feels. The magnitude of how liberating it is, the closest I can put it in words is that, I feel like I'm finally being me."

I just looked at him and tried to imagine something as amazing as that. I was born who I am, I've always been myself and I love it but I tried imagining myself in Oliver's shoes, growing up not knowing who or what I really was and then finally out of nowhere finally realizing who and what I really am and on top of finding out who I truly was, I actually loved it. It must feel amazing.

"I'm really happy for you Oliver, I truly am," I smiled at him, "you deserve to be happy," and he really did.

"Thanks Nessie," he looked at me with his blue eyes and I noticed something that I was too distracted to notice before.

"Hey, where're your glasses?" I realized his eyes were actually bigger than I always thought they were when they were behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"Oh Yeah," he laughed, "I don't need them anymore because my eye sight is literally as sharp as an eagle."

The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon in Oliver's huge back yard. Seth dozed off and slept for a couple of hours, Jacob just held me in his arms and Oliver and Jacob and I just talked about everything. Oliver asked Jacob some questions about being a werewolf and shape shifting in general. Then I showed him my ability.

"Nessie! That's awesome! And this whole time I thought what I could do was amazing," he laughed, "so you're a half vampire, half human girl who can also speak through 'showing' people. That's just amazing."

"Thanks, it kinda sometimes saves me a lot of time trying to explain things that I can't. I kinda just show my family how I'm feeling or something like that."

"Talk about a time saver," Oliver laughed.

At around 6 pm Jacob yawned and stretched out, "come on Ness, we should go. You need some dinner in you and I'm starving and I'm guessing your family would like to spend some time with you. You have had enough werewolves and shape shifters for today," he laughed and we both stood up.

"Do you really have to go?" Oliver got up and kicked Seth awake, "you can have him if you want. He's been making fun of me all day."

"Hey, I was sleeping you know! And making life hell for you is how you learn," Seth smiled, he got up and stretched out, "Okay, I am soo ready to go home and sleep on my own bed at my mom keeps nice and fresh."

"What happened with the whole 'my mom is babying me' crap?" Jacob laughed.

"Well, I didn't say anything about her ability to make my bed comfortable and smelling fresh every day," he yawned, "come on let's bounce."

Oliver walked us to the door, "Hey Nessie, you going to school tomorrow?"

"Well someone has to tell Sky, Johnny and Tony you're alright," I smiled, "Why? Aren't you going?"

"Well, at least not for this week, I need to get used to the new me before trying to be the old me," he chuckled, "you know what? I feel like Bruce Wayne or Peter Parker, I have to live a normal life in front of everyone I know, but only a selected few know about my secret."

I laughed, "You're such a dork!"

"And speaking of secrets," Jacob started saying.

"Yeah I know, I can't tell anyone about this. I get it and I really can't see myself going up to my friends and telling them that can literally change into an animal, even if it is totally cool. But no, I would rather not," Oliver smiled.

"Good," Jacob looked down at me, "we better go."

"See ya Ollie," I waved and walked out the door with Jacob.

"Yeah, see ya _Ollie_," Seth teased Oliver.

"Oh shut up!" Oliver laughed back.

Its great having at least one of my school friends know about who I really am, I felt refreshed. And I was really happy to see Oliver settling in with Seth and Jacob really well, he's part of my family now.

Jacob quickly helped me get into his car and walked to his side and turned on the ignition.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I smiled at him, "you know, the sooner we get home, the sooner we have to talk to my dad about yesterday," I leaned in to him so that he would be the only one who could hear me and whispered, "because I for one, couldn't contain or restrain my thoughts last night."

He looked down at me and kiss me, not too short but not as long as I would have liked, but his lips lingered in front of mine, daring me to make the next move and when I didn't, he whispered, and I could feel his breath brush against my lips, "you have no idea," he smiled and drove out of Oliver's driveway.

-------------------------

**Now you know how to make me happy!! REVIEW!!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys i know you must hate me right because i did say that i'm going to up date almost everyday but i didn't and i am really sorry but here's the next chapter and i am in the process on writing the next so it's going to up up either today or tomorrow, so no worries. now i know that i must be a horrible author for saying that i am going to do one thing and then doing another but i am seriously sorry. it's just been really hectic latly. it was my birthday on the 2nd of Dec. so i went celebrating and right after that my parents decided that we should spent the holiday in this amaing Resort, so i've been kinda busy with my friends and family and so be honest i had a little case of the writters block, but hopefully i've jumped over that wall and i am full or words. anyway, enjoy the chapter!! and just so that everyone knows, my last chapter had 37 reveiws which is by far the most any of my chapters had ever gotten!!**

**It'd also amazing so see that a lot of my readers are also Harry Potter fans! it's awesome! because i was a huge HARRY POTTER FAN!! **

**WELL ENJOY!!!  
**

Renesmee POV

Jacob dropped Seth home and then drove me to the big Cullen household. When we got there and entered the house, my mom was sitting at the stair case right across from us and when we came in she got up and walked towards me.

"Hi mom, where is everyone?" I smiled and returned her hug.

"Umm, they're all kind of counseling your father," she answered back, looking a little embarrassed, "How was your day? And how's Oliver?"

I looked at Jacob confused, "Are you as lost as I am, or am I the only one that has no clue what she just said about 'counseling'?" I turned to my mother, "care to explain? Is dad alright? What does he need counseling for?"

Jacob kept shifting from one foot to the other and looking down at the floor like he did something wrong and was caught doing it.

"Well," my mother linked one of her arm through mine and led me the kitchen, "your father is a kind of upset with Jacob, that's all. And your aunts and uncles are just cooling him down. It's not something to worry about."

The way she said it, in such a casual, neutral voice just proved to me that I should be worried, "Why does dad want to kill Jacob again?" I looked up at Jacob and smiled, "What'd you do now?"

"Well actually, it's what _we_ did, not only me," He laughed, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, softly on my lips, "remember?"

Me mom slowly pulled me away from Jacob, "We'll have no remembering right now, your father is on his way, and I don't know about you but I love my best friend the way he is, with all four limbs and a head, all fully functional," she laughed and led me to a chair on the kitchen table, "Now sit down and I'll fix you something to eat," she turned away to the refrigerator, "are you planning on going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I should go, people _talk a lot_ in High School, so I might as well go and clear it with Sky, Tony and Johnny that Oliver is fine and that he has the flu or something, you know."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Jacob sat opposite me and was reading the newspaper that was set on the table.

"So mom, that is on the menu today?" I smiled at my mom because I knew she loved taking care of me and feeding me the right amount of food and making sure I have everything I need to stay healthy because I am half human and I still need all the right vitamins and minerals.

"Well, I was thinking that I would make you a sandwich and you could drink a cup of warm blood with it. Would you prefer something else?" she turned and smiled at me.

"No, that all sounds really good," I blew her a kiss, "thanks mom!"

She laughed and went back to putting together an amazing sandwich, "Just make sure you kiss your dad when he comes back in a couple of minutes."

Both Jacob and I laughed, "Yeah sure, I'll be daddy's little girl."

About 10 minutes later, I could hear my father, my aunts, my uncles and my grandparents talking and walking towards the house.

"They're here," I jumped out of my seat and walked toward the big glass, double doors at the back on the house and opened it and waited for them to come in.

The first person I saw approaching the house was my father with Alice by his side. I ran to him and threw myself at him and he caught me and returned my hug, "I miss you daddy! I haven't seen you all day," I kissed him on the cheek and breathed in his scent, which always made me feel like home, the same way my mom's scent made me feel safe.

"I missed you soo darling," he kissed my forehead but didn't let go of me, his arms where still wrapped around me, "I really feel like I haven't seen you for months."

"Give the girl some air Edward," Emmett laughed and walked toward us, "Hey Ness, what you been up too? And how's your chameleon friend?"

My dad unwrapped his arms but still left one of his arms around my waist, "He's not a chameleon Uncle Emm and you're just jealous!" I laughed and so did my dad and Alice.

"Yeah right, me jealous of a shape shifter," he ruffled my hair, "I fucking sparkle. I'd like to see him do that," he laughed.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme finally walked out from the fringe of the forest and walked toward us. Carlisle Had his arm around Esme and Jasper and Rosalie were right behind them.

"Watch your language Emmett," Esme said and packed me on the cheek.

"Oh," he waved Esme's comment away, "she's not a kid anymore."

"Nessie, how have you been?" Rosalie kissed my forehead, "how was your day?"

"Oh it was okay, Oliver can already shift into a wolf and a horse. Two down and two to go I guess."

"Shape shifting in general is very interesting, but what Oliver can do is just extraordinary," Carlisle smiled, and his voice was very excited, the same way Carlisle has always been excited when he hears or learns about something new and the urge to study it and look deeper into the situation is just eating him inside, "In all my year, I've heard of soo many things about shape shifters and magic but I have never heard of anything like this. It's going to be really interesting to study and learn a few things from Oliver Mills," then suddenly the excitement washed away from his face, "I wonder how his mother in coping with all this?"

"She must be really worried and scared," Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist, "having no idea that her son was going to be a shape shifter when his own father wasn't. She must be breaking down from the inside. Poor Adriana, this must be too much for her."

Carlisle kissed Esme's forehead, "Don't worry honey, we'll all help out as much as she needs. She's not alone in this."

Esme looked up into Carlisle's eyes and smiled and the love they had for one another was soo obviously visible.

We should go inside," my father said, "Bella has your dinner ready," he looked down at me and smiled.

"AWESOME!" Emmett yelled, "We get to see Nessie eat human food. Come on, what are we waiting for?" and he ran into the house and we all followed him inside the house walking.

When we all walked into the kitchen, Jacob was still sitting on the same stool reading the sports section of the paper and when we all sat down around the bar table he folded the paper and looked up at everyone, "Hey, how was the hunt?"

"It was more like a therapy session," Emmett sighed, "it was soo effing boring. Edward was more screwed up than I thought," he laughed.

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie shot at him.

"What?" Emmett looked at her innocently and he seriously looked like he believed he didn't say anything wrong, "what did I say now?"

"It's okay Rose," Edward smiled at Emmett, "we can't expect that much from him."

"Hey!" Emmett sounded hurt, "that's not fair, just because I'm honest, you make me sound like an air head or something. Someone has to be honest around here," Emmett turned to Jacob, "you're as lucky as hell for not being dead right now Jake. This idiot," he pointed his thumb toward my father, "was about to kill you after what you did with his little baby," Emmett turned to me and winked, "but it's not like you didn't know what _you_ were doing," he laughed even harder when I faced turned tomato red, "look at her! I'm guessing that's your way of saying 'guilty'"

"Stop it Emmett," I was surprised to hear my father growl. But when I turned around I saw my father with his teeth clenched together and his hands were balled up into fists and his lips were pulled apart, "Stop it."

"Chill out Eddie, ii was just kidding," Emmett stopped laughing.

My mom walked to my dad and placed both her hands on either side of his face and pulled his face toward hers. She kissed him and then looked into his eyes. Their foreheads were touching each other, "Relax love."

And slowly I could see the tension in my father's body relax; the muscles that were ready to attack went back to normal.

My mom smiled and looked back up into my dad's eyes, "That's it love," and she kissed him again.

She was about to walk back to the counter where my finished sandwich lay but my father wrapped his arms around her waist, "Stay with me," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and leaned her back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Nessie sweetie, go eat your dinner," my mom said to me and then turned and looked at Jacob, who looked like he was prepared to run out of the house if my dad decided to attack him, "you can relax too Jake," she chuckled.

Everything went back to normal and everyone starting making fun of Emmett and his big mouth.

When it started to get really dark outside everyone slowly started to drift out of the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme went up to Carlisle's study; Jasper and Alice went into the living room; Emmett and Rosalie went to the garage so that Rosalie could tune up some of the cars.

Jacob and I were sharing a bowl of popcorn and my mom and dad were both drinking some warm blood in the mugs that I painted for them when I was 6.

And when they both finished drinking, my mom washed the mugs and put them back in the cupboard, "Sweetie when you're done can you please wash the dishes and clean up?"

"Yeah sure, no problem," I smiled as my parents walked out of the kitchen and when the door swung shut behind them I turned to Jacob, "you can relax now. It's obvious that you're not in any harm," I chuckled, "I can't believe that you're that scared of my dad."

"I'm not scared of Edward," Jacob said, grabbing a hand full of popcorn from the bowl, and I could see that he was more relaxed with my father in the other room, "I just really respect your father. I've put him through a lot of shit, so I'm not a huge fan of getting him all angry with me," he stuffed popcorn into this mouth.

"What kind of shit have to put him through?" I was really curious as to what Jacob could have done that he wouldn't want to upset my father.

"Well, I don't know if your parents have told you this or not but I was in love with your mother," he answered back.

"What? My parents never told me that," I looked up at Jacob; I was completely shocked, "I thought you guys were only best friends."

"We are, we'll always be. But there was a time that I thought I was in love with your mother and that she was the one for me."

"Well what happened?" I can never picture my mother with anyone other than my father because they were clearly made for each other and finding out that someone else loved my mom in the way my dad did was really fascinating.

"Well, obviously, your mother was and will always be in love with your father and that used to eat me up inside. Ever since your mother moved to Forks I felt this pull towards her, like I had to be with her," he looked at a piece of popcorn in his hand and smiled, "I remember Edward and I fighting for her affection, wanting her to love only one of us. It was crazy because I knew I had to chance, that Bella would always love Edward. And I remember even though Edward knew he would win in the end, he still fought for Bella, he didn't take any chances.

"For a couple of years all I could think about was how much a loved Bella. She kept telling me that she could never love me the way I wanted and that I will always only be her best friend. But no matter what she said and how much it hurt me to see her and not be able to be _with_ her, I just kept feeling that pull. And when she got pregnant, that pull got stronger than ever, I literally hated Edward, and being around her hurt soo much," he looked up at me and smiled.

But I felt like my heart was breaking, listening of the story of Jacob's heartache. Jacob's love story.

He put one of his hands on my cheek and rubbed my cheek with his thumb soothingly, "Don't look so sad Nessie, I'm not finished," he dropped his hand, "So anyway, so when Bella was pregnant, even breathing around her was hard. And it almost killed me to see Edward wrap his arms around her and sooth her and touch her and kiss her. It was almost unbearable. Then one day Bella said that no matter what happened, I would always be in her life and that we will always be a family, mo matter what. At the time I didn't believe her, because I knew I couldn't have her, so what was the point of being in her family when I couldn't have her? I just agreed and nodded to make her happy."

He looked up at me again and a huge smiled broke across his face, "But then you came along and _everything_ started to make sense. The minute a saw you, I understood everything, and I felt like I was grounded on this earth not because of gravity or anything, I was grounded here because of you. You were – and still are of course – my everything.

And I knew why I felt like I loved Bella, I loved her because you were always a part of her. Even before she was pregnant. You were always going to come onto this Earth from her flesh and blood and that's why I felt a pull toward her. I loved you even before I knew about you. And that's why I had all the imprinting feeling towards Bella but I always felt like something was missing. It was like I had to right ingredients for imprinting on your mother but I never did, because it wasn't her I wanted to share my soul with. It was you."

I just sat there, facing him and trying to take in everything. His story was soo sad but at the same time so amazing. He loved my mom; he fought for her but the whole time he was actually fighting for me.

"It's soo…." I didn't know what word would fit the story, "sad but at the same time……it's soo….." I looked into his eyes, "you were fighting for me."

"Yes," he answered back without any hesitation, "I have always fought for you and will always fight for you and protect you."

"I love you," I said because I didn't know any other way to put together how I felt at that moment.

I pulled him toward me and placed my hands on either side of his face and showed him. I also showed him my lust for him. He leaned in and kissed me and each kiss was deeper then the one before it. He lifted me off the floor and sat me on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

My hands were still on his temples and every emotion that exploded in me flowed through my hands and into Jacob and the more her saw, the more his kisses and his hands moved urgently all around my body and the closer he crushed my body into his.

The warmth of this body was intoxicating, and the feel of his tongue in my mouth was mesmerizing, and the strength of his touch and his arms were breathtaking. All these emotion washing threw me and was projected into Jacob and every time my emotion strengthened, Jacob barriers broke down, one by one.

Then out of nowhere I heard my mother shout from the living room, "NO EDWARD!" and less then a second later Jacob was thrown out of the kitchen window and my father jumped out after Jacob and my mother went ran put of the house from the front door and so did everyone else.

Alice ran into the kitchen and I was soo taken by surprised with what my father just did that I was frozen on the counter.

Alice stood in front of me and asked, "What the hell is going on, everything just kinda went blank," she looked at the broken window, "Oh okay, I can fill out the missing gap myself," she looked back at me, "Come on Nessie we better go out and maybe hit some sense into your father."

We both ran out to the front of the house and the sight of both my uncles and my grandfather trying to pull my father off of Jacob was scary and what was even scarier was the fact that my father looked dangerous.

Jacob wasn't fighting back, he was just trying to not get killed but he never tried to hurt my father. My mother was shouting at my father to stop and to just breathe. Emmett was helping Jasper and Carlisle but he was also laughing, "Man this is the most fun I have had since the whole 'almost-war' thing with the Volturi. This is awesome!"

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were waiting on the sidelines of the whole thing and were prepared to jump in and help when it was needed. And all I could do was stand there with my eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

I stood rooted in my spot for about 15 minutes, suddenly all the senses rushed threw me and my voice came back to me.

"DAD STOP!!" I shouted and ran, head on into the fight, "DADDY YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!" but no matter what I said he didn't pay any attention to me.

I felt the tear run down my face, every second, more tear leaked out of my eyes. I knees gave up and I feel to the ground, I didn't stop shouting at my father to stop fighting and I didn't stop shouting at Jacob to start fighting back.

I felt that my heart was being squeezed every time Jacob's face became paler.

"DAD YOU'RE KILLING HIM!! STOP!!" I used all my strength to shout that out in between my sobs, but he didn't stop, then I whispered, "daddy, you're killing me," then everything went black.

**Now please make me happy and REVIEW!!!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Love you all and as promised, here's the next chapter and i really hope this doesn't disappoint! Some of you guys had awesome ideas of what should happen in this chapter but i'm sad to say that the story kinda had a life of it's own and this is what came out!! ENJOY!! and be amazing readers and REVIEW!!**

**and just to show how awesome you guys are, this story hit 300 reviews from the last chapter!! and i hope this chapter will do wonders too!! ENJOY!!  
**

Renesmee POV

When I woke up, I was in my room in the cottage and the memory of what happened was really blurry but bit by bit everything came together and I remembered everything.

"Daddy!" I shouted and quickly sat up and I felt all the blood rush down my body and the dizziness took over and I fell back into bed.

"It's okay darling, I'm here," my dad was standing by the window in my room and he walked toward the other side of my bed and slid under and the blanket and pulled me into his arms, "and I am soo sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

I cuddled into his arms and breathed in his scent and that completely cleared the dizziness, "Of course daddy I forgive you! I could never _not_ forgive you," I looked up at him, "but how's Jacob?"

My dad sighed, "He's okay, and he's resting in your room in the big house. I feel soo ashamed for what I did. I can't believe I did that to Jacob. After everything we've been through together and everything I know about him. He said he forgave me but I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

I kissed him on both cheeks, "Relax dad."

"So much like your mother," he looked at me and smiled, "I don't know what got over me. It's just that you and your mother are my life. And I just couldn't handle the ideas going through Jacob's head and well……"

"Dad, I'm not a child and yes I was thinking the same thing Jacob was thinking."

"Well not exactly," he looked up at the ceiling.

"Whatever, my thoughts and his were all long the same lines," I looked at my father and placed my hand on his face and turned his face so that he would be facing me, "daddy, I love him, he loves me. We are meant to be together and we have always been made for each other. You've been trying to avoid this conversation ever since I found out about Jacob imprinting on me and the feelings I have for him. Well I think now is as good as any time to have the conversation we're going to have to have."

"It's just hard for me to see you with him and in love and so deep into it when you're so young and I still see you as my little girl that I never thought I would have to let you go before you turn 30 or something. I always thought you'd love Jacob later in your life. I guess I was being selfish, wanting to keep you young for me and your mother."

"Dad you're not being selfish, you're just being a dad. But daddy just because I love Jacob 13 years before the time you thought I would doesn't mean I am not your little girl, I will always be Nessie, always and I don't think anything in this world can ever change the fact that I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

My dad looked down at me and kissed me on both my cheeks and my forehead, "you know, I think you have your mother's power of comforting me. I love my two women."

I lay in my father's arms for half an hour before I realized that I wanted to go to school, "Oh man, I have to go to school," I was about to get up but my father tightened his arms.

"I already called the school and told them that you weren't going to school today and besides there's only a couple of hours left of school and most importantly, I want my life to be home with me today."

And exactly on queue my mother walked into my room and stood by my door and looked at my father and me in his arms and smiled, "I'm looking at the two pieces of my heart together," and I knew that if it were possible a tear of happiness and complete content would be running down her face.

My dad stretched out one of his arm toward my mother, "Come love," and my mother walked toward my bed and walked to my side of the bed.

"Scoot over honey," and she got into the bed, under the covers and wrapped her arms around me and my dad wrapped his arms around both me and my mother.

I was literally wrapped with love, and I felt so safe and loved and protected.

"I have my arms wrapped around my life and my purpose of existing," my father said and kissed both me and my mother.

We were wrapped in each others arms for about an hour when my mother started to get out of bed, "Hey, where are you going?" I asked, feeling the empty space my mother was a second ago.

She smiled at me, "If I heard correctly, before I came into the room, you and your father were about to have a conversation that has been delayed long enough," she smiled at my father, "and hear her out Edward."

"Of course," My father sat up and so did I.

My mom left my room and closed the door behind her. "Okay dad, this is how it is going to work. I am going to tell you everything and don't interrupt me, when I'm done you can ask as many questions as you'd like to but just listen to me first. Agreed?"

"Yes, agreed," my father smiled, "shoot."

"Okay, now you know the intensity of an imprint. You know everything about imprinting that the Pack knows about. Well I love Jacob beyond the whole imprinting thing, I loved him before I knew about him loving me and about imprinting but the love I felt towards him I kept dismissing it as the love a sister would have for her brother, I kept trying to ignore the feelings I knew I truly felt towards him because I felt like Jacob can only be my best friend and that the feelings I had towards him were wrong and that I should try to forget them and just be his friend. But when I found out about imprinting that was just the excuse for me to stop down playing my feeling for Jacob, imprinting made what I felt for him right instead of wrong and that just made me love him more.

"Okay, so that was all about the beginning. Now here is when I tell you nothing that has been going on is Jacob's fault. He didn't tell me about imprinting – although he thought he did – because Claire was the person who first told me about imprinting when I went down to La Push and asked her to tell me about it, so it's not her fault either. And the way Jacob and I have been acting – I know you hate it – it's just a normal piece of any relationship. Dad, being physical with someone you love isn't wrong and it's not like Jacob and I are crossing the line or anything, we were only kissing. Now I know that you were angry, not only from what happened in the kitchen today – actually, I guess the kitchen thing happened yesterday – you were angry from the day before when Jacob stayed over the night. But nothing happened, we were only kissing.

"So all I'm saying is, me kissing Jacob or Jacob kissing me is not an excuse for you to try to kill him or even hurt him, because dad when you hurt him, you're also hurting me."

When I finished talking, both my father and I just sat there looking at each other and I was the first to break the silence, "Okay, now you can ask me questions."

He smiled, "you sound so much like your mother," he stood up and walked to my window and looked out, "did Jacob tell you that he wanted to……well, did he say something about wanting to do something more than kiss?"

I smiled because my father has finally asked the question that I know has been eating him inside, "No he didn't. We talked about what we expected from each other when I first found out about imprinting and he said that we didn't have to do anything that I wasn't ready for and that he would never pressure me into doing anything I didn't want to, and dad he hasn't, he never said that he wanted more or anything like that, he said that he's happy with what ever I am happy with. And I'm not ready to have sex but it's not that I don't want him to touch me or kiss me. Dad I know you know exactly how I feel because you went through this whole thing with mom when she was human. I love him, dad."

My father turned around and looked at my face, trying to find one thing that would show that what I was saying is not true and when he didn't find anything he smiled and walked to me and hugged me, "I know I'm being hard on both you and Jacob, but he tried to take away my life once by taking away your mother, this just feels kind of like a déjà vu."

"Dad, there's a big difference. And it's that I love him, Jacob told me about him and mom and I know that it might have looked like he loved her, but he didn't. He loved the part of her that was going to be me."

My father looked down at me and for a second he looked confused, so I thought of the conversation Jacob and I had in the kitchen and everything he said, the whole story, knowing that my dad would be able to see for himself, "You see, he never really was_ in_ love with mom, he loved her, of course he did and he still does but he was in love with something that was of her flesh and blood. It sounds kind of weird, but anything can happen in a place where vampires, shape shifter – of all kinds – and half breeds exist."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I understand, and I am soo sorry," he hugged me and I hugged back.

"It's okay daddy. I will always love you."

"Love you too darling."

After that conversation was over everything just seemed to be a little bit easier. Jacob was allowed to touch me and kiss me – more like peck me – on the cheek or lips, but at that point anything would be an improvement. But I could still see my father stiffen whenever Jacob and I forget ourselves and get a little cared away, and I know that me being in love with Jacob must be really hard on my father because of everything that had happened between Jake and my mother but in the past week my father seems to be getting more and more comfortable with the idea of Jacob and his 'little girl'.

It's been a week and a half since I last went to school and I had been getting frantic emails and voicemail messages from Schuyler, Tony and Johnny and so I decided to go to school and reassure them that everything is just fine.

Jacob – like always – decided to drop me to school and when we got there he walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled, "you're being such a gentlemen."

"Well I'm sorry to burst that bubble," he laughed, "it's not that I don't want to be a gentlemen or anything but there's something else I wanted to do," he grinned and I knew he had something 'off bounds' on his mind, "it's just that," he moved closer to me and blocked my way out of the car, "well, if you haven't noticed," he leaned in and kissed my neck and whispered into my ear, "Edward isn't here," and he leaned even closer and pushed me back into the car and he came in too.

He pulled me on his lap and closed the door. He had his hand on either said of my thighs and his hands kept running up and down my sides and his lips didn't leave my skin.

"Oh God Jacob," I was fighting the urge to stay in the car, "Jacob stop."

"That didn't sound convincing," he chucked in between his kisses and I didn't even convince myself that I wanted him to stop, but I knew that we should and that it was wrong to be kissing in public because that was one of my fathers rules that until now, we managed to keep.

"Jake, people can see," and I felt like the car was starting to get really hot, I felt like my whole body was on fire and I couldn't help but notice that the car windows started to get a little fogged up because of our – mainly my – heavy breathing, "Jake, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Nessie, I haven't touched you like this for almost 2 weeks. I've been dying, only being able to watch you from a distance and only being able to peck you every now and then," he stopped kissing me and was stroking my hair and my face, "I have really missed tasting you," he smiled.

I looked at his face and I could see that he was being truthful and that even though my father has finally excepted Jacob an I to a certain extent, that it must have been really hard for Jacob to hold back after our couple intense kissing to just holding my hand and just kissing my cheeks.

I leaned in and kissed his waiting lips and tried to absorb as much of that kiss that would last for the rest of the day and the only thing that gave me the strength to stop was the reason I even decided to come to school.

"Jake, we should stop," I closed my eyes and he didn't stop kissing my lips, my cheeks, my jaw and my eyelids, anywhere he could reach.

"Yeah, it would be wise if we stopped," he chuckled but kept burning my face with soft, warm kisses, "but the thing is," he kissed my lips, "I've never been that wise."

I smiled and kissed him one last time and moved my face away from him, "Come on Jake, focus, we have to stop and I have to go to school before someone sees us."

"Sure, Sure," he sighed, "but just so you know, this is torture for me."

I placed a kiss on his forehead before I opened the car door and got out and Jacob followed.

"Um, Nessie," he smiled and pulled me close to him; "I kinda got carried away and unbuttoned your shirt. He smirked down at me and helped me button up my shirt.

"You're unbelievable," I smiled, but at the same time I felt kind of worried that someone might have seen us and gossip here is like the black plague, it travels at the speed of light.

While I was buttoning up the last couple of buttons, Jacob pulled my school bag out from the back seat of the car and slung it over his shoulder.

"So, your plan for today is to calm down your Scooby Gang and then go on with your life," he smiled at me and leaned against his car.

"First of all, we're not a _gang_. They're my friends and I really do like them, so stop making fun," I looked up at him and he gave me my bag, "and yeah, I'm just going to tell them that everything is okay, well, unless you'd prefer Tony to come over to my house and hang out there, in my _room_, _alone_, while a explained everything to him," I teased him and I could see his expression changing from amused to resenting Tony and I laughed.

"Yeah, you should go to school and talk to them here, somewhere public," he was frowning and looking around the parking lot. Then I saw his frown deepen, "speak of the devil," he sighed, "why is he always following you, does he have a tracker on you or something," I turned around and followed his stare and I spotted Tony talking to Johnny half way down the parking lot.

"You know what I would love to do right this minute?" Jacob look down at me but he still looked a bit tense, "I would love you kiss you so hard right in front of him, so he'd now that you're mine."

"Jake," I looked at him and smiled, he looked soo adorable when he's jealous, "Jake, listen to me and listen good because I am going to tell you something that I will never ever even think of telling Tony," Jacob looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Come on, say it then," even though he was smiling and trying to act all cool and okay with the fact that I am going to leave him and spend my day with Tony but I could still see it in his eyes that no matter how much he didn't want it to hurt, but it did hurt him that I had to leave him.

"Jake, I love you," and I saw his eyes soften and relax.

"I love you too," he balled his hands into fists, "this is soo hard, can I at least hug you or something."

"Of course Jake," I laughed and practically jumped into his arms, "I'm yours."

"That's good to hear," he laughed and kissed the top of my head, "Okay you might as well go," he let me go, "and leave the old man behind," he smiled.

"Jacob, my dad is like a hundred years old," I laughed, "age means nothing to me. And besides, I love grown men, they're much sexier then scrawny, teenage boys," I brushed my hand down his chest and across his muscular abdomen and rest my hand on the buckle of his belt, I could see the desire on his eyes and I knew that his desire was reflected in my eyes too, "grown men know what there body is capable of," I whispered and walked away, "Don't forget to pick me up Jake!" I shouted behind me and waved.

And it took a couple of seconds for Jacob to recover and answer back, "Never Ness, and we'll talk some more when I pick you up." I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's comment.

When I got close enough to Johnny and Tony, they both walked towards me with huge smiles on their faces.

**okay, so if you guys are disappointed by this chapter i would just like to defend this chapter. The whole talk with Edward had to happen sooner or later and i just thought that it would be better to get it over with so that everything will just move on. As for the fact that Jacob didn't get seriously injured when Edward attacked him, i decided to to not really harm Jacob because when Edward heard Nessie he realized he was doing something wrong and he suddenly realized that he was harming a friend. so he stopped, put yourself in Edward shoes, everyone knows that Edward is too much of a gentlemen to do anything bad (that's what we all love about him!!)**

**Anyway, i know i am blabbling WAY TOO MUCH but be good people and REVIEW!!!  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay people, since i love you guys soooo much i posted the next FOUR chapters!! i hope you enjoy them, and the only thing i ask from all of you is to review each chapter separately. Don't just review the last chapter and tell me what you think of all four chapters in general, i what to know what you think of every chapter. SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER!!**

**really hope you enjoy!!  
**

Renesmee POV

"Damn girl! Where have you been?" Johnny shouted out and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"It's a long story and I'll fill all you guys in during lunch so that Sky would be filled in too," I smiled, "So what have you been up to without me and Oliver?"

"Life is as you know it," Tony said, "but are you okay? You haven't been in school for 2 weeks," he sounded really worried but he also looked annoyed.

"Yeah I'm fine Tony, no worries," I smiled, "seriously."

"Don't pay attention to _him_ Nessie, he's just been going crazy without you and Oliver around, so excuse him from any annoying behavior," Johnny laughed, "so, did you have a relaxing self-authorized vacation?"

"Well, kind of," I smiled, "it started out weird, but it was cool. Where's Sky anyway?"

"She's okay but some of her teachers are being totally cruel and giving her outrageous amount homework and stuff," Tony said scratching a rash on his arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" I pointed at his arm, "Show me."

Tony stretched out his arm and I softy brushed my hand across the rash, "Tony, this is really bad, did you see a doctor or something? Do you have allergies?"

Tony sighed, "Your hands feel soo good."

"What?" I chuckled and I could feel his pulse quicken.

"Um, I meant because your hands are cold, they feel good on the rash," Tony stuttered.

"Nice save dude," Johnny laughed, "and Nessie, don't bother, his rash in stress related. It has nothing to do with allergies and he has pills for that," he pointed at the rash, "but he says he doesn't like taking them."

Tony pulled his arm away, "Dude shut up, and besides it just heals on it's own, I don't like having chemicals in my body. Things tend to heal on their own if you give them a chance," Tony pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his rash, "and it's not like this is the first time I get this rash, it's happened before and just like always it will just vanish on it's own," Tony turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving me and Johnny standing in front of the building of my English class.

"Don't worry Nessie, he's just been really worried about you and Oliver," Johnny laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder again and walked me to my class, "hence the rash."

"Why? Haven't you guys talked to Oliver? I assumed that you guys would have called his home or something," I couldn't think of a reason why they would call me and not Oliver.

"Oh, we called him, like a million times, but Mrs. Mills kept saying that he was sick and tired and that you would explain everything to us. So we've all been really worried about you and Oliver and Ms. Cope said that the last time Oliver came to school, that he looked really sick and that you and a dude called Jacob Black drove him home. So that's pretty much all we've been told."

"Oh Johnny," I felt soo bad for not calling them back, or coming to school sooner to explain everything to them, they must have been extremely worried, "I am soo extremely sorry, I really didn't know that you guys didn't know anything about what happen, I just thought that Mrs. Mills would have told you something," I guess she didn't know what to tell them, what lie to tell the children that have always been her son's friends, "Oliver was really sick and pale and everything the last time we were in school, and I saw him in the library when I was ditching Bio class and since all you guys had classes going on, I called the first person I could think of, so I called Jacob and he knew where Oliver lived, so he drove us there," this far was true, now I had to lie, as much as I hated lying to my friends, I knew I had to for both my and my family's sake and for Oliver's sake, "And well, I got Oliver's virus and so I had to stay home too. And Mrs. Mills was right in not letting you guys talk to him because it would have taken a lot out of him, and that's why I couldn't call you guys or come to school either."

"Oh," Johnny rubbed my shoulder, "I'm really glad you're finally okay. So you think that Oliver will be okay, what I mean is, do you think he's going to sick for long, you know, since you were also sick and all."

"I have no idea Johnny, I was only with him for about 15 minutes and I was sick for almost 2 weeks, I have no idea how long it will take for Oliver to be well enough to come to school, but I'm sure he'll be fine and he'll be as strong as a horse in no time," if only he knew how literal my comment was.

"That's good to hear," we were a few feet away from my English class, "Oh yeah, I just remembered, your dad called the school and you've been excused from all the assignments that you've missed, may I add how cool your father is, my dad would call the school and ask for more homework to keep me busy while I stayed at home," I laughed and Johnny continued talking, "but bad news for you, Mr. Hands wouldn't budge, so you have about 2 days to compose a music piece inspired by one of the seasons in the year, Tony chose Winter, I chose Summer and Sky chose Autumn. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll be spring," I laughed.

"You know, you don't have to be Spring, you can be any of the seasons, but I think you should stick with Spring because Mr. Hands said that we should pick the season that best resembles our personalities. Sky and her red hair and everything about her just shouts Autumn, and well Sky says that I'm as crazy as Summer and Tony is as solid and consistent and dependable as Winter and well, we all agreed that you're as graceful and beautiful and full of life as Spring."

I was really blown away by how much they have thought about it and how they seem to know each other inside and out because if I had to chose one of the seasons to represent each of them I would have made the same decisions, Schuyler is what I would imagine Autumn would look like personified and if Winter had a voice and face, it would be Tony's voice and Tony's face and Johnny just has Summer written all over him, what with his fun and relaxed nature but I was surprised that they thought I would make a good Spring. I thought that I would be a Winter because of my some-what cold and hard and really pale skin, for them to think of me as beautiful and graceful and full of life was just amazing.

"Thank you soo much Johnny, I just hope I don't let you guys down," I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me and laughed.

"If only Tony could see this," he laughed, "don't worry Ness, everything you play is amazing. And I'm sorry to ruin this moment but our lessons are going to start and I really have to go to class and make Tony jealous," he turned around and walked toward the double doors that lead out of the this building, "see you in Music!"

"Yeah, see you then," I laughed back and when he left the building, I walked in to my English class.

"Well, well, well. It's about time Ms. Cullen joins us," Mr. Meyer laughed as soon as he saw me taking out my books on my desk, "we've really missed your genius in this class."

Everyone else in the class laughed and some of the boys blushed.

"Yeah, it seemed like none of us really knew anything," Brain talked to me for the first time since I started school. He's been sitting next to me in English for over a month now, and this was the first time we said anything to each other and I realized how worried I was about making friends, that when I made four amazing friends I gave up making more.

I turned to Brain and smiled, "you guys know everything you need to know," Brain blushed even deeper – who knew a jock had the ability to blush, I always thought all they knew how to do was cause other girls to blush – but right at that moment, nothing really could surprise me.

"Well, you're the bookworm and just always know everything about everything," Jared, one of Brain's jock friends said from across the room.

"Okay, okay people. Calm down, we all know how amazing Renesmee is," Mr. Meyer winked in my direction and smiled, "but lay off the girl and lets go back to what we were doing yesterday," Mr. Meyer was all serious and business-like now, he turned to me, "Renesmee, we were just getting into the life of the Bronte writers, yesterday we had a brief discussion about their lives and now we'll be getting into 'Their Lives As Authors" and how they got there and all that, we'll be discussing their career life. Understood?"

"Loud and clear," I smiled and took out my pen so that I could take down some notes, not that I really needed them or anything, but it's all part of being a human student.

So the rest of English class passed with arguments and debating about how hard it was for women to have been taken seriously as authors at that time and how people at that time were 'complete sexists pigs' – those where the exact words a girl named Annabel used to describe the men at that time – and of course almost all the boys in the class disagreed and hence the argument and debate and you could see by the fire in Mr. Meyer's eyes that he loved it when his class started debating. He always said that 'debate awakens the mind', which I have to agree on. Some of the students in this class don't even say a word unless they were debating about something in this class, so it's good to see students actually enjoying a lesson.

But sadly, the next hour was the complete opposite; Mr. Owen was all about silence and focusing on the trig question on the board. To say that this lesson was deadening would be an understatement.

But like always I would always finish first and use my extra time to day dream or just doodle, but on that day I used my spare time to start on my music assignment that would be due this Friday. I kept thinking about Spring and how alive it always is, 'full of life' was what Johnny said reminded him, Tony and Sky of me and how I resembled Spring. So I tried to focus on that and I wanted to write something that would convey the amount of movement in that season, with flowers sprouting everywhere and trees growing amazing green leaves and butterflies fluttering and bees buzzing and animals out and about. Spring season is just full of energy and activity and I felt I had to include in my piece. Notes and keys started popping up in my head and as soon as I felt it was right I wrote it down, so many ideas and music flowed through my head that I was taken by surprise when the end of lesson bell rang.

I ran straight to the music room and like always Tony, Johnny and Schuyler were there and looked really busy.

I walked to Schuyler and when she saw me, she jumped out of the seat that she almost tipped over her harp and ran into me and threw her arms around me, "Where have you been!? I was soo worried," she almost shouted into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, I felt so happy that my friends really cared about me, "I'm okay," I laughed, "I just got sick," and as much as I hated lying to them, I knew it was for their own good but knowing that didn't make lying to them any easier, "but I'm all better now."

She let go of me and took a step back and looked my up and down, like she was examining me, I twirled around, "See, no harm done," I smiled.

"Good, I was seriously starting to freak out," she sighed and walked back to her seat and I followed, "so how's Oliver? Johnny told me and Tony the whole story so that you didn't have to explain the whole thing again. Tony seems really pissed that you didn't call us and tell us sooner, but what the hell? When did he ever make sense," she shrugged, "so how's Oliver? It sounds pretty serious."

"Oh, I bet he's getting better every second," I waved it off and I was hoping that Schuyler would just talk about something else because the more we talked about it the more I had to lie to her and I really didn't want that.

"You sure?" she looked genuinely worried and for the millionth time since I told Johnny the 'story', I wished that I could just tell them all the truth, "Because this could be serious."

"Don't worry Sky, a lot of people are helping him and so is my grandfather and keeps telling me that Oliver is getting better and better," at least that wasn't a lie.

Oliver is being taken care of mostly by Seth and they seem to become really close friends and Jacob spends a lot of time with them too. Carlisle has also been visiting about twice a week to check on his blood pressure and to see any changes in his body levels and as for Oliver getting better and better, well; he's getting bigger and bigger. He's almost grown twice as big and he's also grown a lot of muscle and looks just like the Pack but instead of having dark russet skin, he's almost as pale as mine. And Oliver is also getting better with shifting his form and keeping it. He can now control both his wolf and horse form but his bear form was causing a lot more trouble and is proving to be a lot harder to shift into and keep the form. As for sprouting wings and fazing into an eagle, Oliver said he's not even close to that, not matter how hard he tries but he said he felt the presence of the eagle in him; he just has to find a way to tap into it.

"Okay, I guess," Schuyler turned to face her harp, "Dr. Cullen is the best and if he says everything is going to fine then everything is going to be fine."

"Why? Don't you trust me when I say everything is going to be fine?" I smiled.

"Are you a doctor?" she smirked at me.

"Okay, I get your point. He's the doctor and I'm the student."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I assume that he knows more about medicine and the body and all that more than you do, so I do believe you when you say everything is going to be alright but it's also reassuring to hear a doctor agreeing. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," I looked at her music paper and saw that she finished perfecting the beginning of the piece and is now moving on the middle part, "so how you doing on your assignment, _Autumn_?" I smiled.

"Oh Tony told you about that?" she smiled back.

"No, Johnny did. Tony is kinda pissed at me, not sure why though," I looked at Tony and he was busy writing music and lyrics to even notice anyone around him, "did I do something wrong?"

"Well we were all kind of worried about you and Oliver but he was literally going crazy not knowing what the hell was going on with the two of you. You guys could have run off to Vegas and got married for all we knew. So he was just really worried but don't worry about him, he could never stay angry at anyone for more than a couple of hours."

Schuyler went back to writing down her music and I went and sat down on the old musty piano and took out the couple of music sheets I manage to write on while I was in trig and that's how everyone spent the rest of the Music hour. Everyone was way to busy on their work that no one had time to socialize and walk around the room and check out what other people were doing which was fine with me because I could never really work properly when someone hovered behind me trying to read off my notes, I liked working in peace.

Music hour went by faster then ever and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

-----------------

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	30. Chapter 29

**If you didn't review the last chapter, go back and DO IT!! LOL! ENJOY!**

Renesmee POV

When Music was over, everyone took their time leaving, adding a couple of extra notes here and there on their sheets, and exchanging ideas with other people in the class. The only person who shot out of the class room was Tony. The minute the bell rang, he packed up all his work and packed up his guitar and practically ran out of class, and I had a feeling that it had something to do with me.

When I was done packing I walked to Schuyler and waited beside her while she packed, "Do you know what's bugging Tony so much, because I'm starting to think it has something to do with me," I just couldn't think of anything that I did that would get him this angry at me.

"I honestly don't know," Schuyler answered back while she was collecting all her extra music sheets that were scattered on the floor, "he was less crappy this morning, so I don't know."

"Hey ladies, you ready for lunch," Johnny bent over and helped Schuyler, "it seems like our boy Tony is hungrier than I am today," Johnny laughed.

"I don't think it's the food that had him running out of this room," I sighed.

"What you mean, Ness?" Johnny got up and handed Schuyler the sheets he had in his hands.

"I just have this feeling that he's angry at me," I looked at Johnny hoping he would have some answers, "do you know anything? Did he tell you why he's upset?"

"Nah, Tony isn't the kinda guy that's all for 'sharing emotions', he tends to keep to himself at times when he's full of crap," Johnny pulled Schuyler off the floor when she finished collecting all the sheets, "come on, lets go and have some food."

It felt a little weird going to lunch and not finding Tony there, and Johnny said that he might be in the library and that it would be better if we didn't disturb him.

"It's his time of the month," Johnny laughed with his mouth full of what was supposed to be a burger.

"Oh shut up," Schuyler hit him on the head.

"Oh leave him alone," I was laughing so hard that my sides were hurting me.

"Wow Nessie, I never knew you found me this funny," Johnny smiled.

"You guys are just hilarious," the way they react to one another and how brotherly they all seem and how they teased each other just reminded me soo much of how Emmett treated everyone he meets.

"Anyway, don't talk or do anything with your mouth full," Schuyler pointed her fork at Johnny, "didn't I raise you better."

"Yes mommy," Johnny took another bite.

"When do you think Oliver is coming back?" Schuyler turned to me, "do you think Mrs. Mills will let us talk to him now?"

"Sky, I really have no idea," I felt horrible but when I get home, I'll ask Jake and see what I can do, Oliver should be fine by now, he should be able to come to school, "but I'll ask my grandfather. Stop worrying Sky," I patted her shoulder, "he'll be fine."

"It's her power," Johnny smiled at Schuyler, "she worries way too much."

For the rest of Lunch, no one said anything else about Oliver. Schuyler finally started to feel relaxed and I think that the fact that I was there helped and that made me feel a little better about lying to them, but I was definitely going to talk to Jake about this. When the bell rang Johnny returned his and Schuyler's tray and they both walked me to the library for my Study Hall hour.

"You're soo lucky, we've got Spanish right now," Johnny moaned, "and it's as boring as hell."

"You'll survive," I laughed and walked toward the library, "see you guys later."

"See ya Nessie. If you see Tony, tell him we missed him at lunch," Schuyler shouted from behind me.

"Sure thing," I smiled and pushed the double doors open.

The minute I stepped into the library I felt my whole body relax. The smell of books had that affect on me. I walked straight to the couch that Tony showed me the first day I came here and it was empty. I felt a strong pang of pain in my chest, I felt like I just lost a friend and the worst part is that I didn't know what I did wrong. I really wanted to talk to Tony and make everything better; I desperately wanted my friend back.

I walked slowly toward the couch and dropped my bag beside it and walked to the librarian, "Hello Mrs. Basset," I smiled at the old, kind-faced librarian, "have you seen Tony Night today? I mean, has he been here during lunch?"

"I don't know dear," she took off her glasses and put down her book and look up at me, "he might have, but this book is just breath-taking," she smiled and pointed at the book with a Latin title that translates to 'Consistent'.

"You read Latin Mrs. Basset, I didn't know that," I smiled at her, "my father read that to my mom, she cried almost through out the whole book. She said it was about this man that really loved a girl in his town even though she didn't love him. He never gave up to show her that they were made for each other, and well, in the end she falls in love with him but he dies or something."

"Yes," I saw a tear run down her check, she smiled, "that's where the title comes from, the young man was consistent in proving to the woman he loved that they were a match, like two puzzle pieces made for each other. And when she finally realizes that she loved him too, he gets an infection and dies, but his spirit was still with her, she could see him and touch him and feel him but no one else could," she smiled down at her book, "even in death, he's consistent."

"It sounds really sad," I leaned on her desk and thought about the story, "didn't she feel like she was going crazy, you know, since she was the only one who could see him."

"Well, yes of course. When she first saw his spirit she thought she was crazy and that the only reason she could see him was because she was grieving," she smiled at me, "but sweetheart, when you love someone soo much, you really lose all sense of reality and would just do anything to be with the person you love. The only thing I feel sad about is that she can never tell anyone about him, she can never show the world how happy she is, mainly because no one other than her can see him and if she did tell anyone, then they will just think that she's crazy and lock her up or something. Sweetie, the thing you should learn from this book is that if you love someone the same way Malika loved Taj-Ras then you should tell them and not just once or twice or a million times, you should tell them everyday. Every time he looks at you, or touches you or smiles at you. Time is not endless sweetheart even if sometimes we feel it is, time will always find a way to run out one way or another, and that shouldn't scare you, it should just motivate you to live life," she looked into my eyes while she was talking and I could see soo much in her small grey eyes, I could see love, warmth, happiness but I could also see loss, pain, and heart ache and I knew that she was talking from experience.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" I wanted to know more about Mrs. Bassett, she has always looked like a very interesting person, like she's seen the world and knows everything about everything.

"Sure honey," her smile was so warm and welcoming.

"Well, I was just wondering have you ever been in love?"

"Ummm," she sighed, "honey there are soo many kinds of love. There is the love a mother feels toward her children, there is the love a wife feels towards her husband and there is the most powerful love and that is the love a person feels toward their soul mate and that love is beyond anything anyone will ever feel in their life and once you find your soul mate and love them no other love will ever compare, that's why you should grab on and never let go of him."

I could see the pain in her eyes but she didn't seem annoyed by my question and I was itching to know more, "have you found your soul mate Mrs. Bassett?"

"Yes I found him," she closed her eyes and smiled, the smile was both happy and sad, like she could see his face behind her eye lids, "and I lost him."

"How did Mr. Bassett pass away, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't Mr. Bassett who found a place beyond my heart and into my soul," she opened her eyes and the constant smile on her face grew wider, "do you really want to hear an old woman's love story?"

I grabbed the closest chair and pulled it close to her, "Of course Mrs. Bassett and you're not even close to old."

"Aren't you a sweetheart," she slowly stroke my left check, "well if you really want to know, here is it.

"I was 17 years old, almost 18 and it was the year of 1942 and I was having my coming out ball, I had to wear a beautiful gown and my mother painted my lips for the first time and powdered my face for the first time, she also gave me her long elbow length gloves for the occasion, she was so proud that her youngest daughter was finally coming out to society. And deary," she laughed, "at that time, all mothers ever thought about was marrying off their daughters to wealthy men and I was a beauty when I was your age, so she was really proud of her swan of a daughter and like she expected almost all the eligible men asked for my hand but of course I said no to each of them. I wanted to marry for love and not money; my mother never understood that, no one really did understand love.

"Anyway, a couple of months after my coming out ball, my uncle asked my mother if I could visit him in Boston and of course she said yes she thought, since I said no to almost every man in New York, she thought that someone might offer me what I wanted in Boston and I wanted any excuse to escape my mother and the pressure of finding someone before I got too old. What she didn't know was that I would find the person I wanted to be with there.

"I met him at one of my Uncle's huge dinners, usually I hated going to them, but that day my Uncle's wife said that it would be rude and unlady-like if I didn't attend and so I put on one of my many gowns and walked down the huge stair case that led to the ball room and standing right next to the doors, trying to hide himself was William. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and for the first time I felt my heart flutter. And looking back, I think our destinies entwined then because the second the feet touched the last step he turned around and saw me and just for a second, my heart stopped.

"He walked toward me and asked if I wanted to dance, that dance led to two dances and that led to three dances. That night was – at the time – the happiest time of my life. After that night, he started visiting my Uncle's house when ever he could and we starting seeing each other in secret and talked about everything. When ever I close my eyes, I can still see him; I can see the exact color of his green eyes and the exact shape of his strong face.

"But of course like all outstanding romantic stories, there has to be something that kept us from announcing our love, and in this story, it was the fact that we were both expected to marry someone of a higher rank. William and I personally didn't care about money, but we both had stubborn mothers and hard headed fathers. No matter what we said to them, they didn't allow it. My mother took me away from Boston and had me brought back to New York but that didn't stop William from coming after me. But when his father found out that William followed me, he sent William to the military, he thought that the military would make William forget about me.

"The day before William had to leave, he promised to come back to me and find me and marry me and he kissed me. That was my first kiss and my last real kiss. That kiss touched my soul and shook my heart; it was the most powerful thing I have ever experienced. And of course I promised him that I would wait for him.

"A couple years passed and I never received a letter from him even thought I sent him one everyday. 730 letters of my thoughts and my beliefs and telling him how much I loved him. Two year after he left I saw his name in the newspapers under the section of people who died while in the military. At first I didn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. But I knew that William would have wanted me to move on and live my life, no matter how painful it was going to be without him. A year later a man called Andrew Bassett asked for my hand and I accepted.

"I have 5 children, 3 boys and 2 girls. And I'm happy. I went through all the different kinds of love. I had a soul mate, I married another man and loved him a way a wife loved her husband and I became the mother of five amazing children. Life is so unexpected, and when I looked back I would only change one thing," she put on her glasses and looked at me, "I had William in my life for almost 6 months before they took him away, and not even once did I tell him I loved him, well not to his face, I'm sure he knew I did, I'm sure he was positive that I loved him, but I never told him that. But other than that, I wouldn't change a thing."

For 10 minutes I couldn't say anything, I just sat there staring at Mrs. Bassett. She's been through soo much, love then heartbreak, and then marriage and children and yet she didn't want to take any of it back, she didn't want to go back in time and be with her William forever. She must be the bravest woman ever because I don't know what I would with out Jacob in my life, not having him there to talk to or to be in his arms, it would be unbearable.

"That was amazing Mrs Bassett," came a voice from behind me and I knew who it was. I turned around and saw Tony leaning against the closest shelf of books.

"Is that the young man you were asking about honey?" Mrs. Bassett smiled at me and picked up her book and went back to reading.

"Thank you," I whispered to her and she winked back at me. I stood up and walked to Tony.

----------

**Make me happy and REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 30

**ENJOY!!!**

Renesmee POV

"Hey Tony," I walked towards him.

"Hi Nessie," he said back but when I was about 2 feet away from him he turned around and walked deep into the library.

"Hey, wait up Tony, I wanna talk to you," I followed him but he didn't stop. He kept walking fast to the very depth of the library, "Tony, come on."

"What?" he suddenly stopped when we were both surrounded by shelves and there would be no chance what-so-ever that anyone would be able to hear us talk from way back here and I wasn't even sure if anyone ever came this deep into the library.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I finally stood in front of him when he stopped moving.

"Nothing's wrong," he folded his arms cross his chest, "What are you talking about?"

"Tony, are you serious? Are you expecting me to believe that there is nothing wrong between us, I can practically feel the hate waves vibrating off you and slapping me on the face."

"You think I hate you?" Tony looked straight at me and his face was red with anger and frustration, "you're ridiculous!"

"What else am I supposed to think when you've been avoiding me all day, and now you're looking at me like you want to kill me," at that point I was starting to get angry to, why was he avoiding the main question, "now, may you please shed some light on me and tell me what I did wrong!"

Tony just looked at me for a minute and he opened his mouth and was about to say something but changed his mind last minute and closed his mouth again.

"Stop acting like a fish and say it. SPIT IT OUT!"

"Fine!" Tony threw his arms in the air, giving up, "I saw you with that Jacob guy, I saw you kissing him today."

For a couple of seconds I didn't know what to say, he saw us, what was I supposed to say or do? Then I felt confused.

"Wait a minute," I was thinking of a logical answer to the question I was going to ask him, "what's it to you that I kissed Jacob – not that it is any of your business – but why the hell are you acting like I just ran over your dog when the only thing I did was kiss a guy."

"What?!" Tony looked shocked, "Jacob Black could be your father, he's old and he's taking advantage of you and all you can say is 'What's it to me!'. Are you effing serious?" he turned his back and was about to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on me! Tell me what the hell is bothering you so much!" I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

For a minute Tony just stared at me, he stared at my hand holding his arm; he stared at my face and then looked into my eyes.

"You know, Johnny wasn't over exaggerating," he said softy, "I was seriously going crazy not knowing what was wrong with you. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't hear from you soon. I even told myself that if I didn't hear from you by the end of this week that I would actually go to your house and demand an explanation," he laughed quietly.

"How many times do I have to apologise before you forgive me Tony?" I looked at him and spoke quietly.

"I don't need an apology," he stared into my eyes like he was searching for something.

"Then what do you want me to do, Tony. Just tell me and I'll do it. Do you want me to grovel at your feet and beg," I smiled.

Tony smiled back for a second but then he looked completely serious, he came so close to me that I had to take a step back and I felt a book shelf touch my back but Tony took another step closer.

"Umm, Tony. I kinda need some space to breathe," I was trapped between the book shelf and Tony. I placed a hand on his chest trying to push him away but he was holding his ground and if I pushed him any harder then it wouldn't be normal, even though I knew that some girls were stronger than a lot of boys and that if any girl was in danger they could easily push anyone away but Tony is my friend and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Come on Tony, what are you doing?"

"What do you see in that Jacob guy," he said quietly, he didn't move his eyes away from mine.

"Tony, that has nothing to do with us, if your upset that I didn't call and tell you guys that I was alive, then I'm sorry but Jacob is just a friend."

"A friend you kiss, a friend with benefits," Tony smirked, "I never knew you were that kinda girl."

"Shut up Tony! How could you even say that?"

"Well, it's just that I saw you kiss the dude like there was no tomorrow and now you're telling me that your _just_ friends! How does that make sense?!" he was frowning and I could see the hate in his eyes.

"Tony, you don't know anything about anything," and at that point I didn't care if I pushed him too hard, I pushed him away but just a little harder then before, just enough to move him away from me.

I turned around and took about 3 steps before Tony grabbed my arm and led me to the back to the library where there were even more couches and the stained glass window he showed me on my first day that started from the every top of the library extended to the very bottom. It looked like the windows you would usually find in Churches. The ones that were really tall and ran from the very top of the church to the ground, full of patterns of angels and the sun, this one was the same, it looked ancient. I looked up at the very top and saw a shelf covering most of the top, the kind of shelf that you bolt of the wall and I saw the tiny bit of the window poking out from the top, the part that Tony showed me before.

"Tony, it's beautiful," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder then the beautiful patterns would vanish. I walked closer to the window and ran my hand over the bumps that outlined everything. When I turned around Tony was right behind me, he looked intense, like he was thinking about something really hard, he came closer and very gently pushed me against the stained window, he placed his hands on the window on either side of me and when I looked at his face it was full of reds, yellows and blues from the sunlight pouring out of the window, everything around me was covered in color.

"Tony, I have to go," I was about to turned away but he stopped me.

He stared at my face and stroke the hair away from my face. He moved back and looked up at the stained glass window.

"I moved as much of the shelves as I could," he sighed and looked back at me, "I always thought it looked too beautiful to be hidden behind shelves," he smiled.

I looked back at the window and smiled, "Yeah, most of the things that are beautiful are hidden from the eye. People have to look really hard to find them," I looked at Tony and smiled, I felt like all the tension between us was starting to go away.

"I'm sorry Nessie, about earlier," Tony looked at me and he _looked_ sorry, "I didn't mean anything I said and your personal life is none of my business."

I walked toward him and wrapped an arm around his waist and we both just stared at the beautiful patterns on the window.

"It's okay Tony, you were just worried, I understand," I sighed, feeling relaxed and glad that Tony and I finally got over our little bump.

"Thanks Nessie," he kissed my forehead, "really. Thank you." He looked at me and smiled.

"No problem."

We both just stood there, in front of the window for a couple of minutes.

"I think we should go, 5th hour is about to start," Tony moved away from me and stretched out.

"I've got Bio, what joy," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, this is High School," he laughed and led the way to the front of the library.

We both said good bye to Mrs. Bassett and took our bags and left the library. I felt a lot lighter knowing that Tony and I are on good terms again. Having my friend back felt really good.

He walked me to my Bio lab and waited outside with me for the bell to ring.

"Schuyler told me that Britney Marsh is in your Bio class, that must be hell," he smiled, "is she being purposely annoying?"

"Well, sometimes, but I don't think I was supposed to hear any of the things she keeps saying about me," I laughed, sometimes having the hearing range of a vampire does come in handy but sometimes it's just plain annoying.

"Well, don't mind her, she's always been an ass to anyone she feels treated to. It's nothing personal," I could see that I had to work really hard to get to be friends with Tony the same way we used to be because I could see that he doesn't seem completely relaxed around me anymore, his posture didn't look natural and relax.

"Tony, is something bothering you?" and for the millionth time I hoped that he would just say whatever that was really annoying him so that I could resolve it.

"No, nothing's wrong Nessie, don't worry," I leaned in and kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug, "I'm just really glad you're okay."

It felt reassuring to be in his arms, to be like we used to be. I took in a deep breath, trying to absorb his scent. He smelt like cologne but past that he also smelt, sort of like baby powder.

"You know," I smiled, "you smell like baby powder," I liked up at him and saw him smiling.

"I tried to cover it up but I guess it didn't work," he sighed, "I like helping out my aunt with her new born twins. It's kinda a hand full for her, so I kinda go over to her house every morning that I can and almost every afternoon."

"To be honest, I'm kind of surprised," I took a step back and smiled at him.

"Why, you thought I was all hardcore and all about the music," he laughed, "I love kids. And babies are just so innocent; you can't help but love them."

"I totally agree," I raised my arms, surrendering.

"Good," he patted my head, "that's a good girl."

We both laughed and I finally felt like we were finally getting somewhere, and that we were finally being friends like we used to be but then the bell rang and we all had to scatter and go to class.

"I guess I better go," Tony looked around at all the students running late to class, "and hang in there, Britney Marsh is all about appearance, she's actually a complete dork at heart."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind while she starts calling me names that I would rather not mention because most of which should never be mentioned and some of them I don't even know what they mean but they sound really bad," I shrugged.

"Good, now go in before we both get in trouble," he smiled and walked away towards his class.

-------------

**REVIEW please!**


	32. Chapter 31

**ENJOY!!**

Renesmee POV

"What _joy_, the _Cullen_ is back," was Britney's way of introducing me to the class, and I was pretty sure that 'Cullen' is a new cuss word in her dictionary.

"What _joy_, I get to see your face for an hour, my life is _officially_ complete," I whispered to her as I past her and I was rewarded with her face turning red, and if we were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her nostrils and ears.

"Settle down ladies," called Mr. Limb as he entered the room, "and welcome back Ms. Cullen," he smiled at me and that just made Britney angrier.

"Thanks Mr. Limb," I smiled back and sat down in front my lab table and I was the only one who didn't have or need a lab partner.

The rest of the lesson went by as uneventful as every Biology lesson I had, so I worked on my music piece when I finished with the bio lab work and written work and like always, whenever I was doing something I actually enjoy, time seemed to go by faster than usual and before I knew it the lesson was over.

Gym was just as boring but at least in gym Schuyler was with me and Ms. McMann finally decided that our class had had enough of volleyball and moved us on to basketball, which for me was just as boring but it was fun to watch everyone else try to score and steal the ball from the apposing team.

When that hour was over, I decided to shower before going home and Schuyler said that she'd wait for me and start on her homework. It didn't take me long and so when we left the gym Tony and Johnny were waiting for us.

"Hey, what took you soo long?" Johnny smiled at both Schuyler and me and slung his arm over Schuyler's shoulders.

"She decided to take a quick shower," Schuyler pointed at my towel dried wet hair.

"You're going to get sick like that," Tony took of his purple and black stripped beanie and threw it at me, "put this on."

I caught it and put it on, "Thanks," I smiled.

"It looks better on you anyway," Tony smiled back.

"Dude! Everything looks good on my ladies," Johnny laughed and slung his other arm around my shoulder, "so where's your ride?"

"There it is," I pointed at Jacob's waiting VW and from the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that Tony stiffened a little bit.

As we walked towards it Jacob got out of the car and walked to the passenger side and leaned against the car. When he noticed Johnny's arm around my shoulder he frowned, "Hey Nessie."

"Hi Jake," I moved away from Johnny and walked toward Jacob and hugged him, "be cool Jake," I whispered in his ear.

"When am I not," he chuckled in mine.

When I turned around I introduce everyone, "Jake, these are Johnny and Schuyler and you've already met Tony. Guys, this is the one and only Jacob," I laughed.

"Nice you finally meet you dude," Johnny extended his hand and Jacob shook it, "heard a lot about you."

"Yeah same here," Jacob answered back.

"Nessie's been telling us a lot about you," Schuyler smiled.

"She has, has she," Jacob smiled down at me.

"Yeah dude, like the fact that you built this car from scratch," Johnny walked away and circled the car, "its awesome work. I bet it took forever to get all the parts."

Jacob seemed to relax a bit more, "Yeah, it took a while, but nothing a couple of briberies from my father and delivering messages didn't fix," Jacob smiled and everyone else just looked at him for a couple of seconds, "long story," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, but it's really good handy work," Johnny stood next to Schuyler again, "props to you man!" Johnny's goofy, constant smile spread across his face.

"Thanks," Jacob took my bag off my shoulder, "Ness, I think we should go."

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged off my bag, "See you guy," I waved at Schuyler, Johnny and Tony, "see ya tomorrow Tony."

"Yeah, see ya Ness," Tony stared at Jacob as he walked to the other side of the car and started the ignition.

"Oh Nessie, don't forget to ask your grandfather about Oliver," Schuyler called out as Jacob pulled the car away and I nodded in response.

"How was your day?" Jacob smiled at me as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Confusing and weird," I smiled and leaned into him.

"Tell me everything," he wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me closer, "and by the way, I like that Johnny kid. Anyone who knows their stuff about cars is a decent person," He smiled.

"Well, I don't know that much about cars," I chuckled.

"I know enough for the both of us, so you pretty much know everything you ever need to know."

"I bet I do," I kissed his hand.

"I missed you, Ness," Jacob sighed.

"Missed you too."

"Anyway, tell me about your confusing and weird day."

"Well, Sky, Johnny and Tony were super worried about Oliver and Johnny told me that no one told them anything. I thought that Mrs. Mills was going to tell them something," I looked up at Jacob.

"No. Oliver's mom didn't really know what to tell them. She's kind of still weirded out about the whole thing, she never expected her son to be the one who gets the whole shape shifting gene. But what did you tell them?"

"Well, I told them he was sick and that I caught whatever he had and that's why I didn't come to school either. I hated lying to them; it felt so weird and out of place and the worst part is that they believed me."

"Nessie, it's okay," he kissed the top of my head; "you had to say something. And Oliver was sick at the beginning, so you didn't fully lie and besides, it's for their own good."

"Jake I was meaning to ask you. When can Oliver come to school? They all miss him and I think that he's good enough now. He can control his shape now, so can he come to school?"

"Well, Ness. It's not my decision whether or not he comes to school, it's his. You should talk to him."

"Yeah sure. Can we go over to his house today?"

"Of course," he smiled, "okay, so that's solved. What else was confusing and weird?"

"Well," I looked down at my hands, "Tony kind of saw us kissing this morning."

Jacob's sudden laugh almost gave me a heart attack.

"What's so funny Jake, I just said that Tony saw us kissing," I was not expecting that reaction; I was ready for something more along the lines of anger or worry.

"It just explains why he was hooting dagger at me when I picked you up," he said when he settled down, "I'm sorry. It's just the nerve that guy has, to actually get all angry because I kissed you," Jacob frowned, "it isn't his business anyway!" he looked down at me, "what did he tell you?"

"Well something along the lines of you being a lot older than me and you taking advantage of me," Jacob fell silent, he stared out at the road and was frowning, "what's wrong Jake?"

"Not everything he said was wrong Ness," he looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes, but he quickly looked away, "I _am_ older than you."

"So? My dad is almost a hundred years older than my mom, who cares?"

"Ness?" his voice was quiet and slow, like he was measuring the words he was saying, "Do you think I'm taking advantage of you?"

"What?" I could feel the shock painted on my face, "no, Jake. Of course not! We were made for each other, and besides at this point, I really don't think I could live without you," I kissed his cheek, "don't ever think like that Jake."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "okay, I won't think about it," and he pulled me closer to him.

I remembered Mrs. Bassett's story and how she told me to always tell the person I love how I feel, all the time, I looked up at Jacob and memorized his smile, "I love you Jake."

"Love you too Ness. Always," he stopped the car and I realized that we made it home, and turned around in his seat and kissed me, a soft sweet kiss. Full of love and adoration.

----------------

**Okay, so i really hope you enjoyed these four chapters. The reason why i made the school day kinda stretch out is because i wanted Nessie to have a life outside the whole 'Jacob' and 'vampire/werewolf' world. i wanted her to have at least a little bit of normal teenage drama. Anyway, hope you liked it! so please make me happy and REVIEW!!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey readers. So i'm back, but i'm not going to guarantee anything because i'm still not done with my novel but i'm almost done. The point is, i'm not going to upload chapters as often as i once did, but i'm going to start to upload some. Okay, anyway, it's nice to be back and i hope you like this chapter. It's short but i guess it's s good start. THANK YOU SOO MUCH for reading and it's awesome that i have new fans! Well, enjoy! and please don't forget to review. it gets me motivated! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Renesmee POV

After spending a couple of hours at home and being asked a million times how my first day back felt like, I thought that now would be a good time to visit Oliver.

"Come on Jake, lets go," I got up off my piano bench and Jacob followed me into the house.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked when I was about two feet away from the front door.

"I'm just going to visit Oliver," I turned around, facing her, "I want to ask him when he can actually come to school again. You know, since everyone is worried about him and I don't think I can handle lying to them for another day."

"Okay, just be home for dinner," my mother smiled and went up stairs.

"You ready?" Jacob asked, opening the front door.

"Yup," I laughed and stepped out.

"Should we just walk to the back of the house?" I asked, knocking on the door for the tenth time.

"I guess so, no one's opening the door," Jacob held my hand and led me to the back of the house, where Oliver usually practices.

When we got there Seth was sleeping on the grass and Oliver was just laying down reading a book.

"You know, if you were going to just leave the house and not answer the door when someone knocks," Jacob laughed and Oliver looked up at us smiling, "you could at least leave a note."

"Hey guys," Oliver chuckled, "I wasn't expecting anyone to come over today."

"Well, it's not exactly a social visit," I shrugged, "we have something to settle."

"What?" Oliver frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Well, school. I just wanted to ask you when you could come to school again. Everyone is really worried and I just hate lying to them."

"Sky, Tony and Johnny are _worried_?" Oliver sounded a little shocked.

"Of course they're worried," I sat down next to Oliver, "they're your friends and they want you to come back. And I think you should now. It's not like you can't control your shape now. So there really is no harm in you coming back."

"Do you think I should go to school?" Oliver looked up at me.

"Of course I think you should," I smiled, "everyone wants you back. Everyone misses you."

"What about my height? How do I explain that?"

"Man, the same way we explained our heights," Jacob laughed, "growth spurt. And I doubt anyone will ask, but if they do, then just tell them it's some late growth spurt or something. It's no big deal," Jacob pulled me closer to him and I leaned against him.

"Yeah, Oliver. You have nothing stopping you from coming back to school," I sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I guess so," Oliver looked down at his hands, thinking.

"Well, just think about it. But I think you should go. You can't just stay here stuck with Seth for the rest of the year," I laughed looking at Seth twitching in the sleep.

"Yeah man, Seth kinda gets boring after a while," Jacob laughed.

Oliver looked at Seth and smiled, "Well, he's helping me with the whole thing," Oliver shrugged, "but I think I should come back to school. I really do miss it."

"You'll be the first," Jacob smiled and lay down on the grass, pulling me down with him.

He trailed kisses down my face until his lips touched mine and like always, everything around me faded. Nothing existed outside the sensation of his lips and his hands on the bare skin on my waist.

"Umm…guys," Seth laughed, rubbing his eyes, "don't get me wrong I love it when your all lovey dovey and everything but, I just woke up and I haven't eaten anything in a long time. I don't think seeing you guys suck each others faces off is really good for my empty stomach."

"Whatever," Jacob smiled, he didn't take his eyes off mine and my uncontrollable blush spread across my cheeks, "I love that," Jacob whispered, kissing both my cheeks.

"I don't know how you do this Oliver. Just sitting there while they stopped each other's oxygen supply," Seth smiled, "what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Ollie and I had a little talk about him coming back to school," I looked at Seth.

"Oh, that's cool. So you going to school?" Seth asked Oliver.

Oliver nodded, "I miss having something to do with my time. And I miss having homework."

Seth looked at Oliver, a mocking shocked expression on his face, "did I just hear you correctly. Did you say you missed doing high school homework?"

"Yeah," Oliver laughed, "it gave me something to do."

"And turning into a wolf, horse and bear isn't enough for you," Seth shook his head, "kids these days, they don't appreciate anything."

"Still want to sprout wings?" Jacob laughed, "I thought you'd be over that by now."

"How can I be over _flying_?! Do you realize how cool that would be, I won't ever have to drive or pay for gas, _ever_!" Seth sat up, looking at Jacob like he was discussing global warming instead of the idea of turning into an eagle.

"Get over it," Jacob waved Seth away and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

The heat of his body was amazing, especially in the late evening weather.

I looked up, into his eyes. I tried to memorize the almost black color of his eyes that just seem bottomless. I tried to imprint his face in my memory so that I could never forget it. But every time I thought I had memorized everything, I notice another detail that I had missed that just made his face more unique and more beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob smiled at me, nervously.

"Nothing, I was just trying to find at least one thing that might be wrong with you, but you're perfect," I sighed and pulled myself closer to him.

"I'm only perfect because I have you in my life now," Jacob whispered and kissed my forehead, "you brighten what's best in me."


	34. Chapter 33

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! Love you all!**

Renesmee POV

"Hey my man!" Johnny shouted from across the parking lot the minute he spotted Oliver and me walking towards him, Schuyler and Tony. "Where have you been?!"

"Here and there," Oliver laughed when Johnny threw his arms around him, "hey, personal space. I still require it."

"Sorry dude. I'm just stoked to see you," Johnny smiled his one of a kind goofy smile.

"Hey man," Tony patted Oliver's shoulder, "you feelin' better? Ness told us about you being sick and all."

"Yeah, I'm feeling tones better."

"We really missed you Ollie," Schuyler smiled, "for a second there we started to think that you left us alone on planet Earth and decided to go elsewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous," Oliver chuckled, "I would never leave without taking back all my stuff you guys borrowed," Oliver threw his arm around Schuyler's shoulder and pulled her in for a one arm hug.

"That's the love I've been looking for," Johnny laughed, he took in a deep breath and sighed, "this my man, is the smell of reuniting with Oliver."

"Oh shut up," Schuyler pushed him, "sorry about that," she shrugged and nudged me, "how you feeling today?"

"I'm fine thanks," I smiled back and in the corner of my eye saw Jacob's car leave the parking lot.

"Well, all thanks to you, Ollie's back," Schuyler smiled.

"Yeah, we got to make it up to you somehow," Tony smiled and linked his arms through mine, "how about dinner this weekend. The five of us."

"That sound cool," Johnny smiled, "anything but Mexican. The last time I ate Mexican food, it didn't end so well."

"Yeah, we know. We were there," Schuyler rolled her eyes, "it's not a day anyone is likely to forget."

"So you in?" Tony looked at me, like the whole decision was up to me.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged, "anything but Mexican because from the greenish look on Sky's face, I don't think I want to live through what you guys went through."

"Cool."

"So this Thursday. We'll head out right after school, watch a movie or something then chow down on something delicious!" Johnny smiled, rubbing his hands together.

First hour English turned out to be the best way to start a new week. Mr. Meyer asked each student to write a poem about themselves, it could be about anything that singles them out – or at least what they think singles them out – we were asked to write about something that we usually wouldn't have the guts to say out loud. Mr. Meyer told us that we could write the poem in any style we wanted, it could be the typical rhyming or it could sound like a diary entry or written in the third person, anything was acceptable. Then we were asked to hand in all our poems without our names written on the page, Mr. Meyer then handed out the poems again, mixing them up so that everyone in the class got someone else's poem. The whole point of the exercise was to make us more daring. Since we weren't going to read out our own poems, no one was going to know who wrote what. The each student was asked to come up and read the poem they were handed.

I personally loved the assignment, it gave us all the chance to broaden our limits, to say things that we usually won't say, to be able to have our words said out loud with no one knowing it was actually _our_ words.

When we were all done, we handed in our poems and Mr. Meyer handed them out again. The first couple of poems were about the pressures of being a teenager or pressure from parents or dreams of doing something. The first poem that caught my attention was read by Gabriele.

"_In my world everything felt like it was upside down, upturned, inverted. _

_Everything looked hazy, vague, imprecise. _

_I felt like there was something missing, absent, mislaid._

_I felt wrong, amiss, not right._

_But now I sprouted wings, grew claws, a mane and fur._

_Now I feel at peace, content, blissful._

_I found a place where I belong, fit in, feel right._

_A place where I feel at ease, calm, centered._

_A place which allowed my two lives to merge._

_Where I made new friends and kept my old._

_A place where I found my past and my future._

_And this magical place was not found beyond the horizon or across the ocean._

_I had no need for portals or chants._

_I found this place, this wonderful place all in the contents of my backyard."_

I knew instantly who was behind those words. I looked at Oliver and he winked back. I smiled and listen to the next student coming up to read someone else's work.

The rest of the poems didn't really stand out maybe because I didn't recognized any of them like I recognized Oliver's or maybe because they all pretty much covered the same high school drama, but either way, Oliver's poem was the one which really stood out.

My poem was read last by Jared.

"_Created by love._

_Between an immortal and a human._

_I am but the middle._

_I live forever. But yet my heart beats._

_My skin is rock. But yet I am warm._

_I am a hunter. But yet I am tame._

_I ought to live alone. But yet I have family._

_My heart should be frozen. But yet it hums with love._

_My love should be forbidden. But yet it is not._

_It is the thing that brings two worlds together._

_The world of diamond and wood._

_It is the thing that brings two enemies together._

_Enemies like the sun and moon._

_It is the thing that brings two hearts together._

_Heart of fire and ice."_

"Okay," Mr. Meyer clapped his hands together, "can I just say that this must be the best lesson so far. Everyone's poems were great, and I'm really delighted that everyone took this assignment seriously. Now, the lesson is almost over. I'm going to take back all the poems, grade them and then give them back tomorrow. Now before the bell rings," and right then, the bell rang and every student packed up their books and were half way out the door, "oh, never mind," Mr. Meyer laughed and sat back on his desk.

"Your work was really good," Oliver smiled, walking me to my trig class.

"You're the one the talk. Yours was amazing," I laughed, "I never knew you were good with words."

"Well I have many secret talents."

"Yeah, I've noticed. I wonder what we'll find about you next week?"

"I'm kind of worried myself. A few weeks ago I found out I could shape shift, I'm just worried that I'm going to find out something else about me that I'm not going to like as much," Oliver shrugged.

"Oh don't worry so much," I slapped his shoulder, "you're not as exciting as you think you are. So don't worry, no one is going to tell you that your family was part of a secret cannibalistic group."

"Well, I'm crossing my fingers," Oliver laughed, "anyway, my class is that way," he pointed at the corridor of our left.

"Okay. I'll see you later," I waved and walked down the right corridor.

Trig class was the same. Mr. Owen assigned us some work that we had to do and the class went by as slow as it has always. And for the first time in music, Mr. Hands didn't give us a new protect, he just told us to perfect out older pieces because he was going to be to giving us a totally mark. So Music was not as busy as it usually was but it was busy enough that no one stopped to talk, everyone was either writing down new notes, playing their old pieces to see what needed fixing or trying to memorize their music so that they wouldn't have to keep looking down at their notes or words – if they had to sing.

By the time music was over everyone was more than happy to leave the classroom and take a break from trying to improve all the music pieces they have done all year – and since I came in late in the year, I didn't have as much pieces to tweak.

"So, what really happened to you Ollie?" Tony asked when we all settled down at our usual lunch table.

"What do you mean?" Oliver took a bite off his sandwich, "I was sick and I don't think you'd want to hear the details, especially since we're all eating."

"Was it that gross man!" Johnny laughed, his mouth full of whatever he was eating.

"Yeah, it was pretty messy."

"I think you should get sick more often if you're going to end up looking that," Schuyler laughed, pointed at Oliver's – now – strong and muscular biceps, "what did you do? Lift weights in bed or something?"

"I don't know, they just sorta happened over night," Oliver winked at me and smiled, "it was sort of like magic."

"I thought you were over your Harry Potter faze," Tony laughed, "well, either way, you're looking good considering you were majorly sick a couple of days ago."

"And dude! You're taller than I am and buffer!" Johnny slapped Oliver on the shoulder, "seriously, you must tell me your secret."

"Get sick."

"Come on guys," I laughed, "lay off Ollie. Just be glad he's back."

"We are woman!" Johnny shouted, nudging Oliver.

"Good. Well then stop teasing my weird ass growth hormones."

"Leave it to Oliver to turn a joke into a biology lesson," Tony laughed, taking a bite off his apple, "so Ness. Did you do anything special this weekend?"

"No, I just hung out with some friends."

"By _friends_, are you referring to the hot, melted chocolate on ice-cream Jacob from La Push," Schuyler teased, "because if you are, then babe I need details!"

I noticed the way Tony clenched his jaw, looking down at his apple, his face turning a little red. He tried to act like he didn't care and if I didn't know better I would have thought that too but I knew he was waiting for my answer just as eagerly as Schuyler was, but he was waiting for my answer for completely different reasons. Reasons that I just didn't understand. I don't understand how Jake and Tony could hate each other so much when they haven't even ever met and how Jake could all of a sudden like Johnny just because he knew a few things about cars. Men are the one thing I am never going to understand.

"First of all, yes, Jacob was part of the friends that I hung out with. Second, there are no details to give. There is nothing going on between me and Jake. We're just friends."

"If you say so," Schuyler smiled.

Tony took another bite of his apple and then threw it into the closest trash bin, "well, I just lost my appetite. Might as well head to library," he stood up, grabbed his bag, "see you later guys," and headed out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with him?" Johnny looked up, the sides of his mouth covered with the chocolate he just finished.

"Nothing," I sighed.

The rest of the day went by slow. Tony avoided me during study hall and I didn't push him into talking to me. I didn't want to bother him or provoke him into telling anyone that he saw me and Jake kissing. The last thing I wanted was for everyone in this school to know that a seventeen years old is dating a twenty-something year old man – as far as they know. But what they don't know is that I've looked like a seventeen year old for the past two years, ever since my growth stopped, so it wasn't like I was going to be getting any older – well physically at least. I wish that I could at least tell the rest of my friends about me, it felt soo good to finally tell Oliver everything, like a weight was lifted. I know that telling Schuyler, Johnny and Tony would be just as amazing and maybe that way Jake would finally start liking Tony and Tony would finally understand just how much she loved Jake and how it really didn't matter about age when it came to her.

But she knew there was no point in thinking and dreaming about how perfect everything would be if her friends knew, because it was not going to happen.

"Why the long face deary?" Mrs Basset smiled when she saw me walking towards the library doors at the end of study hall.

"Just having one of those long days," I smiled back, at least I hope my smile was pleasant, if felt more forced.

"Oh. I know what you mean. I've had lots of those kinds of days myself. If it would make you feel better, you could tell me about it."

I smiled and sat down on the chair that was next to her behind her desk, "well there's this thing that I really want to confide in my friends but I'm not supposed to because the thing I want to tell them doesn't just involve me. It involves all the people I love. And I…I keep feeling like someday, the fact that I'm not telling is going to backfire on me. I really don't want to lose my friends," I looked up at Mrs Basset hoping that she had some sort of answer, something that will push me in the right direction.

"Honey, when you get to be my age, you learn that it's sometimes healthy to have a few secrets," Mrs Basset smiled, "sometimes you don't have to one-hundred percent honest and open with your friends. I know it might sound upside down, but sweetie, a life without a little mystery is not living," she laughed and stroke my face soothingly, "if your secret doesn't involve your friends directly then, you don't have to beat yourself up about it. And if keeping this secret will keep the ones dear to your heart out of harm's way, then I would think that your friends would understand."

"Thank you," I smiled and got up, "you always seem to have the answer."

"It's because I read too much sweetie. I have been all around the world and I have been in every situation you can think of," she waved her hand around at the library, referring to the hundreds of books surrounding us both.

"I would imagine," I smiled and left the library.

"I missed you," Jacob sighed, pulling me into his arms.

"Me too," I sunk deeper into his musky woodland scent and felt all the stress I had been carrying around with me fade.

Jacob was waiting – like always – outside in the parking lot when school let us out. Tony quickly plugged in his headphones and walked in the opposite direction and Johnny – after hugging Oliver and me goodbye – followed Tony, since they car pooled together and Schuyler also left Oliver and me alone after saying her goodbye. Oliver walked with me to Jacob's car – he decided that it would be easier if he just came with us since he hated driving and he was worried that he might lose control while driving. Jacob of course didn't mind.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jacob tilted my head up so he could see my face. His eyes were soft and worried.

"Nothing," I sighed and pushed my face deeper into Jacob's chest, "I just miss being with you and the weird thing is that we're always together."

"It never feels enough," Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Um..guys? You know that I am all for you guys dating but people are starting to stare and I have a feeling that's not a good thing," Oliver chuckled and climbed into the backseat of Jacob's car.

"Come on. We should get going," Jacob opened the car door for me and closed it after I got in and walked to his side of the car and climbed in, switching the car on and driving out of the parking lot.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey! A lot of you guys are asking me to publish this book or whether i am _going_ to be publish it and i just wanted to say that i don't think it is possible for me to publish this because first of all: all these character (well most of them) belong to Stephenie Meyer and i'm just borrowing them. and Second: everyone can just read it on here, there is no point in publishing and selling something that's free. So yeah, but if there was a way for me to get together with Stephenie Meyer and actually publish this book, they yeah AWESOME! i wouldn't mind at all. But of course as ALL of you know, there are A LOT of errors and mistakes. but anyway, i just want to clear that point out.**

**And on another note: i'm still not sure on how the whole publishing thing works anyway. Now that i'm close to finishing my own novel Stars. i'm starting to get worried about the actual process of publishing. i know nothing about it. i don't know if i need an agent or how t get one. i don;t know how to get an editor or a publishing company to even look at my work. so yeah, i'm REALLY stuck with my own novel. LOL!**

**Anyway, enough with my problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter. i know it's sort of short and everything, but it's all i can do right now. please don't for get to review! LOVE YA!  
**

Renesmee POV

I was just putting one of my Marc Jacob heels that Rosalie bought me a couple of weeks ago, when I heard a knock on the door right before Jacob opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning," Jacob smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning," I smiled and got up off my bed and headed towards my closet to pick out a jacket.

"You're looking more dressy today," Jacob's voice sounded monotone and I knew he was still unset about me going out with my friends from school – especially since it's the weekend – and at the time Tony shocked me by seeing me and Jacob kissing in school, Jacob acted like it didn't bother him, but I could see that it did. He was lying down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, remember I told you that me and my friends are going out," I frowned at the large collection of jackets, blazers, sweaters and everything else you can think of that you'd need to cover up in winter – that Alice and Rosalie promise I cannot live without. The fact that I had so many made it even harder to pick one. "Besides, Ollie is going to be there."

"Ollie?" Jacob sat up, "since when do you guys have nicknames?"

"Jake, has anyone told you that you're an extremely jealous guy?" I chuckled and walked towards him.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. He was looking at my legs and how my cigarette jeans really made my legs look longer then they really are. His eyes trailed upwards to the little skin that showed because my jeans were low waisted and my shirt was a little short. Then slowly his eyes traced my color bones, up my neck and past my lips, nose and he stopped at my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered, holding one of my hands in between both of his. He closed his eyes and kissed my hand, "I just love you too much."

"I love you too," I brushed his face and jaw with my other hand and lifted his face so that he'd look up at me and when his black eyes met mine I smiled, "you have no idea how much I love you."

I leaned down slowly, pushing Jacob back on my bed, once he was flat on the bed; I climbed up, with my legs on either side of him. Trailing kisses on his strong muscled abdomen, up his chest, along his neck and jaw and finally our lips met. One of Jacob's hands was on the back of my head, pulling my closer like I was his oxygen supply and he was suffocating. His other hand was exploring as much of m body as he could. He pulled my thigh up, moving his hand up and down my thigh, back and through my hair.

"Oh Nessie," Jacob sighed between our kisses, "I love you so much."

The more he said he loved me the deeper his kisses became and the more urgent mine became. I felt fire inside me, a kind of fire that didn't cause pain but pressure. I felt a shiver travel through my body and that's when I found out that shivering from intense desire was nothing at all like shivering from the cold. It sent an electric current through my body making it want more, making it move closer more passionately to and around Jacob.

Jacob's hands were both under my shirt, feeling my naked back, pulling my body closer to his. I could tell that he didn't want to ever stop, that he wanted to spend the rest or eternity this way and the best thing was, I didn't want to stop either.

But the sound of my phone ringing brought me back to reality. I kissed Jacob nice and slow and then gently pushed away.

"Aww. Come on Nessie. Do you have to go?" Jacob smiled still flat on my bed, looking up at me sitting across his waist.

"Yes I have to go," I reached out for my cell phone – Jacob's hands moving up and down my thighs – and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Ness. Where are you? You do realize that you're late, right?" Tony's voice answered.

"Oh Shit," I pushed myself off Jacob and hurried to my mirror so I could fix my hair, "aren't you in class? How're you talking to me?"

"I have my ways," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Anyway, I'm on my way. Thank Tony," I laughed and snapped my phone shut, "Come on Jake. I'm late!" I grabbed a random Jacket from my closet and flung my bag over my shoulder.  
Jacob was standing next to me, with a huge smile on his face.

"I see you're happy that I'm late."

"I'm just happy," Jacob shrugged and led the way out of my room, down the stairs and to his car.

"Why are you constantly late Ness?" Schuyler sighed, leaning on Tony's SUV.

"Mr. Meyer wanted to talk about my English paper," I stuffed the papers and extra homework that Mr. Meyer gave me into my bag and looked around looking for Oliver and Johnny, "where's Oliver and Johnny?"

"They'll be here in a second, they said there was something they needed to do," Tony answered from under the hood of the car, "shit!"

"What?" I leaned down and looked at what the problem was.

"The car's effed up. I don't know what's wrong with it," Tony sighed, "I guess we'll have to find some other way to go."

Tony was about to slam the hood shut but I held it back, "wait a sec," I looked down at the engine and tried to remember some of the things that Jacob kept saying while he was cleaning or fixing his car. I recalled something about engines not working from overheating or something and that sometimes if you splashed some water on your engine and helped it cool down, the car will start working again. I didn't know if it would work, but I also remembered Jacob checking if the small box thing was connected properly. I leaned over and checked whether the small tubes connected to the small box thing were fixed properly and I noticed one of them had loosened. I pushed it back into place, "hey, do you guys have a bottle of water?" I looked at Tony and Schuyler – both looking down at what I was doing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Schuyler asked, pulling out her water bottle from her bag.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive, but I think I do," I reached out for the bottle and splashed the contents all over the engine and the box thing and everything else I could mange before the bottle ran dry. I slammed the hoot shut, "Tony try it again."

Tony walked to the side of the car and climbed in and seconds later and car purred to life. I smiled and made a mental note on thanking Jacob for his lessons.

"Since when did you become a grease monkey?" Tony laughed, jumping out of his car.

"I'm not but Jacob is and he taught me a few things," I smiled down at the car, I really felt proud of myself because I usually didn't really understand a thing when Jacob talked 'mechanics' every time I hung out with him in the garage. This was definitely something I should never forget.

"I'm loving this Jacob more and more every day," Schuyler winked at me, "if you don't start dating him then I'm going after him myself," she laughed.

I noticed the sudden tension in Tony's shoulders and features when I mentioned Jacob's involvement in me fixing his car.

About five minutes later Johnny and Oliver showed up.

"Sorry we're late," Oliver smiled, placing his arm around my shoulder; he leaned and in whispered, "Jake made me promise to watch out for you. I don't think he likes Tony much," he winked, "remind me to tease him about this."

I smiled back and wrapped one of my arms around his waist, "Sure."

"Come on guys! Time's wasting!" Johnny shouted from the car's open skylight.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Oliver," Tony mumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Come on, let's get this party started," Oliver laughed.

"Don't ever say that again," Schuyler laughed, shaking her head.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey hey hey my beautiful fans!! I know it's be AGES since i last wrote, but don't worry, there is more to come! So here is the next chapter and i'm in the process of writing the next one! i wanted to post them both at the same time but i didn't think it was fair to hold back a chapter that i have already finished. Anyway, to those of you who are interested, i finished writing my novel "Stars" but i'm in the stage of re-reading it - for the millionth time - and checking it for spelling mistakes - you know me! :) - and grammar and all that. So i'm editing it as best i can. If you're going to ask me when i am planning on publishing it, well the answer is: I have no idea! i don;t even know if a publishing company will even like my book. so nothing is certain and NOTHING is set in stone. but i plan on trying to publish it when i start college this fall. so my fingers are crossed and i'm hoping yours are too! LOL! But i just thought some of you would be interested in that piece of info.**

**And someone also asked me what Penn State is. well it's the university i am planning on attending in Fall 2009. Penn State is short for The Pennsylvania State University.**

**Anyway, so my novel is finished - first draft - and i'm and writing Setting Sun again!! ENJOY!! love you all!!  
**

Renesmee POV

"Shit! Why does our luck always have to be so……"

"Doomed,' Schuyler added, looking up at the movies showing.

"Exactly," Johnny sighed, "I hate this," he kicked the pillar he was standing next to, then gasped in pain.

"Jeez Johnny, what did that pillar ever do to you?" Oliver joked.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the theater and now that we were here, all the movies showing weren't exactly what the boys were expecting. What they called 'click flicks' were playing.

Oliver has made good with the promise he made with Jacob. Ever since school let us go, Oliver hadn't left my side and always kept an eye on me. Not in a creepy, over the top way. Just in a way that showed that he cared for me and was looking out for me and Jacob's big, fat ass ego.

"Look, I don't even feel like watching a movie," I sighed, leaning against the pillar next to Oliver, "let's just go and eat something."

"Do you have any ideas of where?" Tony asked, sitting on the pavement, leaning against the board with the movie posters.

"I don't know…. I heard about this place that makes amazing burgers," I shrugged, "sorry, I'm not really a 'go to restaurants' kinda girl. I tend to eat at home most of the time."

"Burgers sound really good," Johnny smiled.

"Everything that's edible sounds good to you John," Schuyler laughed and pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on, "let's go then."

"Sure," Tony stood up and patted the dirt off his jeans and headed towards the car, "hey Ness, you want to sit shotgun?"

"Umm…."

"I have something I want to talk to her about dude," Oliver threw his arm around my shoulder, "so she's sitting with me. Sky, you sit up front since your sense of direction is 60/60."

"That's my eyesight you idiot," Schuyler laughed and jumped in the front passenger seat.

"Whatever. Same thing," Oliver shrugged and open the car door for me, "ladies first," he grinned.

Once we were all in the car and Johnny took over the stereo and appointed himself as the DJ and Tony drove away and was distracted and concentrated on driving, I turned around and nudged Oliver.

"Don't you think you're talking this whole 'keeping an eye on me' a bit too seriously?" I whispered.

"Look Nessie," Oliver moved closer to me, his arm resting on the back of my seat, "Jake will honestly chop off my manhood if anything happens to you."

"What? Jake wouldn't do anything like that. It's all talk."

"Well he said it. He didn't exactly use those words, he said it in a way that I'm not really comfortable saying to you and it was a lot more….._descriptive_. So the bottom line, I'm terrified of your boyfriend and I'm not going to risk getting on his bad side. And besides, I care about you Ness, and to be honest, as much as I love my friends – including Tony – I just found out things about myself that made my life so much clearer and I have a new family and everything. So I feel like my loyalty to the pack is thicker than blood and I don't want to disappoint them."

"Oliver," I placed my hand on the right side of his face and turned his head so that he would look at me. I could see that he meant what he said – the part about him feeling like the pack is his family – and I can see the desperation in his blue eyes, the desperation for having a family. I leaned in closer and kissed the other side on his face, his left cheek. It was just as warm as Jacob's, just as rough and soft at the same time. "Welcome to the family," I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," Oliver smiled. He dropped his arm and wrapped it around me and pulled me into his side. I leaned in and tucked myself closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Do me a favor and don't mention the kiss to Jacob," I could hear the smile in his face.

"No problem," I smiled.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Schuyler turned around in her seat, grinning at me and Oliver.

I could see Tony's eyes in the rearview mirror, he was frowning.

"Mind your own business Sky," Oliver laughed.

"You are my business. Everything is my business."

"We're here," Tony announced. His voice monotone. He parked and everyone jumped out of the car.

When we walked into the diner, a blond, tall, short skirt wearing waitress smiled at Oliver, "Hello, welcome. How can I help you?"

"Well," Oliver smiled back, "we're here to eat."

"No shit Sherlock," Schuyler huffed, "hey…" she looked at the name tag on the waitress, "_Rose_….we need a table for five. Non-smoking."

"This way," Rose snapped back at Schuyler with a fake smile plastered in her face. She flicked her hair, and led us to our table, walking on supermodel mode.

When we sat down and were given the menu, Rose leaned down so that the boys could get a good view of her cleavage. She looked at Oliver and smirked, "I'll be back to take your orders and if you need anything, I'll be here." Then she walked off, making a big production, moving her hips left right left right, flicking her blond long hair and making sure her heels clicked clacked as she walked away.

"What the hell?" Schuyler looked at Rose walking away, "she might as well have stripped and lap danced you guys. _Pathetic_," Schuyler frowned looking down at her menu, "the burgers better be good. And by the way, you're drooling all over the table Johnny."

"Well," Johnny smiled, "she _is_ drool worthy."

"GOD! You're such a typical guy," Schuyler said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe that's because…..I AM a guy!"

"OH shut up! The only reason you're all hot and sweaty is because her rack is huge, her waist is tiny and her skirt can't even be considered as a skirt."

"Hey hey, back off lady. It's not like she was flirting with me. If you want to blame someone, you should blame Oliver," Johnny pointed at Oliver who was sitting next to me and wasn't even listening to what they were talking about.

"Whatever. It's not like Oliver's mouth practically hit the floor when he saw her."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. It was too late to try to cover it up as something else and Schuyler looked at me like I betrayed her, Johnny smiled and Tony looked at me smiling but his eyes looked at me in a way that I was sure was the thing Jacob had warmed Oliver to look out for.

"Sorry Sky," I giggled, "it's just that, Johnny is just being Johnny. His big brain lost control and his little brain took over. It's normal when Barbie clones show up, guys tend to become a little weak."

"Are you defending his actions?" Schuyler asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, not really. But all I'm saying is that it's normal," I shrugged.

"Yeah," Schuyler laughed, leaning back in her seat, "I guess Mr. Little Brain took over." She sighed and looked back at her menu.

"I didn't know you were such a feminist," I cupped my face in my hands, leaning forward on the table.

"Well, it's not like I'm an uber feminist or anything, it's just I hate when guys act so…."

"Man-dogish," Oliver said without taking his eyes off this menu.

"Exactly," Schuyler sighed, "I hate the fact that I know men, guys, boys, whatever. When they look at me or any other female, all they see is how big their boobs are and how big their ass are and how teeny tiny their waist is. They don't see the expression on their face. Some guys don't even know the color of their 'supposed' girlfriend's eyes."

"Not all guys are like that," I said, and gestured to Tony and Oliver and even Johnny, "here are three completely mature, honest, good guys."

"Did you just miss how Johnny's jaw almost got unhinged from his face?" Schuyler smiled.

"Well, that was just a moment of weakness. But well, you're sorta being a hypocrite."

"What?!"

Tony and Johnny's smiles grew wider and I could also see Oliver smile, even though he was reading the desert menu.

"Well, when you first saw Jake, the first thing you pointed out was how good looking he is and if I'm not mistaken, you were also drooling a little," I smiled, "like I said. It's natural."

"Well, you got me there. But that Jacob guys is majorly hot and it's not like he flaunted his awesomeness for all to see, he was just being himself."

"Give up Sky," Johnny laughed, "my lawyer kicked your ass."

"Fine, fine. I surrender. Johnny I give you permission to ogle that girl to death," Schuyler laughed, raising her hands, surrendering.

"You should be a lawyer or something Ness. NO ONE has ever done that to Sky," Johnny laughed.

"Thank you. But I'm more drawn to music and art then politics and justice and all that," I shrugged. I turned to Oliver, "so, you know what you're getting?"

It took us an hour to order and finish eating our meals and for Rose cleared our table – extra slow and with a lot of bending forward in front of the guys.

"I'm not going to say anything," Schuyler sighed.

Johnny patted his non-existent belly, "man, who's up for desert?"

"God Johnny, are you ever full?" Tony laughed, leaning back in his seat, on his side of the booth.

"Desert is a very important part of lunch," Johnny smiled and looked down at the desert menu, "I'm thinking, something like brownie a la mode or something."

"Umm… Oliver? Do you mind getting out, I feel a little claustrophobic," I smiled weakly, feeling my head spin.

After eating so much and laughing and feeling so carefree, suddenly I felt like a weight pushed me back down on Earth and my breathing became more difficult and my head started spinning.

"Sure, of course," Oliver jumped out of the booth and pulled me with him, helping me stand, "do you want me to come with?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need a little fresh air."

"Hey Ness, you okay?" Tony looked up at me, frowning, obviously worried, "you're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine, seriously guys, I'm okay. Just need some air."

"I'll come with," Tony said, pushing Johnny out of the booth, so that he could get out.

"I'll be fine, just a minute of air."

"Okay, I think you should go out already," Schuyler nodded, "you're looking a little green now."

"Thanks," I smiled. I patted Oliver shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"I'll be right here if you need anything, okay?" Oliver looked down at me, his arm still wrapped around my waist so that I won't fall.

I smiled and walked out of the diner.

I sat out on the side walk in the parking lot, taking in deep breaths, trying to clear my head.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed, leaning my forehead on my knees, taking in deep breaths. Maybe it has something with me not drinking blood for a while; maybe I'm just a little weak because I haven't fed my vampire side. I sighed, relieved that the wooziness is fading away.

I heard the diner's bell ring, indicating that someone just walked out. Without even looking up I smiled, "Oliver, I'm fine. Seriously."

"I'm not Oliver," Tony sat down next to me, "how you feeling?"

"Like I said, I'm fine," I smiled, turning my head, still resting on my knees, and looked at Tony sitting beside me, "you didn't have to come out here."

"I was a little worried. You kinda scared me in there," Tony shrugged, "no big. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Tony didn't look directly at me; he looked straight out at the parking lot but kept glancing at me.

"Tony, is there something you want to say?" I asked, feeling like there was a wall between us and that Tony has been wanting to ask me something ever since we left the parking lot at school.

"No. why?" I noticed his shoulders tensing a little and his face flushed a little darker – blushing, something I was very familiar with.

"Well, it's just that ever since we left school, I've been feeling like that there is something you want to tell me."

"Well…..there is something, but I'm not sure if it's something you would like."

"The only way you're going to find out is by asking me."

Tony looked into my eyes for a few long seconds, looking for God knows what then turned back at looking at the parking lot. "You and Oliver seem to have developed a close friendship."

I sighed, knowing that this was not what he was really thinking about. "Yeah, we have. Jacob and my grandfather were the ones watching over Oliver when he was sick and I spent a lot of time with them, you know, since I was sick too."

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess what?"

"Well, Oliver's been acting different ever since he came back. More open and confident and he barely wears his glasses and when he does, he squints to read."

"Is that such a bad thing? Oliver changing I mean. Oliver has always been this open, confident person; he just needed that a little change to see that. As for him not wearing his glasses, well maybe his eyesight is improving." After all, he is part eagle, his eyesight must be better than any other human, but I didn't say that, I didn't say that Oliver had found where he truly felt like he belonged and that resulted with him feeling more confident of himself. I didn't say how he and I share this whole other world with my family and his new family. I didn't say any of that and for the first time I didn't feel bad about keeping it a secret. I felt like Oliver and I have this connection and that we have this secret that will always make us family. I used to feel horrible not telling my friends everything about myself but I guess now that at least _one_ of my friends know, I'm starting to feel a little bit better about keeping that part of my life hidden.

"I'd say it's more than him becoming sick that changed him," Tony sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He changed ever since…well…he met you and from the looks of it…he likes you. A lot," Tony looked down at his hands, "and you seem to like him too. I guess it didn't work out with that Jacob guy and now you're with Oliver."

"WHAT?!" I didn't even try to hide the shock from my voice or my face.

"Oliver likes you and you're not having any trouble liking him back, is all I'm saying," Tony shrugged, "Jacob was too old for you and now you're dating someone your own age just like I said you should but when I said it, I wasn't really thinking about Oliver, I was…"

"What are you talking about Tony? I'm not dating Oliver, and whatever I have with Jacob is none of your business. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but my love life has nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that? How can you say that it's not my business?" Tony turned around, staring at me, pain evident in his eyes.

"Tony," I sighed, my head throbbing, "you're my friend and I'm ours. I get that. But you're not my father or my brother or boyfriend. You have no right to dissect my love life and tell me who I can and cannot date."

"So I'm just your friend?" Tony asked, his voice cold.

"Yes, you're my friend."

"BUT I LO……I'M IN…" Tony looked down at his hands again, "so I'm nothing but a friend to you?"

"You're one of my best friends, but yeah. You're a friend. Tony, look at me," I covered his hands with mine. I didn't know why but I felt horrible. I didn't know why, after all Tony is only a friend, but I felt awful saying it like that.

Tony looked up and I could see that his eyes were a little wet and his green eyes looked to open and vulnerable, I felt my heart ache just looking at him. His dark brown bangs falling in his eyes.

I brushed his bangs away and smiled, "Oh Tony, I'm so sorry if I said something that hurt you. You have no idea how much I love you and Sky, Johnny and Oliver. You guys mean a lot to me." I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in a hug.

Tony buried his face in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. At first I thought it would be a little weird to hug Tony, but it felt so, not exactly natural and perfect, but it felt right. I felt like Tony was such a good friend – no matter that Jake thought – and that it was nice to get a purely friendly hug from someone.

"Ness?" Oliver's loud voice came from behind Tony – who jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice.

Oliver stared at Tony – it wasn't exactly just a stare, it was something between a glare and a stare – and then he walked to me and helped me stand up. "I was a bit worried since you didn't come in for a while. I thought_ Tony_ would just check on you and when he didn't come back in I thought something must have happened."

Tony didn't look up; he kept starring down at the gravel in the parking lot.

"I'm fine Oliver. I was just having a little talk with Tony."

"It looked like a hell of a talk," Oliver shot a glare at Tony and then looked at me, "Seth called and said he was coming to pick you and me up."

"Why, did something happen?"

"No, I called him and asked if he could come and pick us up," Oliver shrugged.

"Why?"

Oliver looking at Tony and back at me again, he raised on of his brows and frowned, "first of all, I don't think my insurance can cover all the damages that are going to be inflicted to me and secondly, it's six."

I nodded, "okay." I leaned into Oliver's side, still feeling a little wobbly.

"Oh God Ness," Oliver sighed, looking down at me, "you're a mess. You can't even stand right."

------------------------------------------

**REVIEW MY LOVES!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hello hello! Now there is something new i would like to point out and please don't just skip this! If you've noticed, i changed the Rating of this story from T to M. Mainly because Nessie and Jacob's relationship is bound to turn into something M rated and i thought i might as well change it now. So i'm not sure how it works exactly, if someone of the younger readers won't be able to read it - which is the point of the rating. but anyway, just wanted to point that out. Rating change.**

**the second thing is, most of you noticed that i wrote 'gunshot' instead of 'shotgun' in the last chapter and i am sorry. i really don't want to repost the chapter and at the time that i was writing it i was doing a couple of things at the same time so i guess i just wasn't concentrating. Anyway, so here is the next chapter!! ENJOY!! and i am in the process of writing the next one!  
**

Renesmee POV

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Seth asked as he pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

"I just need to drink some blood," I sighed, leaning my head on the back rest of the backseat.

"I didn't know vamps got dizzy when they don't drink blood."

"I'm not dizzy exactly, just a little tired and it has more to do with me resisting drinking blood in front of my friends than actually not drinking blood. I'm just not used to going this long without it."

"You realize Jake is going to kill you, right?" Seth smiled at Oliver.

"Thanks for the reminder man," Oliver frowned, fussing over me, "are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Ollie."

"Man! I can NOT wait to see Jake's face when he sees you," Seth laughed.

"_Concerned_ much!" Oliver hit Seth on the head.

"HEY DUDE! I'm driving!"

Oliver sat back next to me, pulling me next to him so that I could rest my head on him. "Ness I really didn't like the way you and Tony were hugging when I came for you. What was that about?"

"SHE WAS HUGGING TONY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US BOTH _KILLED_?!" Seth lost control of the car for a second, "damn Oliver! Couldn't you just do one with right! I can't believe you let Tony hug her after Jake made it CRYSTAL _CLEAR_ that he wanted that Tony kid nowhere near Nessie. Shit man! Word of advice, start writing your will because after he finds out, you're a dead man and because you're pulling me into this shit too by calling me to drive you then you better leave me a little something when you die." Seth shook his head, concentrating on driving.

"Well….do we…like….have to tell him?" Oliver genuinely sounded worried, "it's not like he has to know."

"If we don't tell him, he'll find out some other way and he'll still kill you, but instead of fast and painless, he'll take his time in doing so," Seth rubbed his temple, "man, what the hell am I going to do?"

"What do you mean YOU?! You're not the one who's going to DIE!" Oliver buried his face in his hand.

"But I am responsible for you. We're both going to get our ass whopped."

"Come on guys! Jake isn't going to do anything," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Well you obviously don't know how much of a psycho your boyfriend is," Seth smiled.

"Calm down Oliver," I squeezed his hand, "nothing is going to happen. And nothing was going on between Tony and me; he just thought I was dating you."

"WHAT?!" Oliver looked at me, "is Tony mental or something! Seriously! Shit! If Jake thinks I have the hots for you, he'll rip my head off, no offense Ness, you're beautiful and everything but I don't think of you in that way."

"None taken. And don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen. Jake is not going to kill you. Seth is just being immature and scaring you. Jake isn't some sort of psycho."

"Ass!" Oliver hit Seth again.

Seth laughed, "Its fun pulling your leg man! You're too easy!"

"You're still an ass," Oliver said.

"I'm going to have to agree," I smiled.

"Aw Ness. I am truly hurt," Seth smiled, covering his heart with his hand.

"Get used to it."

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes and before I knew it I heard someone shouting somewhere near by.

"I asked you to do _one_ simple thing Oliver," I recognized Jacob's voice, "not only did you let that Tony _touch_ her but you also bring her back tired and unconscious! What were you thinking?!"

"Calm down man," Seth's voice was calm and controlled, "you're going to make him shit his pants or something."

"Shut up Seth!" Oliver hissed, "look Jake, I didn't do anything wrong. Ness said that she was feeling a little weak because she's been resisting the urge to drink for longer than she's used to and so she went out of the diner for some air. I asked to go with her but she said she'd be fine. So I waited and listened for her, in case something happened. But then Tony said he didn't care what she said and went out to check on her. I heard her talk to him; first she thought he was me. Nothing happened. When I thought Tony was going too far, I went out. I didn't hear everything they exchanged because I was distracted by my friends. I caught tidbits."

"But you were supposed to be watching her like a freaking _HAWK_!" Jacob almost shouted. I could tell that he was trying really hard to control his temper.

"Or eagle," Seth jumped in.

"Seth, I don't feel like playing games right now," Jacob sighed.

"Jake, nothing happened. Nessie is fine. She just fell asleep. Calm down and take her home," Seth said.

"I don't want to take her home just yet."

"And may I ask why?" Seth asked.

"The Cullens currently have a guest at their house and I don't Ness to be there."

"Why? Who's the guest? Are they the Volturi?" Seth sounded worried.

"No. Remember the other vampire who's like Nessie. The other vampire who's half human. He decided to come and _visit_," Jacob sighed.

"What's the problem? Isn't he a good guy or something?" Seth asked, confused.

"Okay….I'm lost," Oliver said.

"It's better if you stay lost. Trust me," Seth answered back.

"The shitty thing about him coming here is something I don't want to talk about," Jacob said with finality in this tone, "I have some blood stored in my fridge. You guys can go home; I'll take care of Nessie."

"You sure you don't want help?"

"No thanks Seth. I can handle it," Jacob whispered as he picked me up and cradled me.

"Hey," I smiled weakly up at him.

"Hey beauty," Jacob smiled back, all the anger and exhaustion erasing from his face, "had a nice nap?"

"Yeah. I just need a drink."

"Sure thing babe," Jacob kissed my forehead and walked into his house.

He walked into his room and slowly lowered me down on his bed. He kissed me softly on the lips and walked out of the room and a few minutes later he came back with a warm, delicious cup of blood.

"This will make you feel better," Jacob smiled, sitting down next to me on his bed, pulled me closer to him and wrapping is arm around me.

"Won't this bother you?" I took the mug from him and looked down at it. As much as I would love to drink it first and ask questions later, I just felt that me drinking blood might look really horrible and gruesome to an audience whose entire diet consists of eating normal food.

"Of course it doesn't bother me," Jacob chuckled, "I used to go hunting with you when you were a kid. I fed on dears and all that. It's _fine_ Ness. Just drink it already before you pass out again."

"Okay," I shrugged, feeling better about drinking blood that Jacob had collected for me instead of blood that my father or mother usually saved for me.

After drinking the cup dry, I felt a thousand times better. All my senses magnified and everything looked and felt clear.

"Thank you," I placed the mug on the floor on my side of the bed.

"You're welcome."

"Well, now that I'm feeling better there are a few things I want to clear up."

"_Really_? And what's that?" Jacob looked amused.

"Yes. First of all, you can't go blaming Oliver for how Tony acted. You can't go yelling at him the way you did every time he does something wrong, especially if that _something_ has to do with me. Ollie isn't my bodyguard; I can take care of myself."

"But he promised to keep an eye on you and you know that I really don't like that Tony kid."

"And like _I_ said, I can take care of myself. And since you brought it up, the second thing is, you can't go around hating my friends. Tony is my friend. You have to trust me that nothing is going to happen between us. I don't know where you got the ridiculous idea that he likes me beyond the friendship level, but say what you're assuming is right, there is nothing we can do about it. I can't just brainwash Tony into not liking me in that way. And I am _not_ going to stop being his friend," I sighed and slowly placed my hands on both sides of Jacob's face, looking him straight in the eye, "I love you and you're going to have to get used to it. And you're going to have to trust me."

"I trust you but I don't trust…"

"Yeah yeah, I heard it before, 'I trust you but I don't trust him' but the thing is, trusting me should be enough."

Jacob looked at me for a couple minutes before sighing, "Okay okay. I'm sorry, I guess I over exaggerated."

"That's an understatement, but I accept your apology."

"Anything else you want to talk about."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Nahuel."

At the mention of Nahuel, the sadness returned to Jacob's eyes and his features looked tired again. "Okay. What about him?" Jacob asked, his voice worn out.

"Why are you trying to keep me away from him? He's a friend and last time I checked he saved all our asses just under seventeen years ago. Am I missing something?"

"No. No. I'm just being an ass," Jacob buried his face in his hands and rubbed his face before looking back up at me, "sorry. Do you want to go back home?"

"Well, I can't stay the night here because my dad would kill you but I'm in no hurry to go back home," I smiled, sinking into the bed and wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"I missed you today," Jacob sighed, but I could tell it was a good type of sigh not a tired, bored kind of sigh.

"I missed you too," I smiled. I kissed his chest that I was using as a pillow.

"That felt good," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"_Really_?" I teased and started kissing his chest again. Trailing my kisses all over his chest and abdomen and then back up to his chest and neck and jaw. And the whole time, I could feel his body move under my hands, lips and body. I could feel his body pushing itself closer to mine like Jacob was dying of thirst and I was cool, clean spring water. He moaned softly every time I pressed my lips on his bare skin and the feel of his soft silky skin under my hands and lips reminded me why I loved the fact that Jacob tends to not wear shirts often. I stopped at the corner of his lips and smiled, teasing him because I didn't continue to his lips. But he couldn't stop, turning into the thirsty dessert drifter, he cupped my face and pulled my face to his and his lips collided into mine, no hesitation, no questions. It was like he had found an oasis in the middle of nowhere and he was never going to let go.

His hands moved down to my waist and he pulled me on top of him, pulling my body into his and pushing his into me, like he was trying to get under my skin and stay there forever, always being a part of me.

His big hands roamed my body, as gentle and soothing at water. His hands moved under my shirt and pressed on my bare back, pulling me closer to him.

Slowly, I moved my hands away from his face and I held the hem of my top, trying to pull it over my head.

Jacob placed his hands on mine, stopping me pulling my shirt off. "Are you sure?" his deep eyes looked at me and I could see that he wasn't going to pressure me into doing anything I wasn't ready to do and even though he would love it if our physical relationship would go to the next level, he was still not going to tell me what I should do when it comes to sex.

I leaned down and kissed his jaw, "Yes, I'm sure," I whispered into his ear.

I moved a little away, straddling his middle, and slowly I pulled my first layer of shirt off.

I could see the nervousness and excitement in his eyes and face, but he didn't rush me or slowly me down. He allowed me to move in my own pace.

After pulling off my last layer and when I was sitting on him in only my black laced bra and jeans, he looked at me for a whole minute. Taking in my naked skin, my bronze long hair cascading around me.

"You are breathtaking," Jacob looked at me. His voice was calm, like he was stating a fact, like he lived by that fact. He slowly ran his hands up my bare arms and to my shoulders.

I felt like he was leaving a trail of fire all over my skin. It was intoxicating and powerful and beautiful and extremely sexual.

His hands slowly moved down and trailed down to my waist, leaving a trail of fire down my sides and my abdomen.

Every time I thought about having sex with Jacob, I always thought I would be nervous and awkward. That I wouldn't know what to do or how to move or how to seduce, but at that moment, I felt like I could do anything with Jacob and that even if I didn't know what to do exactly, I knew Jacob would be there for me. That he would lead me and guide me.

I slowly pressed my body on his, feeling his bare skin on mine. I pressed my lips on his and this time, I was the one dying, I was the one who wanted him to save my life. And he did.

Jacob's hands moved to my back and up to the bra clasp. "Is it okay?" he whispered gently. Giving me the option to say no again. The chance to stop.

But I didn't want to stop. I started kissing the space right bellow his ear, "Yes Jacob," I whispered back.

I felt his hands cautiously and carefully, unhook my bra but before he pulled it off, he looked at me, at my face. Giving me yet another chance to say no if I wanted to.

But my feelings didn't change; slowly I pulled off my bra and dropped it on the floor.

I heard the sudden intake of breath when Jacob looked up at me, fully naked from the top.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said before pressing my breasts on his chest and my lips against his. The more my skin touched his, the hotter and passionate and fierce I felt and I could tell Jacob felt the same way.

I didn't know how long we spent memorizing each other but it felt like too soon I voice came from the living room.

"Hello?! Anyone here?" Seth called from the living room.

It was hard for both of us to pull apart, but reluctantly Jacob tenderly pushed away. "Don't worry, I'm going to kill him," he smiled, his voice sounded breathless. He got out of bed, "there's no point ignoring him, he'll never leave."

"It's okay, go see what he wants. I'll just get dressed and come out," I smiled, wrapping his blanket around myself.

"I love you," Jacob said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead before heading out to the living room.

It took me twenty seconds to put on my bra and one of my shirts, and after I was dressed I walked out into the living room where Seth was sitting on the couch and Jacob was standing on the side looking down at him.

"Oh, Nessie! What are you doing here?" Seth asked, looking surprised.

"I wasn't ready to go home," I shrugged and sat down on the other couch in the room.

"So you feeling alright? Jacob took care of you?" Seth asked.

"Umm….yeah. I'm fine."

Seth looked at me and I knew my face was as red as ever, then he looked at Jacob and I wasn't completely sure but I could have sworn he looked down at Jacob's groin, then burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm sure he took good care of_ you_," Seth said, catching his breath.

"I'm going to go put a shirt on," Jacob snapped, "don't do anything stupid Seth."

"Fine man. I'm not going to do _anything_," Seth raised his hands and when Jacob left the room; Seth looked at me and smiled.

"What? You're creeping me out."

"Nothin'," Seth shrugged, but he was still smiling, "I didn't say anything."

Jacob walked into the room, pulling on his shirt and sitting down next to me, "Stop messing with her."

"Are you sure you can handle sitting there?" Seth looked at Jacob.

"Shut up," Jacob hissed, crossing his legs.

Seth laughed even harder when Jacob crossed his legs, I just didn't see what was so funny but I had a feeling I had some part in Seth's joke.

"What do you want anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Oliver feels like shit about what happened and I just wanted to tell you that. And Edward called him asking where Nessie was. I said I would pass on the message so that you wouldn't scare off poor Oliver."

"I'll apologies to Oliver when I see him," Jacob stood up, pulling his shirt down, "and I'll take Nessie home."

"Umm… are you sure that's a good idea?" Seth rose on of his brows.

"What do you mean?" Jacob frowned.

"Well, her father is a _mind reader_ and from what I can see," Seth looked down again, "I don't think you should be around him for a while."

"Shit!" Jacob sighed, "Okay, I guess you're going to have to take her then."

"My pleasure," Seth smiled.

"Can you give us a minute? Go turn on the car, she'll be out in a minute," Jacob looked at Seth.

"Whatever you say captain!" Seth pushed himself off the couch and left the house.

Jacob pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry about Seth. I'm sorry it wasn't perfect."

"It was perfect, well, not the Seth part, but everything else," I smiled.

"But are you sure about it all?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you and as much as this is going to sound like a cliché, but I want to share everything with you."

"It's not a cliché," Jacob smiled, kissing me with just the right amount of passion, "it's perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

---------------------------------

**REVIEW MY LOVES!!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**But before you go on reading, I want to say something about the whole rating. Now a lot of people are asking me to mention at the top of the chapter whether or not the chapter is M rated. and i don't mind doing that, but i thought the whole point of changing the rating of the story is so that it will be blocked from younger readers. I don;t really know how the whole rating thing works. so i just assumed that younger readers won;t be able to access Setting Sun, or am i wrong? I don't know. Anyway, if any of you know if my changing the rate of the story will cause it to be blocked from younger users or if my changing the rate from the story settings didn't really change anything.**

**Because if it is blocked from younger users then i won't have to mention at the start of the chapter whether the chapter is M rated so that you guys won;t know what would happen in the chapter before even reading it. but if it isn;t blocked, then i don;t mind mentioning it at the top.**

**Anyway, i know i'm blabbing and repeating myself. I'm sorry. anyway, enjoy the chapter. More is on the way.  
**

Renesmee POV

When I walked into the main house Alice was the first one who practically jumped me within seconds of me walking through the front door.

"Where have you been?" Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was out with my friends but then I went over to Jacob's house. Why, what's the big deal?"

"There's someone here who would love to see you," Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah I heard. Nahuel is here."

"Yeah, and he's dying to meet you," Alex smiled

"Hello Renesmee," a beautiful voice came from the entrance to the living room.

I turned around and I wasn't sure why but I was shocked by how much he hasn't changed since I say him last. Seventeen years ago. I should have been used to seeing vampires and the fact their appearance don't change, but maybe it's because he was half human like me, that I was expecting at least a little difference.

He looked just as beautiful as I remembered. His skin was the same healthy, rich dark brown. His eyes a beautiful teak color with flecks of hazel. His hair the same braided black hair, the only difference was that his hair was longer and reached his shoulders and looked more like dreadlocks then braids. It was held way from his face by a thick brown band.

"Hi Nahuel," I walked towards him and shook his hand.

"So you remember me?" Nahuel smiled, and I noticed that he still had a slight accent when he spoke.

"Of course I remember," I smiled, "it's hard to forget the person who saved your life."

"I imagine so."

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking back into the living room with Nahuel.

My parents were sitting on one of the couches and when I walked in, I sat next to them.

"I wanted to see how you and your family were doing."

"That's nice of you," I nodded.

"Where have you been honey?" my mother asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to her so that she could kiss me.

"I was just hanging out with my friends," I smiled, "but I guess you've had some excitement here."

"Yes. It is great to see Nahuel again," my father smiled, kissing my forehead, "have you had a drink today?"

"Yes, I was over at Jake's house and he had some blood for me."

"That's good. I was getting a little worried," my mother squeezed the hand I was holding.

I noticed that Nahuel was just looking at us – me and my parents – like we were the most fascinating thing he has ever seen.

"So, Nahuel, how long as you planning on staying?" I asked, feeling a little awkward at being gawked at.

"I'm not entirely sure yet," he smiled, "but it's not going to be long."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want," my father smiled.

"Umm….I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I have a music assignment and I haven't even started," I looked at my father, "I need to get working on it."

"Of course darling," my father nodded.

"So, Nahuel, do you want to come with me. My piano is out back in the garden," I pointed at the glass doors that led to the back garden.

"It would be my pleasure," Nahuel stood up and gestured that I lead the way, "after you."

I smiled and led the way to my beautiful white piano that was given to me on my seventeenth birthday. I sat down on the piano bench and motioned that Nahuel could sit beside me.

"This is a very exquisite piano," Nahuel ran his hand across the nature carvings and the contrast between his dark, strong hands and my white piano reminded me of Yin and Yang. Me and Jacob. Opposites yet perfect for each other.

"It was given to me for my seventeenth birthday," I smiled, running my hand across the inscription my mom had carved into the piano.

"You're family really love and adore you."

"I love and adore them too."

"I noticed," Nahuel looked at me, smiling, revealing his white perfect teeth.

"What about you? Don't you live with your aunt?"

"Yes I do. Heilen has been my family for one hundred and seventy years."

"So you must love her and she you."

"Yes," Nahuel looked down at his hands and started fiddling with one of the Amazonian bracelets he had around his wrists.

"So, you came here to check up on us?" I asked, it just didn't seem to make sense, after seventeen years he just decided to pop in for a visit.

"Yes, among other things," Nahuel looked up at me and his cheeks turned a little darker.

"Well, I hope you like it here," I turned around to face my piano and started playing random noted trying to see which ones fit in the melody developing in my head.

"We're both going to be stuck looking like we are now," I said, "you know, not aging anymore."

"Why, do you want to age?"

"No, not really. At least this way I won't have to ever explain why my parents look like my kids. But what about you? You've looked like an eighteen or twenty year old for almost two hundred years."

"You'll come to find out that looking like a twenty year old isn't the worst thing," Nahuel smirked.

"I guess not."

"Your father said that you stopped growing at the age of eight."

"Yeah. I've looked like a seventeen year old since I was eight. That's why my parents waited until I caught up with my looks to send me to school. It's kinda hard to explain to people that after being away for only eight years that their daughter already looks like a young adult," I shrugged.

"They also told me about you attending high school. Don't you find it a little boring? You are already much wiser that all the student and teacher put together. Why bother?"

"Well, school isn't only about studying and all that; I also wanted to meet people my own age, people outside my world. I also wanted to experience what my parents experienced and besides I _am_ half human, I thought that I might as well experience some human things too," I laughed, "school is actually really fun."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Didn't you ever feel like going to school?"

"No. I never felt the need to go into a place that cannot teach me something I do not know already," Nahuel shrugged, "I like traveling and learning things first hand."

"That sounds like fun."

"You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but when you walked in I noticed the smell of wolf on you. So I assumed that your family is still in friendship with the pack here. Am I correct?"

"Yes. My family are still friends with the wolf pack here. I was at my friend Jacob's house before I came here, that's why I smell like him. But wait a minute….how come their scent smells to you like it smells to my parents?"

"If you are referring to the wolves smelling horrible, well I assure you that that's not how they smell to me. I just remembered their scent from the time I first saw them in the clearing."

"So they smell okay to you, like they do to me?"

"Yes," Nahuel laughed.

"Oh okay," I frowned, remembering how I felt tired when I didn't drink blood. Who better to ask than Nahuel?

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, today I kinda got a little light headed. You see, I didn't drink blood for almost two days and today I kinda got a little woozy. It never happened to me before."

"It's nothing to worry about. Our bodies can survive on both human food and blood but it also depends on what you accustom your body to. I'm guessing you made your body get used to drinking more blood than eat human food, which is fine. But since your body is used to blood and you didn't feed its need, so you getting dizzy was your body's way to tell you that human food wasn't enough. But don't worry; it's all about controlling your diet."

"Okay, I guess. I was a little worried. I didn't know what to think and I didn't want my parents to worry, Jacob is already going crazy over it," I shook my head. I looked up at Nahuel and smiled, "you know, it's great to have someone else who's like me."

"I know what you mean. I really do," Nahuel smiled.

After spending the rest of the afternoon and night with Nahuel, at around midnight my eye lids didn't want to stay up anymore. I excused myself and went straight to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I stretched out, waking up my entire body and when I noticed the time, I jumped out of bed, throwing the covers off me.

"Shit I'm late!"

I ran into the bathroom, washed up and put on a pair of dark cigarette jeans, black Chanel heel, a purple Smurf shirt and a black hoodie jacket. I didn't have time to fix my hair, so I just let it fall down my back. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Within seconds I was standing in front of the microwave waiting for my cup or blood to warm up.

"Good morning darling," my father walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad. How come Jake didn't come over today? Isn't he driving me to school?"

"I just assumed you decided not to go to school today," my father shrugged, sitting around the counter, looking at me drinking my breakfast, "slow down honey, choking won't make you get to school sooner."

"Sorry," I smiled and sat down next to my father, "I guess I'm running to school. I can make it in time."

"With time to spare," my father laughed, "you get your speed from me," he shook his head, smiling, "so, you and Nahuel had a nice night yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was okay. We stayed outside and talked while I was constructing my music work."

"That's good. Nahuel has always been interested in our family."

"How come?" I looked at my father, confused.

"Well, his mother died when she gave birth to him. He looks at you, me and your mother and sees what could have been him, his mother and his father. Although he's more interested in the mother and child connection, he's not really fond of his father," he leaned in and kissed my forehead, "you don't need to worry about any of this. There is nothing to worry about anyway. Finish your breakfast and have fun in school."

"Love you dad," I wrapped my arms around him. I always felt safe when I was wrapped in my parents' arms, like a cocoon protecting me from everything.

It took me exactly one minute to get to school without even a scratch.

When I got to the corner of the school parking lot, I took my hair out of the bun that I fastened it in while I was running, I shook my hair out a little and then walked towards the crowd of students walking into the school buildings.

"Hey, Ness," Oliver's voice came from behind me.

"Hey Ollie," I smiled. We walked next to each other, heading to our homeroom.

"You're late. Did Jacob over sleep or something?"

"Actually, I'm the one who over slept and Jacob didn't pick me up, I ran here."

"Well, I guess yesterday took a lot out of you," Oliver nudged me, "so you doing alright? Did you ask your parents if it was normal for you to have been weakened by not drinking?"

"I'm fine and as for the drinking thing, well it's normal for me, being half and half. It's all about dieting or something. Bottom line is, no worries."

"Thank God."

"Hey guys!" Johnny yelled from across the parking lot, standing next to Schuyler and Tony.

"Hi Johnny," I smiled when Oliver and I got closer.

"You feeling better?" Schuyler asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I grinned, patting her on the shoulder.

"It's good you didn't get sick again," Tony pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning on, "come on, the bell is about to ring."

Nothing interesting happened in the first three hours of class. English and Trig were uneventful as always and in Music, we were told to work on our latest project. And since the weather was nice and sunny today, Schuyler suggested that we eat outside on the grass.

"I love the sun," Schuyler sighed, leaning back, laying on the grass, letting the sun to soak into her skin.

"Yeah. It's awesome when the weather is good," Johnny smiled.

Oliver was sitting beside me, his legs stretched out in front of him and leaning on his elbows, "well, this is going to sound really weird, but I love the cold."

"What?!" Schuyler sat up, looking at Oliver like he just confessed to a murder, "How can you love the cold? It's like saying, I like the flu or I like killer bears."

"Bears aren't so bad," Oliver laughed, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I think you getting sick left you with some permanent illness," Schuyler shook her head smiling and leaned back on the grass.

"Um…guys? There's someone staring at us smiling," Tony whispered, looking at someone cross the parking lot.

I turned to look at what he was referring to and I saw Nahuel standing on the other side of the exterior cafeteria. He was dressed in nicely fitted jeans and a sleeveless shirt, showing off his arms muscle and a red band tied around his right bicep. But his hair was the same as it was yesterday, still help back, away from his face with a thick band.

"Oh, sorry. He's a friend," I jumped up, patting the loosing grass of my jeans.

"You know Mr. Delicious over there?" Schuyler grinned, "man, I should go out with you more often."

"He's a friend of the family," I smiled nervously. What was Nahuel doing here? Didn't my parents tell him _anything_ about school?

"You seem to know a lot of guys? Is he one of Jacob's friends?" Tony looked at me then back at Nahuel.

"No. He's not even from here, he's just visiting and staying at my house," I grabbed my bag, "anyway, I better go see what he wants."

"_He's staying at your house_?" Tony almost shouted.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"How old is Mr. D?" Schuyler smiled.

"Um…twenty," I hesitated. How was I supposed to know how old he was telling people?

"I haven't seen him around here," Oliver shrugged, "he seems fit."

"I was just about to say the same thing," Johnny said, "he _must_ work out or something."

"Anyway, I better go," I took a couple of steps before I heard someone else getting up off the grass.

"I'll come with," Oliver slung his bag on his shoulder, "Seth told me about your guest, I really wanna meet him."

"Yeah sure," I smiled, "I think he'll like to meet you too."

"So this is the guy who saved everyone when you were a baby?" Oliver asked when we were far enough from the others.

"Yeah. His name's Nahuel. He's from the Amazon and he's like me. You know, half human half vampire."

"Cool," Oliver nodded.

"Hi Nahuel," I smiled when Oliver and I stood in front of him, "I'd like you to meet my friend Oliver. Oliver this is Nahuel."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver extended him hand.

"Like wise," Nahuel shook, "Edward told me you are a different kind of shifter. Four animals instead of one."

"That's me," Oliver smiled.

"It's very interesting to learn about something new. After almost two hundred years, things rarely surprise me, but you, you are really something new."

"Thank you," Oliver's smile grew wider, and he squared his shoulders proudly.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," I looked at Nahuel, "but is something wrong?"

"Why should anything be wrong?" Nahuel looked at me innocently.

"Well, you're here. I just assumed that something must have gone wrong or what my parents sent you here or something."

"No. I just went out for a walk and well, I came across your scent and I remembered you talking about school. I decided to come and take a look. I hope I didn't cause any inconvenience."

"It's okay," I smiled, relieved that nothing horrible had happened, "it's only natural to get curious."

"Yeah! It's completely fine to come and check things about, but honestly I don't think anything will catch your interest here. Everything is dead boring. It's high school, land of meaningless education and stupid clicks."

"Oh shut up Oliver," I smacked his shoulder, "school's great. Come on Nahuel, I'll introduce you to our friends."  
I led Oliver and Nahuel back to where Schuyler, Tony and Johnny were still hanging out on the grass.

"Guys, this is Nahuel. He's a friend of the family. Nahuel, these are Schuyler, Johnny and Tony. They're my friends," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Nahuel nodded his head.

"Same here dude," Johnny smiled.

"Have a seat," Schuyler gestured to the ground while sitting up crossed legged.

"So we hear that you're living at Nessie's," Tony said when Nahuel, Oliver and I sat down.

"Yes, I am currently staying at Dr. Carlisle's house," Nahuel nodded, "they are all very extraordinary people," Nahuel looked at me and smiled.

"Are you here alone?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"So where are you from?" Schuyler asked, tying her hair back in a bun.

"The Amazon."

"As in the jungle?" Johnny frowned.

"Well, my house is surrounded my wild life."

"That's epic! It's like being on vacation all year around," Johnny grinned, "man you're lucky. The weather must be awesome there."

"It's acceptable," Nahuel nodded.

For the entire lunch, Schuyler and Johnny asked Nahuel questions about himself, if he had siblings? Parents? What his interests were? What exactly he did in the middle of the 'jungle'?

And I was surprised by how Nahuel's answers to so close to the truth. How he didn't hesitate to answer any question and how open he was with people he hardly new. Nahuel was definitely a people's person because by the end of lunch, Schuyler, Oliver and Johnny loved him. Tony was quiet for the most part, asking questions every now and then.

When lunch was over Nahuel stood up and helped me up too.

"Well, I guess I better be going," Nahuel smiled, "it was great meeting you all."

"Ditto dude," Johnny smiled.

"Have a nice day," Nahuel smiled at everyone the turned to me, "I'll see you at home when you get back," he took my hand gently and kissed it just like gentlemen did in the 1800s. Then he looked up and smiled at me, turned around and left when the bell rang.

"He's like a hotter, caramel skinned, modern Mr. Darcy," Schuyler laughed, "where do you find these guys Nessie? Is there some sort of magazine where you order them? First it was Jacob and now is Nahuel. I wonder who's next.'

"Oh shut up Sky," I laughed, already walking away, towards my next class.

--------------------------------------

**REVIEW LOVES!!**


	39. Chapter 38 Jake POV

**Okay, so i know saying that i haven't written in a while would be an understatement, but well, i have a lot going on in my life right now. I'm going to college next month and so preparing for everything is sort of my number one thing right now. Anyway, i already have a plan for the next chapter, i'm not sure when i'm going to find the time to write it. But no worries, i haven't forgotten about Setting Sun. It's still my story, my baby (but of course all the characters aren't mine. sadly). So no worries.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this.  
**

Jacob POV

"What are you doing?!" Quil slapped me on the head, "you're seriously screwing everything up!"

"What are you talking about?" I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about anything at the moment.

Ever since yesterday when Nessie and I almost had sex, my nerves have been constantly on edge and the fact that Nahuel was also currently staying at the Cullens' house isn't helping much in calming me down.

"Well, let's see. You come over to my house at five in the morning. Say something in gibberish that has something to do with you and Ness and now you're avoiding the whole subject," Quil dropped himself on one of the couches, next to the one I was sitting on. "And as far as I can tell, you're avoiding Ness."

"I'm not avoiding her!"

"Then what are you doing here? The school is about to let out, why don't you go pick her up and talk to her?"

"I can't do that just yet," I leaned my head on the backrest and closed my eyes.

"Look man, you're magnifying the whole thing. It's not that big of a deal."

"What do you mean it's not that big of a deal!? We almost had sex!! How is that not a big deal?!"

"Well, first of all, I thought that was what you wanted," Quil raised his hands, leaning forward in his seat, "and second,_ 'almost'_ being the key word. And I don't see why it's such a bad thing that she wanted to sleep with you."

"It's not that," I felt so frustrated, not being able to explain how I really felt. That was the main reason I decided to talk to Quil, he's been through what I was going through with Nessie. "She drives me _crazy_! Everything about her just drives me crazy! I swear I was really considering beheading Seth when he interrupted us yesterday. I thought that my love for her has reached its peak but yesterday," I shook my head, "it was painful to let her go, to walk away from her. Before yesterday happened, I never even thought about having sex with her, you know? I was content with where we were and I was prepared to wait until she was ready. I didn't know it would be so soon. Now I can't even think of anything else. I can't get the image of her from yesterday out of my head or images of what could have happened. It's driving me crazy! I didn't pick her up today because I was worried I would do something or get carried away. I just can't seem to get it out of my head!"

"Dude it's normal to feel this way, well as normal as imprinting can get," Quil shrugged, "Claire used to drive _me_ crazy and she still dose. Women have their powers over us and they know it," Quil laughed, "there is a difference between love and lust man. This whole time you were only experiencing the love part of the equation but yesterday opened knew doors. Welcome to the Land of Lust. It's horrible and it's intoxicatingly beautiful at the same time. Once you experience that part with Ness you won't be able to get enough of it. At first it's like a drug, but over time you learn to control it, it doesn't get less mind-blowing, but you'll be able to control it. And trust me, it goes both ways, but I doubt Ness is dissecting yesterday's event like you are, but still, it's as powerful to her as it's going to be or is for you."

"But I can't stand being around her. Even when I'm just thinking about her, I feel like a horny thirteen year old or something. I've taken more cold showers since yesterday than I had my entire life! I don't think I can handle being around her. And to top off everything, if Edward even gets a glimpse of what's going through my sick mind, he won't hesitate to chop me into tiny pieces and burn me and then dissolve my ashes! I can't risk seeing her, not until I get a hold of myself," I buried my face in my hands, trying to breathe in and out at a normal steady rhythm.

"Well, you avoiding Ness is going to hurt her. She'll think that she did something wrong. It's not fair on her for you to just decide to cut her out until you get your little brain under control. Just go talk to her."

"But it's just too hard."

"Since when did you turn into a huge chicken? You're an effing WOLF for God's sake. But maybe you have a point when it comes to Edward, just clear your head before heading over there, then take Ness away from the house and talk to her. Or better yet, GO PICK HER UP FROM SCHOOL!"

"No, I can't pick her up today," I shook my head.

"Why not?!"

"Go pick her up and stop being baby. I bet she's just as anxious to see you and if you don't pick her up, she'll know something is wrong and she'll never even try to do it with you again."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that's right," Quil laughed, "if you don't go and pick her up and act like a normal human slash werewolf then she'll think she did something wrong and she'll never do it again."

"That's ridiculous," I frowned at him. No way will Nessie just give up on our physical relationship just because I don't pick her form school.

"Look dude, this happened with me Claire once. When had a problem that I avoided like an idiot and we didn't do ANYTHING for like a month! It's was hell! So unless the idea of dying a virgin is intriguing to you, I think you should suck it up and face her."

"A whole month?!"

"Yeah, one WHOLE month and it would have gone for longer if it wasn't for my hormones," Quil laughed, "seriously man, I had some sort of hormonal break down or something. Anyway," he shook his head, "go talk to her."

"Fine!"

"You make it sound like you're going to be standing in front of a firing squad! It's only Nessie!"

"Fine you made your point." I sighed. There was no point in saying anything else, just the thought of Nessie not touching me for a month was enough to make me want to shoot on to her school and get it over with.

"Hey guys." Seth walked in, threw his bag on the floor and dropped himself on the couch next to me. He looked annoyed and frustrated which was pretty rare for Seth, since he always seems to be in a good mood.

"What's up your ass?" Quil chuckled, changing the channel on the TV.

"My mother's constant babying. I'm seriously considering going back to school and never coming back!" Seth moaned, "I forgot how annoying she can get. She feeds me like I'm a freaking child; she even threatened to ground me! Can you believe that! I had to remind her that I was an adult. I feel like I might as well wear dippers and suck on a pacifier! I had to beg Leah to distract her so that I could leave the house. And by the way," Seth looked at Quil, "I'm staying over."

"Dude! Your mom just misses you," Quil laughed, "and sure, you can stay over."

"It can't be that bad," I smiled, "Sue has always been the caring kind."

"Well, 'caring' might be how you see it, but I think its torture. I'm just glad no one from school is here. The last thing I want is for someone to see that my mom still treats me like a 5 year old who isn't potty trained. Seriously! Every time I leave the house, she asks me if I have to poop or pee!"

Quil and I couldn't hold back our bubbling laughter anyway and without warning we both burst out laughing, looking at the expression on Seth's face.

"This isn't funny man! I'm in Mommy Hell and all you guys can do is laugh!!"

"Yeah dude!" Quil managed to say, "It's just too priceless!"

"It's a shame we weren't there! So did she ask you if you needed to go potty before you came here?"

"Sadly, yes," Seth rolled his eyes, "and of course Leah is enjoying it as much as you guys seem to be, but I think she felt sorry for me today."

"Man! Leah screws up with everything!" I laughed, slapping Seth's shoulder.

"Forget it!" Seth snapped, "Anyway, have you guys heard from Oliver?"

"I think he's still freaked to come anywhere near me," I sighed, looking at the car show Quil was watching.

"Why? What's up with him? And you seem to get along with him," Quil said, concentrating on the TV.

"I'm not surprised Oliver isn't risking approaching you," Seth shrugged, "it's just that I thought you might have talked to him by now."

"You guys suck!" Embry slammed the door shut, "do you guys usually gang up without me?!"

"Chill man," Seth smiled, "I'm just hiding from my mom."

"What's she doing? Force feeding you?" Embry frowned, smacking us all on the head and then dropping himself on another couch.

A brust of laughter escaped both me and Quil. Seth crossed his arms and Embry looked confused and annoyed.

"What did I say?"

"My mom is forcing feeding me," Seth moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"No shit!" Embry chuckled.

"Look, it's not my fault my mom is getting all motherly on me. It's her way of feeling all young and useful so shut up! Jake's the one with sex issues!"

"WHAT?!" Embry's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Way to go Seth," I sighed.

"No way Jacob, you're not avoiding this one! You have tell me," Embry rubbed his hands together like he was washing them.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"How come to told Quil and Seth?"

"Because Quil knows what I'm going through and Seth is a peeping Tom without the peeping and more with the eavesdropping," I pushed myself off the couch, "I have to go anyway; I've got to pick up Ness."

"That's the way to do it," Quil smiled, still not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Sure sure."

"This is seriously unfair," Embry frowned, "I'm going to know sooner or later."

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait for later," I waved, "see you later, well, unless my ranging hormones explode and I end up in bits and pieces."

"That's impossible," Seth said matter-of-factly.

"No shit Sherlock," Quil laughed.

Okay, I've had enough of them for the day. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and headed outside to my car and drove to Forks High.

**--------**

**Don't forget to review!  
**


	40. Chapter 39

**Okay so i realize it's been a long time and i know some of you guys must hate my guts right about now, but i've had a lot to deal with in my life and so i didn't really have much time to dive into the Nessie world. But here's a new chapter and i'm writing the next one. I'm not sure when i'm going to finish the next chapter, but please bare with me. I know some of you guys really like my work and i am so grateful for you guys but well, life has this way of taking over everything. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Some people were asking me if i got tired of Setting Sun and if i was just going to stop writing it, well the answer is no. Setting Sun is a huge part of my life.**

**Other people were asking about Stars and if i could post more of it on here, well i'm sorry but i can't. The reason is that if i ever do want to publish it, and if i post too much of it online then the publishing company won't accept the book. So i'm sorry but my fingers are crossed and hopefully one of these days, Stars will be in stores. Who knows?!**

**And some of you guys have asked me if any of my OWN characters are based on people i know (I.E. Johnny, Sky, Tony) well, i'm not sure. I didn't set out to base them on anyone but maybe i did subconsciously or something. I don't know. But as far as i know, i made them all up.**

**Sportslovin - asked about chapter 10 and what Jasper and Emmett's chess rules would be. Well, honestly i have no idea. I just always pictured them playing some sort of super difficult version of chess since they've had years and years of practice. If you think of any cool rules, let me know. I'm interested.**

**Also, some of you guys were asking me about what i was planning on studying at Penn State. Well, i'm majoring in Architecture and minoring in psychology or English. So yeah.**

**Lastly, i just want to say how much it means to me that all of you like my story. I know my spelling sucks and sometimes i miss out letter or entire words but i get so excited when i'm writing that i kind of type too fast for my own good. Anyway, enjoy and i still can't believe that some of you guys think that my story is one of the top stories you've read. Well, hope i don't disappoint you guys!!**

Renesmee POV

When the school day was over, it was the first time I felt unsure about whether Jacob was going to pick me up or not. I didn't know what I did wrong exactly. I felt a little out of place standing in the parking lot looking for Jacob's car. Usually he would be the first thing I would see when I leave the building, but today, there was no sign of him or his car.

"What's wrong Ness?" Tony stood beside me as Schuyler, Johnny and Oliver walked to their cars.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for Jacob. It's no big deal," I smiled, thinking maybe something important was keeping Jacob away and it wasn't like I couldn't just run back home. I would be able to get home a lot faster anyway.

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting with you," Tony shrugged and dropped his bag on the sidewalk and sat down, "I'm in no hurry."

"You seriously don't have to wait," I sat down next to him.

"It's okay, besides I'm waiting for my brother. He's back home for a while and he's going to pick me up," Tony shrugged, "so either way, I'm staying."

"So, your brother's home. How come?"

"He's here to see his girlfriend. I've never met her but she's from here."

"He met her at college?"

"Yeah. She was visiting her brother whose friends with my brother and so they met and apparently they're in love. I for one can't wait to meet her. Anyone who finally got Brian to settle down is definitely worth meeting."

"Why? Was he not interested in commitment before?"

"It's not that exactly. He just never stayed in one place long enough to have any commitment. My family and I are still shocked that he managed to go through a couple of year of college without transferring or dropping out. Brian is cool and everything and we love him and all, but he just doesn't like consistency and all that."

"He sounds like a very interesting person."

"He is. He's been everywhere," Tony laughed, "he worked for a magazine when he was done with High School and they assigned him for the travel pages and so his job was traveling to different places and writing about them. Brian's a really smart guy. He aces his exams without even thinking about it but he just loves exploring which is why I'm really looking forward to meeting the one person who manage to tie him down on planet Earth."

"I really want to meet them both. Does he look like you?"

"No," Tony laughed, "well, I'm not sure. He's got lighter colored hair than I do, but I guess we're both tall, green eyes, light skinned. Dunno, I never thought about comparing myself with Brian."

"Well, I'll be the judge then," I smiled.

Tony and I waited for about twenty minutes before Tony's car drove into the parking lot and Brian stepped out. To say that Brian wasn't what I was expecting would be an understatement. Ever since I found out Tony had a brother and sister, I automatically pictured an older version of Tony for Brian and a younger, girl version for his sister. But the real Brian had scruffy bed-head kind of light brown hair. He was much taller and built up than Tony was. He had more open, welcoming features than Tony. Brian had big green eyes, wide full lips, a strong nose. He also had a piercing on his right eyebrow. Brian also had some facial hair, like he hasn't shaved for a couple for days. He had black framed glasses pushed on top of his head.

"Hey Tone. Sorry I'm late. Had some errands to run," Brian smiled, walking toward Tony and I.

"It's okay," Tony stood up and I followed, "Brian, this is my friend Nessie. Umm…Ness this is my brother Brian."

"Hi," I smiled.

"You're Nessie?" Brian looked at me, frowning. I don't know what I saw exactly but I thought I saw recognition in his face. Like he knew me.

"Um…yes. I am."

"Oh! Sorry," Brian shook his head, "it's great to meet you."

"Same here. I've been really curious about Tony's siblings."

"Yeah. Well, I hope you're not disappointed," Brian chuckled.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"What are you doing here this late anyway? You waiting for someone?" Brian asked, looking around the parking lot.

"I was waiting for my boyfrie…for my friend. But I guess he's not coming."

"You want a ride home?" Tony asked, looking hopeful like I was about to give him a puppy.

"No no. It's okay. I need to do a few things before going home anyway. So, yeah. I think I'll just find my own way home. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, okay," Tony shrugged.

"Well, it was awesome meeting you Nessie, but my mom will kill me if Tone isn't home in ten minutes," Brian smiled, "she worries about her little _baby_."

"Oh shut up," Tony pushed Brian.

"It's okay. See you later. The both of you. And it was great meeting you Brian."

"Same here Nessie and I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of one another."

I smiled at Brian and Tony as they both walked to their waiting car. When they were out of sight, I picked up my bag and started walking toward the forest beside the school so that I could start running back home.

When I started running, I realized that I haven't been on a real free run for a long time and I've almost forgotten how amazing and freeing it felt.

To an outsider, they wouldn't even be able to see me, I would just be a blur they would chalk up to imagination. But through my eyes, everything was just as crystal clear as when I walk. I could still see every leaf fall, still hear every movement, every sound. But at the same time, I felt like I was flying. Like nothing mattered other than the rushing wind pushing my hair back and the feel of my muscles stretching as I ran. It was one of the things my dad and I shared. We were both excellent runners and we both loved the freedom.

I was about one minute away from home when I recognized a scent as I passed it. I stopped and turned back trying to find the scent again.

I found a trail, about three or four hours old. It was of someone I knew, someone I had met before but I couldn't remember who exactly.

I followed the trail and it ended at a creek in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't a hiking zone and it was too deep for any human to decide to adventure through and besides the scent wasn't human. Too sweet for human and not woodsy enough for werewolf. It was definitely vampire. But I just couldn't remember who the scent belonged to.

I twisted up my hair into a bun and tied it up so I could think without having my hair annoying me. I bent down and looked at the trail. Recalling everything my family taught me, I could tell it was more than one vampire. And now that I was more focused, I counted one more scent, not including the one that stopped me in the first place. The two scents didn't really stand out although they smelt familiar, but the first one was starting to annoy me.

I felt like I knew the answer, that it was right in front of me but for some reason my brian just didn't want to tell me who the vampire was. Like it was blocking a memory or event that wasn't exactly a picture perfect moment.

"Ness?" Jacob's voice broke my concentration from behind me, making my heart start beating twice as fast and skipping a few beats in between and making me jump using my vampire strength without thinking.

"Geez Jake!" I gasped when I landed on my feet. I brushed off the dirt from the branches off my shoulders.

"What are you doing here Ness?" Jacob frowned, walking towards me and looking around us like he was making sure there was no one else with us.

"I could ask you the same question," I crossed my arms and glared at him, "seeing as how you seem to have forgotten to call me, pick me up or so much as say one word to me. I'm just surprised you found the time to run around in the forest."

"Okay, I deserve that," Jacob smiled, "and I'm sorry."

Jacob's smile melted away my frown and made me realize that Jacob was only wearing one of his ripped up jeans shorts that he carried with him whenever he morphed into a werewolf and that he wasn't a shirt and after what happened between us the last time we were together, I just couldn't help my thoughts from getting carried away.

"Ness, you okay?" Jacob looked worried.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. A little pissed but nothing that can't be fixed."

"So what are you really doing here?" Jacob asked, wrapping one of his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"I just came across these scents. They spiked my interest and curiosity."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, Ness."

"Are you saying I'm a cat?" I turned around in Jacob's arms, looking up at him. I started kissing his neck, slowly trailing kissing to his jaw.

"Well, the way that you jumped when I found you really started me thinking that you must have some sort of feline genes or something," Jacob smiled, wrapping his other arm around me and pressing me closer to his body, lifting me off the ground and finally his lips found mine.

"I missed you today," I smiled, looking right into his eyes, trying to memorize every little detail.

"I missed you too," Jacob kissed my forehead, "as for you being here, you should have known better then to follow trails on your own."

"Well, it's not like I knew who they belong to."

"We do."

"What?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"The pack, well both packs and your family know about the trails and I think it would safer for you and everyone if you and I went to your home now. It's too dangerous."

"Do you know who the vampires are?"

"Yeah, we do."

"And….? Do I have to force it out of you?"

"I think it would better if you just spoke to your parents about this."

"Why? Is it that bad?" I could feel the dread and fear slowly fill my body, just like cold water.

"It depends on how you look at it I guess," Jacob shrugged, "come on, we should go."

I picked up my bag and within minutes Jacob and I both walked through the front doors of my grandparents' house.

"Oh God Nessie," my mom ran to me the second I walked in, "why were you late?"

"Umm…had some stuff to do," I managed to choke out as my mom wrapped her arms around me, "mom, I'm fine."

"Sorry, I was just a little worried," my mom smiled.

My mom, Jacob and I walked into the living room where my grandparents, father, aunts and uncles were all sitting.

"See I told you nothing was going to happen to her," Emmett laughed, "you guys worry way to much."

"What's going on?" I frowned, looking at how everyone had the same relieved expression on their faces, everyone except Jasper.

"Everything is okay. Nothing you need to worry about honey," Rosalie smiled, walking towards me and pushing my hair away from my face.

"Don't lie to me," I looked at Jasper, "Uncle Jasper, please tell me what's going on."

Jasper looked at my father, "Edward, you might as well tell her. She'll be a lot safer if she knew what has happened."

"I guess you're right," my father sighed, "Nessie sweetheart, come here and sit down," I did as I was told and waited for him to continue. "Well, today morning while Emmett was out hunting he came across two scents that he instantly recognized."

"Yeah, I know about the scents, I smelt them too," I nodded.

For a second I saw the shock in my father's face, but he quickly controlled him features and continued, "the thing is they belong to two people from the Volturi guards."

"What are the Volturi doing here?" Just the mention of them sent a shiver down my spine. I started getting memories of the first and only time I ever saw the Volturi, a memory I had locked up.

"We don't know what they're doing here or what they're after," Alice said.

"They must be looking for something. It's highly unlikely that the Volturi would just send two off their guards for no good reason," Carlisle signed, leaning back in the couch he was sitting on.

"Maybe they're here on some sort of vacation," Emmett shrugged.

"I'll give you points for hopeful thinking but that's not what they're doing here," Alice rubbed her temples, "I can't see anything because our lives have been so mixed up with the wolves that nothing really makes sense anymore. I get flashes of them, but as far as I can tell, they're not really doing anything other than running around."

"Can someone please tell me who we're talking about?" I interrupted, feeling annoyed for being left out, "who are the two Volturi guards who decided to pay us a visit?"

"Alec and Jane," Jasper said.

**-----------------**

**Don't forget to Review my beautiful people.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hey people, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Renesmee POV

"Haven't we been through this already? Can't mom just use her shield and stop them? Uncle Emmett and Jasper alone and get rid of Jane and Alec," I looked around at my family and Jacob, "It's no big deal right?" no one said anything, they all made it a point to look at anything or anyone but me, "right?"

"Ness as much as I would love to get my hands on them," Emmett laughed, "They're kind of a no touch zone."

"What?! So they can hurt us but we can't hurt them?"

"It's not that simple Nessie," Alice sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around me stroking my arm, "if we hurt them or kill them then the entire Volturi coven and guards will be coming here and sentencing us to the cruelest thing you can think of. They won't just kill us and get it over with. It's how the Volutri works."

"So like I said, they can hurt us but we can't hurt them," I looked at my father, "so what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"We don't know," my father starting pacing, "we don't even know what they're doing here."

"Can't you just read their minds?"

"They know my range; they know how far they should be for me not to hear them."

"Do you think they're here for us?" Jacob asked, "that guy with white hair, Aro, was really interested into making us his pets. Do you think they were sent here for us?"

"It is possible," Jasper frowned, "when Aro set out to do something he tends to go through with it."

"Should I warn the pack?" Jacob asked, "they already know that Jane and Alec are here but they're clueless as to why."

"I think it would be the best thing to do," Carlisle said, holding Esme's hand, "they should know to look out for Jane and Alec."

"But why send Jane and Alec?" Jasper asked no one in particular, "Aro knows that Bella can disable their attacks and it's not like Jane and Alec are the best fighters. The smart thing to have done would have been to send Felix and Demetri if sending only two was his plan."

"That's what I was thinking," my father frowned, "do you think more are coming?"

"I'm not sure. It's careless for Aro to send Jane and Alec; we now know that the Volturi are here. It's not a surprise anymore, even if he is planning on sending more, we now know. It doesn't make sense."

"We shouldn't underestimate Aro. Everything he does is carefully thought out," Carlisle sighed, "it's been seventeen years, what could he possibly want?"

"Umm…guys, where's Nahuel?" Emmett asked.

"He said he wanted to explore a little," Alice answered back.

"Anyway, I should go and tell the pack," Jacob pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, "Ness, you want to come along?"

"Sure," I stood up.

"Be careful Nessie," my mother kissed me, "watch over her Jacob."

"Always," Jacob smiled.

When Jacob and I left the house, neither of us said anything for about twenty minutes. I for one was waiting to get far enough to talk to Jacob about what happened yesterday between us in his room before we were interrupted by Seth and why he was avoiding me.

When we were out of my father's hearing limits I turned around and stopped Jacob, "Okay we need to talk."

"What?" Jacob faked surprise.

"About yesterday and how you're avoiding me like the plague."

"Oh," Jacob looked up at the sky and sighed, "okay."

"So…explain yourself? Did something bad happen? Was it not nice or whatever because I for one liked being with you and it's not we did anything, we were kissing!"

"I sometimes forget how straight forward you are when you want to be," Jacob smiled nervously.

"I'm seriously Jake, what happened? Why didn't you drive me to school and why didn't you pick me up. I can definitely run faster than your car but I miss just being with you."

"I miss you too."

"Then explain things for me Jake. I hate it when you avoid what's bothering you. Just tell me."

"It's nothing you did. It's something to do with me."

"Everything that has something to do with you also has something to do with me. Jake I love you; I want to be with you forever. I want to know everything about you, which includes what's bothering you."

"I know," Jacob sighed and looked down at me, "you're going to find this stupid and you might even laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh and I'm not going to think that whatever's going on in your head is stupid," I brushed his hair behind his ear, "trust me."

"I trust you with my life," Jacob smiled, "okay here goes. Well, since yesterday…when we were…kissing. I just can help but think about you in….umm…that way. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You can't stop thinking about me?" I frowned, not fully understanding what he meant, "well I think about you all the time too. Where's the problem."

"There's no problem but I'm also thinking about you in a different way. You see Ness, when we were less…physical…with each other, I loved you with all my heart. You are my love. But since we started getting more…"

"Physical?"

"Yeah, well, I can't stop thinking about it. It's like you flicked on a switch inside me or something. Now not only do I think about being with you forever and loving you forever but I also think about…well…" Jacob looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was embarrassed with his feelings.

"Are you embarrassed about wanting me in that way?"

"No no! I'm not embarrassed, it's not just I don't want to rush you and I didn't want to do something that I might regret, like pressuring you into doing…things you don't want to do. I was just worried that my new emotions and desires might come off as a little too strong."

"Jake," I looked up at him, "there's nothing for you to worry about. Believe it or not, I want to be with you in that way too and I think about it too. There's nothing wrong with that."

Jacob looked at me, and slowly a smile spread across his face, "I don't know what you see in me."

"I see my life in you," I leaned up and kissed him, "am I turning you on?" I teased.

Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms around me and carried me like I didn't weight a thing, "you have no idea."

"Well, now I know your weakness," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Now you know," Jacob smiled at me and just looked at me, like he was looking at a beautiful painting, or a sun set.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"What are you thinking about when you look at me like that?"

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am. I'm thinking about how much I love you. I'm thinking about how being with you forever doesn't sound like enough."

"It's enough for now," I smiled and touched my lips on his and he welcomed me with as much love and desire that could last a life time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jacob and I finally got to Emily's house, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily and Leah were already sitting in the living room.

"Hi Nessie," Emily smiled and got off the couch she was sitting on beside Sam.

"Hey Emily," I smiled back as she hugged me.

"It's been too long sweetie."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, time just seems to fly by."

"I know what you mean," Claire walked in from behind me, "how are you doing Ness? I was starting to think you forgot about us," she smiled.

"I can never forget you guys! You're my family," I laughed.

"Where're Paul and Jared?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbing a muffin off the table.

"They're out with Leah's boy toy," Seth said, frowning at the TV and practically wrestling the joystick he was holding.

"Shut up and play your stupid game," Leah said, not taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"This game is not stupid," Embry defended the game Seth and him were playing, "you have a lot to learn young Leah."

"Shut up," Leah smacked her magazine on Embry's head.

"Did Leah imprint on someone?" I asked Claire as we both walked out of the house to sit in the swing bench Emily had outside beside the forest that surrounded her house.

"Yeah, she did. We were all surprised. You know since there never was a female werewolf before, so I guess know we know that even she-werewolves imprint."

"Have you met her boyfriend?"

"No," Claire shook her head, "but he knows all about us. When they imprinted and everything, Leah told him everything and he's cool about it now. She said that he sorta freaked out at first, but I don't blame him. We grow up around these legends and so when I found out they were real, it wasn't like I started questioning whether Santa Claus exists or not. But I guess Leah's guy needed some time to wrap his mind about it. But he's cool about it now. They've been together for a couple of month now."

"I can't wait to meet him. It's exciting having a new person who knows about all this," I smiled, taking in a deep breath of fresh forest air.

"Speak of the devil," Claire smiled as Jared's car stopped in the drive way.

"Hey Ness. Hi Claire," Jared smiled, getting out of the car.

I almost forgot out big Jared and Paul were. Paul and Jared both walked toward us.

"We haven't seen you in a while Ms. Ness," Paul smiled, hugging me.

"Sorry guys," I hugged Paul and then Jared, "I got a little carried away I guess."

"Well, don't get carried away again, we missed you," Paul smiled.

"Yeah Nessie. We really miss having you around," Jared held my hand.

"I missed you guys too."

"You're irreplaceable," Claire smiled.

"Anyway, there's a new member of our family," Paul smiled.

"So I've heard," I nodded.

"Hey Brian, come meet some people," Jared called out.

The same Brian I meet today, the same Brian I met in the parking lot in school step away from behind Jared and Paul. The same Brian with sandy blond hair, big eyes, black rimmed glasses.

"You're Tony's brother," was the only thing I could think of saying when I saw Brian.

"Guilty as charged," Brian laughed.

"Hi, I'm Claire," Claire shook Brian's hand, "and apparently you already know Nessie."

"Nice to meet you, and yeah. I just met her today when I went to pick up my brother," Brian smiled at me, "sorry I didn't say anything but what with Tony being there and everything, I couldn't exactly just come out and say that I've already heard about you."

"So you did know me?!" I smiled, remembering the look of recognition when Tony introduced us.

"Yes I did. Leah and Seth told me all about you and your family, well not everything but all the need to know stuff," Brian shrugged, "so you're half human. I think what your mother did was really brave, what with her almost dying and everything."

"I think so too," I laughed, "well, now we're all immortal or no problem there."

"Yeah. That's pretty cool," Brian's constant smile still on his face, "who would have guess that I would be roomed with a werewolf then fall in love with his werewolf sister and become of a vampire, werewolf world."

"You do realize you just said 'werewolf' three times in one sentence, right?" Paul laughed.

"Still getting used to it man," Brain shoved Paul.

"So, you're Tony's brother?" Jared asked, looking at Brian, looking amused.

"Yeah. You know Tony?" Brain asked Jared.

"We've heard of him," Jared chuckled, "come on man, you're going to just love Jacob. Just make sure you say that Tony is your brother," Jared laughed as he, Paul and Brian walked toward the house.

"Why is Jacob a friend of Tony's?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah! Jake is almost like a brother to Tony," Paul laughed.

"Come on Ness, we have to see this!" Claire laughed, jumping off the swinging bench and pulling me with her as she ran toward Emily's house.

**------------**

**Don't forget to review**


	42. Chapter 41

**Okay so since this chapter is short, i just thought i might as well post it. Enjoy**

Renesmee POV

"So you met Brian?" Schuyler asked, taking a bite off her sandwich.

"Yeah, he seems like such a nice person," I smiled, looking down at my tray of food. I remembered how my father said he used to use food as props to look normal while in school and that the only person who noticed his lack of actually eating his so called lunch was my mother.

"He's awesome," Johnny stuffed his mouth with apple pie which he just bought off the canteen.

"Ever heard of not talking with your mouth full," Oliver laughed, slapping Johnny on the head.

Ever since Oliver joined my world, we've grown closer and closer. He's always with me, watching out for me and covering for me if I end up doing something that Schuyler, Tony or Johnny question.

"But Johnny's right," Schuyler nodded, "Brian is a pretty cool dude. I used to have this major crush on him when he used go to high school here. Honestly I think Brian was one of the reasons I even bothered going over to Tony's place. Brian is awesome. He's pretty much done everything."

"Sky-diving, snow-boarding, scuba-diving, mountain climbing, motor-cross riding. You name it, he's done it," Oliver counted off the list using his fingers, "he's always been known as an extremist. In more ways than people know," he added the last comment quietly, winking at me.

"I won't be surprised," I laughed, understanding Oliver's point.

Brian is even a bigger risk-taker then Schuyler, Johnny and Tony know, what with him dating a werewolf.

"Anyway, every time Brian comes into town, Tony sort of gets a free pass from his parents because they know how rare it is for Brian to show up. So, I'm guessing that's why Tony's not in school," Schuyler shrugs.

"But doesn't Tony mind missing out on work?" I asked. It seems a little selfish for Brian to just pull out Tony from his school just because he decided to show up.

"No worries. Tony catches up with everything faster than anyone I know," Schuyler smiled, "that's why his parents don't mind if Tony misses a few days of school with Brian visits."

"We're going to be late if you guys don't hurry up," Oliver stood up, grabbing his messenger bag, "hey Ness, do you mind walking with me?"

"Not at all," I smiled, picking up my tray.

"Hey! Aren't you going to eat those?" Johnny pointed at the apple and pizza slice on my plate. He looked like I was about to throw away diamonds instead of food.

"Umm…no, I'm not that hungry," I said, feeling a little anxious, like I did something wrong.

"Do you mind?" Johnny smiled.

"Oh!" I laughed, "you can have them."

Johnny folded the pizza slice and within three bites, he devoured the entire slice. He took the apple and started eating it too.

"You are so weird," Schuyler shook her head; "I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

"Because I'm a good person?!"

"No, not really."

Oliver and I left the lunch room and headed towards Oliver's Spanish class.

"So was there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked, looking at Oliver.

"Well, this might make me sound totally pathetic but in my defense, your boyfriend is really intimidating and he's bigger than I am and he doesn't look like the kinda guy you want to piss off."

"Ollie what are you talking about?" I frowned, stopping Oliver in the middle of the corridor and looking at him, "what did Jake do?"

"Well, I was just wondering if all is forgiven with Jacob, what with the whole Tony and you thing."

"Oh!" I laughed, "you're still hung up on that. All is forgiven and pretty much forgotten."

"Thank God," Oliver sighed, "I was considering leaving town or something."

"Jake isn't that bad!"

"You don't see it because you guys are imprinted, but take it from me, Jacob Black can be scary if he wants to be."

"Whatever," I laughed.

"Well, now that my life doesn't have a countdown, I wanted to ask you about the trails you found yesterday."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, Seth filled me in. He also told me about his sister and Brian which is where I'm guessing you met him."

"I met Brian in the parking lot yesterday when he came for Tony."

"Really?" Oliver looked at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Tony doesn't really do that."

"Do what?"

"Introduce Brian to people he only met. I was Tony's friend for about a year and a half before I met Brian."

"How come?"

"I don't know," Oliver shrugged, "it's just the way Tony is. He's very protective of his family and he doesn't let people in that easy. Anyway, what about the trails."

"Umm…the trails. Oh yeah, it turns out that two guards from the Volturi are here for some reason. Their names are Jane and Alec. They're sibling but not the hugging and loving kind, more like the torture and pain kind. They're horrible."

"Let me see if I got this right. The Volturi are some sort of vampire royal family. Jane and Alec and siblings who are also guards to these so called 'royals' and they also have powers, from what I heard from Seth."

"Yeah, they have powers. Like how my parents and Jasper and Alice do."

"Don't you have a gift too?"

"Yeah but it's not like I'm much help with my power. I can't read minds, I can't form some sort of shield, I can't read or control people's emotions and I definitely can't see the future. So, not much help."

"Don't say that," Oliver smiled, "Seth told you that you were a big part of the success of the little war that almost happened seventeen years ago."

"Not exactly, I was sort of the reason it happened. Alice and Nahuel were the ones who saved the day."

"I think your power is excellent."

"Thanks."

"Seth told me that the entire family is getting together to discuss the whole thing."

"I wasn't told," I frowned. Why wouldn't Jacob or anyone for that matter tell me that we were supposed to get together tonight for one of our meetings.

"Well, now you know," Oliver shrugged, "so I'll see at the clearing after school?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

----------------------------------------------------

When I was done with my final hour gym I didn't bother to change out of my gym clothes and just left the locker room and headed straight to the parking lot, where surprisingly Seth was waiting.

"Hey," I walked towards him, feeling a little confused. There was no reason for why Jacob couldn't pick me up. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Jake?"

"He had some stuff to deal with," Seth smiled, "I'm your ride for today."

"You know, I can run faster than your car, you didn't have to come all this way just to drive me home," I looked at him suspiciously, I knew there was something he was not telling me, "unless, there's something else I don't know about, like the meeting everyone is having that everyone neglected to mention to me."

Seth laughed and raised his arms, surrendering, "okay, okay. You got me. Jake just wanted to make sure you got home safe which means you shouldn't be going home alone."

"And one werewolf will make a difference," I said sarcastically, throwing my bag in the back seat of Seth's car.

"That hurts," Seth covered his heart with both his hands, "am I not enough for you? Well, apparently Jake thinks for," Seth dropped his hands and nodded his head towards where all the students were leaving the building and I turned around just in time to see Oliver walk out of the school doors, "which is why you're going to have a werewolf and a freaky shape shifter as body guards."

"Only Jake could have thought of everything," I laughed, "sorry about this Ollie," I smiled when Oliver got closer to our ride home.

"It's no problem," Oliver shrugged, dropping his bad next to him, "anything to get on Jacob's good side again."

"I seriously can't believe you're scared of him," I laughed.

"Well, I'm not the one dating him. I don't get to live without proving myself worthy."

The drive home was what I expected a drive with Seth and Oliver would be. Not one single serious word left their mouths. All they could talk about were videogames, movies and which Star Wars movie deserved the title of "Best Star Wars Movie" and which Superhero could kill which Superhero. To say that the drive was entertaining would not do it justice.

When I finally did get home, my parents were already waiting for me in our cottage.

"Hi mom, dad. What are you guys doing just sitting here?"

"We were waiting for you," my father answered, getting up off the couch and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I can see that, but why?"

"Well, sweetie, we have an idea as to why Jane and Alec have come to Forks," my mother motioned with her hand for me to sit beside her, "the thing is, Nahuel was attacked by a nomad vampire and it was asking about you."

"What?"

"We think that the Volturi have finally decided that this family, and you and Nahuel in particular are just too important to just forget," my father sat beside me.

"So you're saying that the Volturi have come back because of me and Nahuel? Because of the whole half human thing?"

"That's our theory for now," my mother rubbed my shoulder, reassuringly, "but we're not positive."

"Okay," I stood up and started pacing. I was waiting for the fear, the instinct to run and hide to kick in. I was waiting for_ any_ kind of emotion to kick in but strangely enough, I was calm. My brain was processing this information just as easily as it would process the idea of our fridge missing milk. Strangely enough, the instinct to fight, to put all the training my aunts and uncles and parents taught to use. I felt annoyed if anything else, like this was my territory and Jane and Alec were just messing up my perfect life – well, almost perfect life.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" my mother stood up, looking at me. I could see she was worried.

"I'm okay," I said, a little unsure, waiting to see if the fear was going to pop up inside me, but it didn't. "It's strange, but I don't feel afraid."

"What do you mean?" my mother asked.

"Well, I know that I should be scared, I should terrified, but I feel strangely calm. I'm able to absorb all this."

"I guess it's a good thing then," my father smiled, "you should also know that the packs and us are having a meeting tonight."

"I know about that. Oliver told me about it at school."

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along?" My father asked.

"Yes, of course. I want to help," I nodded.

"Good," my father smiled, "we're going to meet them at the clearing at ten. We might end up spending the entire night there."

"I don't mind."

"We're proud of you Nessie, sweetie," my mother smiled.

**-----------------**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Okay awesome people, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. But i have some good or bad news for you, depends on how you want to see it. I'm leaving for NY in 3 days (26th) and so i'm not sure if i'm going to have internet access while i'm there, so i'm not really sure when the next chapter is coming up, of course if i manage to write it before i leave then of course i'll post it, but if not, then i'm not so sure when i'll be back for more. All i can do is cross my fingers and hope there's going to be internet when i get to DC on the 30th. Oh and another thing, i'm getting a MacBook Pro, so i'm not sure if my word documents will open up on my new computer, if you know, please tell me. I'm using Microsoft Office Word 2007. please, if you know, please tell me if my documents will open up on a Mac. Thanks!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!  
**

Renesmee POV

When I got to the clearing – after begging my parents to go on ahead of me so I could take a shower in peace because ever since they found out Jane and Alec were in Fork, they couldn't go on for ten minutes without checking up on me – everyone had already arrived. Everyone meaning both packs, including Emily, Claire and Brian, and of course the elders, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater and the other elders whom I wasn't in first name bases with. Oliver was also among the crowed and so was my vampire family, including Nahuel.

For some strange reason I had a little sense of déjà vu although I knew I wasn't ever at this sort of meeting. But I knew my parents and the pack have been through all this before when a vampire named Victoria raised up a little army of new borns against my family.

"It's about time you got here," Oliver smiled, getting up off his spot in the grass and came running towards me, "We've been waiting for you for ages."

"My parents just left fifteen minutes ago," I pushed him.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Oliver whispered, "your parents run pretty fast." The best thing about my relationship with Oliver is that he's so new at this new world that everything is still all fun and games to him, even though I realize that sometimes you need to be serious to get things done, but when my life is full of secrets and danger and consist looking over ones shoulder, it's nice to have someone who's as innocent as Oliver.

"No kidding," I laughed.

When Oliver and I got to the where everyone else was either sitting or standing around, Carlisle was the one who spoke. "Thank you for coming," he nodded toward Billy Black and the other elders, "we all know what has happened. As far as we know, two of the Volturi guards are currently in Forks. We also think that Aro is after Nahuel and Renesmee for their….uniqueness. Especially Renesmee since she has an ability and we all know that Aro collects them. And a few days ago Nahuel was attacked by nomads asking about my granddaughter. Jasper has a theory that the Volturi are telling these nomads to look for Renesmee for some sort of reward because the Volturi doesn't want to get their own hands dirty. We've always suspected that Aro would someday come and try to take Renesmee for himself and I guess the time has come."

"Talk about straight to the point," Embry whispered, beside Seth.

"Is this typical behavior of the Volturi?" Sam asked.

"If by typical you mean has it been done regularly, then no. But if you mean has it been done before, then yes," Jasper answered, "the Volturi have this habit of only stepping in when they absolutely can't avoid the problem."

"But why would nomads do this for them? Risk their lives and coming after a Cullen when they are aware of the risks, aware that you are one of the largest covens? Why do something for this so called Royals?" Leah asked, sitting beside Brian, "isn't the whole point of being a drifter is so you won't have to follow any rules?"

"You have no idea what a vampire would do if the Volturi offered them a free pass," Jasper shook his head in amusement, "the only thing a nomad fears, is getting caught by the Volturi and getting executed, but if the Volturi says something along the lines of 'find me this girl and you won't ever have to fear of getting punished' then, every nomad will do everything in their power to get a hold of their ticket of being completely fearless even if that meant coming head to head with a big coven. Being immortal makes you rethink your fears, since what humans fear the most is death and becoming a vampire strengthens the odd of survival. Our list of fears comes down to one or two things. To become completely fearless would be a gift."

"So, you're saying that these drifter vampires will be after Nessie because this Aro guy is going to look the other way the next time they kill someone for dinner?" Oliver looked a little nauseated, "I don't know about you, but I think that's just sick."

"Welcome to my world," I whispered at the same time Jasper said, "Yes."

"Okay, so if the nomads are doing all the work, then what are the two guards doing here?" Brian asked, looking at me – like he wanted to see what was the big deal that was making these vampires go crazy – then looked back to Jasper. "Besides, Nessie is just a seventeen year old girl. Why all the help? Why hide behind these so called 'nomads' when they can just deal with it themselves?"

"Nessie isn't just_ any_ seventeen year old girl," Rosalie interrupted, before Jasper could answer. She started pacing like a cat, slow and graceful. Her hair down her back and on her shoulders. No one could ever say that she wasn't beautiful, it would be the stupidest and moronic thing said. Everything about her invited people in, to follow her, to listen to her, to obey her. My father once said that Rosalie's 'gift' was her vanity, but I always thought it was her unfailing beauty. Even for a vampire she was considered beautiful. "Nessie – and Nahuel – are proof that humans and vampires can have children, that the mother can survive if she is turned after giving birth. That put aside, Nessie have unbelievably talented parents, with gifts and talents Aro would do anything to get for his collection. Nessie herself possesses a unique gift," Rosalie didn't take her eyes off Brian. I could tell she didn't like the way Brian referred to me as 'only a seventeen year old girl' like I was frail and weak, "and if that's not enough, Aro knows that there are at least eight vampires who are willing to die to protect her. Eight vampires that Aro both fears and dreams to conquer. So little boy, the next you decide to think like a frail little human, just don't."

"Back off," Leah stood up, anger colored her features.

"Train that little toy of yours," Rosalie snapped, "is he even aware of what is going on? Does he know who and what Nessie is? Is he aware that Nessie can snap his neck before he could blink?!"

I felt my heart skip a beat at the image of me harming anyone, yet alone Brian.

"Rosalie, stop now!" Carlisle ordered.

"What are we doing here?! I understand that we need the help of the wolves but what are they doing here, she pointed at Claire and Brian, "they're a risk that we should not take! If the Volturi or the nomads find out about their imprints, they will use these humans against us! We should not involve them; we should not be talking about all this with them present! Why don't you see that?!"

Carlisle looked at Rosalie, "It is not our decision to make, but," he turned around and looked at Leah – who was still standing with rage flickering in her eyes – and every calming said, "but Rose has a point. As rudely as she put it, she is right. Having Brian and Claire here means we are risking their lives. If they know too much, or if the nomads realize the connection you have with Brian and Quil has with Claire, then they will use them against us."

I looked at Quil, who was looking down at Claire with anxious eyes. I could tell he was thinking exactly what Leah started thinking as her anger smelted away and her eyes found Brian. They were both thinking of ways to protect the ones they loved. They were both thinking if what Carlisle was saying was true and at the same time they both knew he was.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere," Brain said firmly.

"Neither am I," Claire said, leaning on Quil, "I've been part of this world ever since I was born and I'm pretty sure Brian is old enough and knows what he's getting himself into to know that he's not going to just leave Leah and hide."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Brian smiled, and wrapped his arms around Leah – as she sat beside him again.

"In the end, it's all up to you," Carlisle smiled, "I just wanted you to be aware of what you're getting yourself into."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm not going anywhere," Brian nodded at Carlisle. I was glad to see that Brian didn't begrudge Carlisle for pointing out the obvious danger they were in if they stayed. Brian went back to being his normal, smiling self, "Okay, so I guess the whole seventeen year old Nessie question was dealt with thanks to you," he nodded towards Rosalie, "even though the whole snapping my neck part was totally unnecessary since I was aware of that. But I'm still curious as to why the guards are hiding behind nomads? They must realize that we know it's them."

"That's what I was thinking. At first I thought they were here to make sure the plan was working but then it wouldn't be necessary for them to stay," Jasper went back to business and I for one was glad, "all they'd have to do is make sure the nomads were worked up then they could leave. But they haven't left which got me thinking if they were the ones who were assigned to finish the job."

"Great! I'm a 'job' now," I sighed, feeling annoyed that all this was happening again and all for the same reason: me.

"Sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean it that way," Jasper looked at me, the seriousness of his voice dissolved, his eyes and features softened and the tension in his posture relax when he looked at me.

"I know Uncle Jasper. I'm just a little frustrated that all this," I waved my hand around, "is happening again. The only thing missing are those two weird Romanian vampires and the selfish idiot from Egypt who thought we were taking away his _pride and joy_," I huffed. I heard my father trying to cover up his laugher, Jasper trying his best not to smile, Jacob chuckling under his breath. "I'm serious. When will these Volturi finally get it through their thick heads 'WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!' Seriously!"

Then out of nowhere Emmett burst out laughing. "This kid…..never fails….to amaze…me!"

Jasper shot Emmett a glare which quieted him down a little then looked back at me, "this is not your fault and as for the Volturi, I think it's safe to say that they're a little thick headed and don't take no for an answer."

"That's the understatement of the century," Seth smiled, "but back to business."

"That's a first," Jacob shoved Seth.

"QUIET!" Billy Black bellowed, "this is no time for jokes," he looked around at everyone, his eyes rested a little longer on Seth, Emmett and Jacob, "there are vampires who do not follow any sort of rules, who do not have a conscience, who do not care who they have to kill to get to Renesmee and Nahuel. We need to know what we are up against and we need to know why these two guards have decided to stay and since Jasper Cullen is the one who knows most about all this, I_ suggest_," Billy said, looking at Jacob and Seth, "you listen."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded to Billy, "okay, as I was saying. I'm positive that the nomads are just a cover up. Alec and Jane are here to personally deal with Nessie, either take her to Aro or…well…kill her – which of course isn't going happen. The nomads are just the thing they are going to blame this whole thing on if Nessie refuses to go and if blood is spilt."

"And since Nessie is not going," Oliver said, "means there's going to be a fight?"

"There's nothing Alec and Jane can do with Bella on our side. They both rely on their abilities too much to be able to be good combat fighters," Jasper frowned, "but the downside is, they already know that. They know Bella can stop their abilities which means, Alec and Jane have some other plan if things go sideways."

"Do you have any theories?" Quill spoke for the first time tonight.

"I would say that they would have brought others with them. Vampires that are good at fighting like Felix or Demetri, they are known to be the ones who dealt with all the heavy lifting, but as you know, Alec and Jane's trails were the only ones we found. I have no clue what they could be up to."

"What I am supposed to do while we figure everything out?" I asked, "Because I don't want to stop going to school."

"You're on your own on that point," Oliver chuckled.

"Of course it would be safer if you stayed home, but that's up to you and your parents," Jasper looked at my parents and back at me, "I personally think you can take care of yourself."

"Jasper!" my mother and Alice gasped together. I looked at my father, who had his jaw and fists clenched.

"I'm only being honest," Jasper shrugged, "Edward, Emmett and I have taught and trained her how to fight since she was five. She is capable of as much damage as any one of us."

As much as I thought what Jasper was saying about my fighting abilities were a huge stretch from the truth, I still couldn't help squaring my shoulders and holding my posture up.

"She's only seventeen!" Rosalie growled.

I heard Brian snort when Rosalie said exactly was he almost had his head chewed off for.

"We'll discuss this later," my father said in a tone that suggested the end of this particular discussion.

"Take about over protective," Oliver whispered to me, nodding his head towards Rosalie.

"I'm not deaf, little shifter," Rosalie looked at Oliver.

"Umm…s-sorry," Oliver nodded and looked away.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam asked Jasper.

"At the moment, we should just keep our eyes open, see what they're up to," Jasper folded his arms, "we should also train and prepare for the worst, which is fighting them."

"So, it's just like the last time?" Embry nodded.

"Yes and no. It's like before in the sense that it's just as serious and just as dangerous, but the Volturi are completely different than fighting off new borns. These vampires know everything about us. They know our abilities and they know how to avoid them. It's all a matter of fighting harder and starting to depend more on our other strengths and to stop relying so much on your abilities."

"When should you start training?" Sue Clearwater sounded firm, almost like a cadet captain.

"As soon as possible," Jasper shrugged.

"Okay Emmett, show me what you got!" Paul stood up smiling, taking off his shoes and running towards the forest to phase into a wolf.

The rest of night was spent fighting one another like some sort of combat competition. Mostly it was werewolf against vampire.

Once again I had this weird sense of déjà vu. My father was training with Jacob, Jasper against Jared, Carlisle and Sam, Esme and Embry, Alice and Quil, Bella and Seth, Rosalie and Leah, Emmett and Paul and Nahuel against Oliver.

I've seen my parents and pack train together before – mostly Emmett and Paul since they both share the love of combat – but seeing Oliver in action was amazing.

I knew that he'd been training with Seth since he finally got the hang of phasing from one form to the other, but hearing about it and seeing it firsthand were two completely different things.

Oliver shifted from one form into the other as smooth and graceful and effortless as water being poured from one glass to another. He was as fast as the other werewolves and quick thinking as any vampire I've ever seen. Even as a horse or bear, he managed to fight and defend himself against most of Nahuel's attacks. One second he would be an eagle flying head on towards Nahuel and just a second before he would crash into Nahuel, Oliver would phase into a bear, so fast that if I wasn't concentrating, I would not have noticed.

Two hours into the training, Jacob left my father – who went and trained alongside Nahuel against Oliver – and ran into the trees and walked out in his human form wearing one of his ripped up short.

"Having fun?" Jacob smiled, sitting down next to me. He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, it's so fun to watch everyone preparing while I'm sitting here doing nothing because my father thinks it's too dangerous to fight," I sighed, "Uncle Jasper's right, I am ready and I've been training my entire life since I was four. What's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is that your father is just trying to protect you. You think he wants his only child to be involved in all this?"

"I'm a part of it whether he likes it or not," I leaned back on the grass, looking up at the stars, "they're here because of me, I should at least do something since it's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend. You can't very well say, 'yeah, we're all going to die thanks to you'. You have to be nice to me."

"No I don't," Jacob laughed, "so, I'm your boyfriend? Is that what you've been telling people?"

"Well, not really," I turned to my side so I could look at Jacob, "I haven't told anyone in school anyway," I felt a little stab in my chest, "it's exhausting always having to be careful of what I say or not say."

"I'm sorry if being with me is putting strain on you."

"Yeah, because if it wasn't for you, my life would be all sunflowers and hugs. Of course my life being full of secrets has nothing to with the fact that my family are vampires, I'm immortal, my best friend – also boyfriend – is a werewolf, the only person in school you knows about me is a shape shifter and a royal vampire coven is after me. All those things are nothing compared to keeping _you_ a secret," I laughed.

"You know, you should write a book on sarcasm since you obviously know how to use it pretty well," Jacob smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Keeping you as a secret boyfriend is the least of my problems and besides I think Sky suspects something between us," I shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently you give off a 'she's mine' kind of vibe," I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ noticed."

"Anyway, what do you of Brian? I think he's taking this whole thing pretty well," I looked at Brian sitting beside the elders, watching Rosalie and Leah fight off their irritation for one another.

"He's a pretty decent guy," Jacob shrugged, "anyone who can handle Leah must be some sort of saint."

"I think so too, the decent guy part. I can't imagine what it must feel like."

"How what feels like?"

"To find out that the person you love is a werewolf and not even know it until later."

"You're with a werewolf. How does it feel like?" Jacob tired to hide the worry in his voice.

"It's different with me and you. I've known about you my entire life. I grew up loving every part of you. But Brian, he fell in love with Leah not knowing who she fully was. I'm just happy for Leah."

"So you don't regret…you know…being with me?"

"Not even for a second," I smiled, "I've never even thought about it. Loving you, being with you, just feels so natural. Like I was made to love you."

"Forever," Jacob smiled, leaning towards me and kissing me softly on my lips, "I would like to kiss you a hell of a lot more, but your father's here and he already beat the crap out of me while training."

"I won't ask you to risk it," I laughed.

**-------**

**Don't forget to Review my beautiful people!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Okay, listen up my beautiful people. I know I haven't been the best person what with me not writing for about two months (someone pointed that out) but I just started college and everything is sorta hectic. I have exam after exam and I don't know about you guys, but my education is my number ONE priority. I'm not trying to be mean and I'm not saying I'm never going to write again, all I'm saying cut me some slack. If I could write all day and just forget about my studies, I WOULD, trust me, but I can't. So:**

**Studies = number one.**

**Setting Sun = Hobby.**

**That's how I see it. I don't know how you see it but yeah. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you guys, but it's just what I have to do. And some people have been asking me if I'm just going to stop writing Setting Sun and for the millionth time, the answer is NO. I love this story, and you guys like it too and I would never do that to you guys, just cutting the story off in the middle. I have big plans for Setting Sun.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm going to be honest and say, I'm not sure when I'll have time to write the next one, but I hope this quenches your thirst. Enjoy.**

Renesmee POV

"So what have you been doing at all those training sessions with the Pack and my family?" I asked Oliver as he walked me to the library for my Study hour.

I waited for his answer for about a minute when I realized that Oliver was frowning, looking out in front of him but not really seeing anything, like he was in his own world and we were just static.

"_Hellooooo_? Oliver? You okay?"

"Umm…" He shook his head and smiled down at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so," I raised my brow, "anyway, I was asking how practice went."

"The usual," Oliver shrugged.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that Ollie! It' s enough that my dad is being unnecessarily protective and not allowing me to train or even step foot at the clearing. I need to know what all you guys are doing."

"Relax Ness," Oliver laughed, "Jasper's just been showing us some pointers. Emmett and Paul are_ still_ trying to find out who's stronger. Rosalie and Leah are practically killing one another. Jacob is training with your father. Nothing much is going on honestly."

"What about you? How's your training coming along?"

"Your father, Nahuel and Jacob couldn't take me down. Granted I think they're not really trying their best, but well," Oliver squared his shoulders, making himself look taller.

"I'm surprised that Jacob and dad haven't gotten you down," I smiled, "you're really enjoying this part of the world, aren't you?"

"Well, let's just say that the other side is in fact a hell of a lot greener," Oliver tightened his hold.

"You know, someone in my math's class asked me if we were dating," I looked up at Oliver, wanting to see his reaction.

"That's the point," Oliver grinned.

"What?!"

"Well, not to say that I don't enjoy your company because of course I do, but Jacob asked me to stay close to you and give off the image that we're together so that no one would hassle you about dating an older guy and so I can scare away guys who think they're good enough for you."

"So you walking me everywhere and constantly being with me is just an act?" I smiled.

"Well not exactly, because hell, I've enjoyed myself."

"What about you? Don't you want girls to know that you're available?" I asked thinking of Schuyler.

"Well, there isn't anyone in particular at the moment," Oliver shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Did anyone tell you anything about imprinting?" I snorted, thinking about all the trouble the pack went through with their imprints.

I saw Oliver's jaw clench but when he saw me looking at him, he relaxed.

"What was that about?" I felt curious.

"Well, they sort of didn't exactly have to tell me about it, they just had to explain it to me."

"Clarify please," I frowned, leaning against the library doors, waiting to hear Oliver's explanation.

"Okay," Oliver shrugged, "come on, I might as well tell you." Oliver grabbed my hand and walked into the library, he waved at Tony, but before Tony could say anything, Oliver pulled me between two large shelves and walked to the far end.

"Okay, what's this all about Oliver?"

"I've imprinted on…"

"Please don't tell me you've imprinted on a baby. First Quil, then Jacob and now you," I sighed, feeling nervous and anxious at the same time, but excited.

"No! She's not a baby. Jeez who do you think I am?" Oliver frowned.

"Well Quil imprinted on Claire when she was baby and so did Jacob with me."

"Well I've been cut some slack."

"Then who is it?"

"Schuyler," Oliver sighed, covering his face with both his hands.

"OH MY GOD! That's fantastic!" I felt like my stomach was somersaulting, trying to escape it's confined space. But the sad look on Oliver's face killed my joy. "What's wrong? Isn't you imprinting on Sky a good thing?"

"Not when she's sucking face with some other guy," Oliver clenched his jaw and punched the closest bookshelf, leaving knuckle indents.

"Okay, first of all, don't take it out on the wooden shelves, you're stronger then you used to be and second, since when has Sky been dating?"

"'Dating' doesn't really describe what she's doing with this Andy guy. They're practically doing it."

"I haven't seen Sky with an Andy. Who the hell are you talking about?"

"I guess you're more into the training than I thought," Oliver signed, "he's been stuck on Sky's ass for the past two weeks, but he hangs out with his crowd during lunch, but other than that, he's pretty much constantly with Sky."

"I feel like such an idiot. HOW did I not notice this?" I felt horrible, thinking of how much I must have been a terrible friend these past couple of weeks.

"It's okay. I'm just pissed off that Andy had to come into the picture for me to finally realize that I have feelings for Schuyler."

"She'll get over him Ollie," I smiled softly. "Imprinting is strong, trust me, she'll be yours, all you have to do is wait for _her _to see it."

"It's kind of hard o wait and watch her with someone else."

"I can't say I know how you feel but I understand," I patted his shoulder, "just give it some time."

"Give what some time?" Tony walked up to us, looking at me, my hand on Oliver's shoulder and Oliver who was standing so close to me.

"Um…nothing," Oliver smiled, taking my hand in his, "I'll see you later Ness," Oliver smiled at me, "see ya around man," Oliver patted Tony's shoulder as he walked past and left the library, leaving me and Tony standing between bookshelves.

"So…" Tony said, leaning on the bookshelf, looking at me, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know," I smiled, walking out from between the small space in the shelves and to where the desks were, the place where Tony and I tend to study, "family stuff sorta got in the way of everything else."

"Brian said he's seen you around."

"Really? Oh yeah, I remember seeing him too," I made sure to look away from Tony when making things up to cover up the truth.  
"And is Oliver part of your family, because you guys seem to be getting close?"

"Tony," I signed, turning around and facing him, "what's with the interrogation?"

Tony looked straight at me for a couple of seconds then he gave up, running his hands through his hair and down his face. He looked exhausted and tired.

"What's wrong Tony? You look like you're going to faint or something," I placed a hand on his upper arm, trying to keep him from falling. He wrapped my hand in his and sighed.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I sat down on my regular chair and so did Tony. We both pulled out our books and pens.

"Umm….not really," Tony looked down at his mechanics book.

"Okay, but I'm here for you if you want to talk," I smiled, taking out my biology book even though I've already done all the work in about two minutes last night.

We sat in silence for ten minutes before tony started talking again.

"Did you hear about Sky?"

"Yeah, Ollie just told me," I looked up at Tony, grateful that I didn't have to stare at the boring textbook for much longer, "I still can't believe I didn't notice."

"None of us did. It was like it happened over night or something. One minute it was only us, the next minute Andy Mitchell is everywhere."

"Isn't Mitchell that annoying jock?" I frowned, feeling a little confused because Sky would never date someone like that.

"Yup, the one and only," Tony sighed, "it seems like everyone getting some action except for me."

"What??!"

"Well, Johnny has his girlfriend of three years, Sky has Andy, and you, well…I'm not sure about you, but you're definitely taken."

"What do you mean by that Tony?"

"Well, all I'm saying is, it's starting to get had to keep track of the guys you're dating. First it was that Jacob guy, now it's Oliver, who's next?"

I could feel the anger boil inside me, the irritation I've felt ever since Tony began to think that he had a say on who I dated.

I couldn't think of anything to say because the urge to hit him was too strong that all I could do was pack my stuff and leave.

"Oh come on Nessie, I was just joking," Tony laughed, throwing his stuff in his bang and following me out of the library. I still couldn't think straight because I was focusing on my movements, my feet moving one after the other, my hands, plastered to my sides and my jaw clenched, holding back words I knew I would regret.

"Come on Ness, I didn't mean it," Tony tried to keep up with my step, "what? You're just not going to talk to me anymore."

I abruptly stopped that Tony almost walked into me, I stared at him, and once I knew I had my strength in check, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as a human girl could.

The sound of the impact was loud and the expression on Tony's face was beyond shock. I stood in front of him for a minute – neither one of us saying anything – watching his right cheek turn red.

"That's the closest thing you'll ever get to calling me a slut," I turned around and stalked off, leaving Tony still shock stricken, standing in the middle of the pathway outside leading from one building to another.

I just turned a corner when Oliver showed up, looking worried, "What happened?"

"How did you know?" I said, my jaw still clenched.

"I sorta heard the smack and what you said to Tony. He called you a slut?"

"It's a long story, one I'll be telling Jacob. Oliver," I turned around looking straight at him, "please stop acting like we're a couple, I hate deceiving people."

"If you say so," Oliver shrugged, "just make sure you point it out to Jacob that it's your idea, because if he thinks_ I'm_ the one who doesn't want to do this, he'll kill me for sure.  
"Oh, trust me. I'll be making my point loud and clear."

**---------------------**

**Don't hate me. Review please.**

**And I know the whole Oliver and Sky thing was pretty obvious, but originally i wasn't planning on making Oliver imprint on Sky, but so much of you guys wanted it to be that way, so i thought "what the hell" hope you liked it though!  
**


	45. Note From Author

Dear Fans of Setting Sun,

I realize that all of you would love it if I updated and continued Setting Sun and I WANT to, the only problem is, I stopped writing Setting Sun for a long while now and so I've sort of lost track of what is going on in the story. I know most of the main point of the story since I have them scribbled down somewhere but I have a huge favor to ask that will both benefit me and all you guys!

I would love it if you could please send me summaries of what is going on in the story so far. Go into as much detail as you want, write anything and everything that you remember. It doesn't have to be formal or anything, you can also write what you want or hope or predict will happen (but make sure you don't mix that up with what actually happened in the story).

The sooner I get more detail of Setting Sun, and sooner I get a more rounded idea of where I left off, THE SOONER I WILL BE ABLE TO START WRITING AGAIN.

Now some of you may be wondering why I just don't read it myself. The reason is: I'm a junior at college studying English Literature and so I have 3 novels (on average) to read every week and papers to write and research to do, so all in all, I don't have the time to 'eye sight' left in me by the end of the day to reread all of Setting Sun. The second reason is, I hate rereading my own work because I always find things to improve and that gets on my nerves especially since Setting Sun is already online and there's really no use in correcting the spellings.

I also thought since some of you have read Setting Sun recently, that it won't be so hard for you to recall more detail.

I just thought it would also be fun to hear from all you guys and see where you guys see the story going and what you think of it, the good, the bad and the nasty about Setting Sun.

If you do decide to send me a summary please don't leave it as a comment because it's just too long, either message me via FanFiction or you can even email me at chocomuffs(at)hotmail(dot)com . If you are going to email me, please set your email subject/topic/title as "Setting Sun Summary" so I won't delete it thinking it's spam mail.

Thank you!

ChocoMuffs!


End file.
